Sanctified
by misschrissi7
Summary: Matt and Willow are the happiest they've ever been. Newly married and expecting their second child. But what happens when Willow gets a call to go and do the 5th anniversary X Factor show and blasts from their pasts threaten to tear them apart? Matt/Willow
1. Christmas Bliss

"Congratulations Matt and Willow!" Vince said as he approached them after the show "and congratulations on the pregnancy. Does this mean you'll be leaving us Willow?" "To be honest Vince, i havent thought about it" Willow replied "I've just been so focussed on getting away from Victor and then today happened. Im still trying to get used to this freedom" "Why dont you take the jet back home? Spend christmas together and have a tink about what you want to do" Vince said as Matt said "thank you Vince. For everything" as they headed off towards the jet, still in their wedding outfits.

"I cant wait to get home, put this one to bed and finally relax" Willow said as she lay her head on Matts shoulder, where he turned his head and kissed her forehead. "It has been a very long four years, but we made it. Im proud of you today, you stood up to him and now we are finally free of him" he said as he took her hand. "We're free of him" she corrected as she kissed him. "Matt ive been thinking. I dont want to get Jasmine tested. I dont want to put her through it" Willow said, addressing the issue that had arose from Victors attempt at blackmail. "Wills, are you sure?" Matt asked as Willow nodded. "Im sure Matt. Its like you said, shes your mini me. Shes your double. Shes your daughter, but at the end of the day it up to you. Do you want to know?" "Wills i love you. I love Jas if this is what you want, then so do I" Matt replied as Willow kissed him.

A few hours later, they were pulling up to the house. Willow picked up a sleeping Jasmine and carried her into the house as Matt grabbed the bags. As Willow carried Jasmine upstairs, she briefly woke and asked "Mommy? Where are we" "We're home Jas" Willow replied as she changed Jasmine into her pyjamas. "Mommy, you looked really really pretty tonight. You looked like a princess" Jasmine said sleepily as Willow put her to bed, just as Matt came and stood at the doorway. "You were the most beautiful girl there Jasmine Belle Hardy. Now its time for sleep. Santa comes tonight and when you wake up you're going to have lots and lots of presents to open" Willow said as she kissed her daughters forehead and watched as Jasmine closed her eyes as Matt crept up behind her and put his arms around her.

"She wasnt lying. You do look amazing" Matt whispered as Willow turned to face him, smiling. "You look so sexy in that suit Mr Hardy" Willow replied as she kissed him her hands running all over his body. "Wills are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked as they made their way to the bedroom, Willow nodded and bit her lip. "Im sure Matt. We can still have sex, we just cant be as 'wild' as we used to be" she said as Matt unfastened her dress as Willow let it fall to the floor as the two lovers fell into bed together.

Willow awoke a few hours later, turned her head the bed and smiled. "I love it when you smile" Matt said quietly as Willow replied"Its been a long time since ive been this happy" moving closer to her husband she asked. "Did yesterday really happen?" as she looked her engagement and wedding ring on her finger "I just doesnt feel real yet" "It really happened Mrs Hardy. I do feel bad that Dad wasnt there though" Matt replied as Willow nodded. "But now we have this one to look forward too" he said as he placed a hand on her tiny bump, adding "Im still trying to work out the how and when. I dont even know how far along you are" "Im almost 20 weeks, which puts time of conception around the time that we made up after i found you and..." Willow began to reply but Matt cut her off with a kiss. "Dont say her name. That night was a mistake and ive regretted it ever since" "We overcame that and we made up and thats when this one was created" Willow replied "as for the how, its come so much easier and quicker than we could have predicted. They are our miracle" "Our little miracle. Made with so much love" Matt said as he kissed Willow, just as Jasmine ran into the room.

"MOMMY! DADDY! SANTAS BEEN" Jasmine squealed excitedly, "Jas its 3:30. You need to go back to bed" Matt said as Willow pretended to sleep."But daddy, i cant sleep. I wanna go open presents" Jasmine said as she climbed on to the bed as Willow said "Jas, you wanna join us for family cuddles?" Jasmine nodded as she climbed in the middle of her parents. "Mommy, what did you mean earlier by four of us?" Jasmine asked as she snuggled up next to Matt. "When moms and dads love each other very much they kiss and cuddle alot" Willow began to explain as Jasmine said "Like you and daddy" "Just like me and daddy. Sometimes the kisses and cuddles make a litte baby and theres a baby growing in my tummy right now" Willow said as she invited Jasmine to feel her bump. "So theres a baby in there?" Jasmine asked as she touched Willows tiny bump as Matt added "Thats your little brother or sister in there" "But daddy, what if i dont want one?" Jasmine asked as Willow laughed as Matt said "Sorry, Jas. Thats not an option right now. But going to sleep is, otherwise Santa will come back and take away all the presents" "Ok daddy but only if i can stay in here" "Of course you can baby" Matt said as Jasmine sunggled in close to him and closed her eyes, as all three of them fell asleep.

Jasmine awoke 3 hours later. "Mommy, Daddy? Can we go open presents now?" she said as she shook Matt and Willow awake. "10 more minutes Jas" Willow mumbled "No now mommy now!" "You ok Wills?" Matt asked, still waking up as Willow nodded. "Im fine Matt, just tired still" she replied as Matt kissed her "you want me to take her for a bit? Keep her entertained so you can sleep in?" he asked as Willow replied "She'll get louder and louder until i get up. Plus im in a good position to not feel like i want to go throw up" "Come on mommy! I wanna go open presents!" Jasmine said frustrated that Willow and Matt were refusing to move. "Jasmine, 10 minutes ok. Then we can go get up for presents" Matt said as he began to tickle Jasmine, who began to laugh. "Hey Wills, want to tag in?" Matt asked as Willow joined in the tickle fight. "NO FAIR!" Jasmine yelled whilest laughing as Willow suddenly stopped and placed her hands on her stomach. "Wills? You ok?" Matt asked as she nodded "Matt put your hands here" she said as Matt placed his hands on her bump and felt his baby kick for the first time. "Is this the..." he began to say as Willow interrupted him and said "first time? Yeah" "This is the best christmas ever!" Matt said as Jasmine started pushing him out of the bed. "I got my two favourite girls here and now we have bump too. I love you guys" "And we love you too Matt. Now i do believe that Princess Jasmine is after presents" Willow replied, finally giving into her daughters demands.

"Elly and Phil are in Chicago with his family, Brooke and Christian are in Texas with her mom and sister. So that leaves us, Jeff and Trish, Mom, Adam, Nevaeh and your dad" Willow said as Jasmine opened her presents as Matt had asked who they were expecting at the house that day. "Im just relieved that we decided on having a table full of party nibbles. I dont think i could have handled being in the kitchen all day" Willow added as Matt kissed her. "We got pizza, we got ham. The others are bringing dishes" he said, "If you dont want to cook, i dont mind doing most of it" "Thanks Matt. Its just some smells are still making me want to throw up" Willow said as Matt put his arms around her and kissed her. "Eeeew gross" Jasmine said as she finished opening her presentsand caught her parents kissing. "So what did santa leave for you Jas?" Matt asked "He left me all these dolls and clothes and a bike!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly as she showed Matt all her new toys, Willow began smiling. "What did Santa leave for you daddy?" Jasmine asked as Matt thought about it, before replying "Santa got me you, your mom and now your little brother or sister. They are the best presents anyone has ever left for me" "Matt, Santa left you this under the tree" Willow said as she produced a beautifully wrapped present. "Wills, you didnt have to get me anything. Just having you both here is enough for me" he whispered so only Willow could hear him, "Its christmas Matt. I didnt know if i was even going to be here so i had to get you something" she replied as he unwrapped it. "Wills, this is amazing. I love it" Matt said as he unwrapped a framed picture of Willow and Jasmine. The same picture he had taken a few months earlier that he named 'My World'

"Did my ears hear correctly? Im getting another grandchild?" Gil asked a few hours later as the family started to arrive for christmas. "Yes you are Gil. Its come as a shock to us too, especially after everything thats happened this last year" Willow replied as Matt slid his hand into hers. "And Matt, you got married? Where was my invite?" he asked as Matt replied "sorry dad. It was a very last minute deal. Even we didnt know, Elly put it all together last minute. Kept it a secret from everyone" "We are thinking about having a small ceremony here in a few weeks for everyone who wasnt there" Willow said as Gil hugged her and said "Welcome to the family" "Matt do you mind keeping an eye on Jas for 10 mins? I just want to go take a shower" Willow asked as Matt nodded "Wills, go. Everyone will be here shortly" as Willow headed upstairs, Gill asked Matt "Is she ok Matt? She looks a bit pale" "Wills is ok dad. Shes just struggling a bit with certain smells. They make her want to throw up" Matt replied "Plus shes still getting used to being away from Victor" "So hes definitley gone then?" Gil asked as Matt nodded. "From what we were told, hes going away for life. Possibly on death row, awaiting the death penalty" he replied as Jeff and Trish arrived. "Hey Matt, wheres Wills?" Jeff asked as Jasmine ran over to him and said "Uncy Jeff come see my new bike" "Shes just upstairs getting ready Jeff, you ok to watch this one for 5 minutes so i can go check on her?" Matt replied as Jeff nodded, before heading upstairs.

"Wills, you ok in there?" Matt asked as he heard the shower running. After getting no answer, he opened the door and entered the bathroom. He saw Willows silhouette behind the glass as he locked the door behind him and stripped, stepping into the shower with Willow. "Matt what are you doing?" she asked as she turned to face him. "This is going to be the only time we get to spend together today without interruptions" He replied as they kissed under the flow of the water. "Matt, everything i said yesterday, i meant every single word. You have done so much for me and ive put you through hell" she said as felt tears building up "but this, this is everything i ever wanted. Everything i've fought for, everything we've fought for, for the last four years. I love you" "I love you too Wills. You dont have to worry about him anymore" Matt replied as he put his arms around her and held her. "Im still scared of him. Even though hes gone, i still dont believe he's finished with me" she said "But im focussing on us, on Jas and this little one. I want to be able to get past him" "And we will, together. Wills, i know youre struggling. I can see it. You want to talk later? Once everyone has gone and Jas is in bed?" Matt said as Willow nodded. "Will you not say anything to anyone? I dont want them worrying about me" "I wont say a thing" He replied before kissing her.

The afternoon flew by Jasmine and Nevaeh were playing on the floor with their new toys, Matt and Willow were on the sofa, Willows head in his lap as he held her, protecting their bump. Gil was asleep in the old armchair, Amy and Trish were talking as Jeff and Adam had gone to get more beer. Willow had her eyes closed, although she wasnt asleep, she was well on her way. "Hows she doing Matt? With everything that happened yesterday and now the baby..." Jeff asked as Willow replied "She is doing ok. Im awake and can still hear you" "Sorry Wills, thought you were asleep" Jeff replied as Willow opened her eyes. "Im just a bit tired, Jas had us up early this morning" "Why dont you go take a nap Wills? Youve been falling asleep for the last few hours" Matt said as he kissed her forehead. "I might just have to do that. This one has been kicking away for the last 30 minutes" she replied as she sat up. "Sorry guys, I hope i havent spoiled your day" Willow said as she stood up as Amy replied "not at all Wills" as Trish added "We've all been there. Go sleep. Im probably due one too if im honest" "Thanks guys. You guys mind if tomorrow Matt and I spend the day together? Its just been a while since we've had a day to ourselves" Willow asked as Amy said "You guys deserve a week alone after everything. You want us to take Jas for the day?" "That would be amazing, thanks Ames" Matt said as Willow kissed him before heading upstairs. "Matt is she really ok?" Amy asked once her daughter had disappeared up the stairs. "Wills is adjusting. Shes still scared of the thought of him coming back" he replied "If im honest, im still getting my head around Wills being pregnant" "I thought you wanted anonther one Matt?" Adam asked as Matt nodded "I do. I just didnt think it would happen this quickly or easily" "Embrace it Matt. Wills is going to need you throughout this pregnancy" Amy replied as Matt said "every chance i get, im going to be here. With my girls" "Does this mean that Wills has decided not to go back on the road?" Amy asked, "Im not sure Ames. I'd love her to be but if she needs to stay home to rest then we'll work around it. At the end of the day its her choice" Matt replied as Jeff, Trish and Gil all got up to leave. "Matt, look after her" Jeff said as Trish added "you guys have never looked happier than you have today" "Thanks Trish. Have a safe trip up to Canada you guys" Matt replied as the three left the room, with Amy and Adam leaving not long after, taking Nevaeh and Jasmine with them.

Willow awoke a few hours later, she heard the silence in the house and dressed in one of Matts oversized shirts and headed downstairs. "Hey you're awake" Matt said as Willow straddled him on the sofa and kissed him. "Wills, what are you doing?" he asked as Willow began to strip him. "Dont talk, just kiss me" She whispered as she removed the tshirt she was wearing. Matt couldnt resist the urge any longer. He kissed her back, his hands running over her body, stopping at their unborn baby. "You are insatiable Willow" Matt said as the newlyweds stared into each others eyes. Willow bit her lip and said "Fuck me Matt. Right here, right now" before kissing him again, only this time they didnt stop.

90 minutes later, Matt and Willow were laying on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, breathing heavily after the wildest sex they'd had in years. "I love you Matt" Willow said as she turned to face him "I love you too Wills" he replied as he put his arms around her and held her. "You wanted to talk earlier? he said as Willow nodded. "I kinda lost my head for a bit this morning. Everything just happened so fast you know with the weddings, Victor being gone, the baby. Im still getting used to him being arrested. When youve been as scared of someone for as long i was of Victor, its going to take a while to get used to. I can still feel his presence Matt. Im still scared of him. Everything he put me through, everything hes put us through, it may take a while but I'll get there" she said as Matt kissed her. "You take as much time as you need Wills. You know that we're all here for you, even if you need me to take Jas out for a few hours so you can chill" he replied as Willow smiled and took his hands and placed them on top of hers on her bump. "Then theres this surprise. Ive had a little bit longer to try and get my head around this one but i cant. I just cant get my head around how fast and easy it happened after my operation last year. But you know what? Its the best thing to happen to us in a long time" "Have you thought about what Vince said last night?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "That was one of the other things i wanted to talk to you about. I want to be on the road with you and Jas as much as i can physically manage. I dont want you to miss out on this, not when you missed out on so much with Jas" she said before adding " You know there'll be days or weeks where i cant be with you, but i do want to travel for as long as possible" "Wills, i want you to come with me too. I know that you'll have days where you cant and on those days, i'll facetime you and i'll be coming straight back to be with you" Matt replied as he kissed her. "So Amy and Adam have Jasmine for the night so its just me and you. Want to watch a movie?" he asked as she nodded, picking up the tshirt she was wearing and redressed. "Elly sent this over late last night. Said it was really good, want to watch it?" Matt asked as Willow headed into the kitchen to grab some drinks and popcorn, "Sure Matt, stick it in. I'll be there in a few minutes" Willow said as rummaged in the kitchen. As she reentered the living room, Matt smiled at his wife "You always did look good in my tshirts" he joked as she sat next to him, passing him a beer. As he pressed play, Willow started giggling at what was on screen. "She sent us our wedding video? From Vegas? Thats such an Elly thing to do" she giggled as they watched as they said their vows, kissed for the first time as man and wife. "Wills, you looked amazing yesterday" Matt said as he kissed the top of her head. "That was you Matt. I still know how Elly managed to pull this off" Willow replied, a sadness in her voice that Matt hadnt noticed earlier. "Do you regret this Wills? I mean i know its not how we wanted to get married" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "I dont but i do" she replied as Matt looked at her confused "I dont regret marrying you Matt. Not one bit. But there were just so many people missing. Mom, Your dad, Jeff, Trish, Jasmine. Not to mention friends who werent even in Vegas" she said as Matt held her tighter. "I know Wills. How about we have a ceremony here? In the barn like we planned before we go back on the road?" Matt suggested as Willow kissed him. "I'd like that, Matt. More for the people who missed out the first time round" she replied stiffling a yawn. "I think i might just head up to bed" she said as Matt asked "Are you ok? Its still early" "Im fine, just tired. The last two days have taken alot out of me." Willow said as she kissed him. "You go on up Wills. Im just going to check my emails, then i'll come up" he replied as he watched his wife head upstairs. As Matt scrolled through the junk emails, he came across two from the one person he wanted to forget about. One email was marked as "Urgent. Please read" but he ignored it and deleted it. Matt had a quick flick through the tv channels before heading upstairs to join Willow.

But before he could head up, there was a knock on the door. _Who the fuck is coming here at this time?_ Matt thought to himself as he walked to the door. The knocking continued as Matt said "Alright, im coming" as he opened the door he got the shock of his life, a person he had wanted to forget all about. There in front of him was Nikki Bella, only she wasnt alone. Nikki was holding a baby.


	2. Knife in my Back

"Nikki what the hell is going on? What are you even doing here?" Matt asked as Nikki said "Can i come in Matt? I'll explain everything" "Willow is asleep upstairs, you got 5 minutes Nikki" Matt replied as Nikki sat down with, still cradling her son "and who is this?" Matt asked as Nikki began explaining everything.

Willow was still awake after 30 minutes, and reached out for Matt but he wasnt there. She heard voices downstairs and assumed Matt had got caught up watching TV, so she threw on some leggings and headed downstairs. "Hey Matt, i thought you were coming up ..." Willow said as she walked downstairs and saw Matt and Nikki on the sofa. "Whats going on? Willow asked, trying to supress the shock and hate in her voice. "This is Jaxon, Willow" Nikki said as she showed off her son, "Hes the reason i havent been at work the last 8 months" "he was created around the time that Nikki and I..." Matt began but Nikki cut him off. "It was a one night thing Willow, its never happening again and i dont want anything from Matt if he is Jaxons father" she said as Willow asked "are you getting a paternity test done?" as Nikki nodded. "Theres another 2 guys who could be his dad, one doesnt want to know. Matts been good enough to let me explain everything and even offered the paternity test" Willow could feel herself starting to struggle to breath as she tried to take in what they were telling her. "Look i'll arrange the test for 2 weeks. It'll give you both time to get your heads around this" Nikki said as she got up to leave, picking up Jaxon. "Im sorry for all of this. I never wanted this to happen" Nikki said as she left.

"Willow, baby, are you ok?" Matt said as silent tears began to flow over Willows face. She was struggling to breath, shaking. She knew what was happening to her, she was having a panic attack. "Wills, please say something" he said walking towards her, but she moved back away from him. "I cant..." she began to say as she tried to catch her breath. "I cant believe you fucked her and got her pregnant. How could you be so fucking stupid?" Willow sobbed as Matt tried to apologise "Wills im so sorry. I never wanted this. This is just a big of a shock to me as it is to you" he said walking towards her again but once again she stepped away from him. "Wills i know you're hurt, angry and upset but this is just as hard for me to accept" Matt added spitefully, "you did the same thing with Jasmine and Dean" "That was low Matt. It was a different situation and you know it" Willow snarled at him "You and I werent together when i slept with Dean. Why even bring that up? " "Im sorry, i didnt mean to say that about you and Dean. I know you were in a dark place back then" Matt said before blurting out "I want to get her tested" Willow had had enough "Matt just stop. You meant every fucking word. YOU fucked her! You fucked her in our bed when i was going through hell every day with him. Now she has a kid, YOUR kid. You want to get Jas tested? Fine do it. Matt, this is supposed to be the happiest time of our lives but right now I cant be around you" Willow sobbed as she pushed past him and stormed out of the house and into the night. Leaving Matt confused as to where they stood.

Willow walked for what felt like hours. _Where can I go? I cant be in the same house as Matt right now_ she thought to herself _Jeff and Trish are en route to Canada, I cant go to moms as she took Jasmine for the night and Elly is away. I could go to Ellys, i do have a key and i'd be on my own which is just what i need right now._ Her eyes were stinging from the tears as she arrived at Ellys empty house. As she let herself in, she thought she caught a glimpse of someone she thought was out of her life. _It cant be him surely? Hes gone away and now hes back?_ She thought to herself as she closed the door behind her and broke down. _How could Matt be so fucking stupid? He knew what i was going through with Victor and now he could have a 3rd kid._ Willow locked the door and headed into the living area, where she collapsed on the sofa and cried herself to sleep.

Matt didnt go to bed that night, he couldnt sleep. He paced the living area, his head spinning with everything that had just happened. _Nikki had a baby, he is potentially my child. I said some shit to Wills and now she cant even be around me. I didnt mean what i said to her, it just came out._ Matt thought to himself _I cant do anything with Nikki and Jaxon until she sorts out the test but i can try to make it right with Wills. I just dont know where to begin looking._ He tried calling her cell but he heard it ringing in the bedroom upstairs. In a rage he threw a glass at the wall and flipped the table. Matt sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. He didnt know how long he sat there, it wasnt until he heard the door open and he called out "Wills, is that you?" as Amy arrived with Jasmine and Nevaeh. "Matt, whats going on? What the hell has gone on here?" she asked as she told the two girls to go and play. "What time is it Ames? he asked as Nevaeh led Jasmine upstairs. "Its 9am Matt. You still havent explained whats going on? Wheres Wills?" Amy asked as Adam came through the door. "Honestly Ames, i have no idea. We had a massive argument early this morning and she stormed out" Matt replied not wanting to tell them the full story. "Ive tried calling her but her cell is still in the house" he added as Amy had taken out her cell to call Willow. "What the hell were you guys fighting about for Wills to storm out?" Adam asked as Matt replied "Nikki came around. She had something to tell me, Willow caught us talking and as soon as Nikki left, thats when the fight started" Matt said as Amy asked "What the hell did Nikki want anyways?" but before she could get an answer, her cell rang. "Hey Elly, whats up?" Amy asked as she left the room. "Adam theres something else..." Matt said as Amy walked back into the room. "I know where Wills is. Im going to go see her"

Elly and Phil arrived back in Cameron early on the morning of the 26th December. "Phil why is there a light on? Im sure i turned them all off" Elly asked as Phil looked at her confused. "I dont know Elly. Maybe someone turned it on for us coming home?" Phil replied as they pulled up to the house. "Maybe Phil. Guess im still tired after that drive" Elly replied as she got out of the car and headed into the house. As she headed into the living area, she saw Willow asleep on the sofa. "Hey Wills, wake up. Whats going on?" Elly asked as Willow awoke "Elly? What time is it?" Willow asked sleepily as Phil came in to the room. "Its 9am Wills. How long have you been here?" Phil replied as the events of the previous night came flooding back to Willow. "Wills have you been crying?" Elly asked as Willow nodded. "Its messed up Elly. Everything is just fucked up again" Willow whispered as she began to feel nauseous again. Willow suddenly jumped up from the sofa and ran to the bathroom to throw up, just as Phil came back into the room. "Is she ok Elly?" he asked as Elly shook her head, "Somethings going on with her and Matt. Im going to call Amy let her know where Wills is" Elly replied as she took out her cell and dialled Amys number.

10 minutes later, Willow returned from the bathroom to find Phil, Elly and Amy in the living area. "Whats going on Wills? You've been crying, Matt hasnt slept, whats happened?" Amy asked as Willow took a deep breath and said the words she'd been dreading out loud "Nikki has a son, Jaxon. Matt could be his father" "WHAT THE HELL?" Amy yelled as Phil added "how could Matt be so stupid?" "I dont know guys, im struggling to get my head around it. Finding out the way i did, Nikki being at the house with Jaxon last night, It brought back so many issues" Willow said "I told Matt i needed some time to get my head around it and he said i did the same thing to him. With Dean and Jas" "Wills that was a different situation. You know it, Matt knows it" Amy said as she hugged her daughter. "I cant believe Matt said it. Especially after everything that you went through with Victor" Elly said as Phil added "and all the stuff over the last well, almost 2 years. Is Nikki getting a paternity test done?" "I know Phil. You dont have to say it, and yes she is" Willow said, knowing exactly what Phil meant, as she held her bump feeling a stabbing pain before collapsing on the floor. "WILLS!" everyone exclaimed as Amy said "dont call Matt. Im going to get her to the hospital" "We're coming too Ames" Elly said as Phil nodded, as he picked Willow off the floor and carried her to the car.

"So Nikki has a kid? And you could be the father?" Adam said as Matt told him the events of that night. "Yeah. Im finding it hard to get my head around it all. I took it out on Wills, said some stuff i didnt mean. She hates me" he replied as Adam shook his head and said "Wills doesnt hate you. She just needs some time to absorb everything. In the space of two days everything has changed for her. She thought she'd be trapped in Ravenhearst right now, married to him as his prisoner, not his wife. But shes not. She chose you, Matt. She married you, shes having your kid, shes got all this freedom now hes not around. And now this bombshell" "Wills said she was struggling with stuff yesterday. I guess Nikkis anouncement didnt help" Matt said, "I just wish Amy had told me where Wills was. I want and need to apologise to her, make it right. I cant do anything until the day of the test, so my focus is 100 percent on Willow, Jas and bump" Adam was about to say something when his cell began ringing. "Hey Ames hows Wills?" He asked as he answered the call. "Is she ok? Hows the baby? Do you want us to come to you? Ok Ames, i'll let him know but im pretty sure he's going to fight to get to her. I love you Ames" he said as the brief call ended. "Ads hows Wills?" Matt asked as Adam shook his head. "Shes not good Matt. Shes in hospital" he replied as Matt said "WHAT? What happened? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" "Willow and the baby are going to be fine. She fainted this morning at Ellys. Shes lucky that the three of them were there" Adam said as Matt stood up and said "Im going to see her. I need to see her" "Matt she doesnt want to see you. Not right now anyways" Adam said as he stopped Matt from leaving the room. "Let her come to you Matt. She will come back" "I hope so. I cant lose her again" Matt said as he sat back on the sofa. "Matt why dont you go get some sleep? You've had a long night. I'll stay with the girls and Phils coming over. Amy and Elly are staying with Wills at the hospital" "Thanks Adam, i might just do that" Matt replied as he headed upstairs to try and sleep.

Willow awoke a few hours later and groaned as she realised she wasnt in Ellys house. "Hey youre awake. How are you feeling Wills?" Elly asked as Willow realised where she was. "Why am i back here?" she mumbled as Amy replied "You collapsed at Ellys. You held bump and just fell to the floor. We were worried about you and bump" "What happened Wills?" Elly asked as Willow replied "I felt a pain in my abs, like last year when i had the surgery. I thought i was going to lose the baby" she said before adding "how is the baby? Is it ok?" "Both you and baby are ok" Amy said, "im going to call Adam, let him know whats happening. Do you want him to get Matt to come?" she asked as Willow shook her head and replied "I cant see him right now. I dont want to see him. He hurt me with what he said last night" "I still cant believe that he said it" Elly said as Amy left the room to make the call. "Elly, whats really going on?" Willow asked as Elly said "The doctors did a scan to find out what was going on. They were concerned that the baby might be growning in an unusual spot, like last year. They found that the baby is growing right on the corner of the tube and womb. They thought it might have been an Ectopic pregnancy but everything seems to be ok" "I want to get out of here. I want to go home" Willow said as Amy came back into the room. "Did i hear someone say they want to go home?" she asked as she closed the door behind her as Willow nodded "Well i have some good news! Doctors say you can go home in a while. They're just waiting on a few test results to come back but then you should be free to go" "Thanks Mom, for being here. I want to go back to the house but im not sure i want to see or speak to Matt yet" Willow said as Amy hugged her. "You dont have to do anything youre not ready for Wills. I know Matt will have tried to get down here as soon as Adam told him whats happening" "Thats so typical of him" Willow said as Amy added "he's struggling too. Matt, he loves you, and im not saying he was right, but he doesnt want to build a relationship with Jaxon until he knows if he is or isnt his dad" "Wills, Im with you, but think of everything you two have fought for over the years. Dont let a slut like Nikki split you when crazier psychos have tried and failed" Elly said as Willow nodded as Dr Britt entered the room and told her that she was free to return home.

Matt awoke when he heard a car door shutting outside. He headed downstairs where he was greeted by Elly and Amy. Willow just walked straight past him and headed upstairs. Matt turned to go after her but Amy grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Leave her Matt. Shes had a rough morning. She wants and needs to rest and sleep" she said as Matt replied "Im worried about her. I know she hasnt taken the news well and was already struggling with things" "You didnt help by bringing up the past Matt. You hurt her bad when you said that" Amy said, beginning to get angry "I know Ames. As soon as i said it, i tried to take it back. I dont want to lose her over something said in the heat of the moment" Matt replied as he looked upstairs, wanting to go and see his wife. "Has Nikki said who the other two potential fathers are Matt?" Elly asked as Matt shook his head. "I dont know for definite, but one is John" he replied as Adam said "Cena? I didnt know they were a thing" "Yeah, apparently they've been screwing around on and off for the last year or so" Matt replied as he continued "I thought everyone knew about those two. Its been common knowledge backstage for a while. Anyways John has said he doesnt want kids. Like ever with anyone, so i think he could be the one she told me about last night" "The one who didnt want to know?" Amy asked as Matt nodded. "I kind of feel sorry for her. I mean she has no one to support her" Elly said quietly as everyone looked at her. "Im still team Mallow, and i hope that Jaxon isnt yours Matt, more for Willow than anything. You know she thought she was going to miscarry this morning?" Elly added as Amy added "Willow was lucky she had us this morning. I get what Elly is saying, Nikki has no support right now, but she only has herself to blame. Im going to go check on Wills, she hasnt eaten today so im going to ask her if she wants anything" As Amy headed upstairs, Matt asked "Elly, what happened this morning?"

"Wills? Can i come in?" Amy asked softly as she opened the door and entered the room. Amy saw Willow laying on the bed, cradling her bump. "Wills, do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked as she noticed her daughter had been crying. "Im just finding everything so hard right now" Willow said quietly as Amy sat on the bed. "I thought I could be here but when I saw Matt, all the hurt just came flooding back. From catching him with Nikki and now Jaxon. Being here it feels right, yet so wrong at the same time" "Do you want to move out? Just until the paternity is confirmed?" Amy asked, as Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I dont know Mom. I dont want to move Jas or be away from her, even if im staying with you or Elly. Plus theres this one to think about" "I think you need to talk to Matt. Hes worried about you, hes worried about the baby. Then make your decision, you are more than welcome to come stay with us" Amy replied as Willow yawned as she said "I'll talk to him later. Im just tired right now" "Why dont you get some sleep, i'll bring you up a chamomile tea in a few hours" Amy said as Willow nodded before closing her eyes.

"Wills has been asleep for hours. Why dont you go take her up a cup of tea Matt?" Amy suggested as Matt replied "Is that a good idea Ames? I mean you saw how she couldnt even look at me earlier" "Shes wants and needs to talk to you Matt. And you need to do the same with her. We dont mind taking Jas again tonight so you two can have some privacy" Amy said as Matt said "Thanks Ames. That would be great if you could taker her, just for one more night" as he headed into the kitchen to make Willow a cup of chamomile tea. 10 minutes later, Amy Jasmine and Nevaeh left the house as Matt headed upstairs. He knocked on the door but got no response so he assumed that Willow was still asleep so he entered the room. As he placed the tea beside her, she fluttered her eyes open. "Hey Wills, thought you might want this" he said quietly as she turned away from him. "Wills, please talk to me. I hate this. I hated not being able to be with you at the hospital this morning" he said as Willow bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "I thought i was going to lose this baby Matt. Did you know that?" Willow whispered quietly "Elly told me. Im so sorry about everything Willow. Im sorry i ever started talking to her, im sorry i slept with her when i should have been out looking for you" Matt replied as Willow sat up in the bed, taking her cup. Matt could see that she was shaking. "Im sorry for the mess ive caused, im sorry for hurting you. Im sorry for comparing the situation to the same as you and Dean. I know it was different situation back then and i should never have brought it up" he said as Willow said "No you shouldnt Matt. That hurt me more than you sleeping with Nikki. It wasnt what you said but how you said it. The spitefulness, the anger. Im still struggling with the fact you might have another kid with someone else, its killing me. Im finding it hard to even be in this house right now" "Are you thinking about leaving?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "I dont know Matt. I dont want to unsettle Jas but the stress and worry isnt good for me or the baby" she said as she sipped her tea before asking, "did you mean what you said last night? About getting her tested?" "Of course i didnt mean it. Wills, what i said last night, i said in the heat of the moment. I love you, i love Jas and i love this baby" Matt replied "im going to spend every second of every day trying to make it up to you" "I love you too Matt, I just dont know how to move forward until you know if you are Jaxons father" Willow replied "Its like we're in limbo right now" as she placed her hands on her tiny bump, still feeling a small ache. "You ok Wills?" Matt asked, concerned for his baby and wife. "Im ok. This one is causing chaos though" Willow replied as she placed Matts hands on the bump. "The baby is growning in an unusual place and thats what is causing the pain. The doctors thought it may have been an ectopic pregnancy at first, so they wanted to make sure, especially after last year" she said as Matt asked "Does this change your plans about being on the road?" "Not at all. I still want to be out on the road with you and Jas, but i dont think i'll be doing the long trips. Im getting to a point where im not going to be comfortable sitting in a car for hours and with the baby being where it is, its a dangerous postition to be flying in" she sighed "But you know, Mom and Trish will be here every day that im not with you" "Does this mean you're going to stay?" Matt asked, slightly hopeful as Willow nodded. "I think so. Just talking here, i dont want you to miss out on any of this pregnancy or Jasmines life" she said as Matt moved up to kiss her before she added "But it doesnt mean that i've forgiven you...yet. Lets just take things one day at a time, and maybe once the test is done, we can begin to move on" 


	3. Who Is It

The next two weeks were long and hard for Matt and Willow. They were barely talking, avoiding the big issues when they did. They were still waiting to hear from Nikki about the test, whilest preparing to head back on the road. The first night back they werent heading far, they were driving just over 2 hours to Charlotte, NC to the Spectrum Center. They had a backstage segment to record for Raw that night and Willow had a meeting with Vince about her pregnancy and if she was staying. The night before they were due to go, Amy and Willow were having a catch up at Amys. "How are things between you and Matt?" Amy asked as Willow sighed. "Not so good mom. We're talking but avoiding the issue. Its like we're in limbo and Nikki is holding us hostage" she replied "im trying not to get stressed or angry or upset for the baby but its killing me" "How does Matt feel about all of this?" Amy asked as Willow shook her head. "He feels guilty about this mess but he wont do anything until he knows when the test is. Im struggling to be around him. We're newly weds sleeping in separate rooms and beds" "Are you going with him tomorrow?" Amy asked as Willow nodded "I have too. I have a meeting with Vince. I have to tell him my decision" "What decision?" Amy asked as Willow explained what Vince said on Christmas eve. "I was going to try and be on the road as much as possible, right up until around 28/30 weeks. But thats changed with where bump is positioned, I cant travel as much. I can still drive to places, but I dont want to risk long journeys with this one" she replied as she placed her hands on her bump. "So im only doing journeys with a 6 hour drive. Maximum. Ive already told Matt this. He doesnt want to leave me alone so i said that you and Trish would be around every day he wasnt" "Of course we will. Im pretty sure Jeff will be around too once Trish has given birth" Amy replied "but you and Matt, you guys have fought for so long to be together. It shouldnt be this hard for you both to fix this" "Elly said a similar thing. Crazier psychos have tried to break us, but failed. Im not giving up on us, but until Matt does the test and knows..." "I get it Wills i do. Its complicated but I know he loves you" Amy replied as Willow saw the time. "But is it enough mom? I know he loves me but he still did what he did. I have to go. We're heading off around 10 tomorrow and i really need to sleep. This one keeps waking up and kicking in the early hours of the morning" she said as they hugged. "If you need me Wills, im only a phone call away" Amy said as the two women said goodbye and watched as Willow headed home.

As Willow walked home, she thought she heard a voice behind her calling her name. She looked around but she was all alone. _Its just someone messing with my head_ she thought as she started walking again. "Willow..." she heard the voice again as she stopped and looked around again. "Who's there?" she asked starting to feel scared. The voice continued to call her name, as she quickened her walk. _I need to get back to Matt. I dont care that we're barely speaking right now, i need him_ she thought as the voice said something she hadnt heard in almost seven years, which caused her to freeze to the spot. _Noone calls me that anymore. No one has called me that since Mike died, it was his nickname for me_ she thought as the voice called her WillowTree. She felt herself being to panic as tears formed in her eyes. She heard the voice repeating "Willowtree" as she closed her eyes tightly and thought _This cant be happening. This is just a bad dream._ She was so panicked and scared that she didnt realise that she was almost home. She ran up the driveway, as she neared the door, she heard her name called again. Only this time she screamed "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" at the mysterious person calling her name as Matt came rushing out after hearing her scream.

"LET ME GO!" Willow screamed, scared as Matt carried her into the house and held her. She started struggling, trying to get away. "Hey Wills, its me" Matt said calmingly "Whats going on? I havent seen you this scared since..." "Im so scared Matt" Willow sobbed as Matt held her tighter and replied "what happened? Wills, you're shaking. Talk to me" "Someone was following me. I didnt see who but they kept on calling my name then they called me a name i havent heard since Mike died" she whispered as she broke free of Matts hold. "No one else has ever called me this. Not you or Elly. Grace never called me it" she said as Matt wiped away her tears and asked "What did they call you?" Willow took a deep breath and replied "WillowTree. Matt ive never told anyone this ever, not even Dean knew that name" "I've never heard you get called that" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead "We'll find out who it was and we'll get through it" "Matt i know we havent been great recently, but i want that to change" Willow said as she finally looked him in the eyes. "I want to get us back where we should be" "Me too Wills. I hate it when we fight" Matt replied as she moved closer to him, where he put his arms back around her, where Willow said "I thought with everything going on i could be imagining it, but when he, it was a male voice, called out WillowTree... Matt am I crazy?" "I believe you Wills. I always have and will believe you" he replied "We will find out who is behind this ok. We'll figure it out, I love you" "I love you too Matt. Ive hated these last two weeks. I guess i just needed some time to work things out in my head" Willow replied as she put her arms around Matt for the first time since they were married. "Its not quite perfection yet, we still have Nikki and Jaxon to deal with. Has she told you the date of the test yet?" "Not yet. Im hoping its soon then we can all move on" Matt replied "I dont want to sound like a bitch but i really hope hes not yours Matt" Willow replied, as Matt kissed her and admitted "I dont want him to be mine either Wills. My focus is on you and Jas and bump" as he placed his hands on Willows tiny bump, she kissed him. As she kissed him, Matt began to kiss her back, their hands running over each others bodies, Willow removing Matts top in a passionate frenzy. "Wills, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked knowing where it was leading. "Im sure Matt" Willow replied as she took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

Willow awoke a few hours later and smiled as she remembered where she was. She turned and reached out for Matt but he wasnt there. She looked at the clock and groaned as she read 4:34. She got up and rummaged for a tshirt to put on before heading downstairs, where she heard Matts voice. She crept up behind him before putting her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back. "Everything alright Matt?" she asked as he turned around and faced her. "Nikki called. The test has been arranged for 2pm tomorrow at the Carolinas Medical Centre in Charlotte" he said as Willow kissed him. "I wish I could be with you, but im with Vince at 1:30" she replied as he kissed her back. "Why dont you come back to bed? Its still early Matt" She whispered in his ear as he nodded, before picking her up and carrying her upstairs, back to their bedroom where they collapsed into bed. Matt put his arms around Willow, his hands on bump. Willow placed her head on his chest as he asked "Do you want to find out what we're having at the next scan? Or keep it a secret?" "I havent really thought about it" Willow replied "Im torn, i want to know but at the same time i want it to be a surprise for everyone" she added as her eyes closed as they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Hey Wills, time to get up" Matt said as Willow opened her eyes and groaned. "5 more minutes. Im happy laying here with you" "Its 930, we leave in 30 mins Wills" he replied kissing her. "Ok ok im getting up" She said as she kissed him back. "Im going to take a quick shower then i'll be down" she said, before asking "Is Jas ready and dressed?" "Just needs her shoes and coat on and shes ready" Matt replied as Willow entered the bathroom. " Oh and Amy is downstairs" he added as Willow replied "Whats she doing here?" "shes worried about you. Said something about you being quiet and a bit distant last night" Matt said as he heard Willow turn in the shower. "I'll be down in 10 minutes Matt. Please dont say anything about last night to her. You know, the voices calling me..." she replied as she stepped into the shower, as she did she heard Matt say "I wont"

10 minutes later, Willow headed downstairs, trying to hide the fact that she and Matt had made up from Amy. "Hey mom, whats up" she said as she entered the kitchen, trying not to look at Matt, but Amy caught the tension between them. "Im worried about you two. You're barely speaking, youre pregnant you need to talk to each other" she said as Willow slyling bit her lip as Matt walked over to her. "Have you guys made up?" Amy asked as she realised they had "OMG You have! Its written all over your faces!" "Yes we made up. We had a good talk last night. Plus Nikki called this morning at 430, the test has been arranged for today" Matt replied as he put his arms around Willow who said "I just hated not being around him, talking to him. Especially about bump" "Im glad you two worked things out" Amy said as she got up to leave, sensing that all still wasnt quite right. "We're not quite 100% yet Ames, more like 95. We wont be 100% back on track until we know the truth about Jaxon" Matt said as he kissed Willows forehead as Jasmine came running into the room. "Hey baby, why dont we go put your shoes and coat on and let mom and Amy say bye to each other?" Matt asked as Jasmine nodded. "Wills, are you sure youre ok with all of this?" Amy asked as Willow nodded and replied "Im fine mom. Like Matt said, we wont be 100% back on track until we know about Jaxon" _I cant tell her about the voices or my nickname. I dont need her worrying anymore than she already is_ Willow thought as she hugged Amy before leaving.

"Everything ok between you two Wills?" Matt asked as he carried Jasmine to the car, Willow following behind them. "Everything is fine Matt. Mom was just worried about us and with everything thats going on" Willow replied before adding "I didnt tell her about last nights incident. I couldnt" "Its going to be ok Wills. We'll get through today and then we'll work out who is behind this" Matt replied as he kissed her as she got into the car, before heading back into the house to grab their bags. As he made his way back to the car, he and Willow both heard the same voice from the night before calling out for her "Willow...Willow...WillowTree" Willow sat frozen in the car, as Matt loaded the cases into the trunk whilest looking around for the source of the voice. "Matt, can we hurry up and go please?" Willow asked from the car as Matt climbed into the drivers seat. "Was that the same voice as last night?" Matt asked as Willow nodded. "Can we just drive Matt? I cant stay here right now. Not with whoever is out there" she replied as Matt began the long drive to Charlotte.

The drive to Charlotte only took two hours but to Willow and Matt it seemed to last for hours. "You ok Wills? Youre being unusually quiet" Matt said, concerned for his wife as Willow placed her hand on top of his. "Im just scared Matt. Im scared for this test, that voice. I just feel like its Eric, Victor and Dean all over again" she replied quietly. "What if Jaxon turns out to be yours? How are we going to get past that?" she added as Matt replied "If he is mine, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. As for whoever called you WillowTree, is there no one else who could have known about that nickname?" "Only Mike called me that. Grace hated it when he called me it. Dean never knew, my friends back home never called me it. And thats whats scaring me" Willow replied before adding "Matt, can we just have one year where im not scared of someone stalking me? Hell i'll even take a week" "It will be ok Wills. I promise. After last year im not letting anyone get to you" Matt replied as they arrived into Charlotte. As they arrived at the arena and headed towards their locker room they were congratulated by everyone they encountered. As they got to their room, Willow began to panic as she saw what was taped to the door.

Taped to the door was a reminder of her past. A single black rose with a note that said WillowTree.


	4. Can It Be

"Matt, this cant be happening. Not now" Willow whispered as Matt ripped the rose and note off the door, as Willow began to have a panic attack. "I cant get breathe" she said as they entered the room. They sat on the sofa as Matt took her hands and said "Listen to my voice Wills. Breathe, take deep breaths. Theres only me and Jas with you right now" as Willow began to follow what he was saying, her breathing went back to normal. "I cant keep doing this Matt. I need to not get stressed or anxious right now" she whispered as silent tears rolled down her face. "Hey its ok Wills. Im not going anywhere. You need anything today, you tell me and i'll go. You need to relax" Matt replied as he wiped away her tears just as the door to their room opened with a group of voices yelling "SURPRISE!" As Matt and Willow turned they heard Jasmine say "EWWY" before running over to her. "Hey Jas, did you get lots of awesome presents from Santa?" Elly asked as she and Phil entered the room. "Yeah i got lots of clothes and dolls and a bike!" Jasmine replied excitedly as Elly said "Wow you got a bike! Is dad going to teach you how to ride it?" looking over at Matt and Willow. "You guys ok?" Phil asked as Willow nodded. "Getting there Phil, just got a few issues to work through" she replied as Elly asked "do you guys know who Jaxons dad is yet?" "Not yet Elly. I go today for my test" Matt replied as he looked at the time. "Its 1pm Wills, you want me to walk you to your meeting with Vince before I go and meet" "That would be amazing Matt. Its been a while since Ive had a one on one with Vince" Willow replied as Matt helped her to her feet. "You guys mind watching her for a bit?" Willow asked as Elly nodded and replied "Yeah thats fine guys. Jas is going to show me all her cool new stuff"

"Do you know what youre going to tell Vince yet?" Matt asked as he and Willow walked towards Vinces makeshift office. "I think so. But every step im taking my mind is changing" she replied as they got closer to the office. "Whatever you decide, im here. I love you" Matt said as they approached the office. "I love you too Matt. Let me know how it goes later?" Willow said as they kissed before she knocked on the door. "Come on in" she heard Vince call from the other side.

"Hi Vince, did you have a lovely christmas?" Willow asked as she entered the room "I did Willow thank you. It was lovely having Steph and Shane around with the grandchildren" Vince replied "How was your christmas? "It was... eventful" Willow replied as she took the seat opposite Vince. "Tell me everything Willow" Vince said as Willow took a deep breath before beginning "We were just married, i had just told Matt about bump. Jasmine was excited about Santa. We had a great Christmas day. Mom took her for the night, to give me and Matt some time alone. I went up to bed a bit earlier than Matt as bump had been kicking all day. I waited for him before hearing voices downstairs, so i went to investigate. I found Matt and Nikki talking. Nikki, im assuming you know this part Vince. She has a son, Jaxon and Matt could be his father" Willow said before taking a sip of water. "I know about Nikki. I didnt know about who the father is" Vince replied "Hes one of three. It all happened that time that Victor had me at Ravenhearst. It was a one night thing and its never happened since. We had a huge fight about it on Christmas night, where i ended up walking out because i couldnt be around him. I was struggling with some Victor issues and this pushed me to the edge. I couldnt breathe, i was shaking. I was having a panic attack. I ended up at Ellys where in the morning i collapsed. Im lucky Elly, Phil and mom were there. I woke up in hospital a few hours later, where i was told i could have an ectopic pregnancy. I dont, but the baby is growing in an unusal spot. Plus with my issues last year i was scared i'd miscarried. I went home the same day but i didnt want to see Matt. Hes gone for a paternity test today" Willow said, taking another drink before continuing "I was with mom last night and as i was walking home, someone started calling out my name. I looked around but couldnt see anyone. Then they called me a nickname i havent heard since Mike died. Vince it scared the hell out of me because only Mike ever called me by it" "what was the name Willow?" Vince asked as Willow replied "WillowTree. I was screaming in the street when Matt came out and got me. We had a good talk last night, so we are getting back on track. I cant get stressed or anxious right now. Im not risking this baby" "Does this mean you've made a decision reguarding what we discussed briefly before Christmas? About being on the road?" Vince asked as Willow nodded. "I have. I want to be on the road with Matt and Jas as much as possible, but only doing short, drivable distances. I cant fly, not where bump is growing and i get uncomfortable sitting for long, extended periods of time. I could do a 6 maybe a 7 hour drive. Anymore and its uncomfortable for me" Willow said as Vince nodded. "Obviously you wont be wrestling, or getting physical, but i will allow you to accompany Matt to his matches" Vince said as Willow nodded "Theres something else Willow. The producers of the X Factor are doing a champion of champions series and have contacted us about having you perform on the show. Brooke has agreed to go back, I think you can win it again Willow but the choice is yours. I do need to have an answer within the next 48 hours" Vince added as Willow replied "do they know im nearly 5 months pregnant? Where is it based? If its in LA i dont think i'd make it" "They do know about they baby and they are still adamant they want you for the show. Its going to be in New York this time, you and Brooke will be relocated together for the duration of the show, Jasmine can go with you. Matt will be able to visit every weekend." Vince replied as Willow massaged her bump "I'd love to do it Vince, but i think with everything going on right now i'd need to discuss it with Matt first"

Willow made her way back to the locker room 90 minutes later. She was still thinking about Vinces X Factor offer. She wanted to say yes but she knew she couldnt just up and leave Matt. _I really want to do this show, but with everything going on right now im not sure i can_ she thought as she walked closer to the room. She heard a voice behind her calling out her name "Hey Wills, wait up" she heard a male voice yelling behind her. Willow stopped and turned around, where she saw one of her best friends running towards her. "Hey Seth, im sorry im in my own world right now" she said as they hugged "How are you guys doing?" he replied as Willow told him everything that had happened over the holidays. "Damn so Jaxon could be Matts? Wills im sorry thats tough." Seth said as Willow nodded "Hes one of three. Matt and Nikki are at the hospital right now getting a paternity test done" "How are you coping with it?" "Im not Seth. Its killing me that he could be the father but i cant get stressed, worried or anxious right now. Im not risking losing this one" Willow replied as she placed her hands on bump. "Has something else happened?" Seth asked, as Willow told him about her collapse and the mysterious voice. "You know Matt wont let anything happen to you. Neither will I. I got to tell you something Wills. Vince wants me to face Phil and Matt in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania. Im winning the rumble and Matt still has his title shot from last year" Seth said as they walked closer to Willows locker room. "Thats going to be one hell of a match. Hope im not about to pop when it goes down, i want to be ringside for it" Willow said as they walked back to her locker room "I just wish i knew who is behind this voice. Thats what is scaring me the most" she said as bump kicked her. It must have shown on her face, as Seth asked "You ok?" "Im fine, bump is kicking hard today. Would you like to feel?" Willow replied as she placed his hands on bump. "Do you have any names picked out yet?" he asked as Willow shook her head and replied "Not yet Seth. We dont know what we are having yet. I think girl as when i was pregnant with Jas, i had very similar symptoms. I just need to get in there and sleep" "Go on in Wills. I'll catch up with you later" Seth said as he headed off.

As Willow headed into the locker room, she realised that she was all alone. She looked around and found a note scribbled by Elly letting her know that she and Phil had taken Jasmine to get some food and that Matt hadnt called. She sighed as she she lay on the sofa and closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes were closed, she was asleep. She felt like she hadnt been asleep for very long when she heard voices enter the room. She tried ignore the voices but they were calling her "Willow...Willow..." it taunted as Willow slept, trying to block the voice out. She could feel herself shaking as the voice got closer when it called out "WILLOWTREE" causing her to bolt up in a scream. "Wills, im here" she heard a voice say as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Matt?" She said quietly "When did you get back?" "I got back a few hours ago. I saw you sleeping and thought it best not to wake you" he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Are you ok? You woke up screaming and shaking" "I heard the voice again Matt. The one who calls me WillowTree" Willow said as Matt held her. "Wills, no one in here has called you that" he said as Willow nodded and said "I know Matt. Am I crazy?" "You are not crazy. I heard it this morning" Matt replied as Willow placed her head on his chest. "Theres so much going on right now. The baby, Jaxon, X Factor wanting me back, being on the road. What if I did imagine it?" she said. "We still dont know if Jaxon is mine. Results will be back in ten days. Whats this about the X Factor? You never said anything earlier" Matt replied as Willow told him everything that had happened in her meeting with Vince. "You want to do the show dont you?" Matt asked as Willow replied "Im not sure. It would mean relocating to New York for 10 weeks, moving Jas with me, being away from you" "but you love singing. I know you Wills" Matt replied "as for the rest, we'll figure it out. I'll be in the audience every weekend watching you. Supporting you. We could even make New York our base for the duration of the show. I love you and singing makes you happy" "I love you too Matt, if we can make this work then i'd love to do the show" Willow replied as a knock followed by a voice on the other side of the door told them 90 minutes until show time.

90 minutes later, Matt and Willow were walking towards the Gorilla position, ready to go give their promo. "How you feeling?" Matt asked as they walked hand in hand down the long corridor. "Im nervous, excited. Im just happy to be here right now, with you and bump. About to confirm the news to the entire WWE universe" Willow replied as they reached the gorilla position, where Willow suddenly froze. "Wills, what is it?" Matt asked as she held a finger to her lips. "Hes here Matt. I can hear him calling my name" Willow said quietly as Matt heard the voice too. "Ignore it Wills. Focus on me and bump and what we're about to do out there" Matt said, kissing her as they heard Lilian announce their names.

As soon as Matts music started up, the crowd went wild. Matt and Willow shared a kiss at the top of the ramp before walking towards the ring. Matt entered the ring first and held the ropes open for Willow. "Matt, Willow, first of all, Congrats on getting married at Christmas!" Lilian said as she hugged both Matt and Willow before asking "But what us and the fans really want to know is what did you mean Willow, when you said the four of us, during your vows" "Thanks Lilian. The four of means Matt, Myself, our daughter and bump. Baby 2 is on his or her way" Willow replied as the crowd cheered as Lilian asked "so what does this mean for you right now Willow? How far along are you?" "Im almost 20 weeks so i was planning on being on the road for as long as possible with Matt, and because i miss you guys when im away" Willow replied pointing to the fans before continuing "but this afternoon i had an amazing offer to appear on the X Factor and im going to do it. So i'll be here but i wont be here if you know what i mean" "But we wouldnt be here if it wasnt for someone stopping the wedding from hell, as we like to call it" Matt said as he took the microphone from Willow, before continuing "Punk come on down to the ring" Cult of Personality started playing, the crowd starting cheering as the current Heavyweight Champion made his way to the ring. "Punk we just want to thank you for what you did before christmas" Matt said as Willow took the mic and said "Without you, i'd be trapped in that manor, close to death or already dead. Punk you saved me. You saved us. Thank you" "You guys dont need to thank me. I only did what was right. I was there through some of it, remember" Punk replied taking a pause before continuing, "You were there when I won this belt Willow, hell you helped me win it. I saw how much Victor scared you, I saw how much you needed Matt, who is still owed a title shot, and i knew i had to help you. I wasnt going to let that monster hurt you. I wasnt going to let your little girl lose her mom" Willow hugged Punk as Matt said "So i still get my title shot? Anytime?" "Anytime Matt" Punk replied as Seths music suddenly hit. "Jumping the queue Matt? Everyone here knows that im the true number one contender" he taunted as he made his way to the ring "But you know im not about having opportunities handed to me on a plate. I earn my spots. Im entering the rumble and im going to win it" he said as he got into the ring, as all three men had a stare down, Willow let go of Matts hand and slid out of the ring as she knew what was coming. The inevitable beat down. As soon as she had left the ring, the punches had started, with Seth throwing the first punch at Matt. Willow screaming at them to stop as the crowd chanted "let them fight" she heard the one lone voice calling her name. Security rushed to the ring to break up the brawl between the men, as they ran in, one of the guards knocked Willow down, causing her to hit her head on the hard floor.

As the three were broken up, Matt looked for Willow. "WHERES WILLS?" He yelled as as Seth and Phil looked at him confused. Matt looked around the ring and saw her laying on the floor. "WILLS" He yelled as he slid out of the ring and ran to his unconcious wife, who was beginning to come around. "Wills, baby, are you ok? What happened?" Matt asked as Willow tried to sit up. "Im not sure Matt, I remember screaming at you three to stop fighting, the next thing i know is im here, waking up on the floor" Willow replied as she placed her hand on her growing baby. "Wills, what is it?" he asked as the medics came rushing down to check on her. "Bump is kicking, thats all" Willow replied as she suddenly felt the pain where her head had hit the floor. "I want you to go get checked out Wills. Just to make sure bump is ok" he said as the medics helped her to her feet. "Im calling Amy to come get you and Jas too. As much as i want to have you two with me, i think it would be better for you to stay at home until its time to go to New York" "Matt i dont want to leave you. I want to be on the road with you. I cant be at home right now, not on my own with everything thats going on" Willow replied as they made their way backstage, "Wills, you wont be on your own. Everyone is going to be there with you, Amy, Dad, Jeff, Elly. I'll be home by the end of the week" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead as Willow realised he was right.

"Matt, hurry home please. We miss you" Willow said as she facetimed her husband 2 days later. "I miss you guys too. Im travelling up to Canada today but i'll be back on Monday night" he replied as Seth appeared in the background. "Hey Wills, sorry about Monday!" he yelled, making her giggle. "Wheres Jas at? I thought she'd be jumping at the chance to see me" Matt said as Willow smiled. "Mom and Adam took her and Nevaeh to the movies amd for ice cream. I think mom wanted to give me some time to chill after everything" she replied as Matt said "I got to go Wills, i'll call you after the show tonight. I love you" "I love you too Matt, Bump loves you too" Willow said as Matt hung up. She massaged her bump before heading upstairs where she began to pack her suitcase for her trip to New York. Even though she wasnt going for another 10 days, she wanted to be prepared. Brooke was coming over the next day to look for apartments to rent for them. _I wonder who else will be doing the show_ she thought to herself as she picked out her clothes. She sat on the bed and turned on her ipod and began folding her clothes. It wasnt long until her eyes were closing, she felt her head hit the pillow. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. She awoke a few hours later to her cell ringing. "Hey mom whats up?" she asked, still half asleep, "Wills, where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour" Amy replied on the other end of the phone, "Ive been asleep. Whats wrong mom" Willow asked again "Nothings wrong. Just calling to see if you had heard from Matt. Jasmine is missing him" Amy said as Willow replied "We facetimed earlier. I know he wants to be here" as someone started knocking on the door. "He said he'd call back after tonights house show. Hold on mom, theres someone at the door" Willow said as she went downstairs and opened the door.

As soon as she opened it, she wished she hadnt. Stood in front of her was the source of her worst nightmares. Stood in front of her, was Victor.


	5. Black and Blue

""I got to go Wills, i'll call you after the show tonight. I love you" Matt said as Willow replied "I love you too Matt, Bump loves you too" before ending the call. "Hows Wills doing Matt? Seth asked as Matt placed his phone in his bag. "Shes doing ok. She wasnt in hospital long the other day. Baby is fine, Wills just hit her head pretty hard" he replied "shes taking a few days to recover and prepare herself for the show" "Any word on the person calling her WillowTree?" Seth asked, not knowing that Matt didnt know that he knew. "I didnt know you knew" he replied as Seth explained that Willow told him before Raw. "Still no clue Seth. Wills is trying not to get stressed or freaked out, but i know deep down shes terrified" Matt said as they boarded the plane for Toronto. "You know you guys have us looking out for you. We wont let anything happen to her" Seth replied as Matt nodded, blissfully unaware of the terror Willow was facing back home.

"No. No this cant be happening" Willow said quietly, shocked at the man in front of her "you cant be here, youre supposed to be in jail" Willow tried to back away from him, terrified for her unborns life. "Wills, whats going on?" she heard Amys voice ask over the phone. "You lied to me Willow. You betrayed me" Victor snarled at her as Willow froze to the spot. "Victor, you need to go" Willow sobbed, but saying his name loud enough to give Amy cause to worry. "You lying slut! You told me you couldnt concieve my heir, and yet here you are, with child. HIS CHILD" he yelled at her as Willow placed her hands on her bump. "WHAT DO YOU WANT VICTOR? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Willow snapped back at him, the tears flowing down her face, Amy hearing every word down the phone. "What I always wanted, YOU" he replied. Willow summoned up all her courage, fought her fears and punched him. "You'll NEVER have me. You lost me a long time ago" she said as he tried to attack her. She fought back, but not before he managed to slap her across the face and pushed her onto the floor, where she hit her bump on the corner of the table. "GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed at him, as she crawled to the stairs. Victor grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the stairs. Then Willow felt the worst pain imaginable. She felt the stabbing pain in her abdomen, the same spot where her baby was growing. She managed to kick Victor to get him off her, and started to fight back, before running upstairs to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, and crawled into the corner of the shower. "Mom, where are you? I need you" she said weakly as she picked up the phone and talked to Amy. "We are 10 minutes away. Adam has called the cops and they are on their way and should be there soon" Amy replied "Where are you in the house? Are you safe?" "Im in the bathroom. I locked the door. Hurry mom, its hurts bad" Willow said as she felt a wet trickle run down her leg. She didnt want to look, but her instinct told her it was bad. _No no no. I cant be bleeding. I cant lose this baby_ she thought as Victor continued to pound on the door. Willow closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. _I need Matt, but hes on his way to Canada_ she thought as she heard Victor yelling at her. "Willow? Are you still there?" Amy asked over the phone as she replied weak "im still here. Its getting worse mom" "WILLOW YOU BITCH, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW" Victor yelled as Amy said "focus on my voice Wills. We're almost there, Adam is going to come in and get you. Im taking the girls to Gils and i'll be straight there" Suddenly the pounding and yelling stopped from Victor. Willow heard sirens in the distance and saw the flashing lights. She knew that Victor would have ran off, not wanting to be apprehended so she crawled to the door and unlocked it, before returning to her corner in the shower. She turned the shower on and felt the water on her skin and closed her eyes as she passed out.

"Jesus Wills, what the hell happened here" Adam said quietly as he entered the house. The living area was trashed. The table had been overturned, there was blood on the floor and by the stairs, Photos had been destroyed and smashed. "Matts going to freak when he hears about this" Amy said from behind, scaring him. "WILLS?" She called out as the cops entered the house, led by officer Steninger. "What the hell happened officer? We thought Victor was supposed to be in jail and away from her" Adam said as Amy rushed upstairs. "He somehow managed to get out. Its now under investigation" Officer Steninger replied "Theres a new warrant out for his arrest, and he'll be going directly back to jail. We've also issued a restraining order against him for her" "A restraining order isnt going to do shit. Just look around, this is what he managed to do in 10 minutes" Adam replied as Amy called from upstairs. Adam and Officer Steninger ran upstairs to the bathroom where Amy was cradleing Willow, covered in her blood. "We need to get her to the hospital now. Theres a stream of blood" she said as Officer Steninger called up the paramedics. "Adam i dont think she'll cope if she loses this baby" Amy said as the paramedics entered. "She wont lose it Ames. She's going to be ok, so is bump" Adam replied as he pulled his girl in for a hug. "Has anyone managed to contact Matt?" Officer Steninger asked as Amy and Adam shook their heads. "Hes flying up to Canada right now" Amy replied, "His flight only just took off 30 minutes ago and wont be landing for another couple of hours" "Mom..." Willow said weakly as she was stretchered out of the bathroom. "Im here Wills, Im coming with you ok" Amy replied as Adam kissed her forehead, "i'll go to Gils, stay with the girls. Keep me updated Ames" he said as they left the house together.

"Mom im scared" Willow said weakly as she was rushed to the Central Carolina Hospital. "Ssh Wills, im here" Amy said as she held her daughters hand "You and bump are going to be fine" "Matt..." Willow said as the ambulance pulled into the hospital. "Hes flying Wills. As soon has he lands hes going to see about 100 texts and calls" Amy lied as Willow was rushed into Trauma. As Amy was held back, she took out her cell and called Matt, leaving him a voicemail. She had barely finished leaving him the voicemail when Dr Britt came out. "Hows she doing Beth? Are she and bump going to be ok?" Amy asked, worried about her. "We had to sedate her. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding, but we are concerned at how much blood she lost, so we do want to keep her in overnight, keep a check on her" Dr Britt replied, "they are still trying to determine the extent of her injuries. They also had a hard time finding the babys heartbeat. What happened Amy?" "Its a long story Beth" Amy replied as she told her the events of the day. "Jesus. I thought that guy was locked up for life. Does Matt know?" Beth asked as Amy shook her head. "Hes flying right now, ive left him a voicemail to call me as soon as he gets to the arena" she replied as Willow was wheeled out of trauma. "Where are you taking her? I want to go with her" Amy asked as one of the other doctors replied "We are taking her to get some xrays and we are going to do an ultrasound. We want to make sure that the baby is healthy" "Is the baby ok?" Amy asked as the doctors didnt reply and rushed Willow off. "Beth, she cant lose this baby. It'll push her over the edge" Amy said as she and Dr Britt followed them. Amys cell rang as soon as they got to the room where Willow was being treated, "Hey Adam, theres no updates, only that shes lost alot of blood" Amy said, holding back her tears. "I wish you were here Ads, but the girls need you"

Minutes turned into hours as Amy waited for any news. Still no word from Matt had made her even more anxious, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around to see Adam stood with her. "Adam, what are you doing here? Whos with Gil and the girls?" she asked, as Adam kissed her forehead before replying "Brooke and Christian arrived just after I called you. I gave them an update on whats happened and I knew you needed me here during that call, so i came" "Its bad Ads, they still havent told how bad she is or the baby" "They'll be ok Ames. Willow is a fighter, she'll fight for this baby" Adam said as he held Amy tighter "Thank you Adam. For coming" Amy said as Dr Britt entered the room where they were waiting. "Hey guys, i have news" she said as Amy turned to face her. "Willow has a cut on the back of her head, bruising on her face, arms and chest. She has bruised ribs and she did lose alot of blood but shes going to be ok" she said as Amy asked "and her baby? Is the baby ok?" "The doctors had a hard time finding the babys heartbeat, but they did find one. So yes Willows baby girl is going to be just fine" Dr Britt replied as Amy said "Shes having another girl? Willow and Matt dont even know this" "oh my God im so sorry! I thought they knew and that you all knew" Dr Britt replied "Can i go see her?" Amy asked as Dr Britt nodded and took her to Willows room. As soon as she got there, she heard Willows cell start ringing. She took one look at the caller id and answered "Hey Matt"

"Hey Matt, have you finally landed?" Amy asked as Matt replied "Hey Ames, yeah im at the arena now, missing my girls though. Wheres Wills?" "Matt somethings happened. Something bad" Amy said as Matt became worried "Ames, talk me. Wheres Willow?" "Shes in hospital Matt. Victor attacked her in the house" Amy said as Matt yelled "WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP AFTER THE LAST 4 YEARS" "He got out. No one knows how. Adams sent some pictures of the living room" Amy replied "Are Wills and bump ok?" Matt asked, angry at what Amy had just told him. "Matt, there was an issue finding bumps heartbeat. Willow lost alot of blood but they did find one eventually. Bump is going to be fine" Amy replied, holding back tears. "And Wills? Is she ok?" Matt asked "She'll be fine Matt. She has a cut on the back of her head and some bruising on her face, arms and ribs. But she'll be ok. She was asking for you as they brought her in here" Amy replied "Im coming back. I dont even care about the show tonight, Willow and bump need me" Matt replied "Im staying with her Matt. Im not leaving her" Amy said as Adam entered the room "We'll even stay at your place Matt, just until you get back" "Tell her i love her and im coming" Matt said as Amy added "Theres something else. Apart from the house being trashed, one of the doctors let slip to us the sex of bump. We said that you guys didnt know and that we werent going to say anything, unless you want us to tell you" "You know what we're having? Tell me when I get there" Matt said before adding "Im going to see Steph, let her know whats happened. Keep me updated" before ending the call.

"Hey Steph, can i talk to you" Matt asked as he walked into Stephs make shift office for the night "I need to get back home to Willow" "Matt, whats going on?" Steph said as she offered Matt a seat. "Victor attacked her in the house today. Shes in hospital, could have lost bump. She lost alot of blood. Adam sent me some pictures of the house" he said as he showed Steph the images. "How the hell did he manage to get out of jail?" She asked as Matt replied "No one knows. Theres an investigation going on to find out. Steph, she needs me right now" "Can you hold on until after your match tonight? Your're on early in the show then you can take the jet home" Steph replied as Matt nodded "Thanks Steph. I just need to get home to be with her and Jas" "I know its going to be tough Matt, but focus on tonight" Steph said as Matt left the office. As he walked back to his locker room, he felt himself getting angry at himself for not being there to protect Willow and his baby. He was angry at the cops for letting Victor out, he was angry at Victor for doing what he did. He entered the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him before hitting the wall. "Matt whats the hells got into you?" Jeff asked as he followed Matt into their room for the night. Matt passed Jeff his cell and showed him the pictures of the house and said "Victor attacked Wills. Shes in hospital, almost lost bump" "What the fuck?" Jeff said, returning Matts cell "Are they ok? How the fuck did he get out?" "I dont know Jeff. Im going back straight after the match tonight. She needs me" Matt replied as he text Amy, letting her know he was coming back after the show. "Wills will be ok Matt. Shes tough, shes a fighter" Jeff said as Matt nodded "I know. Im just worried about her, especially with her going off to New York to do the X Factor" "Brooke is going to be with her, you'll be there when youre not travelling. Hell im pretty sure Amy will be wanting to go with her after today" Jeff replied as Matt said, "I just to know how he managed to get out. Im going to kill him" "We'll work it out Matt, and he will pay" Jeff said as the two brothers spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to work out just how Victor had managed to get out of jail.

A few hours later, Willow awoke, calling out for Matt. "Matts not here Wills. Hes on his way back though, theres delays in Toronto" Amy replied, lying as Willow tried to sit up, but Amy stopped her. "Wills, dont sit up, you hit your head pretty badly. The Doctors are worried that you could have a concussion" "What happened mom? I remember talking to you on the phone, someone pounding on the door. I remember crawling to the shower and passing out. Thats it" Willow said weakly "Victor happened. He attacked you in the house. You lost a lot of blood" Amy replied as Willow felt herself tear up and immediatly reached for her bump. "I've lost bump, havent i?" she said as Amy shook her head. "Bump is fine, so are you. Youre lucky Wills. Just bruises" she said as Willow said "I feel sick" as she began wretching "deep breaths Wills. Breath sweetie" Amy said as she held her daughter hair as she vomited into the kidney bowl. "Sorry mom, its just him. He makes me ill. How did he even get out?" Willow said as Amy passed her some water. "No one knows. Officer Steninger has said theres an investigation on going" "Its scaring me, knowing that that hes out there somewhere" Willow said as one of the nurses came in to check on her. "Especially when im headed to New York in a week" "Wait, youre still going to New York? Even after he did this to you" Amy asked as Willow nodded. "I'd be crazy not to go. I need to re plan with Matt but im still going" "Try and get some sleep Willow, you've had a rough day. Im not leaving you until Matt gets here" Amy said as Willow yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

Matt could barely concentrate during his match against Seth that night. Seth knew something was wrong but couldnt get a chance to ask Matt. Seth won the match in 10 mins Matt rushed backstage, grabbed his bag and left without saying a word to anyone. _I just really need to get to Wills_ he thought as he jumped into a taxi and sped off towards the airport. Back at the arena, Seth caught up with Jeff who told him what had happened. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Seth asked as Jeff shrugged his shoulders and said, "Im not sure. Matts not said anything other than Willow almost lost bump. Hes going back tonight" "I thought he was in jail anyways? How did he get out?" he asked as Jeff replied, "No one knows. Im worried about them though. Matt has looked as if hes going to hunt him down and murder him" "Im not surprised Jeff. I'd do the same. Hows Amy taken the news?" Seth asked as Jeff told him "Amy was on the phone when it happened. She heard everything" "Damn thats brutal. How do you react to something like that?" Seth asked "I have no idea. If that was my kid i'd be wanting him dead. Ames is at the hospital now with her. Shes not leaving her"

Matt made it to the airport in just under 1 hour and made his way to the Mcmahon jet. He sighed when he was told that they couldnt take off due to a severe storm warning. "I just need to get to my wife. Shes in hospital after being viciously attacked by her ex. She could have lost our unborn child" Matt said in frustration as one of the pilots spoke, "I understand that your frustrated Mr Hardy. But we've been ordered to remain grounded until further notice" "Im sorry. Im just worried about her" Matt said as he took a seat on the jet as the co pilot joined him. "I understand how you feel. My sister was beaten by her ex. She wasnt so lucky, but i get you wanting to be there. So as soon as we get the all clear we'll be taking off" They didnt have to wait long, only 90 minutes before being told they could take off, even then it was an additional 45 minutes as 3 passenger planes departed before them. Just over 3 hours after he left the house show, Matt was finally on his way to Willow. "Hold on Wills, Im coming" 


	6. After

Willow awoke a few hours later and mumbled "Matt" as she opened her eyes. "Im here Wills" Matt said as he took her hand. "Im so sorry I wasnt here to protect you and bump" he said as Willow began to cry silently "I was so scared Matt. I thought he was going to kill me. Everywhere hurts, I thought i'd lost bump " she said quietly as Matt squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead "Im not letting him anywhere near you guys or Jas" he replied "I still want to go to New York and do the show Matt. I know its crazy but its something i still want and need to do" Willow said as Matt wiped away her tears. "Im not going to stop you going Wills, but im coming with you. New York will be our base for a while. Theres going to be construction at the house, so it'll be good to be away from all the noise and dust. Plus its a new adventure for the four of us" he said as Willow asked, "What construction Matt? You never told me about any plans to expand" "Im creating a new area for Jas and Bump, including new bedrooms and a huge playroom for them. The dining room is going to be turned into a music room and the kitchen is going to be expanded with a new dining area added. The basement is also being expanded with the gym being redecorated and a new home cinema added for movie nights" He said as Willow smiled "You dont need to do all that Matt. The house is perfect as it is" she said as he shook his head, "Its something i've been thinking about for a while, and now that bump is well and truely on the way, it was time. Plus Jas is going to freak when she sees the pool" he said as Willow said, "did mom tell you she knows what we are having? One of the doctors let slip while i was out" "She did, but she didnt say what we were having" Matt replied as he continued "do you want to know?" "I'm still undecided, but im leaning towards knowing" she replied as she placed their hands on her bump, as Matt said "I think we should find out"

Matt stayed with Willow until she fell asleep again, he left the room and ran into Amy. "Hows she doing Matt? she asked as Matt closed the door. "Shes scared Ames, shes hurting. But shes still determined to go to New York and win this competition" He replied Amy said "I dont think she should be alone with him out there. Not when we dont know how he got out" "Im going with her. We are going to make New York our base for a while" Matt added as he continued "Hows Jasmine doing? Is she ok" "Shes ok Matt. Shes been asking to come and see Wills for the last hour. Theres something else Matt, i dont think hes the one thats been stalking her, calling her WillowTree. He called her all sorts of names on the phone, but he never called her WillowTree" Amy replied "Tell Jas she can come in the morning. I dont want her seeing Wills this bad. Plus its late. If its not Victor thats been stalking her, then who else could it be? Hes out there now though, he'll be watching her" Matt replied as Amy nodded in agreement, yawning. "Why dont you go home Ames? Its been a long day for you, i'm staying with her" he added "Im not leaving her Ames. Go, be with Adam and Nevaeh. I'll see Jasmine in the morning" "Gil has said he'll take Jas tonight, the house is still trashed and the cops are still searching for clues there" Amy said as she added "Officer Steninger has said that you should be able to get back in there in the morning" "Thanks Ames, for everything today. I know how hard that phone call must have been to hear" Matt said as he hugged her. "Call me if anything changes ok" she said as she headed out of the hospital and back home, leaving Matt and Willow alone.

Matt was true to his word and stayed by Willows side all night. He held her when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. "Hey Wills, im here baby" He said as she sobbed into his chest. "Why is he back Matt? Why now" she sobbed as he kissed her forehead "I dont know Wills. The cops will find him again and he'll go away" he replied "Matt, is he the one thats been watching me?" she asked quietly "I dont know Wills. Amy doesnt think so" He replied as Willow looked at him confused as he continued "When he was attacking you, he called you alot of names, but he never called you..." "WillowTree" she said cutting him off. "He never said it did he?" Willow asked as Matt shook his head, "Not according to Amy" "I thought it was over. Im so tired of being scared of him" she said "You dont have to be scared of him. Im here and im not going anywhere" Matt replied as he kissed her, "Matt, will you stay with me tonight? On the bed" Willow asked as Matt obliged and immediatly placed his hands on bump. "You guys and Jas are the most important people to me. Im not letting anything or anyone hurt you" he said as Willow lay her head on his shoulder before placing her hands on top of his. "What about Jaxon?" she asked as Matt replied "we still dont know. Theres still a few days to wait before the results are back. It promise you Wills, It wont change anything" "I hope not. I cant lose you" Willow said sleepily, her eyes closing as she fell asleep in his arms.

Matt awoke first the next morning. He looked at Willow and smiled. They were still in the same position as the night before. He saw a shadow moving outside the room and got off the bed to investigate. As he opened the door, he smiled as he saw Elly sitting outside. "Hey Matt, how is she? I came as soon as i heard" she said as she hugged him. "She'll be ok. It was touch and go for a while yesterday but Willow and bump will be ok" he replied as Elly asked "any clues as to how that monster got out?" Matt shook his head as he explained to Elly everything he knew. "Shes still going? Despite him being out there?" Elly replied as Matt nodded, "You know Wills, once she sets her mind on something, shes got to see it through" his stomach rumbling with hunger. "When was the last time you guys ate?" She asked as Matt replied "i have no idea. Must have been almost 24 hours ago." "Why dont you go get some food for yourself and Wills. I'll go sit with her" Elly said as Matt agreed and headed off to find the cafeteria. Willow awoke around 30 minutes later and immediatley reached out for Matt, calling his name. "Matts not here Wills. Hes gone to find food for you" Elly replied as Willow sat up. "I came as soon as i heard Wills. How are you feeling?" she asked as Willow replied "Scared, confused, sore" "We're all here if you need us Wills. Amy and Matt were beyond pissed yesterday. They want answers" Elly said as Willow added "So do i. Where did Jas stay last night?" "Jas stayed with Gil. Everyone stayed there. Amy is bringing her in later, she was asking for you last night" Elly replied as Willow said "I just want to get out of here and go home. But home is trashed" "Brooke, Christian and Phil are there right now, tidying up. When are you supposed to head off to New York?" Elly asked "Next week. I need to catch up with Brooke about the living arraingements" Willow replied as Matt entered the room with a huge bag of breakfast goodies. "Did someone request breakfast?" he said as Willow smiled at him. "What do you have Matt? Im starving!" she exclaimed as he replied "I got bagels, and fruit. Sorry Wills, no pancakes" passing her a bagel.

"I just want to get out of here now" Willow said a few hours later. Elly had gone back to the house 45 minutes earlier, to help get it tidy for her returning. "Do you want me to go find Beth? See if she can tell us any sort of time scale?" Matt asked as Willow nodded. As Matt left the room, he felt something brush past his leg and a tiny voice squealing "mommy!" he turned around to see Jasmine, climbing on to the bed and cuddling into Willow, who was gladly repirocating the cuddles. "Hey Jas, i missed you last night" she said as Jasmine replied, asking "I missed you too mommy. Why are you in here though mommy?" "Its a long story baby, but im going to be ok" Willow replied kissing her daughter "Hey Jas, how would you like to come on a new adventure with me and daddy? We get to stay in a new place and you get to see me sing" she asked as Jasmine nodded excitedly "Where we going mommy?" "New York. For 10 weeks. Aunt Brooke is coming too" "When we going mommy?" Jasmine asked, getting more and more excited, "We go next week" Willow replied as Matt reentered the room, followed by Amy. "You two look happy to see each other" Amy said as she stood in the doorway, letting Matt take the seat as Jasmine crawled over Willow to sit on his knee. "Did you find Beth?" Willow asked as Matt nodded. "The docs want to keep you in just for a few more hours. They want to do a few more tests but you should be free to go this afternoon" he said as Willow let out a sigh of relief. "I just want to get home, get out of these clothes, take a long hot shower and forget that yesterday ever happened" she said as she placed her hands on bump. "Wills whats wrong?" Matt asked as Willow looked confused and worried as she replied "I think somethings wrong with bump. I havent felt them move or kick since yesterday" "You guys still dont know what youre having do you?" Amy said as Willow shook her head, just as Dr Britt walked in. "How are you feeling today Willow?" she asked as Willow replied "I want to go home now, im ready for all these final tests"

A few hours later, Willow was getting ready to be discharged. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hold her. "So we got another little fighter in there" Matt said as Willow smiled as she turned to face him. "We do indeed. A fighting princess" she said as she kissed him. "I love you Wills" he said "Ever since i first saw you. We've faced him before and won. We'll win again" "I love you too Matt. Im not going to lie, Victor still scares me but ive got you and we'll defeat him again" she replied as Dr Britt entered the room and gave Willow the ok to go home. As they headed to the car, Matt said to Willow "I know you want to head straight home, but i need to make a small detour if thats ok" "Thats fine Matt. As long as im away from this place i dont care" Willow replied as she paused before getting in the car. "Wills, what is it?" Matt asked as Willow put her finger on her lips and then he heard it. He heard the voice call out "Willowtree"

"Matt, get me out of here" Willow pleaded as she got into the car. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT" Matt yelled out before getting into the car. "Matt just drive please" Willow said, almost on the verge of tears as he sped off. "Im sorry Wills, i cant stand to see this happen to us, to you again" Matt said as Willow placed her hand on top of his. "Matt, as long as we're together, we got this. Im done with being scared. Im done with being scared of Victor, of this creep" She said as she placed her free hand on her unborn daughter. "Right now this one is my priority. Along with you and Jas and im not going to let those two bastards rule our lives" "You are amazing Wills. I dont know how you do it" Matt said as he pulled into the car park of Willows favourite bakery. "What are we doing here Matt?" Willow asked as Matt told her to wait in the car. "I'll be 5 minutes Wills" he said as he headed into the bakery. Willow turned on the radio whilest she waited for Matt to return. As she waited, there was a knock on her window, as she rolled the window down as she looked out of it. "Mrs Hardy? I have a delivery for you" the postal worker said as he passed her a small parcel with the word "WillowTree" typed onto the tag. "I...I... cant" she stammered as she tried to pass the package back. "Wills, whats going on" Matt said as he emerged from the bakery carrying a small box. He placed the box in the back seat as Willow showed him the package and note. "Hes fucking with you again" Matt said as he held her. "Can we go home Matt? Im ready for home" Willow whispered quietly as Matt took the package and threw it in the trash before speeding off.

Eight days later, Willow was repacking her case for New York. She was going with Matt to Raw in Delaware a few days later. It would her first time on the show since their promo a few weeks earlier and since Victors attack. Then it would be onto New York where she would be meeting up with Brooke and beginning the long move in. Willow still had pain from the attack, even though the bruises were starting to fade. The police investigation had turned up nothing. They had no clues as to how Victor had got out. She caught a glimpse of her bruised face in the mirror and became angry. She threw an empty bottle at the wall and broke down. "Willls, whats going on" Matt asked as he rushed into the room. He sat on the floor next to her and held her as she sobbed into his chest. "Why can no one tell us how hes out there?" Willow sobbed as Matt held her tighter. "I dont know Wills, but hes not getting away with this" he said as Willow continued "Im done with being scared of him. Im done with being his punchbag, but everytime he comes near me i freeze. I just saw one look at what hes done to my face and i lost it. Hes breaking me again" "He wont break you. Youre stronger and tougher than he is. Not to mention beautiful, intelligent, crazy talented" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead as Willow said "Im not beautiful Matt. Hell im not even pretty right now. Im a mess" "You're always beautiful to me Wills. We'll get through this together ok. New York or here im here for you" "Im sorry Matt. I guess this pregnancy has my hormones and emotions all over the place right now" She sighed as Matt wiped away her tears "Packing hasnt helped. Last time i packed a bag to go away for 10 weeks it kept us apart for 3 years" "Its not going to happen this time Wills. I wont let it. I love you too much to let that happen" Matt said as he kissed her, and she kissed him back. "I love you too Matt. Its going to be tough but i think we can do it" Willow said as she kissed him again, only she didnt stop. She began stripping him as he began to undress her. He picked her up and lay her on the bed before asking "Are you sure you want to do this Wills?" she bit her lip and nodded as she pulled him in for another kiss as they ended up in bed together.

Matt woke first and watched Willow sleeping. He brushed her hair off her face and saw her smiling _I love it when she smiles. Its like her secret weapon_ he thought as he heard his cell vibrate on the bedside table. He looked at the caller id and reluctantly answered. "Hey Nikki whats up?" he said as Nikki replied "The hospital just called. They have our test results for Jaxon"


	7. Truth is Out

"They have our test results for Jaxon" the words echoed around Matts head as Nikki continued to call his name "Matt? Matt are you there?" "Im here Nikki, what did the results say?" Matt asked quietly, not wanting to wake Willow. "We have to go in to the hospital for them. They wouldnt tell me over the phone for some reason. Im flying in first thing. Can you meet me?" Nikki asked, sounding desperatly close to tears "I'll try Nikki. We're in the process of relocating to New York and Willow is going through some stuff. Im needed here too" Matt replied "I heard about her attack. Is she ok?" Nikki asked as Matt said "Shes going to be ok, so is our baby" "I know i dont deserve any support from either of you, but it would mean alot to me if you could make it tomorrow, even if you arent the father" she said as Willow began stirring in the bed next to Matt. "I'll speak to Wills in the morning. Text me when you land and i'll see if i can get away for an hour" he said as he hung up before turning to face Willow and kissed her forehead, which in turn woke her.

"Im sorry Wills, didnt mean to wake you" Matt said as Willow shuffled closer to him in the bed. She could tell something was wrong. "Matt, whats wrong?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbow, covering herself from the chest down. "Nikki called. Just now. The hospital have the DNA results in" Matt said as Willow replied "What did they say?" "Dont know yet Wills. They want me and Nikki to go to the hospital to get them." he said as Willow kissed him and said "You have got to go Matt. Clear it up before we head to New York" "Are you sure Wills?" he asked "I know you hate the thought that Jaxon could be mine and Nikki being in our lives" "Im sure Matt. The quicker we find out hes not yours, the quicker we can move on and focus on our family" she replied kissing him as Bump started kicking. "I love feeling this one" Matt said as Willow smiled at him. "I love this too, I know its my fault that you missed out on so much with Jas" she said as Matt kissed her and replied "Lets not talk about that Wills. Its not your fault. You were in a bad place. We werent together" "But we are now, with 2 girls" Willow replied, placing her hands on kicking bump "Well one with another one on her way" Matt placed his hands on top of hers and kissed her. "I love you guys" he said as Jasmine came running in "Mommy? Daddy? I had a bad dream" she said through silents tears. "Want to come in with us Jas?" Matt asked as she climbed onto the bed and crawled into the small gap between them and cuddled in with Matt. "Want to tell us about your bad dream Jas?" Matt asked as he cuddled her. "I dreamed that nasty Victor had me again" Jas said sleepily "Victor cant get you baby. Hes locked away far far away" Willow replied, lying to try and reassure Jasmine. "Pwomise mommy?" Jas asked as Willow kissed her "I promise. So does Daddy" she replied as Matt added "I promise hes not coming back Jas" "Good, because hes a nasty man" Jas said as she began to close her eyes and she was asleep within minutes. Willow waited a few minutes, making sure Jasmine was asleep before asking Matt quietly "Do you think she knows?" "About... she cant do Wills" he replied as he kissed her. "Its just more stress Matt. Its not good" she said as she sighed, "Wills, get some sleep. Im getting those results later, so thats one less stress to worry about" Matt said as Willow closed her eyes "Then we can deal with this ones nightmare"

Willow awoke hours later to an empty bed. She sighed as she sat up and massaged her bump. She grabbed her cell and saw that she had an unread message from Matt. She smiled as she read it:

 _Wills,_

 _Nikki called at 9am, gone to the hospital with her to get the results. Jasmine is with Amy. I'll call when im on my way back. I love you_

She looked at the time the message was sent, 9:15 and the current time which was 10:54. Willow got up and headed for the shower. It was the first time in over 10 days she had been able to shower in peace, without any interruptions. She headed downstairs around 1130, she checked her cell for any messages from Matt, before chopping onions for lunch. Her eyes were watering when Amy, Elly and Trish walked in with Jasmine and Navaeh. "Wills? Whats going on? You ok?" Amy asked seeing her daughters tears. Willow wiped her tears away as she replied "Im fine Mom. Just been chopping onions. Im making Bolognaise for dinner. I need to make a start on lunch too" "Wheres Matt gone? He dropped Jas off and then left in a hurry" she asked as they heard Elly and Jasmine giggling from the front room. "Nikki called at 2am. The hospital called her saying they had the results back. Matt went this morning and still isnt back. I told him to go before you say anything" Willow said as she felt actual tears forming. "Im sure he'll be back soon Wills, you'll get the results you both want then you can go kick ass on this show" Amy said as she hugged Willow. "I wish he was back now. This wait is killing me" Willow said as Amy started helping with lunch. "Have you guys thought of any names yet?" she asked, trying to take Willows mind off Matt and Nikki. "Not yet. I have an idea in my head but i need to run it past Matt" Willow replied as they carried on making lunch, with Amy asking her what felt like a million questions about the baby, Victor and the X Factor. "You know i still dont know who else is doing the show apart from me and Brooke" Willow replied as they heard a car door slam shut outside. They looked out of the window with anticipation, hoping it was Matt, but it was only Jeff, Phil and Adam. Willow sighed as the three men walked through the door "Where is he mom?" she asked quietly "He should be back by now. Ive just got this feeling that something bad has happened" "He'll be back soon Wills, and you'll get the results you want" Amy replied as they heard another car outside. This time it was Matt _,_ he was carrying a box from Willows favourite bakery and a tiny bag. As he entered the house he saw Amy and Willow in the kitchen, he immediatley went to Willow and put his arms around her as he saw that shed been crying. "Wills, whats happened?" He asked as she smiled at him. "Im fine Matt. I was chopping onions. Mom asked the same thing" she replied before kissing him "How was the hospital? Hows Nikki?" she asked as Matt shook his. "Shes not in a good place. John was there and stormed out. Nikki is heartbroken, shes really fallen for him and he hurt her today. I couldnt leave her on her own" he replied as Amy asked "So what did the results say? Are you Jaxons dad or not" Matt looked at Willow, who felt herself tear up again. "Matt? Tell me please" she asked as he took her hand "Wills.. I'm..." he began to say as she cut him off "You are arent you?" and then he said the words they had both wanted to hear for so long

"The test came back negative. Im not Jaxons Father"


	8. Surprises

"Im not Jaxons Father" the words repeating inside Willows head. "Wills say something" Matt said as Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Youre not his dad? Who is?" she asked quietly "John. Nikki was really upset when he stormed out after finding out. Thats why i was late in coming back. I couldnt leave her" Matt replied, as Willow had tears rolling down her face. "So it's over?" she said quietly, as Matt nodded and replied "its over baby. We can focus on this one and you winning the X Factor now" "I love you Matt. Im glad you stayed with Nikki, just to keep her calm. Whats going to happen now?" Willow asked looking at him for the first time since he told her. "I dont know Wills. Shes fallen for John pretty hard and him storming out shocked her. They each need some time to process everything thats happened but im sure they'll work it out" he replied as he wiped away her tears as she said "Dont tell the others. Not just yet. Not until we've worked everything out"

"You know how we still have three days before we head off? I want to do something amazing and special for Wills" Matt said as Willow took a nap upstairs "Like what Matt?" Amy asked as he replied "I have an idea, but its going to take all of us to make it work" as he began explaining his idea for his surprise, everyone agreed to help to make it work. They began work on the surprise as soon as Matt finished talking. They worked all afternoon, in the barn preparing, setting things up. "Ames, are you ok to stay here tonight? I want to keep this whole thing between us" Matt asked as Amy nodded "I can stay. Are you going to stay at my place?" she asked as Matt nodded this time. "Why dont all you girls stay? Have a girls night in" "Sounds like a plan" Elly and Trish said in unison as they headed back to the house after a long afternoon of hard work. "So who is coming tomorrow Matt?" Jeff asked as he took Trish's hand as Matt replied "Everyone. They are all making their way here for around 1030. Then the whole thing will start at 1" "Have you thought about how we are going to get Willow ready and there for that time? I mean she's bound to figure it out when she has to get dressed" Elly asked "get her to this place for 9. Theres another surprise waiting for her there" Matt replied as he passed Elly a bit of paper with insructions on it. "You know shes going to freak with all this" Amy said as they entered the house, to the smell of Bolognaise cooking away. Just as Matt was about to reply, Willow entered the room and said "Hey guys, whats going on?"

A few hours later, the men were preparing to leave the house. They were saying goodbye to their loves, Matt and Willow were stood away from everyone, having a deep conversation. "Matt, dont go tonight. I know you're trying to be amazing as usual by giving us the house for a girls night but we dont need it" she said quietly, "What if he comes back? What if the Willowtree guy comes around" "Neither of those will be around. I'll only be at Adams, just across the street" Matt replied, kissing her "Plus he wont be back, he wont risk it. As for that other guy, we'll catch him. I'll be back in the morning" as they headed out the door, Amy walked over to Willow and put her arms around her. "Mom, whats he planning?" Willow asked as Amy looked at her, trying not to give anything away. "I think Matt just wants you to be able to spend time with us, away from him, away from everything thats happened lately before this one comes along" she replied, "I dont want it. Im sorry i just cant do this right now" Willow said as she ran out of the house. "Is she ok Amy?" Trish asked as Amy shook her head. "Somethings going on. I dont know what, but shes really upset with Matt"

"Hey Wills, you OK?" Elly asked as she caught up with her sister, who was standing by the lakes edge. "Not really Elly. We got the results back today. Matt isnt Jaxons dad" Willow replied as she began to cry. "I dont know whats wrong with me Elly. I should be happy that we got the result we wanted, and he's organised this night for us, but i dont want or need it. I wanted to talk to him about the next ten weeks, the baby, even a potential small wedding before this one comes along. Then theres Victor and WillowTree guy. I just want to know how he got out. He still scares me. And I want to know who this other person is. Everytime i hear that voice call that name out, it brings back so many memories. It brings back memories of the day they died. I still feel guilty about Mike and Grace's deaths. I know Matt loves me, but its seems like he doesnt want me anymore" "Wills, Matt adores you. Hes got something planned for tomorrow for you both, he just wants you to be able to relax and chill with us tonight. Theres a spa morning tomorrow too" Elly replied as she put her arms around her. "Dont feel guilty about Mike and Grace. It wasnt your fault. You didnt kill them. As for Victor and WillowTree guy, they'll be found and caught" as the two sisters hugged, they heard a voice calling them. "WillowTree and JellyElly together again"

Elly and Willow froze. "JellyElly?" Elly said quietly, "I havent heard that since i was Five. Mike used to call me that" "JellyElly and WillowTree. I remember him calling us that" Willow replied as they looked around to see if they could see who was calling them, taunting them. "Who ever it is knew us when we were young. They must have known Mike too" Elly said as Willow replied "I dont remember anyone else ever being there. Just the four of us. Me, you, Mike and Grace" "Same Wills. I was just happy being there with you guys" Elly replied. "I had a feeling he was going to show up tonight. I even told Matt and he brushed it off. Now whoever it is, hes targeting both of us" Willow said as they headed back to the house. "I dont know how you do it Wills. Deal with these creeps" Elly said as they entered the house as Amy asked "Whats going on? Wills what happened" "Elly will you tell them what happened? Im going to go to bed, im not in the mood for a girls night" Willow replied before heading upstairs. "The WillowTree guy was watching us out there. He called out to Willow and the he called me JellyElly" Elly said as Amy and Trish looked at her confused. "JellyElly is what Mike used to call me. When we were younger, Mike made up stories for us, he called them the adventures of JellyElly and WillowTree." Elly explained. "They got the results today too didnt they?" Trish asked as Elly nodded, "Matts not the father. Its the result they both wanted, but Wills is struggling with alot of emotions and feelings right now. This guy has her freaked out. Everytime she hears that name, its bringing back memories of Mike and Grace. Shes still feeling guilty over their deaths" "She has no reason to feel guilty, and thank God that Jaxon isnt Matts" Trish said "Does she know about tomorrow?" Amy asked as Elly shook her head "Not a clue Amy. Shes not in the mood for a girls night. Her head is all over the place, thats why shes gone to bed" "I'm going to let Matt know about this. I know he's going to be focused on tomorrows surprise but he'll still want to know" Amy said as she messaged Matt with the events that had just happened as Trish asked, "How about you Elly? How are you doing?" "Im ok Trish, a little shaken but im OK. Im more concerned with Wills. Shes not taken today well" Elly replied taking a seat "I just wish i knew who it was that is targeting us and how to help Wills" "Shes tough Elly, shes been through worse and all we can do is be there to support her" Trish replied adding "and we'll support you too. Youre not alone either"

Willow awoke in the early hours with someone brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead. As she flickered her eyes open she heard a voice say "Ssh Wills, go back to sleep" "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily "What time is it?" "Its early Wills, go back to sleep" Matt replied as he headed for the door, "Matt please stay. WillowTree guy showed up last night" Willow pleaded as Matt turned around and saw that she'd been crying "Hes targeting Elly now too. How long will it be before Jas gets targeted?" "Hes not going to target her Wills, i wont let him. Amy told me that he showed up. I knew i had to come see you after that" Matt said as he walked back towards the bed where he sat on the edge and looked at his sad wife. "Why did you leave last night Matt? All i wanted was to spend some time with you before leaving for New York and you chose to give me a girls night" Willow asked as Matt replied "Im sorry Wills, i thought it would be nice to be able to spend some time with your mom, Elly and Trish before we headed off. I know i havent been the best husband lately, but thats changing tomorrow. Go with Elly tomorrow morning to the spa, then meet me in the barn later" Willow nodded as he leaned over for a kiss. As they pulled apart, Willow grabbed his hands and placed them on their baby and said "Ruby Grace wants you to stay" "Ruby Grace? Where did that come from?" Matt asked, surprised that Willow had a name for their unborn daughter. "Its something ive had in my head for a while. Named after two amazing women that were taken too soon and missed out on our lives" Willow replied as Matt said "I love it Wills. I love you" before kissing her again, only this time Willow locked her arms around his head, and only this time they didnt stop with a kiss.

Willow awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She smiled as she saw Matts note to her, as she picked it up and read it.

 _ **Wills,**_

 _ **Im so sorry for rushing off this morning but theres still some things i need to do before I see you later. You just looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping i didnt want to wake you.**_

 _ **Elly is taking you to the spa for 9am. All the treatments have been paid for by me, so relax, enjoy yourself. Ive left something at Amys for you for after your session this morning. Wear it and meet me in the barn at 1pm. All will be revealed then.**_

 _ **I love you Wills. You are my Queen.**_

 _ **Matt**_

 _What are you planning Matt?_ Willow thought to herself as she reread the note. She sighed as she heard the patter of small feet incoming for morning cuddles. "Mommy mommy wake up" Jasmine squealed as she jumped on the bed. "Jas, its 5am. You should still be asleep" Willow said as Jasmine crawled up next to her and curled into a ball, leaning into her. "Wheres daddy?" Jasmine asked as Willow replied "Hes at Nanna Amys. Hes coming back later though because daddy still needs to pack for our New York adventure" Jasmine pulled a silly, pretend shocked face, making Willow giggle. "Daddys silly, When do we go to New York mommy?" she asked as Willow cuddled her. "We go on Monday Jas. We are stopping in Delaware first for Raw, then driving on to New York after. We are meeting Auntie Brooke on Tuesday" she replied as Jas asked "Is Auntie Bwooke staying with us? In New York?" "Brooke is going to live with us while daddys at work. You get to see me singing and i have a special job for you" Willow replied as Jasmine looked up at her eagerly. "But first, sleep for now. No waking up until 730" Willow said as Jasmine flung her arms around her and cuddled into her as they both fell asleep.

"WILLS? WILLOW ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" Elly yelled from downstairs as Willow opened her eyes and groaned. She looked at the time and threw the duvet back over her head. "Wills, come on, time to get up or we'll be late" Elly said as she walked up the stairs and entered her sisters bedroom. "Wills, come on. Time to get up otherwise we'll be late for Matts spa treats" Elly said as she sat on the edge of the bed "and you want to tell me what was going on in here early this morning?" "Jas came in this morning at 530" Willow replied, but Elly shook her head. "Im talking about earlier than that. Like 1am early" "Matt came over. He wanted to come over earlier after Amy told him about the WillowTree and JellyElly guy, but he couldnt get away. He came over to check on me and Ruby, I asked him to stay because i wanted to talk to him about yesterday and then one thing led to another. I dont know what time he left" "You guys are just so cute together. And Ruby?" Elly replied as Willow placed her hands on her tiny bump and said "This one is Ruby Grace. Its a name ive been thinking of for a while. A combination of our moms names, two amazing women who were taken to soon" "Wills, i love it. How does Matt feel about it?" Elly asked as Willow replied "He loves it. I only told him this morning but he already loves the name. We arent going to tell anyone else yet. We want to keep this part a secret" "My lips are sealed" Elly said before adding "now hurry up and get ready. We leave in 30 minutes"

30 minutes later and Elly and Willow were finally on their way to part one of Matts surprise day for Willow. "So hes booked a spa morning for me, then im meeting him in the barn for something. Do you know what hes got planned Elly?" Willow asked as Elly lied by shaking her head, "Not a clue Wills. I think he just wants to do something nice and spoil you after everything thats happened lately. Plus you guys are going to be apart for near enough 10 weeks" she replied "I know hes coming with you to New York but hes also going to be on the road five days." "Brooke is staying with me in New York. Christian will be there too, with him being injured he wont be on the road" Willow said as Elly drove along the highway, with Willow singing quietly along to the radio. "Wills, you are so going to win the X Factor. You're so multi talanted" Elly said as Willow giggled. "I havent sung properly in five years, not since the last show. Plus its going to be the longest time frame of me being away from Matt since we got back on track, Im terrified" "Do you know who is doing the show yet?" Elly asked, trying to take Willows mind off today, as Willow replied "Just me and Brooke so far. I'd love to know who else is doing it" As they pulled up to the spa, Willow sighed and said "I wonder what hes got booked for us" before heading in together.

Willow felt relaxed for the first time in forever when she stepped into the spa. She was treated to a mom to be massage, she had her nails and make up done. Elly began playing with Willows hair as she got her make up done, braiding it before placing it in a loose bun. "You look stunning Wills. Matts going to freak when he sees you later" Elly said as the make up artist put the finishing touches to Willows make up. "I still want to know what hes got planned for me. I know hes left something at Amys for me" Willow replied as she stood up as Elly looked at the time. "Wills, we better get going. Its 11:45 and you still need to get ready" she said, grabbing Willows arm and practically dragging her out of the spa and back to the car. "Elly, whats the rush? We've still got over an hour before im due to meet Matt." Willow said as they reached the car, where they both froze as they heard the same voice as the night before. "WillowTree...JellyElly..." they heard him taunting as Willow jumped into the driving seat, Elly following suit in the passenger side. She took out her cell and text Matt and told him about what had just happened. "There was literally no one around there Elly. So who is it? Who is doing this?" Willow said, as she drove back to Amys. "I dont know Wills, I dont know how you've dealt with these creeps over the years, but its starting to freak me out" Elly replied. "Honestly Elly, they affect me more than i show. Im lucky ive had Matt and the others to help me through the years" Willow replied, adding "You know that Phil will be there for you and you've got us too"

They ran into Amys house as soon as they arrived, not wanting to be seen by whoever it was that had been following them, taunting them with their old nicknames. "Wills? Elly? Is that you?" Amy shouted from upstairs "yeah its us Ames" Elly replied as Willow felt a panic attack coming on _._ "Elly... I cant breathe" Willow whispered as she grabbed her arm. "Wills, focus on me, on my voice" Elly replied adding "You are going to see Matt soon, everything will be ok" As Willow took deep breaths, Elly wiped away her tears. "Come on Wills, lets go fix that make up and get you ready" Willow nodded and followed Elly upstairs. "Hey guys, Matt doesnt want you to see what youre going to be wearing Wills so you need to wear this" Amy said, walking out of a bedroom with a blindfold, as they walked upstairs as Elly added "can we fix her make up first? She had a tiny panic attack downstairs" "What happened?" Amy asked as Elly explained what happened as she reapplied Willows make up. "Im fine mom. I just want to get ready and go see Matt" Willow said as Elly finished her touch up as Willow added, "Ok guys, blindfold me. Im ready for this afternoon right now"

30 minutes later, Willow, still blindfolded was ready for her surprise. Elly and Amy were also ready and guiding Willow downstairs and to the car to drive to Matts. Even though they were only across the road, it had been raining and they didnt want to get their clothes ruined, especially Willows outfit. "Im going to go on ahead. Let Matt know that youre here" Elly said, leaving Amy and Willow alone. "Mom, whats he got planned?" Willow asked as they sat in the living area of Matts home, Amy waiting for the signal. "Wills, I cant say. Only because i dont know" Amy lied as Elly appeared and gave her the signal. "Looks like hes ready for you" she said as she took Willows hands and led her to the barn. "You ready Wills?" Amy asked as they stood outside the doors. Willow nodded as Amy removed the blindfold. Amy knocked on the doors as Willow looked at what she was wearing. _Why am i wearing a..._ she thought to herself but she didnt need to wait long for the answer. As the doors opened, Willow heard music playing, she saw all her friends and family sitting, waiting for her. She saw Matt standing in the old ring, which had been changed into a makeshift stage. "Oh my God!" Willow exclaimed quietly "this is amazing" as she and Amy walked closer to Matt. As they reached him, Matt took Willows shaking hands and whispered in her ear "surprise"

"Matt this is... This is amazing! How did you manage to pull this off?" Willow asked, as Matt replied "You didnt get the wedding you wanted or deserved, so when you were asleep yesterday afternoon, i enlisted some help to do this. After everything youve gone through lately, i wanted to show you you how much i love and appreciate you" "Matt, I love you too. This is just incredible!" Willow said as the Pastor asked if they were ready to begin as they both nodded.

I, Matthew Moore Hardy, take you, Willow Jayne Smithson, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

As Matt added "again" to his vow, everyone laughed as Willow started on her vows.

I, Willow Jayne Smithson, take you, Matthew Moore Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. For the third time.

"It gives me great joy in announcing Matthew and Willow as man and wife. Go on, kiss her" the pastor announced as Matt and Willow kissed to a rapturous applause from their friends and family. "You look amazing by the way" Matt whispered in Willows ear, making her blush. "You are the most incredible person Matt. Im so lucky to have you" she replied as various friends and family came up and congratulated them.

The party lasted well into the afternoon and evening. "Has anyone seen Wills?" Matt asked around 730, "Havent seen her for a while Matt" Amy replied as Elly added "She wouldnt have gone for a nap would she? This pregnancy has her exhausted" "You stay here Matt, i'll go find her" Jeff said as he headed out of the barn. He didnt have to look far for her, he saw her standing by the edge of the lake. "Hey Wills, what are you doing out here?" he asked as she turned to face him. She'd been crying, although she tried to hide it. "Wills whats wrong? I can tell you've been crying" He said as he stood next to her and put his arm around her. "Im Ok Jeff. I've just been thinking about Mike and Grace. How much they would have loved Matt and Jas and Bump. They would have loved today" she replied as she placed her head on his shoulder "They would have loved you guys. I just wonder sometimes, what would have happened if i hadnt come to find Amy. Would they still be alive? Would they be proud of me" "Of course they'd be proud of you. They love you, still do" Jeff replied "What happened to them was an awful tragedy, but I think they'd be so happy that you and Elly have found each other again. I think they would have loved Jas and Bump and Matt too. You guys have been through so much, Mike and Grace would want you to be happy" "Thanks Jeff, you always did know how to make me feel better" Willow replied "I guess with everything going on lately its just made me miss them more. I just want to know who it is thats taunting us. Oh and theres something Matt and I want to talk to you and Trish about later" "Whatever it is, it can wait until later. Right now, you have a husband who is looking for you" Jeff said as he and Willow walked back to the barn.

"Wills, where have you been?" Matt asked as his wife and brother walked back into the barn. "Matt chill, i just went out for some air. Plus bump was kicking away. I went for a walk to calm her down" Willow replied as Matt kissed her, before taking her onto a makeshift dancefloor into the middle of the barn where they began to dance. "I want go dance with mommy and daddy" Jasmine exclaimed as she jumped off Trishs lap and ran to them in the middle of the floor. "Is Wills ok Jeff? She just seems a bit distant" Trish asked as Jeff sat next to her, "shes ok. Just missing Mike and Grace with everything thats going on right now" Jeff said as they watched the Matt, Willow and Jasmine dancing. "You miss dancing dont you?" Jeff asked Trish who nodded, "Once these two are out then maybe i can start dancing again" she said as Jeff kissed her. The party lasted well into the night, with most of the roster heading away around midnight, travelling on to their hotels in Delaware for Mondays Raw. Eventually it was just Matt, Adam, Trish, Jeff, Phil and Elly left. Amy and Willow had taken Nevaeh and Jasmine to bed. "Hey Matt, what did you and Wills want to talk to us about?" Jeff asked as they made their way back to the house as it was getting colder. "No idea Jeff. Maybe she'll explain more in the house" Matt replied as they entered the house. As they entered, Amy walked in from the kitchen and they heard Willow upstairs having a heated debate with Jasmine about going to bed "Jasmine Belle Hardy, get your butt back into this bed!" "But i dont want to! I want to stay up" "Jas, bed, now! Crying isnt going to work on me. You need to go to sleep Jas. We've got a long day tomorrow" They heard Jasmines door shut and Willow made her way downstairs, pausing halfway down, sighing in frustration that Jasmine had got up and was out of her room. "Jas, what did i tell you?" She said as Matt got up and walked over to her, "Wills, do you want me to go?" he asked, seeing that she was close to tears. Willow nodded as Matt headed upstairs, she joined the others in the living area."You ok Wills?" Amy asked as she nodded "I will be. Jas is just being awkward tonight. She doesnt want to go to bed" Willow said "Thats why Matts gone up. Shes just not listening to me. Shes stressing me out"

Matt reappeared 30 minutes later and sat next to Willow. "Shes down for the night, eventually" he said as Willow placed her head on his shoulder "I had to read ten different stories to her, but shes out now" "So what did you guys want to talk about earlier" Jeff asked as Willow took Matts hands, looked at him and asked "shall we tell them about the name?" "What name guys?" Amy asked as Willow explained "So we have a name for bump. But we wanted to run it past Jeff and Trish first incase you are wanting to use part of the name for one of the twins" "Whats the name you've picked?" Trish asked, curious as to why they thought that she and Jeff may have chosen the same one. "Ruby Grace. An homage to our moms no longer with us. No offence Ames" Matt said as Amy replied "None taken Matt. I love the name and i love the idea and meaning behind it" "So do I" Jeff added as Trish said "We've done something similar with one of the Twins. Hes going to be named Maximus, after my late brother Maximillian, who passed away as a child" "I didnt know you had a brother Trish" Willow said as Trish continued "Its something i dont really talk about as he was older than me and i dont remember him that well. Back to Ruby Grace, i love the name, and like Amy i love the meaning behind the name. You can have Ruby. Twin two is going to be called Maddison" "Thanks Trish and Jeff. We didnt want to announce her name until we'd spoken to you as we werent sure if you guys had picked names for the twins" Willow said as she hugged Trish. "So how does it feel to officially call yourself Mrs Hardy?" Trish asked but before Willow could answer, there was a knock on the door "Who the hell is knocking this time at night. Its almost 1am!" she said as she went to answer the door. A few seconds later she reentered the living area, shaking carrying a note and photograph.

"Matt i cant deal with this anymore" she said quietly as she dropped the photograph and note. The photograph showed Willow in her wedding to Victor with the note saying "soon WillowTree all will be revealed"


	9. Hell and Back

"Matt i cant deal with this anymore" Willow repeated as silent tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Wills, he's going to be caught soon. He wont bother you or Elly anymore" Matt replied as he held his wife. "Matt, i dont think i can go to New York with everything thats going on" Willow said quietly as he said "Wills you cant give that up. You are going to New York, you are going to go smash the X Factor and whoever this creep is, he'll be caught and sent away" "I need air" Willow said as she suddenly jumped up and ran out of the house. Matt went to follow her but was stopped by Amy. "Give her space Matt. She needs some space to breath. Remember the last time" she said as Matt nodded, "I know Ames. Im just worried about her and Ruby. I dont want to smother her, as i dont want her to push me or us away or run away again" he said as Jeff got up and headed out into the garden. He didnt have to look far for Willow, she was stood by the old oak tree.

"Wills? Whats going on? You couldnt get out of there fast enough" Jeff said as he walked over to her. "Im fine Jeff. I just had to get some air, clear my head" Willow replied through her tears, but Jeff saw through it. "Wills, come on. I know you. Youre not ok" He said as she turned to face him, he saw her face stained with tears and he knew she was unhappy. As soon he put his arms around her, she broke down. "Its just been a long month Jeff. First with Victor getting out, then Jaxon and now this creep following me and Elly. Its just been too much" she sobbed adding "Today was amazing, it really was but I feel like Matt is starting to smother me again becoming really overprotective with everything" "You know hes trying to make up for what he put you through with Jaxon and Nikki" Jeff replied as Willow nodded and said "I know Jeff. But he doesnt need to. Then theres Jasmines attitude right now, she being a brat" as she said it, she felt a pain where Ruby was growing inside her. She tried to hide it, but Jeff saw her move her hand to her bump and she bit her lip. "Wills is there something wrong with Ruby?" He asked as Willow shook her head "I dont know, ive been getting the same sharp yet dull ache ever since Victors attack. Its making me not want to go to New York" "Wills. you're going to New York. Im not letting you walk out of that competition. You are going to go win it for Ruby and Jasmine" Jeff replied, making her smile. "See thats better. Its better when you smile" he said, but it was short lived as Willow felt the pain getting stronger, she began to say "Jeff i dont feel..." before collapsing to the floor.

"WILLS!" Jeff yelled, as he caught her as she fell. "Come on Wills, wake up" he said as Matt came running out. "Jeff what happened?" Matt asked as he dropped to his knees and held her. "I donnt know Matt. One minute we were talking about the X Factor, the next shes falling to the floor" Jeff replied as Willows opened her eyes. She groaned as they opened and asked "Matt? What happened?" "I dont know baby" Matt replied as Jeff said "You fainted Wills. I think you should go to the hospital, get checked out" "I cant. I cant spend anymore time in there" Willow replied as she tried to stand up, "Wills, please. Go get checked out" Jeff said as Matt added, "Wills, i know you hate being in hospital but there must be a reason why you fainted. What if its something to do with Ruby?" "I feel fine. I just want to go take a long, hot bath and go to bed" Willow replied before walking back up to the house, supported by Matt and Jeff. As soon as they reached the house, Willow ran upstairs and locked herself away for the rest of the night, leaving everyone concerned.

"Guys, whats going on with her? What happened out there?" Amy asked as the Hardys took seats in Matts living areas. "I dont know Ames, something else is going on with her other than this guy" Matt said, as Jeff said "Shes been struggling with a few things lately, like Jaxon and Nikki and Victor" "Jeff, tell us everything" Elly said as Jeff told them everything Willow had told him in the garden. "Why didnt she talk to us? Talk to me?" Matt said, questioning his actions over the last few weeks. "Maybe she thought that you had other things on your mind and didnt want to put her issues on top" Amy said, as Elly added "but it wouldnt have stopped her from coming and talking to us" "I know Elly. I just want to know how to make her happy again" Matt said "Give her time to chill Matt. Let her have this bath then maybe go try talking to her" Amy said as Trish added "or let her come to you" Time passed by slowly, it was almost 3am as they all started heading off to their bedrooms, they realised Willow was still in the bath. Matt knocked on the door, to see if she was still in there but it was unlocked. He entered the room quietly calling out her name "Wills, baby? You still in here?" but he got no response. He soon found out why. As he looked over to the bath, he saw that the water Willow was submerged in had turned red. He could tell she'd been crying although the steam and water from the bath had almost covered it up. "Wills? Baby talk to me" he pleaded as she just looked at him and whispered "Somethings wrong with Ruby Grace" 

"What do you mean somethings wrong Wills?" Matt asked as Willow replied quietly "Ive got that same stabbing pain that i had that night in Fayetteville. The night we lost our son. I cant lose Ruby, Matt. We cant lose her" "Wills, im going to get you to the hospital. We're going to go get you checked out" Matt said as Willow nodded as she stepped out of the bath. As she stepped out, Matt was shocked by what he saw. Willows body was pale and stained with blood from where she'd been laying in the bath. "Im so sorry Matt" Willow said as Amy appeared with clothes. "Jesus Wills, whats happened?" she asked as Matt shook his head, "Im taking her to the hospital Ames. Something is wrong with Ruby" he said as Amy added "Then im coming too. The others can stay with Jas and Nevaeh" as Willow walked out of the bathroom, they noticed she looked like she had zoned out of life, walking like a zombie. Matt went to pick her up and carry her to the car. "Matty, put me down" Willow argued weakly as Matt replied "Wills you can barely walk. Im carrying you to the car, no arguements" Willow, too tired and weak to argue back just let him carry her. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. Jeff, Adam and Phil were still up and in the living area as they walked past. "Guys whats going on?" Jeff asked as Amy gave them a quick update, before rushing out. Leaving the three men concerned for Matt and Willow.

They arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes, Matt carrying Willow through the doors, gaining the attention of the two doctors stood at the reception. "What do we have here?" One of the doctors asked as Matt replied "29 year old, almost 5 months pregnant. Found her in the bath, filled with blood. Shes been complaining of a pain similar to one she had last year when she miscarried" "Lets get her into Trauma 2, ultrasound needed, and lets get some blood work done" one of the doctors said as Willow whispered "Dont leave me Matty" "Wills, go with them ok, im not going anywhere" He replied, kissing the top of her head before watching her be wheeled into the room. Matt slumped into one of the chairs opposite the room where the doctors were checking over Willow. "I cant lose her Ames. I cant lose either of them" he said as Amy put her arms around him. "Wills is strong. Shes going to fight for Ruby. Shes going to fight for herself" she replied before sitting in silence, waiting for any word about Willow. 2 hours later, Matts cell began to ring just as the doctor from earlier left the room where Willow was being treated. "Hey doc, hows Willow? Can i go see her?" Matt asked, ignoring his cell, so Amy answered it. "Willow is going to be fine. She has lost some blood, we stopped that but she still has internal bruising from her attack a few weeks ago. Shes asleep right now, but you can go in" the doctor replied as Amy came up behind Matt and said "Matt, Jeff has just been on the phone. Jasmine is awake and wont go back to sleep. Shes screaming out for you" "Ames what am I meant to do? I cant leave Willow but I cant just ignore Jas" Matt said as amy replied "Go be with Jas. I'll stay with Willow. I'll call when she wakes up"

Willow awoke 4 hours after being admitted to hospital. She moaned as she opened her eyes, calling out "Matt?" hoping that he'd be there with her. "Matts not here Wills, he got called away by Jas two hours ago" a familiar voice said as Willow fully awoke, placing her hands on her bump and said "I lost her didnt i? I lost Ruby" as tears started falling Willow. Amy sat on the bed and held her, as she did she said "You havent lost her Wills. Shes still there" "what? How? I lost so much blood" Willow replied as Amy replied "We dont know how Wills, all we know is that Ruby is a little fighter" "Have you spoken to Matt since..." Willow asked as Amy shook her head. "Jasmine was screaming for him. She just wouldnt behave for anyone else, so i told him to go be with her" she said adding "I didnt want to disturb him whilest we still dont know whats wrong. You want me to call him? Tell him youre awake?" "No, not yet. Not until we know whats wrong like you said" Willow replied as the doctor came into the room. "Miss Smithson, we have your results back. Your baby is fine, but you have lost a lot of blood due to another cyst growing on your ovary which popped" he explained as he added "You still also have some extensive internal bruising from your attack a few weeks ago. You need to relax, try not to get stressed" "Thats easier said than done when you have a 5 year old refusing to listen, then having to relocate to New York for ten weeks for work" Willow said, as Amy asked "So with these cysts on her ovary, will she need another surgery or..." "Right now, its a risky surgery with Willow being pregnant. It may be required in the future, but right now, the best thing to do is just relax and enjoy this pregnancy. We will need to keep a watch for anymore cysts though" The doctor explained as Willow asked "When can i go home? I cant relax in a hospital" "You can leave in a few hours. We want to keep you in for observations right now" he said before leaving the room, leaving mother and daughter alone. "Why dont you try and get some sleep Wills? You've had a long day" Amy suggested as Willow nodded and replied "Will you call Matt? Just let him know that im ok and coming home later. I dont want him knowing anything else until i get a chance to speak to him" "I'll not say a thing. Go on, sleep. Im not leaving you" Amy said as she left the room to make the call.

Matt really didnt want to leave Willows side at the hospital. He was worried about her, about his unborn daughter and he was also worried about Jasmine. He had never seen her act up this way before, especially as Jasmine had always been extremely close to Willow. As he pulled up to the house, he heard Jasmine screaming inside. As he entered the house he saw Trish, Adam, Jeff and Phil sitting in the living area. "Matt we're so sorry to drag you away from Wills when she needs you but Jas has been screaming for the last hour" Adam said as Matt shook his head "Its ok guys, they are still trying to figure out whats wrong with her. Ames is staying with her" he said as Elly came downstairs "I dont know whats wrong with her. Ive never seen her act this way" she said as she saw Matt stood there "Any word on Wills guys?" Elly asked as the others shook their heads, as Matt brushed past her and headed upstairs.

"Jas. Whats wrong baby?" Matt asked as he entered his daughters room and saw that she had trashed it. Toys were broken, clothes on the floor. She'd drawn on the walls and broken her bed. Matt walked over to her and picked her up. "Jas... Whats wrong" he asked again as he carried her into his room "Why are acting like this?" "I didnt want to go to bed and mommy hates me" Jasmine sobbed as she cuddled into Matt. "Mommy doesnt hate you Jas. She was upset that you wouldnt go to bed when she asked you too" Matt said as he held his daughter as he added "Im upset with that mess thats in your room. Whats making you act like this?" "I heard you and mommy talking about Victor. You promised he was gone" Jasmine sobbed "I dont like him daddy. He hurt mommy and made her cry. He hurt me too. He gives me bad dreams" "Jas, im sorry you heard that but i promise you now, hes gone" Matt said as he kissed his daughters forehead. "You know that mommy isnt feeling well with your baby sister Jas, so you need to be a good girl and look after her in New York" he added as Jasmine sniffled and nodded. "Im sorry daddy. I made a mess in my room" she said quietly as Matt wiped away her tears "Its ok Jas. We'll tidy it up in the morning and then how would you like it to be painted? You can chose everything" he said as Jasmine nodded, trying not to yawn. "Time for bed ok, Jas. We've got a really really long day today ok. Do you want to sleep in my bed?" He said as Jasmine nodded as she lay her head on Willows pillows and closed her eyes. "Daddy, will you stay with me" she asked sleepily as Matt lay next to her and cuddled her, where they both fell asleep.

2 hours later, Matt was awoken by his cell ringing. He looked at the time and caller ID, it was 5:15 and he answered it straight away. "Hey Ames, hows are my girls doing" he asked as Amy replied on the other end of the phone "They are doing ok Matt. It was touch and go for a while with Ruby but they are both ok. Willow is asleep right now, but she does want to talk to you once she gets home later" "Have they found what caused the pain and bleeding?" Matt asked "They have, but Willow doesnt want me to tell you. She'll talk to you once she gets home" Amy replied adding "Hows Jas?" "Shes ok, she overheard me and Wills talking about Victor and shes having a hard time with him hurting Willow. She thinks Wills hates her for acting up" Matt said "Thats crazy, Wills could never hate her" Amy said, as Matt continued "I know Ames. Ive told her that she loves her and was just upset with her for not doing as she was told. Shes finally gone to sleep, she doesnt know about Wills. I didnt want to upset her" "Good idea Matt. Im going to go back with Willow now, she was upset earlier, she thought she had lost Ruby. Im staying with her until shes allowed home" Amy said before hanging up. "Daddy, wheres mommy?" he heard Jasmine ask sleepily, as Matt lied "Shes at Nanna Amys. Shes going to stay there tonight, she'll be back later. Go back to sleep Jas" hsaid as he climbed back into the bed next to her, where she cuddled in with him, as they both fell asleep, Matt increasingly worried about Willow.

10am arrived and Willow was getting ready to leave the hospital. She was dressed in her leggings and Matts hoodie, sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor to come and give her the ok to leave. Amy had called for a taxi as they had all come in one car the previous night, leaving Willow alone for the first time all night. She placed her hands on her bump and began talking to it. "Hey Ruby, youre a brave little fighter arent you. You fought to be concieved against all odds, you fought to survive after Victor almost killed us and now your fighting to survive this. Youre our little miricle and we love you more than you know. We love you so much, so I want you to keep fighting. Theres so many people just waiting to meet you. Jasmine, Your sister cant wait to meet you in 4 months. Shes so excited to meet you. Your daddy is the most incredible, amazing man. He will protect you and your sister no matter the cost. Then theres me, aka mom. Im the biggest fuck up in the family but i love you. We are going to go to New York tomorrow, youre going to hear mommy sing. But we'll be away from daddy for 10 weeks. It doesnt seem like a long time, but it is. Especially when youve gone through so much like me and daddy have" she said smiling as Amy walked back into the room. "What are you smiling at?" Amy asked as Willow shook her head. "Nothing, im just happy that i get to go home with this one. Home to Matt and Jas" She said as Amy told her about Jasmines tantrum during the night. "Shes had this attitude at night for a few days now. Most nights shes calmed with cuddles and a story, i dont know what set her off last night" Willow said as Amy said "Matt will tell you when we get home, I know he wants to talk to you. Hes worried about you" Willow smiled as the doctor walked into the roomand said "Miss Smithson, you are free to go. Try not to do any strenuous exercises or get stressed" "Thanks doc. I cant wait to get out of here and go be Mrs Hardy for the day" Willow replied as Amys cell pinged. "Mom, what is it?" she asked as Amy passed her the cell. It was a leaked list of the returning celebrities for the X Factor: Champion of Champions season. As Willow read the list, she felt her heart sink .

There at the bottom of the list, the name she'd been dreading to see:

Dean Woods


	10. One Thing After Another

"No no no. He cant be doing the show" Willow said quietly as they walked out of the hospital to their taxi. "How the hell is he even out?" "I dont know Wills. But dont let him get to you. You are better than him" Amy replied as Willow wiped away tears and said "Take me to Matt please. Hes going to be pissed when he sees that list" "He'll be ok Wills. He knows you arent staying in the same place as him. Plus we dont know the circumstances of him being on the show" Amy said as they entered the taxi. "Where to ladies?" Willow heard a familiar voice ask from the front seat. As Willow looked up she smiled, "What are you doing here Matt?" she asked, but before he could reply, Amy replied "I called him. I figured you two could use some time alone after last night" Willow smiled and quietly said "Thank you" as Amy left the car and jumped into a taxi behind her, leaving Matt and Willow alone for the first time in almost two days.

"Im so sorry Matt, about everything. I know i ruined yesterday and it was such an amazing day" Willow began to say as she felt tears roll down her face. To her surprise, Matt leant in and kissed her, before wiping away her tears. "You didnt ruin anything Wills. How are you feeling anyways? Whats going on?" he asked as Willow told him "Ive got more cysts. One popped last night, thats where the blood was from. I thought i'd lost Ruby" "Jesus baby..." Matt said as they began driving "Shes ok though. Shes a little fighter" Willow replied as she placed her hand on top of Matts. "She is, isnt she?" he replied adding "Just like her mom" "Im sorry for pushing you away Matt. Everything thats happened lately, its been messing with my head. The weddings, Victor, nickname guy, these stupid cysts and now Dean" she said as Matt asked "What about Dean?" "You havent seen the list have you?" Willow replied as Matt shook his head "Wills, whats going on? What list?" he asked as she said "This morning, about 30 minutes ago, some website posted a list of everyone who is doing the x factor and Deans name is on the list. Im not happy with this Matt" "How the fuck is he out? And how is he allowed to come anywhere near you after what he did" Matt said angrily as Willow replied "I dont know Matt. Im really not happy with this. If hes doing the show, then im not" "Youre not quitting over him. Wills if you quit, then he wins" Matt said adding "im not letting him win. Not this time" "Matt you are the the most amazing man ive ever met. You really think we can survive him again?" Willow asked as Matt nodded "I know so baby. You're stronger, we're stronger this time around. Do you know your first song yet?" "Not yet, theres been a few songs thrown around but nothing definite. Thank you for believing in me, in us Matt. I dont know how im going to get through these weeks without you. I love you" Willow said, finally realising that Matt wasnt driving her to the house "Matt, where are we going?" she asked as Matt replied "Its a surprise. Its just a day for me and you" making Willow smile, "I love that smile. So does Jas" Matt said as Willow asked "what was wrong with her last night? Mom said something about her waking up screaming?" "You dont even want to know Wills. I left the hospital and as soon as i got home, Elly came downstairs. She'd been trying for over an hour to calm her down. So i went up to her room. She'd trashed it. Toys are broken, shes drawn on the walls, clothes ripped on the floor. Her bed is broken, she had to sleep with me last night" he said as Willow sighed "whats gotten into her lately?" "Jas overheard us one night, talking about Victor. Shes terrified of him, that hes going to come back and hurt you again" Matt replied continuing "Ive told her hes not coming back, shes promised to be a good girl and look after you in New York. She was so upset, she thought you hated her" "I could never hate her, where on earth would she get that idea?" Willow said as Matt replied "I think she saw you upset with her last night and assumed it" "Where is Jas anyway? I thought she'd have wanted to be with us?" Willow said "Elly and Phil have taken her for the day, they are going to bring her up later tonight, so we have the whole day to ourselves" Matt replied as Willow stifled a yawn. "Why dont you try and get some sleep Wills? I'll wake you when we get there" he said as Willow closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Hey Wills, we're here" Matt said quietly, as Willow woke from her sleep. As she opened her eyes she saw that they were parked at the beach. "Matt its freezing and we're at the beach" Willow said as Matt said "Come one, time for your surprise" As they got out of the car Matt said "Close your eyes and take my hand" she groaned as she closed her eyes as she felt him take her hand. "Watch your step Wills" she heard him say as he led her up a few stairs. Willow heard the gentle crashing of waves on the sand as she began to feel the most relaxed she had in a while. "Ready Wills?" Matt said as they stopped walking and Willow nodded her head, as he whispered "Open your eyes" "Oh my god Matt! This is incredible" Willow said as she took in what was in front of her. Matt had rented a house right on the beach, or so she thought. "Its ours Wills. I bought it a while ago and ive been doing it up in secret. It was going to be your wedding present from me to you" he said as Willow felt tears roll down her face as she turned to face him, smiling. "This is...its amazing. I love it. I love you" she said as she kissed him. As they pulled apart he turned her around to show her the view, they were right on the beach. "Youre full of amazing surprises lately Mr Hardy" Willow teased as Matt put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You deserve this Mrs Hardy. I love you more than you know" he replied as Willow turned and faced him again, kissing him, shivering. "Youre cold Wills, shall we go inside?" Matt said as Willow nodded. As Matt led her inside, Willow began kissing him again. As he kissed her back they began to strip each other. Willow wrapped her legs around him as she whispered in his ear "Matt, take me to bed"

"When was the last time we got to do this Matt? Just lie in bed, just the two of us, no interruptions" Willow asked as she placed her head on his chest "Before Jas? Remember those days off where we used to just stay in bed all day" he asked as Willow giggled "They were amazing days but i wouldnt change anything right now" she said as she placed their hands on Ruby, who had started kicking. "I just wish i'd told you about Jas earlier and we wouldnt have missed out on three years of family life" "We found each other again Wills, it might have taken a while but we're still here. Still together" Matt replied kissing her forehead, making her smile. "Is this really ours Matt? Its so perfect and peaceful" Willow said as Matt replied "Its really ours. Just got to put a few finishing touches to this place and then its our secret getaway. No one will find us here" "Can we just stay like this? For the remainder of the afternoon?" she asked as Matt kissed her again, his arms wrapped tightly around her, "we can do anything you want Wills" he said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She awoke a few hours later, looking at the clock on the bedroom wall it said 6pm. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was all alone in the bed. "Matt?" she called out but the house was silent. Willow got up and got dressed, heading downstairs where she realised she was all alone. _I need some air. Ive been couped up inside all day_ she thought to herself as she wrapped herself up and stepped out onto the veranda overlooking the ocean. She took a seat and stared out across the beach, into the ocean, losing all track of time. "Wills? Where are you?" she heard Matt call from inside the house but she didnt respond. She was too engrossed in watching the boats on the water in the distance. "Hey there you are, ive been calling for you" Matt said as he eventually found her on the veranda. "Sorry Matt, i was miles away" Willow replied as Matt leant down and kissed her, "You hungry? I forgot we didnt have food in, so ive got takeout and some stuff for breakfast tomorrow" he said as Willow nodded and replied "Im starving, what do we have" following him back inside the house.

"Thank you for the last two days Matt. Ive needed them. We've needed them" Willow said as Matt served up their food "With the exception of the trip to the hospital this morning of course" "You deserve every second of this Wills. Ive put you through hell the last few weeks, not to mention other things happening outside of us" Matt replied "I think we needed some alone time to reconnect after everything thats happened, and i think we have" "Can we make a deal? Mom and dad date night, once or twice a month. Just me and you getting away from Jas and Ruby for a few hours so we can breathe and chill together" Willow asked as Matt nodded "Sounds like a plan Wills. Why dont we start right now?" he teased as he picked her up, kissing her. "What if someone walks in Matt?" Willow whispered as Matt replied "No one is due here for at least 4 more hours so we have all the time in the world" before kissing her again, only this time they didnt stop. Clothes were flying all over the floor as they ended up in bed together again.

"You know what i want to do right now?" Willow said as she smiled at Matt who replied "I have no idea. Tell me" "I want to go sit in front of the TV, binge on a box set and eat ice cream with you" Willow replied as she rolled on top of Matt and straddled him. Matt pulled her closer to him and said "I can give you two of those things. But we dont have ice cream" as Willow giggled "Well then, i guess we're staying here" before kissing him and sleeping with him again. A few hours later, Elly and Phil entered the house, carrying Jasmine, who was asleep. They heard noises coming from the living area, "Oh fuck Matt!" they heard Willow scream as they rushed into the living Elly yelled out "OH MY GOD" as Matt and Willow bolted upright and saw them standing there. "What the fuck are guys doing here?" Willow asked as Matt saw the time as they scrambled for a blanket to cover themselves in, slightly embarrassed that they'd been caught having sex. "We've brought Jas up Wills" Phil said as Matt asked "Do you guys mind turning around for two minutes, just so we can put some clothes on" "Tell you what, why dont we go put this one to bed, you guys get ready and then we'll come catch up?" Elly suggested as Willow nodded replying "That sounds good Elly" as Matt added "Jas' room is upstairs, 3rd door on the left. Theres a spare room too if you guys want to go ditch your stuff for the night" "Thanks guys. Now put some clothes on!" Phil said as he disappeared upstairs with Jasmine, followed by Elly as Matt and Willow started laughing.

20 minutes later, Elly and Phil reappeared downstairs, Matt and Willow finally dressed and sitting on the sofa. "Ok guys spill. Whats going on with you two?" Phil asked as Willow replied "Nothing. Just happy to have some time alone with this one before New York" "You two have been acting like love sick teenagers for a while now. Whats really going on?" Elly said as Matt replied "We've just been struggling to find some alone time lately and with everything thats been happening we couldnt help ourselves." "What is this place anyways?" Elly asked "Its ours. Its our secret hideaway" Willow replied as she lay back into Matt and placed her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and added "I bought it a while ago, ive had workers revamping it and i surprised Wills with it yesterday" You guys own this place? Its incredible" Phil said "Its smaller than the house in Cameron, but its amazing. Its right on the beach, what more do you guys want" "Victor to be gone and nickname creep caught?" Willow said jokingly, before adding "Dean not to be doing the X Factor with me" "WHAT?" Elly yelled "Sorry. How is he allowed to do the show? How is he even allowed to be anywhere near you after what he did?" "I dont know Elly. But im not going to let him break us again" Willow replied as Matt squeezed her hand. As Willow stifled a yawn Matt said "I love you, you know" "I love you too Matt. I might head up to bed. Im starting to feel really sleepy and we have a long drive tomorrow" she replied as she stood up to go to bed. "Go. You've had the longest 24 hours out of all of us. I'll be up soon" he replied as she kissed him before heading up to their bedroom.

"Shes scared guys, i know it. She wont admit it but shes scared" Matt said as Elly asked "Are you worried about her?" "Its not her im worried about. Its him. I trust her, she wont have anything to do with him" Matt replied as Phil asked "Hes the one who hurt her? Shot Eric? Tried to claim Jas as his own?" Matt nodded and replied "He wasnt aiming at Eric when he shot him. He was aiming at me" "Willow has never told us that part" Elly said as Matt added "We've never told anyone that, except the cops" "You think hes going to try something?" Phil asked as Matt shrugged his shoulders and said "I honestly dont know. Hes still trying to claim Jasmine as his. I dont know how much hes changed in prison, I just have a bad feeling about him" "Shes smart Matt, and tough. Shes not going to let him get close to her or Jas or Ruby. Plus Brooke and Christian will be around" Elly said as Matt yawned as she added "Matt why dont you head up to bed too? Its been a long day for everyone" "I might just do that Elly. Thanks for today guys, taking Jas and bringing her up here" Matt said before disappearing upstairs, joining his wife who was already fast asleep in bed.

"Youre worried about her arent you?" Phil asked Elly as they lay in bed, as Elly felt him put his arms around her she replied "I am Phil. I vaguely remember a Dean from childhood, i remember him always following us around, but i dont know if its the same Dean" "I cant help you there El. Would it help if we could find a photo of him?" Phil said as he kissed her head. "If its the same Dean from the trial last year, then a pre prison photo might help. But right now, im tired. Its been a really long two days" she replied as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I know Elly. We'll all get through this together" he replied as he kissed her forhead and closed his eyes too. "I cant lose her Phil. Not when we've already spent most of our lives apart" she whispered "You wont lose her El. Matt wont let them win" he replied sleepily. They lay in silence, the sound of the crashing wavesin the distance sending them into a deep sleep.

Willow awoke early the next morning. She smiled as she turned to face Matt who was still asleep. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, sitting in the chair next to it and stared out across the ocean, the stars reflecting on it. She'd been in the house less than twenty four hours, yet she already loved it. She sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to the waves gently breaking upon the shore. She didnt have her eyes closed for long when she heard Matt calling for her from the bed "Wills?" "Im fine Matt, go back to sleep" she replied, as Matt got out of bed and walked over to her. "You ok Wills? Its only 5am, come back to bed" he said as he crouched in front of her as she replied "Im fine Matt. I cant sleep, this one is starting to kick, hard" as she said that, Ruby kicked and her tiny foot made Willows skin pop. "Shes kicking hard isnt she?" Matt said, placing his hands on her bump "I think shes going to be a wrestler" Willow replied, giggling as Matt kissed her. "Come on back to bed Wills" He said again as he helped her from the seat. "How long do you think we have before Jas wakes? Willow asked as Matt led her to the bed. "Hopefully not for a few hours yet, why?" Matt replied as Willow kissed him "Want to carry on from last night? You know, before we were interrupted in the living area" she teased as she pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him.

The next morning, they were awoken by Jasmine running into their room shouting "MOMMY! DADDY!" before jumping on their bed. "Hey Jas doll, what are you doing up?" Matt said as Jasmine crawled in between them "I couldnt sleep anymore and i want to go play!" Jasmine said before realising they werent in Cameron. "Daddy, where are we?" she asked as Willow replied sleepily, "We are in our special hiding spot Jas" "Momma, im sowwy momma. for being naughty yesterday and not going to bed when you told me too" Jasmine said as she faced Willow, who was smiling and replied "Come here, crazy beautiful daughter of mine" cuddling her. "A little bird told me that you thought i didnt love you anymore. Thats not true, of course i love you Jas. I love you no matter what" Willow added as Jasmine hugged her tight "Just like you love daddy right?" Jasmine said as Willow nodded "and your sister" "Sister?" Jas asked curiously, as Matt replied, "You know how at Christmas we told you that mommy had a baby growing in her tummy? Shes going to be your sister" at being told that she was getting a sister, Jas crept down to Willows little bump and said loudly "HI LITTLE SISTER! IM JASMINE AND IM YOUR BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG SISTER" making Willow and Matt giggle. "IM GOING TO TEACH YOU ABOUT THE BESTEST FOOD EVER: PANCAKES!" "Speaking of pancakes Jas, you want to go get breakfast?" Matt asked as Jas shook her head. "Not yet dadda" Jas said as she kissed Willows bump before crawling back in between them. "More cuggles" she said as she pulled Matt and Willows arms around her and smiled as she closed her eyes. It wasnt until she heard the waves that she remembered that they hadnt told her where they were. "Mommy, daddy. Where are we?" she asked again as Willow replied "We're in Kitty Hawk. Daddy bought this house a while ago and has been renovating it in secret" "I have an idea. Jas, why dont we go make some breakfast then we can go play on the beach for a little while before we head to Delaware?" Matt asked as Jasmine nodded.

45 minutes later, Matt and Jasmine were in the kitchen making pancakes. Willow was sitting out on the veranda, with Elly joining her. "This place is pretty amazing huh?" Elly said as she passed Willow a coffee, "I love it Elly. Its just so calming and peaceful here. How did Matt keep this a secret?" she replied taking a sip of her coffee, "I have no idea Wills. He's full of surprises lately isnt he" Elly replied as Willow smiled and nodded "He really is. I got lucky all those years ago. Coming over to find Amy, meeting Jeff and Trish and then Matt" Willow said taking another sip of coffee "It could have all been so different" 


	11. A Past Life

****12 years earlier****

"Dean cut it out" Willow giggled as her boyfriend tickled her on the bed. He stopped and lay next to her, placing his arms around her. "You are going to be an amazing teacher Wills, however i still think you should be singing and performing" Dean said as he kissed her as she replied "And what about you? The singing footballer?" "You know its been my dream since i was little to play for Arsenal and now they've signed me at 18. I love you Wills, nothing is going to change that" "I love you too Dean, its just going to be hard being apart with University and your training. Not to mention all the matches" Willow said as Dean kissed her "We wont let it get hard. When im not training, i'll be here with you" as he kissed her, his hand moved lower down her body. He stopped when he reached her abdomen as he knew she would say no again, but to his surprise she whispered "Dont stop. I want to do this" "Willow, are you sure? I promise we can do this whenever you're ready" Dean asked as Willow nodded "Im sure Dean. Ive been thinking about this for a while" She said kissing him.

"You ok Wills? I know first times can be scary" Dean asked as Willow nodded and said "I'm fine, I cant believe we finally did it. I love you Dean, its going to be hard but i want to make these next few years work"

****18 Months Later**** 

Willow was getting ready to perform at a University benefit hadnt sung in public since she was 14 when she sung at a talent contest at school and was then bullied relentlessly for having a talent. Her firey red hair and tall, slime body didnt help. Dean dumping the most popular girl in school, Kristen, for her wasnt the smartest move, as Kristen and her friends made Willows life hell until she left. They bullied her daily, taunted her hair colour, called her slut, bitch and every name under the sun. They viciously attacked her one night after school just for being different. Willow was nervous as she waited for them to announce her to the stage. She knew Mike and Grace were in the audience, along with Dean, who had come to surprise her after playing away games all week. Willow took a deep breath _You can do this Willow! Kristen and her friends arent here to bully you anymore. You're going to go out there and smash it_ she thought to herself as one of the students came running upto her with a note. "Hey Willow, some girl asked me to give you this" she said as she passed her the note. As Willow read the note she began to feel a way she hadnt felt since school: hurt, panicked. It was like she was at rock bottom and her past had come back to haunt her.

Holding back the tears, her best friend Jenna, came running up to her. She took one look at the note and said "Wills, ignore them. They're bitches stuck in school. You're better than all of them" "Thanks Jen, they made my life hell through school. What are they even doing here?" Willow asked, as Jenna replied "I dont know, if i had to guess, i'd say its because theres a certain footballer in the audience" "DEANS HERE?" Willow exclaimed excitedly but before she could rush out to see him, her name was called and she was due to go and sing. As she stepped out onto the stage, she looked around for Dean. She saw Mike and Grace who were smiling and applauding, they had always loved her singing and had encouraged her since they discovered she could to do it. Then she saw him. She wished she hadnt seen him as it broke her heart. There, at the back of the auditorium was Dean in a passionate embrace with Kristen.

"I cant believe he'd do that to me" Willow sobbed backstage after her performance, as Jenna hugged her "4 and a half years and he cheated, with her of all people" "I dont get why he would do it either Wills. Whats the deal with her?" Jenna asked as Willow told her about Kristen bullying her at school. "Ok so shes a bitch and hes crazy" Jenna said as someone began knocking on the door. "If thats him i dont want to see him" Willow said quietly as Jenna nodded and answered the door. "Hey Jenna, is Willow here?" she heard him asking from the doorway "She doesnt want to see you Dean. Not after what she saw tonight" Jenna replied as Dean began arguing with her. Willow tried to block out the sound of his voice, getting angrier everytime he opened his mouth until finally she couldnt take it anymore. She walked over to the door and said quietly "Just go away Dean. I dont want to see you" "Willow please let me explain" Dean began to say, guilty over what had occured that evening. "Save it Dean she doesnt want to hear it" Jenna said as Dean argued "Im not leaving until ive spoken to you Willow. I need to explain" "Dean how many times do i have to say it? I dont want to hear it right now. I need some space and time" Willow said quietly as she slammed the door in his face and broke down. "Hey Wills, you wanna come stay with me and the girls tonight?" Jenna asked as Willow nodded.

***2 months later***

"Am i crazy for missing him? Still loving him? After everything he did?" Willow asked Grace as they sat in a little cafe during a day out. "Not at all Wills. Your dad has done some stupid things in our time together, and i did find it hard to forgive him at first but then i realised that i didnt want to spend my life without him. After talking for hours and hours i knew i loved him. Still do. If Dean truely loves you then he'll be waiting to talk to you" Grace replied as she took a sip of her coffee. Willow sighed as she said "I dont even care that he kissed her anymore, its more that it was her he kissed. After everything she put me through at school. I need to talk to him. I might call him later, see if he wants to meet up tomorrow, talk it over" "When did you get so level headed and mature? I dont think i was this sensible when i was 19" Grace said as Willow giggled "I dont know, mum. I guess ive always been focussed on what i want to do with my life for such a long time and i dont want to let anything get in my way" Willow replied as Grace finished her coffee and said "Ready to hit the shops Wills?"

A few hours later Willow was sat in her bedroom, dialling a very familar number. "Hey Dean, its me. Can we talk? Call me when you get this please" she said to his voicemail before hanging up. She was trying to focus on her latest assignment for her university course but she couldnt stop thinking about Dean. She wanted him there on her bed, holding her, kissing her. She wanted him stripping off so they could have sex. Willow closed her eyes and pictured it for a few minutes until she heard her phone ringing. "Hey Wills, ive missed you so much. When do you want to meet and where?" Dean asked as Willow answered the phone "Tomorrow? Usual place around 12?" she replied as Dean said "Sounds good. I really have missed you Wills. I love you so much and im sorry. I'll see you tomorrow"

***1 month Later***

"Dean, im thinking about dropping out of Uni" Willow said one night as they lay in bed together. "You cant drop out Wills! Why would you want to do that anyways?" Dean replied as he kissed her "I thought teaching was your passion" "It is, its just people know that you're my boyfriend and have started calling me "WAG" and Golddigger. Not to mention the press following me" Willow said as he sat up and faced her, "What do you mean the press are following you?" he asked "They've been following me to class, to work, to the gym. I dont know how they found out who i was. Its getting to the point now where its also distracting the others in my class" she replied adding "It's going to be better for everyone if i just drop out" "I might have an idea as to who is behind it, Kristen" Dean said as Willow sighed at the sound of her enemys name as Dean continued "She wanted to get back with me after the benefit night. I refused. Told her i only wanted you. Shes crazy jealous" "Can we not talk about her anymore? Im done with her and letting her rule my life" Willow said as she kissed her boyfriend as they ended up sleeping together for the third time that day.

**** 2 years Later****

"Happy birthday Willow!" Dean said as he entered her bedroom where he saw her crying. "Hey whats wrong Willow? Talk to me" He said as he sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. "Had a huge fight with those two. They've had me for 21 years and never once told me i was adopted" Willow sobbed as Dean held her tighter. "21 years Dean. It gets better. My biological mum was 12 when she had me and shes American" "Jesus Wills. Do you want to go find her? Your biological mum?" he asked as Willow nodded. "Im flying tomorrow. I fly from Heathrow at 230" She replied adding "Ive already quit uni" "Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked as Willow shook her head. "I need to do it alone. Plus you'd be giving up your dream and I cant ask you to do that Dean. I love you too much to do that" "I love you too Willow. I was going to save this for dinner but i think a night in with a takeaway is what you need right now" He said as he pulled out a box, "Its not a ring i promise!" Dean said as he saw the shocked look on her face. As he opened it, he revealed a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "Dean theyre beautiful" Willow exclaimed as they kissed. "You deserve them Wills. Youve been my biggest fan since day one, and today is your day. Go find your mum in America, i'll wait for you and when you get back, im going to ask you to marry me" He said as she kissed him again as they fell into bed together one final time.

"Wills, at least let me take you to the airport" Dean said as he carried her case downstairs the next morning. "Its hard enough saying goodbye to you right now. Its only going to be a million times harder at the airport" she replied as Dean took her hand and said "Im coming ok. I dont have training today so i can come with you to the airport. Im not taking no for an answer" "Hey WillowTree, are you ready?" Mike asked as he headed out of the kitchen, followed by Grace, who looked like she'd been crying. Willow nodded as she hugged Mike followed by Grace, spending extra time with her. "I love you guys, so much. I need answers and only this woman can give them to me" Willow said as she struggled to hold back tears. "We love you too Willow. You may not be ours biologically, but you are our daughter and we are so proud of you" Grace said as Willow smiled, heading out of the house and onto her big adventure.

****6 months later*****

"Hows the search going Wills?" Dean asked his girlfriend on yet another long distance call as Willow lay on her bed in the home she was sharing with Matt Hardy. "I dont know anymore Dean. My leads seemed to have dried up but the people im staying with seem to know who my mom might have been. I think they knew her" she replied as she heard a woman giggling in the background. "Dean hurry up and come back to bed. I miss you" the woman said as Willow realised who it was. "Youre fucking Jenna?" Willow asked as she felt her heart break "How long Dean? How long have you been fucking her for?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer. "About 4 months. We started hanging out, talking about how much we both missed you and had a few too many drinks. Im coming ov..." Dean began explaining but Willow had had enough "Dean, stop. YOU FUCKED JENNA. MY BEST FRIEND. WE'RE DONE. DONT CONTACT ME EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN" she screamed down the phone at him before throwing it off the wall and breaking down. She must have let out a frustrated scream as Matt burst through the door and ran over to her and put his arms around her. "Willow whats wrong?" he asked as she sobbed into his chest. "I just found out my boyfriend of 6 years has been cheating on me with my best friend. I cant do this anymore" "Well hes crazy. I know i havent known you that long and still dont know you that well but I never had you down as a quitter." Matt said as Willow looked at him. "You came to find your mom right? Dont give up, hang around until Wrestlemania then make up your mind" he said as Willow nodded "he was right about one thing before, i did miss performing. I know wrestling isnt the same as singing or dancing but its still a performance. You go out there and put on a show every night, and in a weird way, i love it" she said as Matt hugged her as he replied "Well you are a natural. Ive never seen anyone be so comfortable in the ring after only two days since Lita. But shes a whole other story. The fans adore you, we all love you" "I love you guys too. Youve all done so much for me i dont think i'm ever going to be able to repay you" Willow said as she looked Matt in the eyes. She had never realised just how deep and dark brown they were. Willow didnt know what possessed her to do the next thing, was it heart break or something else but she kissed him. As soon as she pulled away she realised what she'd done. "Im so sorry Matt. I dont know what came over me, but i kind of liked it" she said as she went in for another as Matt kissed her back he said "Willow, this is wrong" but she didnt care. As she was kissing him she began stripping him "I dont care, i want to do this" she replied as for the first time, they had sex.

"Willow? Are you ok?" Matt asked as he looked at the young redhead in the bed next to him. Silent tears streaming down her face, she was broken inside. "Im sorry Matt, i shouldnt have started this. I just broke up with Dean and here i am jumping into bed with you" She said quietly "He wants to come over and see me. I dont want to see him ever again. Same with Jenna. They broke my trust" "If you dont want to see him, we wont let him anywhere near you." Matt said as he tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. "I cant Matt. I need to be alone" she said adding "No one else can know about this" "I wont say anything, but just remember that you are not alone here" Matt replied as he got out of the bed and started getting dressed, leaving Willow alone to work out her confused feelings.

*****1 week later*****

Matt was in the house on his own. Trish and Jeff had taken Willow out to try and get her mind off Dean as she had been struggling with the betrayal. Matt was just about to head down into the home gym when he heard a pounding on the door. As he opened the door he saw a man there who asked "Willow? Where is she?" and Matt realised who he was. "Shes not here Dean. She doesnt want to see you either" Matt replied as Dean said "Im not leaving until i see her" ""Dean, she doesnt want to see you. She wants nothing to do with you, leave her alone" Matt argued with him. They argued for ten minutes when Jeffs car pulled up with Trish and Willow inside. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Willow asked quietly "Is that him?" Trish asked as Willow nodded "Just keep him away from me. I really dont want to see him" she said as Jeff and Trish nodded. As they stepped out of the car, Dean turned and faced her calling out her name. "Hey back off. She doesnt want to see you" Jeff said as Trish tried to get her into the house quickly. But Dean grabbed her arm making her spin. "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW DEAN. I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU. EVER AGAIN" Willow screamed at him but he refused to let go "Willow please let me explain" Dean pleaded with her but she shook her head, "Theres nothing you can say to explain what you and Jenna did" Willow said before she punched him, breaking his nose. "What the hell Wills? Who are you? Ive never seen you hit anyone. What happened to the girl who was going to be the worlds greatest teacher?" Dean asked as he held his nose as Willow shook free of his grip and said "she died when you fucked her best friend. I forgave you after you kissed Kristen but this... We just cant come back from this. We're done. To think i was actually going to marry you. Dont contact me ever again. Dont come looking for me, stay away"


	12. Better Best Forgotten

"Hello, earth to Willow" Matt said as he carried a sleepy Jasmine up from the beach. "Sorry Matt, i was miles away" Willow replied as Matt kissed her. "You ok? Youve been quiet all morning" he asked as she smiled and nodded "im fine Matt. I was just thinking about something" she replied as Matt sat next to her. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as Jasmine clung to him. "Not really. I was just thinking about how lucky i am to have you guys in my life and how it could have all been so different if i hadnt come over to find Mom" she said "What would you be doing if you hadnt come over?" Matt asked as Willow replied "I'd be teaching. I'd probably still been with him. But im so much happier with you and Jas and Ruby in my life" "We're happier with you in it too. Its getting late, Are you ready to head off Wills?" Willow nodded and asked "You want me to take Jas and put her in the car Matt?" Matt nodded as he passed Jasmine to Willow before entering the house to get their cases. "Hey Jas, you ready for our big New York adventure?" Willow asked her daughter as she placed her in the car as Jasmine replied sleepily "I wanna stay here mommy. Play on the beach all day" "We'll come back soon baby, i promise" Willow said as she kissed the top of her daughters head. As Willow took her seat in the car, Matt emerged from the house with the cases and placed them in the car. "Ready to go?" He asked as he sat in the drivers seat as Willow replied "Lets go to Delaware"

Matt was walking backstage, ready to go and give a promo ahead of his match later that night. "Hey Matt! Matt wait up" He heard a voice calling from behind. He turned and saw Willow running after him. "Whats wrong Wills? Is everything ok?" he asked as Willow caught her breath before replying "Everything is fine Matt. Jas is hungry so I thought i'd come with you to see if we could find food" as Matt took her hand and they began the long walk again. "Where is Jas anyways?" Matt asked "shes in the locker room with Elly, Phil and the others" Willow replied before adding "Im sorry for this morning. Thinking about how different my life could have been if i'd never been told i was adopted. I really am lucky to have you guys in my life. You especially Matt" "Wills you dont have to apologise, you're allowed to think about that" he replied as he kissed her as Willow said "I guess its just knowing that i have to spend time with him again. Having to relive all the hurt hes put me through over the years. I always wondered if he knew that we slept together that day we broke up, after i found out about him and Jenna" "He cant possibly know Wills. I dont think the family know" Matt replied as they kissed again as Renee Young called them over. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked as Matt replied "We are really good Renee. Are you doing the promo with me?" "Yeah i am. Are you not doing it Willow?" Renee asked "Im not supposed to be here" Willow replied "It would be amazing if we could get you together kind of one final time before you head off for the X Factor" Renee said as the camera crew started to set up behind them.

"Renee Young here standing with Matt Hardy. Matt, first of all, congratulations to you and Willow on getting married at Christmas and on the pregnancy. How are you feeling right now? How is Willow doing?" "Thanks Renee, im so incredibly happy right now. I have the most amazing, beautiful wife in the world. I have a beautiful little girl waiting for me and another child on the way. As for Willow? Willow is..." Matt replied but was cut off by a voice saying "Willow is amazing" as the cameras and Renee turned to the voice to reveal Willow standing there. "Wills? What are you doing here?" Matt asked, pretending to be surprised as Willow replied, a huge smile on her face "We missed you. All 3 of us, me, Jas and Bump" "Willow, youre just glowing right now. How do you feel Matt will do tonight against Dolph Ziggler? And will you be at ringside?" Renee asked as Willow replied "Hes going to win, of course. I wont be at ringside, but i will be watching backstage" "Dolph is a tough competitor, but ive beaten him before and im going to do it again tonight. Matt said before adding "then im going on to win the Rumble and headline Wrestlemania" as he took Willows hand before walking off.

"You sure you dont want to come down to ringside? I know you miss it out there" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Willow as they lay on the sofa in their locker room. "Im sure Matt. Its going to be a great match but i'm not risking any bumps for this one" she replied as she placed their hands on her bump. "Im so focussed on Ruby, Jas, the competition and making us work for the next ten weeks, that im putting wrestling aside" She said as Matt kissed her. "I'll be there every weekend, in the audience watching you win" he said as Jasmine came bursting through the door, running over to the sofa and jumped on them "Hey Jas, where have you been?" Matt asked as Jasmine told them about her adventure around the arena with Elly and Phil. "Do we go New York now daddy?" She asked as Willow giggled. "Not quite yet Jas baby. I've got to go and have my match first" Matt replied as Jasmine hugged him "Are you ready to go now Jasmine? Or are you sleepy?" Willow asked, a feeling inside her saying her daughter was tired. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders before yawning. "Nap time Jas?" Willow asked as Jasmine climbed onto the sofa, next to her and cuddled into her as they watched Matt get ready for his match. Jasmine was asleep within minutes, just as Elly entered the locker room. "Hey Elly. Thanks for taking her yesterday. It was just so good to be able to spend a day with Matt" Willow said as Elly sat next to her on the sofa as she replied "it was our pleasure. Glad to help out. You ok Wills? Matt was saying you were quiet this morning" "Yeah im fine Elly. I was just thinking about how different my life would have been had i not come to find mom all those years ago" Willow replied as Matt walked over to the sofa and kissed her. "I'll be back in an hour Wills, then we'll head off. I love you" he said as Willow nodded and replied "I Love you too Matt. Now go kick butt!" As Matt left the room Elly sensed something else was going on and said "OK Willow, whats really going on?"

"Honestly Elly, I was just thinking about how different my life could have been" Willow replied adding "and then i got to thinking about Dean. How much i used to love him, how we planned to spend our lives together. Everything we planned i ended up getting with Matt" "Yeah but thats his fault. If he hadnt cheated, would you honestly still be with him?" Elly asked "Would you have found Amy and stayed here or gone back to the UK and not have this amazing relationship you two have?" "I dont know Elly. To me Cameron feels like home. It always has done, but going home to Windlesham, to Mike and Graces, thats home too" Willow replied "Ive always had this connection with Matt, ive never felt that with anyone else. Being with him feels right. I think i have unfinished business with Dean, he needs to know what hes put me through. I think i need to see him" "Are you sure Wills? It just sounds like a bad idea" Elly said as Willow shook her head "I dont know Elly. Its been 10 years since we broke up, 5 since the last x factor. Are you OK to stay with Jas for a bit? Im going to go for a walk, clear my head. Maybe wait for Matt to finish his match" she said as she stood up and headed out of the locker room.

Willow walked for what felt like hours to her, her head spinning with wanting to see Dean but knowing deep down Elly was right, it would be a bad idea to see him. _Dean has hurt me in the worst possible ways in the past. So why am i feeling the need to see him?_ Willow thought to herself as she walked towards the Gorilla area to wait for Matt. _I love Matt. Im so happy with Matt. We have an amazing daughter in Jas and another coming in Ruby. So why can i not stop thinking about my ex?_ She stopped walking as she felt Ruby kicking hard. "Hey Rubes, not so hard huh" she said as she massaged her bump before feeling a pair of hands grab her from behind and throw her to the floor. She closed her eyes to block out what was happening but she was paralysed as soon as she heard the voice of her nightmares say "I told you it wasnt over Willow"

Matts match with Dolph had been going on for the best part of 20 minutes, neither man wanting to give up. It wasnt until the titantron flashed on and the screams of Willow were heard by both men did they stop and stare at what was happening. Willow being attacked by Victor, taking kendo shot after shot on her back. Her face already bloodied. Matt wasted no time in sliding out of the ring and running backstage to find his wife. He didnt care that he was about to be counted out, he didnt care that he was about to lose his match. All he cared about was protecting Willow and their baby. "WILLOW?!" He called out as he ran backstage "WILLOW WHERE ARE YOU?" He kept on running until he heard her screams get louder. He found her around the corner, laying face down on the floor. "WILLOW" he yelled as he dropped to his knees and held her "Matty? It hurts" she replied weakly as the medics eventually came rushing over. "What happened Matt? I was on my way to wait for you the next im on the floor with Victors voice over me" Willow asked as Matt said "He attacked you Wills. Im so sorry i wasnt here to protect you" "Its not your fault Matt" Willow replied as she closed her eyes "Im so tired Matt" she said weakly as the medics told her she needed to go get checked out at the local hospital. "Matt i cant go back to hospital. I cant spend another night in there" Willow said as she felt tears roll down her face as Ruby kicked. "Wills, please go get checked out. Im not leaving you tonight" Matt said as Elly came running up with Jasmine. "Matt whats going on?" she asked as Matt replied "Victor happened. Are you ok to take this one tonight. Im going with Wills to the hospital" "Of course Matt. Let me know whats going on ok" Elly replied as Matt nodded, jumping into the car, following the ambulance to spend yet another restless, sleepless night in the hospital with Willow at the hands of Victor.

"Hey Matt hows she doing?" Elly asked a few hours as she walked upto Matt in the hospital, before adding "Dont worry Amy, Adam and Phil are with Jas. We found a hotel with a few rooms left. We decided to stay overnight, " "Honestly Elly, no one has told me anything yet" Matt replied in frustration "All I know is that they sedated her in the ambulance as she was in so much pain" "What about Ruby?" Elly asked as Matt shook his head, "Wills said she felt her kick after he attacked her, but nothing since. I just wish someone would come and tell me something" "Matt, theres something you should know. Willow wasnt acting like her usual self earlier" Elly said as she added "She was talking about going to see Dean" "Why would she want to go and see him? After all the hurt he's put her through over the years?" Matt replied as Elly shrugged her shoulders and said "I dont know Matt. She just came out and said that she'd been thinking about how different her life could have been and his name came up" They chatted away as they sat in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Willows condition. 15 minutes later the doctor came out to give them an update. "How is she? Hows our baby?" Matt asked as the doctor replied "Your baby is fine. Willow will be fine, however she does have deep cuts across her back, she has 3 broken fingers and bruising on her face. We're also concerned about the bruises and cuts on her body and the cysts on her ovary" "Yeah we know about those. Shes already had one ovary removed and has been told she may need this one taken out too" Matt said adding "can i go see her?" The doctor nodded and said "You can go see her, but she is sleeping. How did she sustain these injuries?" "Her ex attacked her" Elly said as Matt went off to Willows room. "Hes supposed to be in jail after he kept her prisoner, abused her, both physically and mentally for years. Shes lucky that Matt went and found her" Elly added as the doctor listened intently "When Matt found her, Willow was barely breathing, she died seven times on the way to the hospital. Last year he kidnapped their daughter. Terrorised her, cut off her hair. That monster deserves to rot in hell for everything he's put that family through"

Matt raced to Willows room and as he opened the door, he smiled. Even though her face was bruised, she looked beautiful to him, peaceful as she slept. "I hate what hes done to you Wills" Matt muttered under his breath as he took the seat next to her. He took her hand and watched her sleeping for a few minutes before he started falling asleep himself. "Matty? Matt wake up" he heard a voice say as he opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes he saw that Willow was awake. "Hey youre awake! How are you feeling" he asked as he noticed she'd been crying "Wills, whats wrong?" he asked as she replied quietly "Im so sorry Matt, Ruby has gone hasnt she? I havent felt her move since the attack" "Wills, dont be sorry, Ruby is ok. Shes a fighter, just like her mom" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead "shes just sleeping right now. Im worried about you though" "Im ok Matt. Just really really sore" Willow replied through her silent tears "You took one hell of a beating Wills. Im sorry i wasnt there to stop him" Matt said as he wiped away her tears as she said "Why does he do this? We get to a great place and then he comes along and ruins it all" "Dont let him ruin this Wills. Im not letting him ruin this trip. Its the start of our new lives together. You, me, Jas and Ruby" Matt said as Willow suddenly asked "Matt where is Jas? Shes not here is she?" "Amy, Adam and Phil have her. Elly is waiting outside. Shes worried about you too" Matt replied as Willow let out a sigh of relief. "Tell her to go get some sleep Matt" she said as Matt nodded before heading out the room, returning a few minutes later. Willow smiled as he returned before asking "Matt, will you stay with me tonight? On the bed" "You know i will Wills. Im not going anywhere" Matt replied as he lay on the bed next to her, placing his arms around her as they fell asleep.


	13. The Long Goodbye

"Matt can we please go now? Ive had enough of hospitals to last a life time" Willow said as Matt entered the room carrying a coffee for her. He passed her the coffee and replied "soon Wills. The Docs just want to give you one final check overWant to tell me why you want to go and see Dean?" he replied adding "Elly told me last night. Wills, after all the shit hes put you through over the years" "I dont Matt. Not anymore. I thought I did yesterday but after thinking it through, I realised something" Willow replied, taking a sip of her coffe before continuing "I realised that im happier without him. Im happier with you, Jas and Rubes. Cameron has always felt like home, i dont want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. I love you guys. I dont know what i was thinking even considering wanting to see him. I mean he cheated multiple times, including with the girl who bullied me at school and my best friend. He tried and succeeded in breaking us. Hes tried to claim Jas as his own, he shot Eric. He tried to kill you. He even used Molly to get to me" "You dont need to explain it to me Wills. I love my girls too. I cant imagine life without you. It was the only thing he ever did right, letting you go. It meant that I got to meet you and marry the Queen of House Hardy. " Matt replied kissing her as the doctor walked in and told her she was free to go.

"All i want to do is go see Jas, take a ridiculously long, hot shower, sleep and forget yesterday ever happened" Willow said as Matt drove to the hotel. "I spoke to Vince earlier, he called for an update after last night. Hes given me the next few days off so we can get settled in New York and spend some time together as a family" Matt said as Willow grimaced in pain, then smiled. "Wills? You ok?" Matt asked as he noticed her facial expression. "Im great, Ruby has decided to start kicking again. After last nights scare, this feels amazing" Willow replied as they neared the hotel. "You want to grab some breakfast before heading up to the room?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head, "I'd rather get some room service. Im going to struggle with these fingers though" she replied as Matt pulled into the car park and said "I'll help Wills. Youre not alone in this" "I know Matt, i just want him caught" she replied as they got out of the car, they heard a voice that made Willow freeze to the spot and shiver "WillowTree...what happened WillowTree...Did somebody hurt you...Come with me...WillowTree...JellyElly will join us..." they heard the voice say as Willow began shaking "Matt..." she began to say but Matt was already beside her. "I got you Wills, i got you baby" he whispered in her ear as he walked her into the hotel. "Matt i cant take him anymore. I want to know who he is and i want him caught" Willow said, holding back the tears. "He will be caught Wills, and then he'll go away for a long time" Matt replied as they entered the elevator to go to the room, wiping away her tears. "I dont understand how he knows the nicknames that Mike gave me and Elly. I completely forgot about her until 18 months ago" she said as they left the elevator and walked to the room. "I know Wills, but look at you two now. Youre inseperable" Matt replied as they heard the excited yelling of "MOMMY! DADDY" coming from the other end of the passage.

"Hey Jasdoll!" Willow said as she saw her daughter running towards her. "Mommy, what happened to your face?" Jasmine asked as she saw the bruising as Matt picked her up "Why dont we go back to the room and we'll tell you in there? Mommy is still a bit tired" he said as Jasmine nodded as Willow turned and mouthed "thank you" to him. As they entered the room, Willow was ambushed by Amy, Adam and Nevaeh hugging her. "Mom, guys not so tight please. Im still really sore" Willow said as they let go as Amy said "I saw what happened Wills. I started driving as soon as Matt left the ring. I hate that man" "So do i mom. I dont think he could do anymore damage to me than what hes already done" Willow replied as she sat on the bed. Matt and Jasmine sat next to her as they explained to Jasmine what happened. "Victor is a nasty bad man!" Jasmine sulked "i dont like it when he hurts mommy and sissy" "I hate that too Jas. Promise me that when you and Mom are in New York, you'll look after mom for me" Matt said as he noticed Willow had closed her eyes and was sleeping. "I pwomise daddy. Can we go to the pool now?" Jasmine said as Matt nodded as Adam said "We dont mind taking her if you want to catch up on some sleep Matt" "Thanks guys but i think I need to spend some time with Jas" Matt replied as he took Jasmines hand and headed for the pool.

Willow awoke a few hours later and called out for Matt. "Matts not here. He took Jasmine down to the pool with Adam and Nevaeh" Amy replied as Willow sat up on the bed. "Im such a mess mom. I was missing Mike and Grace, planning on going to go see Dean, Victor attacking me. The nickname guy was outside the hotel, he was watching us. He must have been watching and following us all night" Willow sobbed as Amy held her and replied "Its all going to be ok Wills. You're allowed to miss them. They were you parents. But you got to remember, that you have Matt and me and Elly. Not to mention Adam, Phil, Nevaeh and everyone back in Cameron. Brooke and Christian will be in New York with you guys. We wont let either of those guys win. Why would you even want to see Dean after all the shit hes put you through?" "Thanks mom. I love you guys. Youve always been there for me, no matter what. I cant imagine my life without you all in it now" Willow said adding "as for the Dean thing, i was just thinking yesterday about how different my life would have been if i hadnt come here. I realised quickly how much happier i am without him. The connection Matt and i have, its always been there. Since day one of meeting him. He was there when i broke up with Dean for good, after finding out about him fucking my best friend behind my back for 4 months. That was the first time we slept together. It was only meant to be a one night thing, but I was already battling feelings for him, even back then" "Wait, you and Matt hooked up before the Wrestlemania we met? You guys kept that a secret" Amy said, shocked by this revelation as Willow said "I know. At first i thought it was a mistake but over time, i realise that was the start of everything. It was when i realised i liked him as more than a friend. I was just confused about everything, I was still battling feelings for Dean. We'd been together such a long time, i couldnt just turn them off. But it worked out in the end. No one else knows mom. They cant know" "Im not going to say anything Wills. But if youre ever feeling down or low, I'll be there" Amy said as Willow smiled "Thanks mom. I guess with everything thats happened lately ive just been a bit overwhelmed and thinking about the past hasnt helped" Willow said as the door burst open and Jasmine ran into the room, jumping onto the bed as Matt and Adam followed.

"You still tired Wills? Youre being unusually quiet" Matt said as they drove through Philadelphia on their final part of their journey to New York. "Im fine Matt, just a bit sore and sad that Elly wasnt here earlier. I kind of wanted to talk to her" Willow replied as she looked to the back of the car and smiled as she watched Jasmine sleeping. "Can we talk later?" Willow asked as Matt replied "I know Wills. Elly wanted to be here too but Phil was needed for Smackdown to do a pre taped promo. Do you not want to talk now, while shes asleep?" "Its something big that ive been thinking about for a while Matt and I dont want to talk here incase she wakes up and overhears" Willow replied as Matt said "Ok, Wills. We can talk later. After your surprise in New York" "What surprise Matt?" Willow asked curiously "Sorry Wills, cant tell you. Its a surprise" Matt teased as Willow said "Im so lucky ive got you Matt. I love you" "I love you too Wills. Ever since i first saw you" Matt replied adding "And its me thats the lucky one" "Did you ever think we'd make it this far Matt? Willow asked adding "There was a point i didnt think i'd see you ever again" "We made it Wills. I always swore i'd find you, bring you home and I did. We had a rocky 3 and bit years. Especially that night you left after finding our about Kelly. Hell i thought i'd lost you for good after Nikki. Those two nights killed me seeing you hurt that way, knowing it was my doing. But look at us now, married, 2 daughters. Until you came into my life, I always thought i'd be alone" Matt replied as the pulled up to a toll, so they managed to steal a kiss, just as Ruby decided to start kicking. "This one always picks the worst times to kick and punch" Willow giggled as Matt placed his hands on her bump as the kicking slowed. "Shes our little fighter isnt she" he joked as they started their journey again.

"This place is incredible Brooke! How on earth did you find it?" Willow asked as she hugged her best friend outside their temporary home in New York. "Just wait until you get inside Wills. The views are incredible. Plus its ultra secure so no creeps are getting in here" Brooke replied as Matt carried Jasmine out of the car, Christian grabbed their cases. "How are you feeling anyways? Chris and I saw that attack. Victor is a fucking coward" she said as Willow replied "Im fine Brooke. A little sore but im good. I just want to get settled in then find out what this surprise is Matt has for me" As they headed into the house they'd all be sharing for the next ten weeks, the two girls looked at each other and said "here we go again"

"Matt why wont you tell me what this surprise is?" Willow asked as she got ready as Matt and Jasmine played on the bed. "If I tell you then it wont be a surprise will it?" Matt replied, teasing as Willow stepped out of the ensuite bathroom. "Wills you look amazing" he said as walked over to her and kissed her, as Jasmine went "ewwwww" "Hey Matt, do you mind zipping me up?" Willow asked as she turned to face Jasmine and began pulling silly faces with her. "Youre so beautiful" Matt whispered in her ear as she blushed and said "Black eyes and broken fingers too?" She joked "Im wearing one of my oldest dresses, so where are we going?" "Black eyes and broken fingers too Wills. You ready too Jas?" Matt asked as Willow suddenly became confused. "Jas is coming too?" She asked as Matt took Jasmines hand as Jasmine replied "Of course im coming momma. Im the biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig surpwise" as Willow and Matt laughed, as they headed out into the cold New York night.

They walked the three blocks to a movie theatre and Willow became suspicious when Matt spoke to the attendant who let them straight in. "Ok Matt, spill whats going on?" she said as he lead her to a screen. "Ok so i may have rented out an entire screen just for us. For tonight. Because we never get to spend time as a family" Matt said as Willow kissed him "So what are we watching?" she said as Matt replied "Its a sing along version of Mamma Mia. The new one" "Wait what? Youre not going to get me to sing are you?" Willow said as she bit her lip to hide her excitement as he held the door open for her and Jas. As Willow and Jasmine walked into ther screen, Willow was met by a huge "SURPRISE" as she turned into face the seats she almost began to cry. There in front of her were Amy, Adam, Nevaeh, Brooke, Christian, Jeff, Trish, Phil and Elly. "How...When...?" Willow began to say as Matt crept up behind her and put his arms around her and said "this is all for you. You deserve this Wills, after everything we've gone through these last few months" "Matt, this is... just what i needed. I love you, i really really do" she replied as the kissed in front of the family before they took their seats as the movie began.

"So thats Jasmine down for the night. I think today has taken alot out of her" Matt said as he joined Willow on the sofa, placing his arms around her as she leaned into him. "Thank you Matt. For today, for the last few days, for everything since Christmas. Ive needed it" she said as he kissed her forehead. They were alone in the living area as Brooke and Christian had gone straight to bed, the others were staying in a nearby hotel. "Hey what did you want to talk about earlier?" Matt asked as Willow sat up and replied "Do you want anymore kids after Ruby?" "I dont know Wills. Whats going on?" he said facing her. "Im worried about these cysts Matt. Im thinking what if one day they turn out to be cancerous and i didnt do anything about it" she said as she felt her eyes fill with tears, as Matt said "Wills, its ok. They arent going to be cancerous" "Matt, im thinking about getting my other ovary removed after Ruby is born" Willow blurted out "So if we want anymore kids after Ruby, then we may have to store some eggs until we're ready to use them. Its such a big decision Matt and i dont want to make it without you. Its going to affect us both" "Wills, im happy with two. Im happy with my 3 girls. I love you Wills, if you want to do this then im with you. If you want to freeze eggs for the future then we can" Matt replied as he kissed her "I love you too Matt. Im currently leaning towards freezing my eggs, i think eventually we may want a third and I want to be prepared. Im just scared about everything" Willow said as she lay against Matt, who placed his arms around her. "Lets get through these ten weeks and Rubys birth before making any big decisions ok. Once Rubes is born then the main thing will be getting your health back and if you think that surgery is the only way then we'll do it" he said as Willow moved his hands onto bump so he could feel her moving and kicking. They stayed like that until Willow fell asleep in his arms. 


	14. The Night Before

The next week flew by. The camera crew came by to record a "what have you been up to since the last shows" segment a few days after they had settled in New York, where Willow talked about what she'd been upto since the last shows, with appearances from Jasmine and Matt, before he left to go back on the road. "Im also 5 months pregnant so your getting two for one with me this time!" Willow ended her segment with as she giggled. "So this will air next Saturday before you are due to perform your first song which is going to be a song you performed in your season and it will be...Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Week two is Abba week and the song you'll be singing is I've Been Waiting For You" the producer said as they packed up and left. "You killed that song the first time round Wills, and if anything that Abba song, is perfect for you" Brooke said as Willow asked "Did they tell you when we get to meet everyone else?" Brooke shook her head "Didnt say a thing. All i know is my first song is Flashdance and then Dancing Queen" "I dont know if im ready for this Brooke" Willow sighed as Jasmine played on the floor "You miss Matt dont you?" Brooke said as Willow nodded. "More than ever. Between Victor being out there, seeing Dean next Saturday and this stalker of mine and Ellys, I just dont know whats real and whats not anymore" "Whats real is the love you and Matt have. You two have been through so much and look at you now. If me and Christian can go to ten years like you two, then it'll be a miracle. Especially the way things are right now" Brooke replied as Willow looked at her confused and said "Whats going on with you two anyway? I thought you two were solid" "We are, i think. Christian has just been really secretive lately. Plus we just cant work out where to put down our roots, he wants to be in North Carolina close to you guys and I kind of want Texas to be near mom and the rest of my family. Please dont hate me" Brooke said as Willow smiled and giggled. "Brooke, i could never ever hate you. You are my best friend, youve been there for me when ive had no one else to turn to" Willow said, looking at Jasmine and Brooke knew exactly what she meant as she added "I know the importance of family and what its like to be away from them, both of them. You need to be in Texas, you need to be with your family. Plus it gives us a reason to come visit" "Thanks Wills, youre more than a best friend, your more like my second sister" Brooke replied as the two girls hugged as Christian walked into the house, carrying bags of food, as he put them down on the kitchen top, he said "You girls hungry"

"You miss them, dont you Matt?" Jeff asked as the two Hardys made their way to the gorilla position for their match at that nights house show. "Of course I do Jeff" Matt replied adding "Im still worried about Wills. I think Victors last attack has left her more shaken than shes letting on. Shes talking about getting her other ovary removed in order to stop the cysts growing and i dont know how to react to that" "You just need to support her Matt. Has she said anything previously about this?" Jeff asked "Nothing Jeff. When Wills mentioned it the other day she was on about freezing her eggs incase we decided we wanted another baby in a few years. Ive told her im more than happy with my girls but..." Matt said as Jeff cut him off "But deep down you really wanted a boy" Matt nodded and asked "Does that make me selfish? "It is a little selfish Matt, but at the end of the day, is it worth it over Willows health?" Jeff replied as Matt said "Ive already told Wills her health comes first. Im not willing to risk losing her again" "I think you guys need to get through these ten weeks and Ruby first before making any decisions. I dont want you two having to go through what Trish and I went through" Jeff said as they saw Seth and Dean, their opponents for the night already in position.

"Hows Willow doing after that coward attacked her?" Seth asked as Matt replied "Shes ok. Shes got some bruising and three broken fingers, but shes good. Her and Jas are settled in New York" "When does she start singing? Ive never heard her" Dean asked as Matt replied "Next Saturday. Im going back to New York on Friday after the show. Surprise her and Jas early. I hate being away from those three" "I know you do Matt. I know they hate being apart from you too, but not long now until you guys are reunited" Seth said as Dean added "Now are you two ready to go out there and put on one hell of a show with us?"

"Hello...Earth to Willow" Brooke said as Willow snapped out of her day dream "Sorry Brooke, i was miles away" "Thinking about Saturday? Seeing Matt" Brooke teased as Willow shook her head before replying "Yes and no. Saturday is going to be amazing. Jas gets to see me sing, I get to see Matt but at the same time, im going to be around Dean. I just... i cant be around him. Not after everything hes put us through" "Hey dont worry about him. I'm there if he tries anything and im pretty sure Matt will kill him too" Brooke replied as Willow started laughing "the last time we did this show, there was alot of alcohol consumption and really stupid decisions made on my part" she said adding "My decisions cost me Matt, my dreams, hell they cost me my life" "Wills, that was such a long time ago. You and Matt found each other again, you two are stronger now than ever. Ive seen you in rehearsal for Saturday, you are going to kill it out there. Youre going to have two very proud daughters, an extremely proud husband and one very excited best friend with you" Brooke replied before continuing "now tell me all about this surprise beach house"

Fridays dress rehearsal went by so quickly for Willow and Brooke. Willow caught her first glimpse of Dean, causing her to have a little panic attack. After lunch, Willow Brooke and Jasmine sat in the audience and watched the rest of the competitors rehearse. "Some of these guys are really good Wills, not as good as you but still" Brooke whispered as Willow sighed and nodded in agreement as Jasmine began to yawn. Willow looked at her watch and said "I didnt realise how late it was. Its getting close to this ones bedtime" "You ready to go? Give me two minutes and i'll go grab our stuff from backstage and we'll head out" Brooke replied, running off as Willow nodded. "Hey sleepy, you want to go home? Facetime daddy before bed" Willow asked Jasmine who nodded as she heard a male voice above her say "Youve been avoiding me all day Wills. You cant avoid me forever" as she looked up she saw Dean standing above her,"I can avoid you Dean, and i will. I want nothing to do with you after what you put me through. Just stay away from me and my daughter" Willow replied just as Brooke reappeared. "HEY WILLS, you ready?" Brooke asked loudly as Willow nodded and headed towards her best friend, carrying a sleepy Jasmine.

"What the hell did he want?" Brooke asked as the girls entered a taxi to take them home. "He just said that i cant avoid him. I told him i can and will avoid him and for him to stay away from us" Willow replied, still shaken after her encounter with Dean. "I just want to get home, get this one to bed and facetime Matt" "I get that Wills. I think i might take a long hot bath and head to bed" Brooke replied as they carried on their journey. "Hey Brooke, thanks for getting me away from him. I dont want to think what he was about to do" Willow said as Brooke hugged herand replied "I got your back. Always." as Jasmine asked sleepily "Who was that man momma" "Hes someone mommy used to know a long long time ago. Hes not a nice man Jas. I dont want you to go anywhere near him ok" Willow replied as they pulled up in front of the house. "You hungry Wills?" Brooke asked as they entered the house as Willow nodded and replied "Im starving. Im going to go put this one to bed after a facetime with Matt, then i'll come grab some food" carrying Jasmine into her bedroom.

"Come on Jas, time for bed" Willow said as she began to undress her daughter and change her into her pyjamas. "I wanna say goodnight to daddy" Jasmine said as she climbed onto her bed as Willow joined her, taking out her cell. She dialled Matts number but he didnt pick up. "Sorry baby, Daddy must be in the ring right now" she said as Jasmine started sulking. "I know Jas, i wanted to see daddy too" Willow added as she cuddled her daughter, just as her cell started ringing. She took one look at the caller ID and answered with a smile "Hey Matt"

"Hey Matt" Willow said as Jasmine perked up at the sound of her dads name, "did you just try and facetimeme Wills?" Matt asked from the other end of the line as Willow said "Yeah we did. Jasmine wants to say goodnight to you" before passing the phone to Jasmine who became all excited at hearing Matts voice. "HI DADDY" Jasmine said excitedly as Matt started talking to her on the phone "Hey princess, hows New York? Hows Mommy" "We miss you daddy. I want you to tell me a story" Jasmine replied as she began listening intently to what Matt was telling her on the phone. "Ok Jas, I need you to stay really really quiet. Im outside the house right now. Im coming in to surprise mommy and you. I need you to keep this a secret ok" he said as Jasmine replied "Ok daddy. One more story and i'll put mommy back on and go sleepy" as Matt continued "Im coming in Jas. Put mommy back on the phone but stay really really quiet" "Ok daddy i love you" Jas said as she passed Willow her cell back. "Hey Matt, yeah shes almost out. We miss you too. We cant wait for tomorrow" she said as Matt replied "maybe you wont have to wait until tomorrow" "Matt do you mean i wont have to wait until tomorrow?" she asked, curious as she didnt hear the door opening behind her. "Turn around Wills" she heard him say, but she didnt hear him say it over the phone. As she turned around, she dropped her cell although she wasnt aware of doing it. Stood in front of her was Matt, who said "surprise!"

"Matt what...how..." Willow barely asked as Matt beckoned her over to the door before kissing her. "I got the weekend off so i thought id come surprise my 3 favourite girls" he said as he walked over to Jasmine and kissed her. "You my amazing princess, time for sleep and we can go do something fun tomorrow before going to watch mommy sing" he said as Jasmine closed her eyes. As Matt and Willow headed out of her room, closing her door behind them, Willow said "I love you Matt. How did you know i needed to see you tonight?" "I love you too. I know you Wills, i knew you'd be scared and nervous for tomorrow so i thought i'd come tonight, surprise you" he replied as Willow sat on the sofa as Matt went and got food from the kitchen for them. As he returned to the living area, he saw Willow smiling as she massaged bump. "Im so happy youre here. I had a run in with Dean today" She said as she took her food from Matt, who replied "what did he want? Thought there was a restraining order against him" "I dont know Matt, he basically just said that i cant avoid him forever. I told him to fuck off basically. But in a nicer way as Jas was around" "Do you think he got the message?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "Honestly, I dont know. Just seeing him today made me sad, i felt sorry for him. He had everything going for him and he threw his life away for some petty revenge. All because i moved on from him and became happier with you" she said as Matt put his arms around her. "I wont and cant let him get to me. Not this time" she added as she placed their hands on her bump, just as Ruby began to kick. "I love this Wills. You, me and bump. Jas in bed. This is my idea of perfect" Matt said as Willow lay back into him. "Mine too Matt. I just wish i didnt have to be in the studio all day tomorrow. Would have been amazing to spend time as a family" she replied as Matt kissed her forehead. "We've got Sunday dont we?" he asked adding "plus i know someone is so excited to see you singing again" "We do have Sunday and i know Jas is all excited. Im terrified" Willow replied as Matt replied "Wills, you'll be amazing, and who said it was Jas that was excited to see you sing again? Im excited and proud of you" "Matt..." Willow replied as she turned to kiss him, before leading him to the bedroom.


	15. Fighting Chance

Willow awoke early the next morning, a wave of nausea coming over her. _I thought i was over this morning sickness_ she thought to herself as she got out of bed and headed to her ensuite, before throwing up. She didnt know how long she was throwing up for when she felt someone hold her hair back. As she turned to face the person, she smiled as she saw Matt crouching next to her, gentley holding her hair. "You feeling ok Wills? Youve been in here a while" he asked as Willow nodded and replied "Im ok, i think its just nerves starting to kick in. I used to get like this before performing. Do you mind getting me some water? My throat is really dry" "You get back into bed, i'll go grab that water" Matt replied as he helped Willow back to her feet, guiding her back to the bedroom, and into bed. Matt went into the kitchen to grab Willow a bottle of water, returning to the bedroom a few minutes later. As he entered the room, he smiled as he saw Willow in bed, fast asleep.

Willow awoke a few hours later and headed straight for the ensuite and turned on the shower. She felt dirty after vomiting earlier that morning, and as soon as she felt the hot water on her skin she began to feel better and relaxed about the show later. As she stepped out of the shower and headed back into her room, she realised that Matt wasnt in bed. She saw that he had left her a note on his pillow. She picked it up and smiled as she read it:

 _Wills,_

 _Sorry Im not here for you waking up. You looked so peaceful this morning and after last night i thought i'd let you sleep in a little. Jasmine was restless this morning so me and Christian have taken her out for the day. I know that your nervous about tonight but dont be. Wills you'll kill it out there. Jas and I are so excited to hear you singing again, we'll be front row cheering you on._

 _I love you Queen._  
 _Matt_

Willow read the note a few times, smiling everytime she read it. She dressed quickly in leggings and her favourite hoody, that actually belonged to Matt and headed out into the living/kitchen area where she saw two massive bouquets of flowers. "From the boys and Jas" she heard Brooke say from the kitchen, before Brooke added "You feeling ok Wills? Matt said something earlier about you throwing up this morning" "Im fine Brooke. Its just nerves. Have you and Chris had that chance to talk yet?" Willow replied as Brooke appeared with breakfast shaking her head. "Not yet, I just wish he wasnt being so secretive. Its like he doesnt want me anymore" "Brooke thats crazy! That man adores you. Plus youre gorgeous and id kill him if he left you" Willow said as the two girls started laughing. "What did i ever do without you Wills?" Brooke said through the giggles as Willow replied "Same as me. I feel really lucky to have been in the same show as you and to have met and clicked with you so easily. Youre not just my friend, youre my sister" as Brooke said "Youre my sister too Wills. You ready to go kick Deans ass"

"Daddy when do we see mommy sing?" Jasmine asked as Matt and Christian headed towards the American Museum of Natural History. "Later baby. First we get to spend the day together. With Christian too" "Where are we going daddy?" Jasmine asked as Matt replied "We are off to the museum, then lunch somewhere special and then back home for a few hours before going to watch mom and Brooke sing. How does that sound?" "That sounds fun daddy" Jasmine replied as the three walked up to the museum, as Christian asked "which exhibit are we going to first?"

"Hello, earth to Willow" Brooke said as Willow snapped out of her day dream "sorry Brooke i was miles away" she replied as Brooke sat next to her and asked "You ok Wills?" "Im ok, just missing Matt and Jas. I wish I could have seen them this morning before they headed out" "You get to see them soon though" Brooke said before adding "Next weeks theme has changed too." "Whats it changed to?" Willow asked as Brooke replied "Legends. Instead of Abba" "That could be better. As much as I love Abba, theres only so much i think the audience can take" Willow said as she held her finger to her lips silencing Brooke. Brooke mouthed "what" to her as Willow whispered back "Someones outside. Dont want them to hear us incase its him" The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes when they heard it "WILLOWTREE...I know youre in there Willowtree" Willow felt her face go white and she became frozen. Brooke saw how terrified her friend was and whispered "Do you want me to call Matt?" Willow shook her head as they heard the person walk away before a knocking at their door indicated it was time for make up and wardrobe.

"You ok Wills? You've been quiet since..." Brooke asked as the girls sat in make up as Willow replied "Im fine Bee. I get to see my two favourite people in a few hours, and they get to see me singing. I am a bit nervous though. What if Victor shows up?" "He wont Wills and if he does, Matt will kill him" Brooke replied as Willow smiled and said "Thats true, he will. I dont think hes forgiven himself for not being here after the last attack. I dont blame him though. Its not his fault he had to go and work" "I know Wills. After everything you guys have been through these last, well almost four years really, you deserve to be happy" Brooke replied as Willow sighed and replied "I am happy. Im still trying to get over Nikki and Jaxson, but we are getting there. Everything that happened over Christmas, the weddings, the pregnancy, the thought of potentially losing Ruby, it put alot of things in perspective for me. Matt and I, we've fought for a long time to get to this point. There was a point in my life where i thought i'd never see any of you again..." "But you made it. We made it through together and picked up a long lost sister on the way" Brooke replied adding "and now we are back here, ready to sing our hearts out again" "Im more than ready to go out there and outsing Dean" Willow said as the two girls dissolved into a fit of giggles before being interupted by a knocking on the door. Brooke sighed as she got up to answer the door, before squealing with delight as Christian entered the room. "Hey girls how are you doing? Excited for tonight?" He asked as Willow looked for any sign of Matt or Jasmine "Dont worry Wills, Matt and Jas are on their way. Jas has been super excited all day its like shes been on a sugar high" "What have you guys been upto today?" Brooke asked as Christian replied "We went to the museum, ate out and i'll let Jas tell you the rest Wills. Just came in to wish you both luck, not that you'll need it" before heading out the door to take his seat, leaving the two girls to finish getting ready and to complete their warm ups.

"Hello and welcome to a very special season of the Celebrity XFactor" Christy Hemme said as Jeremy Borash continued "Thats right, this season its all about crowning the champion of champions. We have ten famous faces returning to take on the competiton, all in a bid to be crowned Champion of Champions. But before we meet our teriffic ten, lets meet the three people who will be critiquing and guiding our celebrities over the course of the season. Ladies and gentlemen, our judges!" "Simon, Randy and back for this season, Idina!" Christy announced as Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson and Idina Menzel took to the stage. "Welcome judges" "Now this season is slightly different. Each week we will be having a special guest judge" Jeremy announced, making the ten celebrities even more nervous backstage. "Our first guest judge is no stranger to the spotlight. She became a cast member of the Mickey Mouse Club in 1993 alongside Ryan Gosling, Keri Russell, Britney Spears, and Justin Timberlake. She has sold 37.9 million records in the United States, 75 million albums and singles worldwide. 4 huge US Billboard number ones, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our very first guest judge, CHRISTINA AGUILERA!" Jeremy and Christy announced as Christina made her way onto the stage. "Welcome Christina. We are thrilled to have you as our first guest judge this series. Is there anyone in particular youre looking forward to seeing perform tonight?" Jeremy asked as Christina joined the judges. "Hey guys thanks for having me. Im so excited to be here with you all and yes there is one person im really looking forward to seeing perform but as a judge im not going to divulge who that is!" She replied as she took her seat as Christy announced "Now we've met our judges for the week, its time to meet our ten brave celebrities braving the microphone once again"

"From season four, Patrick Kane and Kourtney Kardashian  
From Season three, Chloe Bennett, Shane West  
From Season two, Stana Katic, John Brooks and Le'Veon Bell

and from season one, Brooke Adams, Dean Woods and your inagural champion, Willow Hardy!"

"Welcome celebrities, great to see you all back. Singing first from season one, Its Dean"

One by one, the celebrities stepped up to the mic and sang their hearts out. One by one they entertained the judges and the audience, and as they made their way through the show Willow was backstage getting more and more nervous. "Wills, relax. You get to close the show and youre going to be amazing" Brooke said as Willow paced in their dressing room. "Im so nervous Brooke, plus im trying to get this one settled. Shes kicking like mad right now" Willow replied as she sat next to Brooke. "Those lights were so bright out there i couldnt even see Matt or Jas" "They were there Wills. I saw them when i was singing. Theres a few others there too" Brooke replied as Willow looked at her confused. "What do you mean others" she asked as Brooke shook her head and replied "My lips are sealed. But you'll find out once you get out onto that stage" Willow never had the chance to question her best friend any more as a there was a knock on the door and a tiny voice said "Willow, youre on in ten minutes"

A few minutes before Willow was due to perform, they aired her catch up segment, featuring messages from Brooke, Matt and Willow herself.

 _"Hi im Willow and you probably know me for being a womens wrestler with WWE and I was the very first winner of the show way back in 2013. Singing on the show back then was a way for me to cope with a bad few years. I lost my adoptive parents a few months before the show had started and i dont think i had grieved properly for them when i signed up. But it felt so good to get on that stage and perform and im really looking forward to perfoming again"_

 _"Willow is amazing. I dont think she realises just how good she is. Im lucky that i was placed in the same season as her because she has become my best friend. Shes an incredible singer and performer, i know im competing against her again but i cant wait to see what she brings."_

 _"Willow is the most amazing, incredible person i know. Willows had a rocky few years but now shes back and stronger than ever. Shes an amazing mom, a phenomenal performer. Im so proud of her, and I cant wait to hear her sing and watch her perform again."_

 _"Its like ive come full circle being back here. Not long after the show ended i found out i was pregnant with my daughter, Jasmine and she will be watching me sing live for the first time ever. She wont be the only one, as im currently 5 months pregnant with my second._

"Closing the show tonight and singing for your votes, please welcome back, WILLOW" Christy announced as Willow walked onto the stage, taking the microphone as the music started

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end I wanna thank you

'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, Oh, Oh, Whoa, Ohhh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me

But that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I

I ain't goin' stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget

But I, I remember

Coz I'll remember, I'll remember

Thought I would forget

But I, I remember

Coz I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

As Willow finished singing, the audience and judges were on their feet. She looked in the audience for her two favourite people, it didnt take her long to find them. They were sitting near the front, Jasmine was jumping around excitedly. Matt was smiling and applauding her and then Willow saw them, the others just like Brooke had mentioned. Amy, Adam, Nevaeh, Elly and Phil had all gone to watch and support her. "The audience are on their feet for Willow!" Christy announced as she walked over, hugged her and asked "How do you feel being back here after all this time?" "Its strange, its so surreal" Willow replied taking a breath "Last time i was here was over 5 years ago like i said in the video, a lot has changed in those 5 years. Im a mom now, currently pregnant with my second" "And yet you look absolutley incredible" Christy exclaimed before saying "Lets get some comments from the judges, starting with Christina" "Kay so let me get this straight, youre 5 months pregnant?" Christina asked as Willow nodded as Christina continued "and you can sing like that? Honey youre going all the way again, youre incredible! You remember at the start of the show i said i was excited to see one person perform, it was you. You owned my song. I think you performed it better than me" "High praise from Christina and i have to say, I agree with her one hundred percent" Simon added as Idina and Randy said the same. "Join us tomorrow for the results and find out who will be the first celebrity to leave the show" Jeremy said as he joined Christy and Willow on stage, as the rest of the celebrities made their way out.

"MOMMY! You were amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing" Jasmine squealed as she ran over to Willow, who picked her up and hugged her. "Ive missed you today Princess" Willow said as Matt walked over to her, smiling. "Shes not wrong Wills. You were amazing out there" he said before kissing her as Jasmine made a loud "Ewwwwwww gross" causing everyone to look at them, as Amy, Adam, Nevaeh, Elly and Phil walked over with Brooke and Christian not far behind. "Want to get out of here?" Matt asked as Willow was hugging her sister, nodded in agreement, but before they could move, they heard the voice calling from the side of the stage "Willow...Willow...Willowtree and JellyElly..." The voice made Willow and Elly freeze. "Guys come on, hes not going to try anything whilest eveyone is around" Phil said as Matt took Jasmine from Willow as they hurried out of the studio and headed back towards the home Willow and Brooke were sharing.


	16. Becoming Broken

The weeks went by, the competition got smaller, although Le'Veon left due to unforseen circumstances, 6 Celebrities remained however, Brooke had been eliminated the previous weekend, meaning Willow was having to avoid Dean at the studio on her own. Brooke, despite being eliminated had decided to stay in New York with her best friend as she knew Willow was struggling without Matt around. She was in the kitchen area of their rented New York home with Jasmine making dinner when Willow walked in after a long day of rehearals. "Hey Wills, how were rehearsals?" Brooke asked as Willow picked up Jasmine for a long cuddle. "Im screwed this week. I just cant get to grips with the song and everyone is amazing and im a mess" Willow said before adding "I struggled with Rock week the first time around if you remember. It was the one week I ended up in the sing off with Barry" "I remember. I remember everyone being shocked that you were in that sing off, I was awful that week too" Brooke replied as she stirred the chilli she was cooking. "What song are you singing anyways?" she asked as Willow put Jasmine down before taking a seat and replying "Halestorm, Heres to Us. But we've had to find a clean version suitable for TV" "Mommy, whens daddy coming?" Jasmine asked as she cuddled into Willow on the sofa. "Im not sure Jas, shall we facetime him before bed?" Willow replied as Jasmine nodded just before Brooke announced "Dinner is ready"

"Why dont you two come with me to the studio on Wednesday? See if you can see whats wrong with my performance this week" Willow asked as she cleaned up after dinner "Yes momma yes yes yes" Jasmine squealed excitedly as Brooke added "that would be amazing. Even though ive only been gone for one week, i do miss being there" "And I miss you being there. Right Jasdoll, bath time then facetime daddy?" Willow replied as Jasmine looked at her and nodded, her arms reaching out for Willow to pick her up and carry her. "Come on Jas, you can walk to the bath. Mommy cant always carry you" Willow said as Jasmine slid off the sofa and sulked her way to the bathroom. Brooke could sense that something was wrong with her best friend and was about to ask when, almost like she had a 6th sense, Willow said "I'll tell you later. Once Jas is in bed"

"Daddy, when are you coming back to New York? I miss you lots and lots. So does mommy" Jasmine said as she and Willow facetimed Matt. "I'll be there at the weekend Jas so I want you to do something for me. I want you to think of something super fun for us to do before we go watch mommy sing" he said as Jasmine nodded as Willow stifled a yawn. Matt noticed and joked "are we boring you Wills?" "Sorry Matt, im just a bit tired. Its been a long day, I'll skype you later and tell you more. Right now this one wants daddy to read her a story" she replied as Matt nodded and said "So what story would Princess like me to read tonight" "Little Mermaid. Its my favourite" Jasmine replied excitedly "I'll come back in 30 minutes to tuck you in Jas. Im going to go take a quick shower" Willow said as she left the room and Jasmine and Matt to have some daddy/daughter face time.

"You ok Wills? You looked stressed earlier" Brooke said as Willow emerged from Jasmines room. "Im fine, i just miss having my bestie around backstage stopping me from killing Dean" Willow replied as Brooke asked "whats he done?" Willow sighed and said "Hes everywhere. Literally whereever i go hes there, watching me. Waiting for me. Rehearse in the studios backstage, hes there. Go for a costume fitting, hes theres. Go to the cafeteria hes there. I cant escape him. Im pretty sure ive seen Victor lurking too, and dont get me started on the "WillowTree" Guy..." "Hes a creep. They all are" Brooke replied as Willow sat next to her as Brooke asked "have you told Matt yet?" Willow shook her head and replied "Not yet. Jas is having bedtime facetime with Matt. I'll catch up with him later on. I just want to relax and put Dean and Victor out of my head"

"Ruby says Hi" Willow said as she skyped with Matt a few hours later. "Tell her I say hi back and that i miss you guys" he replied as Willow smiled and said "We miss you too, especially this week" "Whats happened Wills?" Matt asked as he sat on the sofa back in his home in Cameron as Willow told him all about how she was struggling that week, how she felt she was being stalked by her two crazy exs and was on the verge of quitting. "Wills you cant quit just because of that. Youre amazingly talented Im not going to let you give up because of those two" Matt said as there was a knock on the door. "I'll call you back in a few minutes Wills, theres someone at the door" he added before getting up and leaving the room. But instead of ending the call, he only muted it. Willow saw him re enter the room, followed by his ex girlfriend Reby and watched in horror as she began kissing him, stripping him. She felt her heart shatter into a million tiny peices as she watched them have sex in their living area.

Willow sat for hours, numb by what she had just witnessed. The man she loved, her husband, the father of her two daughters, cheating on her again. She felt a tear roll down her face and then she just felt angry. "Wills? Willow whats wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed next to Willow who didnt say anything, but jumped off the bed, grabbed her car keys and headed out of the house she was sharing with Brooke to beging the long drive back to Cameron.

During the drive, Willows phone was ringing non stop. "Wills whats going on? You stormed out of the house like you were going to go kill someone" Brooke said as Willow finally answered her best friends calls. "Im going home. To Cameron. Somethings happened with Matt and i need to go see him. Jasmine cant know" Willow replied, trying to hold back her tears, as Brooked asked "Is he ok? Is he hurt from a match whats going on?" "I'll explain everything once im back. I just need to go see him" Willow said as the tears started flowing again. "Call me in the morning ok? I'll watch Jas for the day with Christian. What am i telling the production crew if they call for you" "They wont Bee. I had tomorrow free from rehearsal. Its boys day. Thank you for taking Jas. I honestly dont know what i'd do without you" Willow said as the call ended. She continued the long journey through the night, the images of Matt and Reby playing through her mind. Her eyes stinging from all the tears. It was around 8am when she crossed into Cameron. As she drove through the small town, she began to feel sick. She saw the Barbie pink convertable driven by Reby pass her by a few minutes from the home she shared with Matt and all the hate and anger she felt came flooding back. She pulled up to the house and sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to calm herself before silently letting herself into the house, taking a seat in the living area and waited for Matt.

Willow didnt have long to wait for Matt to come downstairs. "How long" she said quietly yet stern, making him jump. "Wills? What are you doing here" He asked as he moved closer to her, but she stood up and backed away from him. She could feel herself getting angrier as she repeated "how long have you been fucking Rebecca for" As Matt got closer, he could see her eyes were bloodshot from crying, the tone in her voice full of hurt. "Wills what do you mean? I havent seen her in months" he replied, knowing he was lying to her and Willow knew it. "Dont lie to me Matt. I saw you last night" she said, the rage building up inside as Matt looked at her puzzled. "Should have checked you actually ended and closed your Skype call last night and not just muted it" she said as Matts face dropped. "I saw her strip off in front of you. Her cheap, tacky Victorias Secret lingerie, fling herself onto you and you let her do it. How could you Matt? I loved you" Willow said as the tears began to flow as Matt moved even closer to her she yelled "DONT come any where near me" "Wills please, let me explain" Matt said as Willow backed up against the wall. "Reby flung herself at me. I didnt have a chance to stop her..." he said as Willow let all the anger flow out "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER TO FUCKING STOP AS SHE WAS STRIPPING" she screamed "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD TO HER NO IM MARRIED, BUT INSTEAD YOU LET HER WIN. YOU GAVE IN AND FUCKED HER ON THIS SOFA" "Wills, im so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen" Matt said as Willow interrupted him "and yet you did fuck all to stop it. I saw every single thing. YOU fucked her MULTIPLE times Matt. Am i not enough for you any more?" "Willow you're everything to me. You and Jas and Ruby. I love you guys so much and im sorry. I made a mistake..." Matt replied as Willow shook her head and spat at him "a mistake? A mistake that lasts all night? Matt, im carrying your fucking child. This pregnancy could kill me, or does that not bother you now youve found a new fuck..." "It was one night Wills, it will never ever happen again" Matt said, almost pleading with her for another chance "Thats the same thing you said with Nikki. You swore it wouldnt happen again and yet here we are! Less than one month after we got married" Willow said as Matt moved within touching distance. "DONT FUCKING COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME MATT. I CANT BE AROUND YOU RIGHT NOW" Willow screamed at him, "I want you out of here Matt" "What do you mean, you want me out of here?" Matt asked, knowing what was coming. "I want you gone. Out of this house for when me and Jas return from New York. I cant be around you any more. I dont trust you, hell im not even sure if i love you right now" Willow said as Matt replied "Wills please dont do this. I love you, please let me make this right" "You cant Matt. Just get out of the house by the time we return. I need space and time away from you. You've hurt me in a way i never thought possible. Dont even bother coming to New York this weekend, i dont want you there" "What about Jas? Can I not come through for her?" Matt asked as Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Thats up to you. But if you do, dont speak to me. Im serious, dont talk to me, dont come to the shows. Dont even look at me" she replied as she brushed past him storming out of the house. The couples hearts each shattered into a million pieces.

Willow drove for hours. Her eyes stinging, her heart breaking. She tried to ignore the non stop ringing of her cell but after 3 hours of non stop ringing she decided to head to the beach house she shared with Matt and hide away for a few hours, finally answering the calls once she arrived. "MATT I TOLD YOU DONT SPEAK TO ME" Willow said frustrated down the phone as as female voice said "Whats Matt done now Wills?" "Sorry mom, its been a long night. I really cant talk about him right now. Im just so pissed at him" Willow replied as she realised it was Amy on the line. "Wills, that was you speeding away from the house this morning wasnt it?" Amy asked as Willow tried to stop herself from crying. "Willow, talk to me. Where are you?" "Im at the beach house. It was me speeding away this morning i needed to get away from him before i killed him" Willow replied as she felt her voice break. "Im coming now Wills. I'll be there as soon as i can" Amy said, sensing that her daughter needed her. "Dont tell Matt where i am. I really cant be around him" Willow said as she hung up. As she put her cell on the table, all the anger and rage she'd felt at the house came flooding back. She let out a scream and trashed the living area. Cups and bottles smashed, photos broken on the floor. Willow broke down completely, the tears flowing full force, her whole body hurting from Matts betrayal. She cried for hours until she felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around her. "Whats happened Wills? Whats Matt done this time" she heard Elly ask as Willow looked up, confused as to why she was there she heard Amy speak. "She caught me rushing out of the house and immediatley jumped in the car when i told her i was coming to you" Amy said as she wiped away Willows tears. "So whats happened Wills. Tell us" "Matt fucked Reby last night and i saw the whole thing via Skype" Willow said quietly, the tears still flowing. "He did WHAT?" Elly said shocked that Matt would do such a thing. As Willow told them everything that had happened the night before, her cell started ringing on the table. "Its Brooke, shes looking after Jasmine" Willow said as Amy stood up and said, "Answer it, she'll be worried about you. Catch her up and go make us some tea"

"Im sorry Brooke, i was on my way back and ive had to stop at the beach house. I'm so tired and my head is messed up" Willow said down the phone to her best friend in New York. "I'll be back tonight. Ive got mom and Elly here with me" "What happened with Matt? Or do you want to talk when you get back?" Brooke asked as Willow replied "When i get back. I just need to decide what im going to do. I'll let you know when im leaving the house" before hanging up and taking a seat next to Elly. "How you doing Wills?" she asked as Amy made tea in the kitchen. "Im hurt, angry. I dont get why he would do it. Am i not good enough for him? Are his two daughters not enough?" Willow said quietly as Amy entered the room, having heard how her daughter was feeling replied "Of course your good enough. So are Jasmine and Ruby. Matts an idiot for cheating. Youre better than him" "I just dont know what to do. I feel like we've just had the same conversation about Nikki and we're just getting back on track from that and the last four years with Victor. I love him but right now, i really cant be with him. It hurts to even think about him. I think it may be divorce" 


	17. Broken

Matt sat slumped on the sofa for what felt like hours. _How could i have been so stupid? Willow and my girls are my everythingand i fucked up big time_ he thought to himself as Adam, Phil and Jeff all entered the house. "Matt whats going on? Amy and Elly sped out of here about five minutes ago" Adam asked as Matt looked up, a guilty look on his face. "Willows left me. For good" he said as he felt his voice break. "Matt whats have you done?" Jeff asked as Matt sighed "Ive done something really really stupid" "Matt spill now!" Phil said as Matt admitted "I cheated on Willow. I slept with Reby and she saw the whole thing via Skype. She drove down from New York last night and pretty much ended it" "WHAT THE HELL MATT?" Jeff yelled at his brother "After everything shes been through, you guys have been through these last five years! Wills deserves so much better" Jeff said, disgusted at his brothers actions. "You dont think i dont already know that Jeff? I've never seen her that hurt or broken" Matt said as Jeff sat next to him as he continued "she was so calm, so quiet and then something snapped in her. She was screaming at me, throwing stuff at me. Wouldnt even let me go near her. Shes doesnt want me to go to New York, to the shows. Willow doesnt even want me looking at her. How can i not look at her when shes the most beautiful woman in the universe?" "What about Jasmine? Please say she'll let you see her" Phil asked as Matt nodded, just as Adams cell rang. "Hey Ames, youre on your way where? How bad is she? Go be with her Ames, she needs you right now. Call me later ok, i love you" he said as Amy gave him an update from the road. "Where is she Ads? Is she ok?" Matt asked, hoping that Willow had calmed and would speak to him. "Willow is in a bad way Matt. She practically bit Amys head off when she finally picked up the phone" Adam replied as Matt asked eagerly "Wheres Willow? I cant just sit here and do nothing" "Shes at the beach house. Matt dont go there, you'll make it worse. She still doesnt want to see you. Just give her some time and space. She needs to come back to you. If you force this, you will lose her for good" Adam replied, Matt sighed again, knowing that his friend was right.

"Willow i know you dont want to speak to me right now and that you hate me, but im sorry. I need you to know that im sorry. Im sorry for all the stupid shit ive done these last few months, im sorry i fucked Rebecca last night, it meant absolutley nothing to me. Im sorry about Nikki and Jaxson. Im sorry for hurting you after i swore i wouldnt. I know you dont want to hear this right now but I love you Wills. I meant every single word of my vows. I love you, have done ever since i first saw you all those years ago. You are my Queen, my everything. You and our girls. I swear im going to make it right and i'll never stop fighting for you. Ive told Rebecca not to work on the house anymore and ive cut all ties with her. Her number is deleted and all her social media has been blocked. I know its not much Willow but its a start right? Please Wills, dont give up on us. I really do love you" Matt said as he hung up the phone after leaving Willow a long voicemail later that night. Amy walked into the house a few minutes later. "Matt, dont start. Im actually disgusted and disappointed in you" She said before he could say anything before continuing "Willow is a mess. Shes devastated Matt, she trashed the beach house. Ellys taking her back to New York. Shes talking about divorce" "Divorce? Is she serious?" Matt asked, feeling even worse at the revelation. "Honestly Matt, i dont know. Shes such a mess right now, i dont think shes thinking straight" Amy said adding "I know you want to go talk to her but dont. She needs space, time to think things through. Youve got to be patient with her" "I know Ames i just want to make it right with her. Even if she doesnt want me back, we need to get along for Jas and Ruby" Matt said, fearing for his marriage.

"Hey Wills, were you being serious earlier? About divorcing Matt?" Elly asked as she drove her heartbroken sister back to New York. "I dont know Elly. I dont know what to think right now" Willow replied quietly continuing "My head is a mess, my body is broken. Everything i knew and loved has been turned upside down because of him" "Hes an idiot Wills. Im going to stay in New York with you, Jas and Brooke for a while. Im not leaving you like this" Elly said as they pulled up to the house. As they entered, Jasmine ran up to Willow and demanded a pick up "MOMMY! Where have you been all day?" she demanded to know as Willow hugged her daughter. "Ive been busy at the studio baby. Ive got to make sure im doing everything right for Saturday night" Willow replied, lying to her daughter. She didnt want her knowing the hell she had endured that day. "Tell you what Jas, how would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Willow asked as Jasmines face lit up, she loved sleeping in the same bed as her parents. Jasmine nodded enthusiastically before she spotted Elly. "ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jasmine squealed as Willow placed her on the floor and watched as she ran to her sister. "Hey Jas, surprised to see me?" Elly asked as Jasmine nodded "Why are you here auntie Elly?" she asked as Elly replied "I missed you and your mom. So ive come to stay for a little while. Tell you what, why dont i put you to bed, read you a story and then tomorrow we can go do something really fun?" Elly replied as Jas said "Im going to watch mommy tomorrow. You should come too!" "See, that sounds like fun" Elly said as she carried Jasmine into Willows room to put her to bed, giving Willow a chance to relax and a chance to catch Brooke up on the days events.

"I cant believe Matt cheated" Trish said as Amy caught her up "and with her too. I always knew that girl was no good. Willow must be devastated" "Shes broken Trish. Ive never seen her that low. Even with Victor. She doesnt want to see or speak to him, shes threatened divorce" Amy said as Trish stared shocked. "DIvorce? After less than a month of being married? After nearly 10 years together?" "I know Trish, i know. I dont even know if shes thinking straight right now, and to be honest i dont blame her" "At least shes got some distance between them. Brooke will look after her in New York" Trish said as Amy nodded "and Elly too. She drove her back from the beach house. Im still worried about her, im thinking about going on Saturday to watch and support her." "I'll text her in the morning, let her know im here if she needs me for anything" Trish said as the two friends caught up well into the night.

Willow lay awake in bed. She couldnt sleep, every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing Matt and Reby, replaying the previous nights images in her head. She lay there, silently crying as Jasmine snuggled in next to her. _Why am i reminded of him everywhere i go? Even Jas is reminding me of him right now_ she thought as she felt Ruby kicking. _I wish i could explain how much your daddy has hurt me, but i cant. Can I ever forgive him? Probably not. Do i really want to split our family up yet again? No, but im going to have to. I cant have him hurt me or us again._ Willow looked at her cell at the time and saw that she had a voicemail. She kissed Jasmines forehead and got out of bed, heading into the living area, grabbing a glass and pouring herself a shot of vodka, taking the bottle with her to the living area as she pressed play on the voice mail. "Willow i know you dont want to speak to me right now..." as soon as she heard Matts voice she began crying again. "I told you not to call me" She said quietly as Elly entered the living area. "Wills, you ok? Whats going on?" she asked as Willow passed her the cell. "Matt called, left me a voicemail. I told him not to call me" she said as Elly listened to the message, finally noticing the vodka in front of her sister. "Please tell me you didnt drink Wills. Youve been so good and sober for two years" Elly said as Willow shook her head "I wanted to, but i cant do it. I just want to numb the pain" she replied before continuing "Is he really sorry for hurting me Elly or sorry that he was caught cheating?" Willow asked as Elly sat next to her. She noticed that Willow hadnt slept, and pulled her in for a hug. "I dont know Wills. I know he feels awful, guilty. Hes devastated that hes hurt you, i dont think he's ever going to forgive himself for it but deep down he loves you. I know he does. I think you know it too and i think you still love him" she said as Willow finally admitted "Of course i still love him El. I just have to work out what i want to do as i cant be with him right now or even if i can be with him ever again. Not after last night" "You got to do what you got to do Wills. You got to do whats best not just for you, but for Jas and Ruby too" Elly replied as Willow sighed, before she added "I think its time we go to sleep Wills. We have a long week ahead"

The next few days were a blur for Willow. She wasnt sleeping, barely eating. Matt turned up late on Friday afternoon for his time with Jasmine. They each caught a glimpse of each other as Willow rushed out to the studio and their hearts broke all over again. "You sure you're ok to have her overnight this weekend Matt?" Elly asked as she handed Matt Jasmines overnight bag. "Im sure Elly. How is Wills anyways?" he replied as Elly shook her head. "Shes a mess Matt. Barely eating, shes not sleeping. I caught her out here on Tuesday, crying her eyes out after hearing your voicemail with a bottle of vodka in front of her. She didnt drink any but she was tempted" "Im such an idiot. I dont know why i did what i did, all i know is that i love Willow and will do anything to win her back" Matt said as Elly said "Just be patient, give her time. She said some crazy things the other day..." "like divorce. Amy told me" Matt said, sadly as Elly nodded "Shes just trying to work out whats best, not just for her but for the girls too. Just do whats shes asked, no contact, no going to the shows. Give her the space she needs to breathe. Shes struggling but she still loves you" "Wills still loves me?" Matt asked, taken aback by the revelation, but before Elly could respond, Jasmine ran out and yelled "DADDY!" as Matt picked her up he said "hey princess, what do you say to having a sleepover with me this weekend?"

Saturday came quickly and with that came show day. Willow was sitting backstage with Brooke, even though she was voted off the week previously was still allowed to visit her friend. "Matt was asking for you yesterday. He feels so guilty and hes a mess without you" Brooke said as Willow looked at her and replied "So he should. Its his fault we're in this mess. I hope he doesnt come tonight, i dont think i can face him after yesterday. I just want to get through tonight, focus on duets next week, ive got a killer duet planned. If the producers will let me do it" "Elly told me what happened. For what its worth, im totally on your side, and tell me all about this killer duet" Brooke said as a voice from behind the door said "90 minutes until showtime"

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink, oh yeah

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the breeze

Sit back down

For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have gone too fast

So lets give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

We stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder

Let's toast cause things got better

And everything could change like that

And all these years go by so fast

But nothing lasts forever

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights

Have gone too fast

If they give you hell

Tell em to forget themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to all that we kissed

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

That we just wouldn't trade

To us breaking up

Without us breaking down

To whatever's come our way

Here's to us

Here's to us!

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have gone too fast

So let's give em hell

Wish everybody well

Well!

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights

Have gone too fast

If they give you hell

Tell em forget themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Oh here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to love

(Here's to us)

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to love

Here's to us

Here's to us

Willow was singing in the middle of the show, followed by Dean who was watching very closely. As Willow sung, he heard all the pain in her voice. He saw the hurt on her face. He listened to the judges praising her. As she came off stage, he took a chance and said "Willow are you ok? You look like you havent slept in days" "Dean just dont. I dont want to talk to you so just leave me alone" Willow replied as headed off. Her ex now concerned about her.

"Brooke, go on. Go out with Christian, i dont mind. All im going to do is take a long, hot bath, relax and try to get some sleep" Willow said as she encouraged her best friend to go out for dinner. "If you're sure Wills. If you need us, we're only a phone call away" Brooke said as Willow practically pushed her out the door. Willow made her way to the bathroom to start running her bath when there was a knock at the door. As Willow opened it she sighed, "Dean what do you want? I thought i told you to stay away from me" "Im worried about you Wills. I know something is going on with you. Talk to me, i can help" Dean replied as Willow tried to shut the door on him. "Dean just go. Ive said everything i ever want to say to you. Just go, leave me alone" Willow said as she managed to slam the door in his face. As she turned away to walk to the bathroom again, there was another knock on the door. "DEAN I TOLD YOU" she yelled as she opened the door, but as soon as she did she automatically tried to close it without success. "I told you i'd always find you Willow" "Victor what do you want?" Willow said fearful as she backed away from the door as her psychopathic ex entered the room. "What ive always wanted Willow, you" Victor taunted as he slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Victor please..." Willow pleaded as Victor punched her again. "Youre a lying whore and yet i still want you. I need to to fulfill my Ravenhearst destiny" he taunted as he continued to viciously taunt her and beat her until she was at the point of blacking out. "Youre mine now Willow" Victor taunted as she heard a male voice shout "Oi! Get the fuck away from her" "Who the fuck are you?" she heard Victor ask before the sound of footsteps running away and footsteps getting closer to her. "Wills? You ok?" She heard a man ask, recognising the voice before blacking out she said "Dean?"


	18. More Than Words

"Dean?" Willow asked weakly before blacking out. "Wills, wake up, stay with me now" Dean replied as he tried in vain to wake her. He tried for what felt like hours to wake her, but it was all in vain. "Dean? Whats going on? What are you doing here?" he heard Brooke ask from behind, returning from her dinner date with Christian. "I was worried about Wills at the show tonight so i came to check on her, she slammed the door in my face..." Dean began to say as Brooke interrupted "as she should after what you put her through" "BUT as i was leaving, an older man stormed past me and started pounding on the door. He was threatening her and I wasnt going to stand for it. When i burst in, he was standing over her, punching her calling her all names under the sun. Ive called the cops and paramedics, they are on their way" Dean said as Brooke looked crestfallen and said "Not again. I swear that man wont rest until shes dead" "Who is he Brooke? What does he want with Wills?" Dean asked as Brooke explained "Victor Dalimar, hes a very long, complicated story in Willows past. He wants her to be his wife and to keep her away from her family. Its not happening, not now shes married to Matt" "He sounds a delight. Wills and Matt got married?" Dean asked, saddened by this but before Brooke could reply, the cops and medics entered the room, followed by Christian and Seth, who had come to support his friend.

"I'll go with Wills, you guys stay here and answer the questions" Seth said as he added "Want me to call Matt on the way?" as Brooke shook her head and said "Dont call him. Theres something going on with those two, plus he has Jasmine for the weekend" "Brooke, dont worry im not going to leave her side. But i do think Matt needs to know whats happened" Seth said as he left the house and headed towards the hospital. Dean was in the corner answering the cops questions, Brooke was staring at the trashed room and sighed as she felt Christian wrap his arms around her. "How much more does Willow have to endure? I hate that man so much" she said as Christian replied "Wills is tough, she'll be ok. The cops will catch Victor and he'll go away forever. As for her and Matt, they'll work it out. They always do, they love each other. They are crazy about each other" "I hope they do. I've never seen Wills this low and upset. If they dont, its going to have a huge impact on Jas and Ruby" "I'll call Matt later, just to let him know whats happened, because Seth is right. Thats his wife and child thats been attacked and he'll want to know" Christian said as Brooke placed her head on his chest.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital in 20 minutes. Doctors came rushing out "What do we have here?" They asked "29 year old female, 5 months pregnant assualted in her home before becoming unconcious" the medics said as Seth yelled "theres also complications with the pregnancy" "What do you mean sir?" one of the doctors asked, as Seth explained all about where the baby was positioned and the cysts that were growing in Willow. "Ok we'll take extra care of her. We dont want to risk a miscarriage" the doctor replied as he rushed off to check on Willow as Seth slumped into a seat in the waiting area. 90 minutes later, the doctors came out as he asked "Hows Willow? Can i go see her?" "She'll be fine. Shes got a nasty bump on her head from hitting it against the floor, bruising on her ribs, a black eye and a few bruises. Her baby is fine too, a little fighter" the doctor replied as he led Seth to Willows room, where she was sleeping in the bed. He took the seat next to her bed and began the long watch over her.

Willow awoke a few hours later calling out for Dean. "Hes not here Wills. I am" Seth replied as Willow broke down. "Everything is such a fucking mess Seth. Its close to being over with Matt, Victor still rearing his ugly head, Dean saving my ass" she sobbed as Seth put his arms around her. "Tell me what happened with Matt. Brooke said somethings been going on with you two" he asked as Willow told him all about the events of the week. "Hes an idiot Wills. You deserve better" Seth said as there was a knock on the door and as it opened Willow just started crying again. In the doorway was Matt. "Wills, im so sorry..." Matt began to say but she cut him off "Just go Matt. I dont want to see you. I cant be near you" "Willow please, i heard about tonight. I came to see if you are ok. I hate not being able to protect you from him" Matt said as he entered the room. "Im fine Matt now go. Im serious, go now" Willow said behind the tears, but Matt refused to budge. "Im not leaving you Wills, not until we've talked" Matt said as Willow said threateningly "You want to talk, go talk to Rebecca. Go talk to my lawyer because im done Matt. I want a divorce" "Wills you dont mean that" Seth said shocked by her actions towards Matt as Willow replied "Oh i mean it Seth. Can you get rid of him for me" never taking her eyes off Matt, who looked like he had just been shattered into a million peices. "Matt maybe its best if you just go. Im not leaving her side" Seth said as he escorted Matt out of the room. "Seth please dont leave her. Ive never seen her like this. I cant lose her, not like this" Matt replied quietly. "Matt just give her time, shes messed up. Not thinking straight. She doesnt mean half the stuff shes saying" "I shouldnt have come. I just hate this. I hate being away from her, even though its all my fault. Im not giving up on her" Matt said as he decided it was better to just give up and walk away from the hospital. As Seth reentered Willows room, he could see she was shaking and visibly upset by the unannounced visitor.

"Wills, what was that all about" Seth asked as he sat back next to Willow, who sighed as the tears rolled silently down her face. "I told him to stay away. I told him not to speak to me until i had worked out what i wanted to do. Then he leaves me a voicemail and turns up here unannounced and it messes up my head" Willow said quietly "Im trying to focus on Jas, on Ruby on the show but hes always there in the back of my mind. I just want to block him out for while but i cant turn my feelings for him off" "What you two have been through, its been hell but youve always come out stronger together. Did you mean it when you said you wanted to divorce him?" Seth replied as Willow shrugged her shoulders "Honestly Seth, I dont know. I havent slept these last four days, barely eaten. All i can do is keep going over those images of him and Rebecca in my head" "I know that this isnt what you want to hear right now, but you do need to talk to him. Once things have calmed down. Once things are clearer in your head. I'm always here if you need to talk but deep down, i know you still love him" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Willow, who placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Welcome back Wills, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked as Willow and Seth entered the house. "Sore but i'll live. Im tired, i just want to go take a bath and go to bed" she replied as Christian said "Go on, go relax. I dont think youve slept in days" "Seth do you mind catching everyone up?" Willow asked as Elly and Phil walked into the house. As Willow entered the bathroom, she heard Seth telling the others about her injuries and Matt turning up at the hospital. As soon as she heard his name she felt her heart break again, as it had done so many times that week. _Did i really mean what i said to him at the hospital? Or am i just so angry at him for hurting me? I owe Dean my life. Victor would have killed me if he hadnt have come back_ Willow thought as she felt Ruby kick for the first time since her attack. _I wish I knew what to do about your daddy. I cant have him keep hurting us like this but i do still love him. I think your uncle Seth is right. I need time away from him, time to work everything out._ Willow dunked her head under the water and let out a huge breath, exhaling everything that had happened that week. As she lay in the bath she heard her stomach rumble, _I think i'll head downstairs shortly and grab some food. I cant remember the last time i ate._ Willow got out of the bath, dressed quickly and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting on her.

"Hey Seth, can i talk to you? In private?" Willow asked after having a really good catch up with Brooke, Christan, Elly and Phil. "Sure Wills, whats going on?" Seth replied as they headed into the kitchen to make the group hot chocolates, a cup of camomille tea for Willow. "I just want to thank you for staying at the hospital last night. I couldnt have faced Matt last night without you. I need time and space to breath away from him to work out what i want but you were right, i do still love him and thats something i need to figure out too" she said as Seth hugged her again "Wills, i'd do it all again. You know im always going to be here for you" he said as Willow smiled at him "thats better, that smile is infectious" he said making her giggle. "Will you stay with me tonight? I cant face another night alone and i feel safe around you" she asked, as Seth looked at her surprised by her request but he surprised her even more by saying "Of course i will" before heading back into the living area.

"Jeff I think i made things worse by going to the hospital" Matt said down the phone to his brother back home in Cameron. "Matt what made you go there anyways?" Jeff asked, curious. "I had to go see her. Make sure she and Ruby were ok after Victors attack. Plus Dean saving her will have messed with her head. Despite everything, i do still love her" Matt replied as Jeff said "You know she doesnt want to see you Matt. You know shes struggling with everything" "I know Jeff i know. You should have seen her at the hospital. Ive never seen her that sad, that upset. Its like shes broken. She wants a divorce" "She said she wants what? Oh Matt im so sorry but you know shes not thinking straight. I havent seen her since she left for New York but i have spoken to her. Just give her time, she'll come around. You guys have been through worse and always come out fighting" "Im just so worried about her. I know its all my fault but i cant give up on her, i wont" "Matt, you sound tired. I know its your weekend with Jas so why dont you try to sleep? Willow has Brooke and Elly looking out for her" Jeff said as Matt said "Im just pleased that Seth was with her at the hospital" "Seth will look out for her too. Matt, get some sleep. I'll call Wills in the morning" Jeff said as the two brothers hung up, Jasmine walked into the room where Matt was and sat next to him on the sofa and asked sleepily "Daddy, why arent we staying with mommy?" "Daddy did something really really silly and mommy is super upset with him" Matt replied as Jasmine cuddled into him and said "shes crying alot daddy. Shes not sleeping either and i know that because ive been sleeping in the same bed as mommy giving her lots and lots of cuddles" "Hey Jas, ive got a special job for you. I want you to look after mommy ok. I want you to give me secret updates on her" Matt said as Jasmine yawned. "Time for bed Jas. Want to come into daddys bed for cuddles?" he asked as Jasmine nodded, holding her arms out indicating that she wanted carrying.

"Good Morning Wills, you look alot better today" Elly said as Willow made her way downstairs. "Morning Elly, i feel like shit after the attack but after talking with Seth i feel a lot better about the other stuff" she replied, not wanting to mention Matts name. "What is going on with you and Seth anyways? I know he stayed over last night, in your room" Elly asked, curious to what was going on in her sisters life, "We're just friends. I just feel safe around him. You know im not rushing into anything. Not with everything still up in the air with Matt" Willow replied "Hes bringing Jas back later on and everything is still so raw with him, i cant see him. It hurts to even speak his name" "You stay hidden when he comes around, one of us will get her" Elly said as Willow smiled for the first time in five days. "See thats better, we love it when you smile" she said as Willow hugged her as she heard her cell ringing. "Do you mind if i go get that? Its probably mom wanting a catch up" Willow asked as Elly nodded before she rushed out of the room.

"Hey Jeff, just the guy i wanted to talk to" Willow said as she answered the phone. "That sounds ominous Wills. How are you doing anyways?" Jeff replied as Willow repeated the conversation she'd just had with Elly. "It going to take some time for me to work out what i want to do. All im asking for is some space and time. Is that too much too ask from him?" Willow asked as Jeff replied "Not at all little red. But i know he was worried about you when you were taken to hospital" "He told you didnt he? About possibly getting a divorce" Willow said sighing "Im still a bit messed up, i dont know what im saying half of the time. I dont want to talk about him anymore. How are you and Trish doing? Ready for Max and Maddie yet" "More than ready. Just a few more weeks to go, ive never been more excited and terrified at the same time" Jeff replied, knowing that Willow was trying to distract herself from Matt. "Actually Jeff there is something i wanted to ask you. Will you be my duet this weekend? We could do our Rock of Ages song" Willow asked as Jeff automatically agreed. "Of course Wills. Its only an 8 hour drive, pretty sure Trish would love to see you. We'll be there tomorrow night" " "And we would all love to see her. Thank you Jeff, for agreeing to this. It means alot to me" Willow replied as they ended the call as Elly brought her in a cup of de caf coffee. "Who was that Wills? Youre smiling" she asked as Willow took the cup. "It was just Jeff. Hes worried about me, about him. Hes coming tomorrow with Trish. Hes my duet partner" "Oh my god, please tell me you are doing your Rock of Ages duet? You guys kill it everytime" Elly squealed with excitement as Willow remained silent, but the joy on her face said otherwise.

"But daddy, i dont wanna go back to mommy. I wanna stay with yooooooooooooou" Jasmine sobbed as Matt prepared to take her back home. "I know baby i know, but Mommy needs you right now and i'll be back again soon" Matt replied as Jasmine sulked. "Tell you what, why dont we go out for ice cream before i take you back to mom? Jas i promise i'll be back before you know it" he said as Jasmine perked up at the sound of ice cream. "Ok daddy but you better come back" she said as they headed out into the cold New York afternoon. A few hours later, Jasmine was sleepy and full from the ice cream. Matt was carrying her down the street to the rented home where his separated wife was staying. He knocked on the door, expecting Willow to answer but was disappointed and shocked when Seth answered. "Hey Matt bringing this one back?" he asked as Matt passed her over to Seth. "Shes been fed, shes tired, What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have been back on the road by now" Matt replied, confused as to why he was still there. "Ive been written off TV for a week due to a kayfabe injury at Punks hands. Willow asked me to stay so im staying. She needs someone to look after her. Last night was the first night shes actually slept" Seth replied before adding "Look I know its not an ideal situation Matt but she still confused, messed up. She needs support and she doesnt need people telling her how to be feeling, what to do" "Youre right Seth. Its not ideal at all. Wills is my wife, I fucked up and i take responsibility for it. Im not giving up on her, i wont. I love her i just hope she can see how sorry i am" Matt said before heading off, unaware that Willow had heard every word he said.

Jeff and Trish arrived late on the Monday night. "Im so excited you guys are here" Willow said as she hugged Trish "So are we honey. You know we wouldnt be anywhere else right now" she replied as they all sat in the living area. Seth came over and sat next to Willow, making Jeff and Trish curious as to what was going on. "We're just friends guys" Willow said as the curiosity showed on their faces. "You know im struggling with things as they are. Seth is being my support. Hes giving me an outside perspective. I know Matt knows he fucked up, i know hes sorry and that he loves me but i need space and time to process things and work things out" "We wont judge you Wills. We also know that we cant tell you what to do or help you make up your mind but what we can do is say, whenever you and Matt have fought or gone through hell, youve always come back fighting. Youve never given up on each other. Just look at the last four, five years as a prime example" Trish said as the four friends caught up for the remainder of the night.

The week flew by, Willow loved having her best friends around, especially Jeff who had always looked out for her like she was his own little sister. It was show day and they were on stage having a run through of the show. "You know Matt is planning on coming to the final right?" Jeff said as Willow shook her head. "I cant have him here. Even though i know i wont be able to see him, i know hes going to be there and thats going to kill me" she replied as she saw Dean watching in the wings. "Can you excuse me a second Jeff, theres someone i need to go thank" Willow asked as she headed towards Dean. "Hey Dean, Dean wait up" Willow called out as he began to walk away. "I want to thank you, for last week. For saving my ass from Victor" she said as Dean smiled at her "I'd have done the same for any other woman" he replied "Brooke told me what happened with him. He sounds like a real creep and psycho. If he turns up here, i got your back" "Thanks Dean. You may have saved my life, but it doesnt change a thing between us" Willow said as she walked back to join Jeff on stage.

Willow and Jeff had a long wait that night as their performance was closing the show. Willow didnt realise that Matt was sitting in the audience with Jasmine, Trish, Seth, Brooke and Christian. "Somethings bothering me Jeff. We havent heard anything from the WillowTree guy in a few weeks" Willow said as Jeff hugged her. "Thats a good thing though Wills. Means hes going away" he replied as they got ready for their performance.

 _W: Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

 _J: How I love the way you move_

 _And the sparkle in your eyes_

 _There's a color deep inside them_

 _Like blue suburban skys_

 _I don't need to be the king of the world_

 _As long as i'm the hero of this little girl_

 _B. Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Closer to it every day_

 _No matter what your friends say_

 _I know we're gonna find a way_

 _More than words (words) is all you have to do_

 _To make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _Heaven isn't too far away_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

 _Saying how I love you_

As the show drew to a close, Willow saw him. She saw him walking over to her and she felt her anger and rage building up again. "Willow you were amazing. You are amazing" Matt said as Willow backed away from him. "Matt just stay away please. Dont make this any harder than it already is. I cant keep doing this" she said trying to hold back the tears. "Wills, please talk to me. Im going insane here. I know i fucked up and im sorry. Please tell me how to make it right" Matt pleaded "I love you" "Dont...Dont say that. You want to make it right, stay away. Just give me space and time. Its all ive asked you to do and you cant seem to do that" Willow said, her voice breaking, shaking as Matt stepped towards her "DONT come near me!" Willow screamed at him "I cant be around you right now. What i said at the hospital, i dont know if i meant all of it, but i know that for now, we're done. I love you but i dont trust you. Its over" "Willow please..." Matt said quietly as Willow walked off, tears steaming down her face, her heart breaking. But it wouldnt be the only one breaking that night.

"I cant believe he turned up. I cant believe he even had the nerve to even try and talk to me after the hospital last week" Willow sobbed in her room as Seth held her. "He wont stop Wills, you know it. He loves you. He wont give up" he replied as Willow faced him. "I know Seth and thats what makes it so hard. I love him too but i dont trust him" she said as she moved closer to him "Wills, what are you doing?" Seth asked as Willows face neared his. He could feel her breath on his lips, see every tear drop on her eyelashes as she replied "something ive wanted to do for a while" before kissing him. "Willow this is wrong" Seth said as they pulled apart as Willow bit her lip and said "I dont care Seth" before kissing him again, only this time they didnt stop at kissing. They ended up in bed together.


	19. Confusion Reigns

"I dont know why i did it. All i know is that i had to try" Matt said as he and Jeff caught up in the hotel bar as Trish and Jasmine were asleep in the room upstairs. "I had to try and talk to her and it made everything worse. She ended it, for good" he added taking a sip of his beer "Oh Matt im sorry. I know you know, but shes struggling with everything. Do what she asks, give her time. She'll come around and forgive you eventually. She wont split you and the girls up" Jeff replied as Matt sighed. "My girls mean everything to me. Willow means everything to me and Im an idiot for fucking it up. I mean, we were just coming back from Nikki and Victor. Getting stronger. I think we have a way of fucking things up when we get to a good place" he said as Jeff sipped his beer, "Wills loves you. She as much as admitted it to me and Elly during the week. She wont make any decision lightly" he said, unaware of the events that were unfurling across the city.

"Well that was, erm, unexpected" Seth said as he and Willow lay naked next to each other, Willow in a deathly silence, racked with guilt and regret with what she had just done. "Wills? You ok?" he asked as Willow turned to face him. "Im sorry Seth, it shouldnt have happened. I was upset, feeling vulnerable and i used you to make myself feel better" she said quietly, as Seth replied "And do you feel better?" Already sensing what her answer was. "I dont. If anything i feel worse. I used you Seth. Friends dont use friends that way. I feel so guilty too" she replied as Seth said "You have nothing to feel guilty over. You ended it with Matt. I dont mind being used like this if you want this" "I dont even know what I want Seth. I mean i still have really strong feelings for Matt. Im angry at him, im hurt by his actions and yet I still love him. What we did, makes me no better than him" she replied as Seth wiped away her tears. "Im not going to tell him Wills. This is between me and you" he said as Willow smiled at him. "Thank you. For everything Seth. Youve done more for me than you know and im so grateful to have you as my friend" she said as she leaned in for another kiss as they ended up sleeping together for a second time.

The following morning Willow awoke to an empty bed. She got up and headed for the shower feeling guilty and dirty from the night before. As soon as she stepped into the running water she broke down for what felt like the millionth time to her. _Im so disgusted with myself. I used Seth to make myself feel better and i dont. I feel used, dirty, guilty. But it was fun_ she thought as she felt the hot water wash away the pain and guilt. She made her way downstairs 90 minutes later, only Brooke was in the house and she could sense something was wrong. "You ok Wills? You look as white as a ghost" she asked as Willow sat on the sofa and asked "You havent seen Seth this morning have you? I wanted to talk to him about something" "Sorry Wills, i think hes gone back on the road. He left early this morning" Brooke replied, as Willow sighed and a look of guilt came across her face. "Wills whats happened?" Brooke asked as Willow broke down and replied "Ive done something stupid Brooke. Something really really stupid"

"YOU AND SETH DID WHAT?!" Brooke yelled, confused by what Willow had just told her. "We slept together. Please dont make me feel any worse than what i already do." she replied as Brooke hugged her. "I feel so bad. So guilty about using him to make myself feel better after that confrontation with Matt last night" Willow added as Brooke said "What happened with Matt and you last night anyways? Everyone was looking at you" "I dont even remember. All i know is i saw him there, trying to talk to me and i lost it at him" she said as she began crying again "He cant find out Brooke, it'll kill him. No one else can know either" I wont say a thing to Matt or any one. You are still making your decision arent you" Brooke replied as the two best friends spent the remainder of the day catching up.

"Mommy why are you and daddy fighting? Hes really sad without you" Jasmine asked as Willow bathed her. "Daddy did something really really stupid and this is me telling him off. Im sad too" Willow replied as Jasmine started splashing. "I dont like not having daddy here. I miss him lots" Jasmine said as Willow smiled at her. "Mommy, can we wach daddy on the telly tonight? He said hes got a really big match" she asked as Willow replied "Will you go to bed straight after, no tantrums?" "Yes mommy. I pwomise" Jasmine said excitedly as Willow said "Ok then princess, its a deal"

Willow, Jasmine, Brooke and Christian all sat in the living area to watch the latest episode of Raw. Jasmine cuddling into Willow who glady reciprocated them. Christian felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, he took one look at it and sent an immediate reply. "You ok Chris? Who was that?" Brooke asked as Christian showed her his cell and whispered in her ear "you cant say a thing" as Brooke mouthed back "I wont"

Matt was pacing backstage at Raw. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Willow and sort out their issues but he knew that by forcing it she would just keep shutting him down and out. So he did what h had to do. He texted his one of his best friends, in the hope his estranged wife would be watching Raw. His heart jumped when he got the response he wanted. "Hey Matt, promo in ten minutes" he heard a voice say from the other side of his locker room door.

"Matt, how are you feeling going in to tonights match against Brock Lesnar?" Renee asked as Matt paced back and forth "Im feeling ok. It'll be tough but ive faced him before, I still have a faded scar from where he threw me through a wall about 15 years ago. Im not sure why Seth chose him for me to face tonight, maybe hes scared that i'll tear his dream away at the Rumble, maybe its personal i cant say" he replied as Renee asked "How tough is it being away from Willow and your daughter, although i have to say, Willow is killing it every weekend on the X Factor" "She is, im so so proud of her but you know it is hard being away from my girls, especially as we are newly married, Willow being pregnant. Its tough but we are trying to make it work with our schedules. I know shes watching tonight from home so Wills, im coming home this weekend, i love you" he replied before walking off to prepare for his match, hoping that Willow got his message.

"HES FACING WHO AND WHY?" Willow exclaimed as she watched Matts promo. "Hes going to get himself seriously hurt" she added, the terror and nervousness showing in her voice. "He'll be ok Wills. Hes faced worse before" Brooke said calmingly, as Willow asked "What did he mean hes coming this weekend? I told him to stay away" "I dont know Wills but i can tell you're worried about him" Brooke added, as Willow said quietly "Of course i am. Despite everything hes done, i do still love him and care for him. I dont want the girls missing out on him" "I was there the first time around Wills, Matt always put up one hell of a fight against Brock. He'll do the same tonight. He'll fight until he cant go anymore, he'll fight for you too you know" Christian said as Willow nodded, as she felt Jasmine cuddle in deeper. "I know i promised this one she could watch his match but shes out. Im going to go put her to bed and i'll be back. I need to see this match" Willow said as she stood up, picked Jasmine up and carried her up to her bedroom. As soon as Willow was out of the room, Brooke turned to Christian and said "You have to tell Matt"

Willow was back in the living area within 10 minutes. She sat on the free sofa as Brocks music began to play. She sat in total silence, her skin white from worry. _Why am i even watching this? Yes hes hurt me, but this match hes in, hes going to get seriously hurt._ "Willow? You ok?" Christian asked as he sat beside her. Willow remained silent as she watched the man she loved, yet hated at that moment make his way out to the ring. She watched as he started putting up one hell of a fight against Brock. It looked like he was going to get the advantage, Matt went for the Twist of Fate early on, but Brock easily countered it and took over. The beating was brutal and bloody. Then she saw him, the panic and horror must have shown on Willows face as she saw the man she hated even more than Matt running down to the ring. She watched in horror as Victor relentlessly attacked Matt. She didnt need to watch anymore to know that this was ending in a bad way. As the ref called for a DQ, the medics and security rushed to the ring. As the medics tended to Matt, Willow felt tears roll down her face, she felt sick at what she had just witnessed. She couldnt breath, her whole body shaking. "Sorry guys but i cant watch anymore" she said quietly before rushing out of the room, leaving her two friends worried about her frame of mind.

"Chris, im worried about her. I know shes trying to decide what to do about her and Matt but she loves him. Its obvious. She wouldnt have reacted the way she did if she didnt" Brooke said as Christian held his girlfriend. "I know Bee. Ive already contacted the others to keep a watch on Matt and to keep us updated. Wills isnt making this decision lightly is she? Shes so conflicted and i just wish we could help her" he replied "so do i Chris, but shes got so much going on right now you know. The show, the issues with Matt, the pregancy, Dean, Victor, the uber creepy WillowTree/JellyElly guy who we still dont know who it is. Shes bottling her emotions, trying to be strong for Jasmine..." Brooke replied as Christians cell began ringing. "Go get it, it might be the Phil or Seth with an update on Matts injuries. I'm going to go check on Wills" Brooke said as she kissed him before heading out of the room.

"Hey Phil hows Matt doing?" Christian asked down the phone. "Hes not good Chris. Severe concussion, bruising, boken fingers, collarbone is shattered. Lost a lot of blood from that attack. Hows Wills? Please tell me she didnt watch it" Phil replied, as Christian said "She saw the whole thing. Watching her watch it, was harder than watching the match and attack itself. Willow was so worried about the match to begin with. She was crying, shaking, couldnt breath. She was, still is terrified that shes going to lose him" "Holy fuck she shouldnt have had to witness that. Not with how shes coping. Elly told me shes been struggling" Phil said. "Brookes with her now. Im just grateful that Jas didnt see what happened. She was the one who wanted to watch the match to start with." Christian replied as Phil said "Seth left the hospital a few hours ago but Im not leaving Matt like this, but me and Elly are coming this weekend. We're worried about Willow. I'll keep you updated"

"I cant lose him Brooke, not like this" Willow sobbed as Brooke held her friend "no matter what hes done, i do care about him" "Matt will be fine honey, and i know you'll make the right decision in the end" Brooke replied "but for now, i think you need to put Matt to one side and focus on getting through these last few weeks of the show. Focus on what you have right now, Jasmine, Ruby. Focus on yourself. You know youve got me and Chris here for you. We dont mind taking Jas if you need some time alone or if you just need someone to talk to" "thanks Brooke. Youre right, i do need to focus on myself. I just need to know how hes doing" Willow replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes, stifling a yawn. "Wills, you need sleep. Have a long sleep, god knows you could do with it. I'll see if Chris has had an update and tell you in the morning ok" Brooke said as Willow nodded as she climbed in to bed and instantly fell asleep.

"Wills?" Matt asked groggily as he awoke in a hospital bed, forgetting he was over 2000 miles away from her. "Wills isnt here Matt, but me and Elly are" Phil replied as Matt sat up in the bed, the pain almost unbearable. "What happened last night?" he asked as Phil told him everything. "And Wills saw everything. Matt she was terrified that she was going to lose you. Christian was saying how much she was shaking and crying last night. If thats any indication that she loves you, then i dont know what is" "She saw the whole thing?" Matt asked as Phil nodded before Matt continued "I just cant stop putting her through hell can i? Maybe its best if i do just stay away for a while" "You dont mean that Matt. You guys have been through so much" Phil said as Matt interrupted "Im not giving up on her or us. Im just going to back off while she makes up her decision"

When Willow awoke the next morning it was still dark outside. She groaned as she looked at the time on her cell, it was 2:46 am. She thought that Seth or Phil would have called with an update for her, but they hadnt. She felt Ruby kicking and smiled as she massaged her little bump. _Starting to grow quickly huh Rubes?_ she thought to herself as she tried to get back to sleep. She tried for until 3:30 and then she got up and headed downstairs. She dont know what made her watch Matts match back, it didnt get any easier. She picked up her cell and dialled someone she wanted to talk to, someone to comfort her but there was no answer. She closed her eyes and sighed as there was a quiet knock on the door. As she opened it she smiled, as she saw the person she wanted to see. "Seth? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, as he replied "I thought you might need me" Willow nodded and said "More than you know" as she closed the door before they stared at each other for a few seconds before giving into their urges and kissed each other. Only they didnt stop, Willow led the way back upstairs, to her bedroom where they ended up in bed together for the 3rd time that week.

"This feels right, yet so so wrong at the same time" Willow said as she lay in Seths arms. "I know Wills, I know. Im always going to be here for you, no matter what" he replied as he kissed her forehead. She'd always loved it when Matt had done that with her. She closed her eyes as she felt tears building up again. "Wills, you ok?" he asked as she looked at him, the guilt and confusion on her face. "I dont know, i guess im still just really confused about the whole situation. Just hearing that Matt was facing Brock scared me and then Victor happened" she said quietly as Seth finished her sentence "and then you became terrified that he was going to die" Willow nodded. "How bad was he Seth? No one has told me" she asked as Seth told her the extent of Matts injuries. "I know you still love him but you got to know im not going anywhere" he said before adding "whatever this is that we have going, youre in total control of it. Im not going to force you to do something you dont want to do" "Like this..." Willow said seductively as she kissed him. "Exactly like that" he replied as they slept together again.

Seth awoke first the next morning and watched the redhead sleeping next to him. _Matts an idiot for cheating on you. I dont even care that you're using me right now, you're perfect to me and its killing me that i have to go back on the road in a few hours_ he thought as Willow stirred next to him. He got up quietly, dressed quickly and headed downstairs to make her a cup of tea for when she woke up. As he headed downstairs he was caught by Brooke. "Seth? When did you get here?" she asked "Why are you here?" "I had a feeling that Willow needed me after last night. I arrived early this morning, Wills let me in" he replied, blushing when he said her name. "Did you..." Brooke began to ask, not realising that Seth didnt know that she knew. "Did we what Brooke?" Seth asked as Brooke blurted out "did you guys fuck again?" "Did Wills tell you that we did? If she did then the answers yes" Seth replied as Brooke stared at him in shock. "You know shes struggling with her issues with Matt and you're taking advantage of her" She said to him as a voice said "Hes not taking advantage Brooke. I want it too" "Wills, you shouldnt have heard that" Brooke said apologetically. "Im in control of whatever this is with me and Seth. I am still making my decision. I do still love Matt, i dont trust him. Right now i dont know if i even see myself with him" Willow said as she sat at the breakfast bar as Seth asked, "so whats the theme for this weekends show?"

The week seemed to drag by. Willow was spending the afternoon with Jasmine, watching a movie when Jasmine turned and asked her "Mommy why are you crying?" Willow didnt realise she had been as she wiped her tears away. "Im just thinking about stuff Jas" she replied as Jasmine climbed onto the sofa next to her and cuddled her "are you thinking about Daddy? I miss him lots" Jasmine said as Willow nodded "I am Jas. How would you like to go spend a bit of time with gramps back home?" she asked as Jasmine nodded excitedly "and spend lots of time with daddy too. But mommy, wont you miss me?" she asked as Willow hugged her and kissed her "Of course I will but ive got Brooke and Christian here with me. I know you miss Daddy and a little bird told me that he has some time off next week so i spoke to gramps and Auntie Elly and Phil will be taking you back to Cameron on Sunday" "im gonna miss you momma" Jasmine said as she gave Willow a tight hug "im going to miss you too, but daddy misses you too. And i know daddy told you to look after me, but now i need you to look after him" 


	20. Take On Me

It was Saturday, which meant show day. Willow was the most nervous she had been the entire season. She was backstage on her own, trying to relax. She was attempting to do some yoga in her dressing room but all she could focus on was the fact that Jasmine would be going to spend a week with Matt. She had never felt more alone, yet relieved for the time to herself. She checked her cell for any updates from Elly, Phil, Brooke or Christian who had Jasmine for the day but there were none. There was nothing from Seth either, which disappointed her a little. She knew he was on the road travelling to a house show that weekend in South Dakota, but she still wanted to hear his voice. She opened her messages and was about to text him when a knock on the door, told her it was time to go rehearse.

Willow had a very shaky rehearsal. The remaining contestants had come out to watch her, all except one. The producers were there but she couldnt tell anyone what was going on with her. She couldnt tell them about her heartache, the confusion she was dealing with and the feelings she was battling on a daily basis. Not to mention Ruby growing quickly on top of a cyst which was starting to cause her pain. "Are you feeling ok Willow?" one of the producers asked as Willow shook her head, "Im ok, its just this baby kicking" she lied, as she heard a door creaking somewhere and heard the voice she hadnt heard in weeks, calling her "WillowTree...I know you are hurting my precious WillowTree...soon you will see..." "Do you mind if i go lay down for a while? I need to go rest up before tonight" Willow asked, desperate to get off the stage as she tried to look around for where the voice was coming from, but it was like no one else had heard him. She barely heard the producers telling her to go rest up, as she ran off the stage and into the arms of the one person she didnt want to see.

"Willow? Wills, you ok? You couldnt get off that stage fast enough. Whats going on with you?" Dean asked as Willow pushed him away, "Just leave me alone Dean. All i want is to be left alone" she said, brushing past him and sprinted towards her room, where she slammed the door shut and locked herself in as she broke down. "Willow I know that you're in there and that you still hate me after everything but I know youre upset about something" she heard Dean say from the other side of the door. "Dean, please just go away" Willow sobbed quietly as she picked up her cell and started looking through all the old photos she had of herself and Matt, including their absolute favourite taken at Universal Studios before they got together. That photo always made her smile. _Back when he was my friend, back when i was still battling my feelings for him and Dean. I wonder if he was doing the same_ she thought as she stared at it _now im battling my feelings for him as my husband, my best friend, for our girls and i just dont know what to do. I do love him, but i dont trust him. I dont know if i ever will. Then theres Seth. I dont know what im doing with him, or where its leading all I know is that we have fun._ "Wills, please talk to me. Im not going anywhere" Dean said as Willow felt her cell vibrate in her hand. She smiled when she saw who the message was from. As she read it, another message came through, this time from Elly:

 **Cant wait to see you tonight. Need to have a sister catch up. Jasmine is having a lot of fun at the zoo. She cant wait to see you and spend some time with Matt and Gil. Love you!**

Willow typed a quick reply to Elly, before going back to her original message. **I wish you were coming tonight, i heard the Willowtree guy again no one else did. Please dont tell anyone else, i need this to stay between us. I feel like im losing my mind, like im going crazy and i cant do anything to stop this. Jasmine is going back to Cameron tomorrow to spend some time with Matt and Gil. Im such a mess. I miss you too.**

"Wills, please talk to me. I know youre not ok. Youre scaring me right now" Dean said as he pounded on the door. Willow took a deep breath, wiped away her tears before unlocking and opening the door. "Dean ive told you. Stay the fuck away from me. I just want to be left alone, im really not feeling so good today, so please just go" she snarled at him before slamming the door in his face again, breaking down leaving Dean worried about his ex girlfriend. A few hours later, Willow awoke on the sofa, a gentle knocking on her door. She groaned as she sat up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she walked over to the door _Im such a fucking mess. My life is a mess_ she thought as she opened the door. "Hey Wills, how you doing?" Elly asked as she walked into the room, "Im really not good Elly" Willow replied as she sat next to her sister, who could tell she'd been crying. "Wills, whats going on? I know theres something going on with you, something more than the issues with Matt" Elly asked as Willow sighed. "Im just a mess. Its a combination of things, Matt, Dean, Victor, WillowTree guy who returned today, still dont know who he is or what he wants. Im struggling to deal with my feelings for Matt. One minute i love him the next, im just so disappointed and angry. Its over right now, but it could all change tomorrow or in a few weeks. Then theres this other guy who..." "What other guy?" Elly asked as Willow continued "ive been talking to this guy about things and we ended up sleeping together" "Wills! Who is it?" Elly asked curious as Willow shook her head "It doesnt matter, its a bit of fun. When im with him its like a release. He knows this" "Does he know that youre married?" Elly asked as Willow nodded as she looked at the two rings on her finger. "He knows. He came over the other night after Matts match. He saw how messed up that match made me." "Why did you watch it? Christian said you were in a bad way after it" Elly said as Willow replied "Jasmine wanted to watch him, but she was out cold before he even cut his promo. I took her up to bed and I dont know. I guess i miss the action, i miss being out there. I was scared when i found out who he was facing, even more so when Victor came out. I thought i was going to lose him, which is playing in my head" "You know he wasnt happy when he found out you saw the whole thing" Elly replied as Willow looked at her confused. "He thinks he keeps on putting you through hell. Hes backing off, for now but hes crazy about you and the girls" "Thats crazy Elly. He doesnt put me through Hell. Well, not in the same way others have done, but he has hurt me. Im still 50/50 on what i want but right now i need to focus on me, what i need, Jas and Ruby" Willow replied as she placed her head on Ellys shoulder, who pulled her sister in for a hug and said "Tell me what happened with WillowTree guy earlier"

"Hey princess, are you excited to come and spend some the week with me and gramps?" Matt asked down the phone to his eldest daughter. "Im super duper excited daddy but i dont want to leave mommy alone. Shes really really sad" Jasmine replied as Matt said "Why dont you tell me all about it tomorrow? Pancakes and ice cream for dinner" "Sounds good daddy. Are you watching mommy sing" Jasmine replied. "Of course i am, even though im not there im still watching her every single week. I love your mommy, just like i love you and your sister" Matt said, as Jasmine added "I love you too daddy. Mommy is singing soon. See you soon" Jasmine passed Elly her cell back and cuddled in as the Jeremy and Christy made their way onto the stage, welcoming everyone to that weekends show. As the judges made their way to their seats, Christy introduced this weeks special judge, who for Twisted Classics would be the legendary Cher. They did the usual back and forth chat, and then Jeremy announced "Singing first, with her take on the 80s classic Take On Me by A-Ha, its Willow!"

The slow, acoustic melody started up as Willow began to sing:

 _ **We're talking away**_

 _ **I don't know what**_

 _ **I'm to say I'll say it anyway**_

 _ **Today's another day to find you**_

 _ **Shying away**_

 _ **I'll be coming for your love, okay?**_

 _ **Take on me (take on me)**_

 _ **Take me on (take on me)**_

 _ **I'll be gone**_

 _ **In a day or two**_

 _ **So needless to say**_

 _ **I'm odds and ends**_

 _ **But I'll be stumbling away**_

 _ **Slowly learning that life is okay**_

 _ **Say after me**_

 _ **It's no better to be safe than sorry**_

 _ **Take on me (take on me)**_

 _ **Take me on (take on me)**_

 _ **I'll be gone**_

 _ **In a day or two**_

As she sang, it was like the way she was feeling just poured out. The feeling of being invincible and strong only for the hurt, pain and sorrow to come through her vocals in the tone and range. Everyone was mesmorised by it, from everyone in the audience to her friends watching backstage at the WWE house show, to Matt watching back home who realised just how deeply he had hurt her. When she finished, she didnt realise it but she had silent tears on her face. The judges made their usual comments, Willow not quite hearing as she felt Ruby kicking. She didnt hear Cher say that she would win the show and would love to do a duet with her. All she could hear was a voice calling "WillowTree...come to me WillowTree...JellyElly will join us soon..." all Willow wanted to do was get off the stage and as far away from the studio and the creepy voice as soon as possible.

As she got back to her dressing room, she heard her cell vibrating on the table. There were messages from everyone telling her she was amazing and yet she felt empty. She waited backstage for the shows to finish, she could feel herself getting tireder and tireder. She was almost asleep when her door burst open, and an excited squealing of "MOMMY" filled the room. "Hey Jasdoll, ive missed you today" Willow said as she picked up Jasmine for a hug as Elly and Brooke entered the room. "Sorry Wills, couldnt keep her away" Brooke said as Elly asked "You ok? You seem a bit zoned out" "Im ok. Just going to miss this one when she leaves tomorrow" Willow replied as Jasmine burried her head onto Willows shoulder. "I think ive been so caught up in current events, that i havent had fun in such a long time too. I miss going out and dancing" "Obviously we cant go out tonight but how about we have a girls night in?" Brooke said as Elly added, "yeah we'll have music and food and dancing. Anything you want" "Thanks girls, can we get out of here? Im still a little bit creeped out from this afternoon" Willow said as Brooke asked, "what happened this afternoon?"

"For him to attack in the afternoon? in a studio full of people? Hes starting to get brave" Brooke said as Elly caught her up on the afternoons events as Willow put Jasmine to bed. "Or hes getting scared that hes going to get caught and just wants to scare her as much as possible. But why was she the only one able to hear him?" Elly replied as they heard Willow close Jasmines bedroom door. "I'll tell Matt tomorrow, he'll want to know" Elly said as Willow came down the stairs. "Hey Wills, we got a pizza feast on the way, soda is in the fridge. We got music, dvds anything you want" Elly said as Willow sat down and smiled at them. "Thanks Elly, Brooke. I really really needed this. I wish mom and Trish were here too" she said as Brooke said, "We could always have another when we get home. Trish is about to drop those babies and im sure she'll be more than ready for a night off after you win the whole thing" "What happened on the stage tonight? You looked frozen" Elly asked as Willow told them about the second attack of the creepy guy. "He wont give up until im completely insane will he? Not until hes driven us crazy" Willow said quietly as Brooke replied "We wont let him win Wills" "Hes after me too Wills, i wont let him split or break us" Elly added as they all sat on the sofa together. "I'm thinking about asking Matt to come to the final" Willow blurted out as Elly and Brooke looked at her, taken aback by this revelation. "Wait, does this mean youve made a choice?" Brooke asked as Willow shook her head. "Not quite, but it may be a good time to think about starting to talk to him" Willow replied, as the doorbell rang, indicating that food had arrived.

The girls night lasted well into the early hours of Sunday morning, when Elly and Brooke decided to head to bed as Elly had a long drive back to Cameron with Phil and Jasmine in the morning. Willow stayed up a little later, trying to work out the best way to ask Matt to the final. She grabbed her notebook and began to write but she could only write his name before getting a total mind blank. _Why is this so hard?_ She thought to herself as she got up and got a glass of water. As she sat back down she picked up the notebook and pen and wrote down how she was feeling. She wasnt even aware of how much she'd written until she heard a quiet knock at the door. She put down her writings and headed for the door. As she answered, she smiled and said "You came"

"Of course I came Wills. I saw it in your message earlier that you needed me" Seth said as he entered the house. Willow pressed her finger to her lips and whispered "The others are asleep upstairs. Elly, Phil, they dont know about us and i'd like it to stay that way. The less who know" "the less mess to clean up" Seth said, finishing her sentence as Willow nodded. "You want to tell me what happened today?" he asked as Willow told him about the days events. "Wills, you need to tell Matt. He'll be so worried" Seth said as Willow shook her head, "Ive been thinking about inviting him to the final, but im just not ready to talk to him yet. Ive got a better use for my lips right now" she said seductively as she kissed him, as he picked her up and carried her upstairs, where they ended up in bed together. "Why do I always feel so guilty after we have sex Seth?" Willow asked as they lay in bed, watching the sun rise over New York. "Its because you are still in love with Matt. You always have been" Seth replied addding, "You cant deny it Wills, i saw what you wrote last night. You need to talk to him" "You're right. Every way ive looked at the situation it always ends the same. Its not going to be a quick and easy fix, its going to take time" Willow said as she placed her head on Seths shoulder, continuing "but i do love what we have going. Im not quite ready to give it up just yet" she teased as she fell asleep in his arms.

Willow awoke a few hours later, Seth still sleeping. She quietly got out of bed, headed to the en suite bathroom where she threw up a little. The noise must have woken Seth up as he knocked on the door and asked "You ok in there?" "Im fine Seth." Willow replied as she opened the bathroom door "Go back to bed, im going to head downstairs, say bye to Jas and then i'll be back up" she said as she opened the door and headed out of the room. "MOMMY!" Jasmine said loudly as Willow made her way downstairs, "Not so loud baby, mommy didnt sleep well last night. "You ok Wills? You look like death today" Elly said as she came into the hallway from the kitchen, "I just didnt sleep well Elly. I came to say goodbye to this one, and i'll head back up. See if i can get some sleep before i find out what song im singing next week" Willow replied as Jasmine reached out indecating she wanted to be picked up for a cuddle. "You little miss, i want you to behave today for Auntie Elly and uncle Phil ok, and for daddy and gramps too" Willow said as she hugged her daughter before placing her back on the floor. "Elly, if i get to the final, will you give this to Matt. Not before, it has to be if i get there" Willow asked as she passed Elly the letter and invite she wrote out earlier that morning. "You know i will" she replied as she took the envelope adding "and you know its a case of when you get to the final, not if" hugging her sister goodbye. As Elly, Phil and Jasmine walked out the door, Jasmine yelled "Miss you mommy!" "Miss you too Jas. I'll see you next week. Now go have fun with daddy" She watched as the three drove off, as she closed the door she felt a tear roll down her face as she headed back up to her bedroom.

"She'll be ok you know Wills. Matt will look after her" Seth said as Willow climbed back into bed and into his arms. "I know Seth, its just this is the longest ive ever been away from her in almost two years" she replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ive asked Matt to come to the final. If i get there of course." she said as Seth kissed her forehead "It doesnt mean that ive forgiven him, its a step to start sorting this mess out" she added as he replied "Its the right thing Wills. Its a chance for you guys to talk, and whats this if business? You are getting to that final and you are going to win it" he said as Willow kissed him. "Seth, thank you for these last few weeks. Just because ive asked him to come, it doesnt mean we have to end this straight away" she said as she pulled him on top of her.

"Hey Princess, have you been a good girl for Elly and Phil" Matt asked as he picked her up and hugged her. Jasmine clung on to Matt as Phil said "shes been the best. I think shes a bit tired though, its been a long day for her and she didnt sleep much in the car" "daddy i need go potty" Jasmine said sleepily as Matt replied "Lets go potty ok. Are you sleepy baby?" as Jasmine nodded into his shoulder. "Matt, is it ok if i wait? Theres something i need to talk to you about" Elly asked as Matt nodded before heading upstairs. "You know she's going kill you if you give him that any earlier" Phil said as Elly took the envelope out of her bag. "I dont care, he needs to read this" she replied as Phil sat next to her and put his arm around her. Matt returned around 25 minutes later, "shes out. Straight away. Now what did you want to talk to me about" he said as he sat on the other sofa. "This is from Wills. Shes going to kill me for giving this to you but she wants to see you" Elly said as she passed him the envelope. "She wants to see me? Whats changed her mind?" Matt asked startled by Willows change of heart. "I dont know Matt but take this as a good sign. However she only wants you to go when she gets to the final" Elly said as Matt put the envelope down and said "looks like im going to New York in five weeks" 


	21. The Letter

"Looks like im going to New York in five weeks" Matt said as Elly smiled at him "Im going and im going to win her back" "You might want to read the whole letter first Matt. Theres still stuff going on with Willow" Elly replied as Matt asked "hows she doing? Brooke told me about the WillowTree, JellyElly guy yesterday" "Shes scared but shes not alone. Wills has got Brooke and Christian there. Seth has been a few times to see her since Victors cowardly attack." Elly said as Matt said "Seths been? Is there something going on with them?" he asked suspicious of Seths behaviour. "They are friends Matt, nothing more. Wills is still confused and conflicted about you, it took her ages to write that letter. I know shes been talking to someone, a therapist in New York" Elly lied, only knowing that Willow had been talking to someone, not knowing it was Seth. "Why dont you guys head home? Its late and youve done more today than we could have asked" Matt said as he noticed Elly yawning and Phils eyes starting to close. "Might be a good idea El. We have been on the go since 9am this morning" he said as Elly nodded and said "Call us in the morning Matt. But please read the letter"

 _ **Matt,**_

 _ **This is the hardest letter ive ever had to write and its to the one person i really wish i didnt have to write it to.**_

 _ **What you did was worse than anything Victor or Eric or Dean put me through. They were crazy, psychos who were actually out to hurt me and you. They wanted us to break but we fought them and won. Victor had to nearly kill us to keep us apart. We even got past Nikki and Jaxson (eventually)**_

 _ **Then came Rebecca.**_

 _ **I know you two dated when I was gone and that it ended badly. Yet you decided to hire her to do the house. I know you felt bad about how it ended, but thats not an excuse for what happened. You had time to get her to stop. You had time to say no and for me to witness her flinging herself at you and watching you have sex with her multiple times, it killed me. I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I felt sick. I was angry, hurting, you betrayed me and the girls. Ive never been so disappointed. I dont even know how long i cried for before Brooke found me. I knew i had to come confront you about it so i drove for 8 straight hoursand you still denied it. That hurt Matt. You knew that i knew, you could tell something was up with me and you still lied. Out of all the lies that ive ever been told, that cut me the deepest. I wanted to remain calm but i lost it everytime you tried to say something, all i heard were lies. All these questions spinning in my head, why? How could he? We were barely married one month and you cheated.**_

 _ **My cell rang non stop after i stormed out, and I ended up at the beach house. I trashed it, i couldnt take it. All the anger i felt just came out. I loved you yet hated you at the same time. My head was messed up, i wasnt thinking straight. At one point i think i mentioned divorce, but i was still confused. Mom and Elly tried to comfort and console me but i couldnt deal with all the fuss. I just needed to be alone, given time to absorb everything and begin to work things out in my head. Im glad that they didnt leave me though, i was in no fit state to be on my own. Elly drove me back to New York and stayed with me for a few days, i could barely think straight that whole week. My whole body was broken, I couldnt even look at Jas as she reminded me too much of you. Which is ridiculous. I couldnt eat, i barely slept. Then i heard the voicemail you left me and it ruined me. I almost drank alcohol for the first time in almost 2 years, i wanted to numb my pain. I needed time to breathe, you couldnt even give me one day.**_

 _ **Then the show happened. I was singing our song, i looked and sounded like a mess but somehow i got through. Dean caught me backstage, he knew something was wrong and tried to coax it out of me, hell he even followed me home, waited until Brooke and Christian had gone out before trying to talk to me again. I shut him down i guess i should have just let him in as Victor barged in and attacked me after i turned him away. If Dean hadnt come back and saved my ass i'd probably be dead. I woke in the hospital and called out for him, but he wasnt there. Seth was instead, he was there when i was at my most upset and vulnerable. Then you showed up and i couldnt face you. I saw the hurt in your face when i told you to go. I saw the pain when i mentioned divorce. Seth saw through my pain, he stayed with me and listened to everything. When you turned up for duet week and you tried to talk to me, i lost it big time. I had to end it in order for you to get the message to stay away from me, just while i sorted myself out. I couldnt be on my own, not with Victor still out there, so I asked Seth to stay with me and he did. Nothing happened, Seth saw how shaken i was by your appearance, he knew i was still scared afters Victors attack. He could see i needed someone to lean on. Hes been coming to check on me every chance he can get. He has been really really good to me, i dont think i could have done any of this without him and his support.**_

 _ **I saw your match against Brock. I was scared when you announced it was him you were facing. I know how brutal he can be in the ring, I couldnt face watching you get beat up and broken by him. Then Victor attacked. I was terrified that i was going to lose you. No matter what you've done, i do still care about you. No one told me how bad you were for a few days. Then theres WillowTree, JellyElly guy. Hes been coming after me again. He raised his head on the Saturday before Twisted Classics. I froze, i felt sick, i wanted to get away. Dean followed me back to my dressing room and wouldnt leave me alone, not until he found out what was wrong with me. I ended up shouting at him to leave me alone. I dont think hes going to leave me alone while im here. I heard the guy again after i sung and all i wanted to do was get out of there.**_

 _ **I dont know if i'll ever fully get over the hurt of seeing you and Reby together, or if i can ever fully trust you again but i do still love you and I want to at least try to sort out our issues. Not just for us, but for our girls. Jasmine knows something is going on and they deserve better from us. I know Elly would have given this to you long before she was supposed too, so Matt, I want you to come to the final. If i get there. I want the final to be the start of us trying to sort things. I still want you out of the house, but we will try and see each other every day. I dont want you missing out on this pregnancy or Jasmine anymore than you already have. Dont try and force us to happen, Im still confused and conflicted, im still working things out in my head.**_

 _ **There is something else, im starting to get a dull pain where Ruby is growing. Im concerned that theres something else going on. Im going to keep an eye on it and if it gets worse im going to head straight for the hospital. Please dont worry about me.**_

_**Please come to the final, I'd really like to have you there.**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Willow.**_

_Its a start_ Matt thought as he read the letter, _and of course im going to worry about you, especially when it comes to those two psychos and Ruby. At least i have 5 weeks to work out how to apologise without hurting you some more. As for the creepy guy calling for you and Elly, we'll find him. You complete me Wills, i never want to let you down again. Im glad you've had Seth looking out for you._ Matt placed the envelope and letter on the coffee table and headed up to bed, completely unaware of Willows actions in New York.

"Wills whats going on? Youve pretty much been in bed all day" Brooke asked as Willow eventually came downstairs. "I didnt sleep well last night after out girls night. I spent so long trying to think about what to write to Matt my mind kept going blank. I did eventually write a letter. I finished it after Seth arrived" Willow replied as Brooke looked at her, "Whats going on with you two? Youre sneaking around behind everyones backs like two love sick teenagers" she asked as Willow sighed as she said "I dont know. It started as a bit of fun and now..." "You've got feelings for him dont you?" Brooke asked as Willow nodded. "Hes just been so good to me lately and what was just sex has turned into something i wish i could turn off. It shouldnt be this hard" "What about Matt? Have you told him?" Brooke asked "I cant tell him. Not like this. Maybe if he comes to the final" Willow replied as Brooke exclaimed "You asked him to come didnt you?!" "I did. I want to start talking to him" Willow said as Brooke hugged her and pointed out a huge comparison "Wills, you know what this is like right? Its like that time Matt was torn between you and Kelly" "I know Brooke, except this time its me and im torn between Matt and Seth. I know what i need to do, im just not ready to do it" Willow said as Brooke hugged her "Im always here if you need me" Brooke said as Willow looked at her and said "i think theres something going on with Ruby"

"Wills, i think you should go get checked out" Brooke said as Willow explained how she was feeling. "I cant. Not right now anyways, they'll think im being paranoid due to past issues. Im keeping an eye on the pain. If it gets really bad then you can take me to the hospital. I just want to get through these next few weeks" Willow replied, "Im so ready to go home now. As much as i love New York, im ready for being in a small town, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the trees. In my home, where i feel safe, so i can finally relax and enjoy this pregnancy. But instead i'm stressed and scared about everything. Its like whenever Matt and I get to a good place something fucks it up" she added as Brooke said "But you guys always work it out. Have you told him about the pain?" Willow nodded and replied "I put it in the letter. I know Elly would have given it to him straight away, and not when i told her too" she tried to hide a yawn but Brooke said "Wills, go to bed. You need to sleep. When was the last time you slept properly, and i dont mean with Seth" "Honestly Brooke? Not a clue. Probably before..." Willow replied, yawning again. "Go to bed Wills, we can finish this conversation in the morning" Brooke said as Willow slowly got up and went to bed.

"Chris you didnt see her. Shes really really low. Id say shes on the borderline with depression" Brooke said as she lay in bed with her boyfriend. "Shes struggling hard with this decision on her and Matts future, although she has asked him to come to the final" "Thats a start isnt it? I mean Matt and Wills are perfect for each other. No matter what life has thrown at them, whether its Eric or Victor or something else, they've always fought together and come out stronger" Christian replied as Brooke put her head on his chest and said "Theres just so much going on with her right now, not just Matt. Shes barely eating, sleeping. I know he is worried about her, i just wish i knew how we could help her" "All we can do is support her any way we can. I'll try and talk to her tomorrow see if she opens up anymore" he replied as they lay together and fell asleep.

"Daddy...Daddy can i sleep in your bed?" Jasmine said quietly as she crept into Matts room. "Come on then Princess. Whats wrong?" Matt replied sleepily as Jasmine cuddled close "I miss mommy, but shes super sad right now" "I miss mommy too Jas. But i'll be there in New York for mommy singing in the final" he replied as he hugged his daughter "but right now, its sleepy time" "Mommy doesnt sleep. I hear her crying all night" Jasmine said as Matt sat upright, "mommy is still crying?" he asked as Jasmine nodded "shes sad daddy. She doesnt talk to anyone, she doesnt eat either and if she does eat, she pukes" "Whats going on with you Wills?" Matt said quietly as Jasmine hugged him "I tell you what Jas, time for sleep now, but i am going to make it right with mommy and we'll all be happy" he said as they father and daughter lay side by side and fell asleep.

Willow had yet another restless night. Tossing and turning, she hated sleeping alone. She woke up drenched in sweat, having the same nightmare over and over. She got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. _Why is there blood in my vomit?_ Willow thought as she dried her eyes, she felt the stabbing pain next to where Ruby was growing. _What are you doing to me Rubes?_ She thought as she walked back to her bed _All i want is Seth or Matt here, telling me everything is going to be ok but i cant. Seth is on the road, heading overseas and Matt has is so so wrong, i can feel it._ Willow climbed back into bed, closed her eyes and put the thought out of her head as she instantly fell back asleep, back into her neverending nightmare.


	22. Fix Me

"Wills? Wills are you awake?" Christian asked as he quietly knocked on her bedroom door. Willow groaned as she sat up in bed, Seth long gone from the night before. "Come on in Christian. Im awake" she said as he entered the room carrying a hot cup of chamomile tea. "Wills, whats going on with you? You look..." he began to say but Willow cut him off "Awful? Like death? You can say it Chris because i feel it" she joked as she invited him to sit on her bed. As he sat he asked "So whats going on? Is it Matt or Ruby or...?" "Im not sure Chris. I think its a combination of things" Willow said taking a sip of her tea, "Seeing Matt cheat, the pregnancy, the stress of the show, Victor, the hurt, anger. Im barely eating. Im not sleeping properly and when i do sleep, all i see is Matt and her together. Im totally freaking out with the Willowtree guy stalking me and Elly" she said, letting everything pour out, "ive started getting morning sickness again, only this time its worse than ever. There was blood in it this morning and im getting a pain where Ruby is growing" "Wills you need to tell Matt. I know its hard but you need to tell him" Christian said as tears poured from Willows eyes. "I wrote him a letter. I asked him to come to the final too." she said as Christian exclaimed "thats huge Wills. Does this mean youve come to a decision?" "Not quite yet, but i do want to open communications between us. Jas is starting to pick up on us fighting and its not fair on her, or Rubes when shes born" "I know youve been antagonising over him for weeks, do you love him?" "Of course i do Chris. Everything we've been through, i cant just ignore it. I guess ive just been trying to weigh up my options. Theres something i havent said." Willow replied as Christian asked "What is it Wills? You know you can tell me anything" "ive been um, you know how Seth has been coming over and ive been talking to him?" Willow said as Christian replied "Yeah what of it?" "Ive been sleeping with him"

"You and Seth? Since when?" Christian exclaimed at Willows revelation. "Since i ended it with Matt at Duet week. Its only happened a few times but when it has, ive always felt so bad and guilty about it. I know its wrong but at the same time, its felt so right. You cant tell Matt. Promise me you wont tell him" Willow said as she began to feel nauseous again. "I know i have to end it, but at the same time..." "Youre not ready for it to end" Christian said, cutting her off this time as she nodded. "I wont tell Matt and you know im not going to tell you what to do, only you can decide that. But you know Matts going crazy without you. Hes devastated, hes barely functioning. The only thing getting him through the weeks were seeing you and Jasmine. Now hes barely seeing her and you, its killing him. He loves you" Willow barely had time to respond before she darted off the bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up again. She was followed by Christian who held her hair back and also noticed the small amount of blood in her vomit. "Wills, i know you hate hospitals but i think you need to go get checked out" Christian said as Willow shook her head. "I cant Chris. Its only just started, im keeping an eye on things right now. If it gets any worse, you can take me" she said quietly as her cell beeped in the bedroom. Willow flushed the toilet before heading back to check her cell. "Wills, what is it?" Christian asked as Willow replied "I have my songs for the week and they are killers"

"Matt you havent seen her, shes really bad" Christian said to his friend down the phone later that night. "She looks like death. You know shes not eating or sleeping properly, shes barely getting out of bed and now shes vomiting blood" "Shes what? Has she been checked out at a hospital?" Matt asked, becoming concerned for his estranged wifes wellbeing. "You know what Wills is like Matt. Shes being stubborn and refusing to go saying its just started. She has promised to tell me or Brooke know if it gets any worse. We are just as worried as you are. The last time we saw her this bad was..." Christian said as Matt cut him off and said "When Victor took her. Chris im worried about her. I knew she was struggling with stuff before the show and I made it worse. Does she know that Ive read her letter and im coming to the final?" "she had an inkling that Elly would have given you the letter before she was supposed to. You want me to let her know that youre coming in 5 weeks?" Christian asked "Dont tell her yet. I want her to focus on getting better and smashing it for the next few weeks. Tell her the week before. If she wants me too, i can take Jasmine for a bit longer" Matt replied "I'll let her know" Christian said as he added "I know youre going to worry about her until you see her, but dont. Myself and Brooke are here, we'll look after her" "Thanks Christian, you know im always going to worry about her. Keep me updated on her though" Matt said before hanging up.

"Wills, you know Matt is going to be worried about you. Im worried about you" Seth said as he facetimed Willow from the airport while waiting for his connecting flight. "I just wish you werent on the other side of the world right now. What time is it over there?" Willow said as she sighed. "Its late, almost midnight. Flight was delayed by 90 minutes so stuck in Zurich. Have you heard from Matt about the final yet?" Seth asked, wanting to take her mind off things. "Not yet, but if i know Elly she'll have already given him the letter and he'll have made his mind up then and there to come. But now..." she said as he cut her off "Now your not sure if you want him there?" he asked as Willow nodded "With everything going on in just not sure if im ready to sit and talk to him" "Are you sure youre not holding back because of someone else?" He asked as Willow replied "If you're asking am i holding back because of whats going on with us, then no. I know what i need to do, im just not ready to do it because i dont want to hurt either one of you" "If you want it to end, im not going to lie it will hurt a little but i know deep down you love Matt. But i'll get over it. I dont want to lose you as a friend" Seth replied. "Seth you wont lose me, I care about you too much and i honestly dont know how i would have gotten through these weeks without you" Willow said before continuing "But at the same time youre right. I do love him and im not sure if i can just throw away all our history" "I got to go Wills. The delay is over and my flight is about to start boarding but i'll be back next week and we can talk things over" Seth said adding "I'll be watching on Saturday too. Promise me that if things get bad, you'll go get checked out" "I promise Seth. Im not willing to risk losing Ruby. I might try and eat something, see if i can keep it down tonight" Willow replied as they signed off with a wave, before she headed downstairs.

"WILLS! Youre out of bed. Are you feeling ok?" Brooke asked excited that her friend was out of her bedroom. "Brooke relax. Im still not 100 percent but i am feeling better, if a little hungry" Willow replied as she headed into the kitchen. "Im happy to see you up and out of that room. You might want to give Polly a call though. Shes been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon. Its ok, I told her you'd been up all night" "I'll call her later. I need to chill right now, its been a long few days" "Wills, you ok? You want to talk?" Brooke asked, sensing something wasnt right as Willow nodded as she made herself some toast and told Brooke all about her conversation with Seth. "So he thinks youre holding back on Matt because of him? Wills, thats crazy. I know hes in love with you and has been for a while but..." Brooke said as Willow ate her toast before replying "Wait what? Seths in love with me?" shocked by the revelation "Since when?" "Not sure on the when it started but hes been crazy about you for a while. You have got to end it Wills before it goes to far" Brooke said as Willow nodded and replied "I was going to. I was going to do it next week when hes back from Japan" "I know you guys are close and it is going to hurt but the longer it goes on the worse its going to be" Brooke said as Willow said "I need to talk to him first. I need answers from him"

The rest of the week was long and seemed to drag for Willow. She was missing Seth, she was missing Jasmine and Matt, although she still wouldnt admit to missing him. Willow had agreed to let Matt have Jasmine for longer and she was relieved for his offer. She was still feeling ill, throwing up on occasion with blood. She was laying in her dressing room backstage of the X Factor when she had a knock on her door. Reluctantly she got up and opened it, regretting it instantly. "Dean what do you want? Cant you just leave me alone?" She asked as he entered the room uninvited "Wills whats been going on with you this week? Everyone has been worried, youre white as a ghost. Barely speaking to any of us" he asked as Willow sat down and replied "Not that its any of your business but ive been ill all week. Ive been throwing up all week, sometimes with blood. Ive just started eating again, ive barely slept. So yeah its been an awful week and im still recovering. I really just need to be alone right now" "Sounds like youve had one hell of a week. I really dont like the thought of you being on your own right now" Dean replied as Willow said "I get that youre worried but dont be. Ive got my family worrying already, Brooke is coming over later. All i want to do is take a nap and sleep" "If thats what you want Wills then i'll go. If you need anything im only two doors away" he said as he left the room. As he left Willow heard the voice again "WillowTree...Why so sad WillowTree...Matthew hurt you again didnt he...Dont Worry...Come with me...we'll be together again..." only she wasnt the only one who heard it, Dean turned and faced her and said "Willow what the hell was that?"

"Willow, what the hell was that?" Dean asked before adding "More like 'who' was that?" "I dont know Dean, please just go" Willow said quietly, as he said "What did he call you? WillowTree? I dont think ive ever heard anyone call you that" "Mike used to. Havent heard that name in years. Its not him, it cant be dad, hes dead" Willow whispered as Dean pulled her in for a hug. Every bone in her body told her to fight it after the events of the last time they did the show together, but at the same time, she was glad of some support. Even if it was coming from someone who had hurt her in the past. "Dean, ive changed my mind. Will you stay while i try and sleep? Just until Brooke gets here, i cant be alone" Willow said as Dean nodded. Willow awoke a few hours later after a restless sleep. She looked for Dean but he had gone a few hours earlier, replaced by Brooke. "Hey youre awake. You feeling ok? Dean told me what happened" Brooke said as Willow sat up. "Im ok. Bit freaked ok after this afternoon, so so nervous for tonight though" She replied "Wills, youre amazing. You'll be amazing out there tonight. I know Matt and Jasmine are watching back home in Cameron" Brooke said which made Willow smile. "See thats better, we all love having you smile" "Im not prepared for tonight. Ive barely rehearsed this week. I am one hundred percent going home tonight" Willow said as Brooke sat next to her and hugged her. "Wills dont be stupid. You can get a brand new song and have it memorised and perfected in five minutes. I said it at the start of season one five years ago that you were going to win this and i was right then. I said it at the start of this one too, youre winning it again" "Its just everytime i do this show, my life goes from cloud nine to rock bottom. Is it too much to ask for one year without drama for me and Matt?" Willow said as Brooke started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Willow asked as Brooke composed herself and replied "Its nothing. The way you talk about him, its like you arent currently living separate lives. You love him. Youre totally and undeniably in love with Matt" "Of course I am Brooke. Almost 9 years together, 2 girls, 3 weddings. It hasnt been an easy road but we got there, ive thought about everything and im still trying to decide whats best right now" Willow replied as a quiet voice from the other side of the door told her it was time to get ready for song one.

"Daddy, look at how pretty mommy is" Jasmine said as she sat on the floor at home watching Willow on TV. Matt looked up at the TV and his breath was taken away by how pale and sickly Willow looked, yet to him she was still beautiful. "Dont you miss her daddy? I miss her lots" Jasmine said as she walked over to the sofa and climbed up next to Matt, who replied "Of course i do princess. It makes me sad when im not with you or your mom. Its all changing soon though" "How soon daddy?" Jasmine asked as Matt put his arm around his daughter and hugged her. "As soon as mom wins this show we'll all be back together" He replied as Jasmine sulked. "Tell you what Jas, why dont we go shopping for your new bedroom tomorrow? You can chose your paint color, new bed, furniture, everything" Matt said as Jasmine nodded as the duo cuddled on the sofa, watching Willow singing for her life.

"Willow you are freaking amazing!" Brooke said as Willow rushed backstage and changed into outfit number two for her second song. "It didnt feel amazing. It was probably the worst ive ever performed" Willow replied as she grabbed her bottle of water and drank most of it in one go. As she put the bottle on the table, she felt a terrible pain where Ruby was growing inside her. She didnt feel herself keel over until Brooke rushed over and held her up. "Wills, whats wrong? You ok?" Brooke asked as Willow sighed as she sat on the sofa and replied "Im fine Brooke, its just Ruby kicking" she lied. "You want me to call anyone?" Brooke asked as Willow shook her head "Like who? Matts in Cameron with Jasmine recovering. Seths in Japan. Mom and Adam are in Atlanta. Elly and Phil are on vacation, Jeff and Trish wont be travelling. Not with her due date arriving so theres only you and Christian." Willow said as Brooke sat next to her. "I'll be fine Brooke, once tonight is over all I want to do is take a bath and head to bed. See if i can finally shake this lack of sleep" she continued before a gentle knock indecated it was time for her second performance of the night.

 _ **Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met**_

 _ **Ooh, tryna find you in the moon**_

 _ **Paris never feels the same, when the streets all call your name**_

 _ **Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms**_

 _ **And I'll follow right down the river**_

 _ **Where the ocean meets the sky**_

 _ **To you, to you**_

 _ **Once upon a time we had it all**_

 _ **Somewhere down the line we went and lost it**_

 _ **One brick at a time we watched it fall**_

 _ **I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me**_

 _ **Only you, only you**_

 _ **And no one else can fix me, only you**_

 _ **Only you, only you**_

 _ **And no one else can fix me, only you, oh**_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand?**_

 _ **Ooh, that fell into the blue**_

 _ **I went following the sun to be alone with everyone**_

 _ **Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room**_

 _ **And I'll follow right down the river**_

 _ **Where the ocean meets the sky**_

 _ **To you, to you**_

 _ **Once upon a time we had it all (We had it all, mmm)**_

 _ **Somewhere down the line we went and lost it (We went and lost it)**_

 _ **One brick at a time we watched it fall (Fall)**_

 _ **I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me**_

 _ **Only you, only you (Yeah)**_

 _ **And no one else can fix me, only you (No one like you, yeah)**_

 _ **Only you, (Nobody else), only you (Oh, oh)**_

 _ **And no one else can fix me, only you (Oh)**_

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **(Falling, falling, falling, yeah)**_

 _ **{Only you}, only you, {only you}, only you**_

 _ **{And no one else can fix me, only you} (Only you, oh)**_

 _ **{Only you}, only you, {only you}, only you**_

 _ **{And no one else can fix me, only you}**_

Willow performed her second song of the night to yet another standing ovation from the audience and judges. She could barely focus on what they were saying to her, her head spinning. The pain in her side getting worse. She barely made it to the side of the stage and to Brooke before collapsing. "WILLS!" Brooke exclaimed as she just caught her friend before she fell to the floor. Within seconds, Willow was surrounded by the production crew checking her out. "Shes been bad all week. Shes barely ate or slept. Shes been vomiting" Brooke said as one of the crew said "Ambulance is on its way. She needs to get checked out" as Brooke said "We've been trying to get her to go all week. I'll go with her to the hospital, i'll keep you all updated. Right now theres someone i need to call" 


	23. Im Done

"Im going with her to the hospital Chris. Im not leaving her, i need you to call Matt let him know whats happened and i'll call him later, once i know whats going on with her" Brooke said as she called Christian and filled him in on what had happened. "Dont worry Bee, ill call him. I'll call Amy and Elly too, they'll want to know whats happened. Stay with her and keep me updated too. I love you" Christian said as they hung up. "Miss are you coming in the ambulance or following in your vehicle?" The paramedic asked Brooke. "I'll follow. Which hospital are you taking her too?" She replied as the paramedic yelled "The NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital. Thats where we are headed." as Brooke jumped into her car and followed the speeding ambulance, seriously worried about her best friend.

"Wills is going where?" Matt asked as Christian called him to let him know what had happened. "The hospital Matt. I dont know which one, Brooke hasnt told me. All i know is that she was really bad this afternoon, she was struggling after her first performance, almost quit right then and there. She keeled over in her dressing room and then after her second performance, Brooke said she barely made it off the stage before collapsing" "SHE WHAT?" Matt yelled "Sorry Chris, but what? Im driving down first thing tomorrow. Im not leaving her to deal with whatever is going on with her, on her own" "I dont think thats a good idea Matt. Especially when Wills has asked you not to come and when we dont know whats wrong with her. Brooke has said she'll call you with an update" Christian replied as Matt sighed "youre right Chris. I cant help but worry about her you know. Im going to wait to hear from Brooke before deciding what to do. Hopefully Wills will be ok and it is just this illness shes been fighting all week and nothing to serious" "I hope so too Matt. Im going to call Amy and Elly, let them know whats happened" Christian said as he hung up and started dialling Amys number, worried about his two friends.

20 minutes later, the ambulance and Brooke pulled up at the hospital. "29 year old female, 5 and half months pregnant. Suddenly collapsed. No sign of bleeding" The medics said as they wheeled her in as Brooke yelled "Theres complications with her pregnancy and shes been ill all week" One of the doctors came over to Brooke and asked "tell me everything. Every little detail" Brooke sighed as she told the doctor about Willows illness that week, how Ruby was growing in an unusal spot and about her cysts. "Is she ok? Is little Ruby going to be ok?" Brooke asked as she finished up with the doctor. "I'll go and find out" Five minutes later the doctor came out, "Miss Tessmacher, you can go in and sit with your friend. Shes still undergoing some tests but it looks like she'll be ok. Baby too" Brooke sighed as she entered Willows room. She hated seeing her best friend hooked up to an IV drip, tubes sticking out from all over her body. "Wills, whats going on with you?" Brooke sighed as she took the seat next to Willows bed, where she was sleeping.

A few hours later, one of the doctors came in to check on Willow and give her some results back, but she was still sleeping. "Doctor, whats going on with her? Whats wrong?" Brooke asked, desperate for any information she could get to update Matt. "We are still waiting on some test results to come back but it appears that Mrs Hardys collapse is due to her unconventional pregnancy and a very nasty virus that is going around. Like i said, we are still waiting on some tests to come back and once they come back we should know more" The doctor said as he left the room. As soon as he left, Brooke took out her cell and dialled Matts number.

 _Come on Matt pick up_ Brooke thought to herself as she placed her cell on loudspeaker. After a few rings, she heard "Hey Brooke, have you got an update?" Matt asked as Brooke replied "Still waiting on some tests but it looks like Wills and Ruby will be just fine. Matt youve got no idea just how worried ive been about her all week. More like the last few weeks actually" "I didnt help by showing up at Duet week unannounced" Matt said as, unknown to him Willow began to awaken. "Hold on 2 minutes Matt, i though she moved" Brooke said as Willow shook her head and mouthed "If he wants to talk, im not awake" Brooke nodded her head to show that she understood, as Willows cell started ringing. "Brooke...Brooke...Whats going on?" Matt asked as Brooke said "sorry Matt, i thought she moved but she didnt. Im going to go answer her cell but stay on the line. Shes still asleep but please talk to her. She can still hear you"

"Willow, i know you can hear me. Im so sorry for hurting you the way i did. Im always going to be making it up to you, i'll be making it up to you for life, if you still want me. I swear ive cut all contact with her. I love you so much, i have done ever since i first saw you. Ever since Jeff sent me a photo of you in Florida when you came to find Amy. Youve been through so much hurt and pain throughout the years we've been together, youve been to hell and back. We've been through hell and always come out stronger. Even though i know you hate them, every scar on your body shows just how strong you are. You are stronger than you know Wills. You are so amazing in every aspect, so talented. Youre funny, intelligent, the most beautiful woman on the planet to me. Being away from you, from Jas and Ruby its killing me. You guys are my world, i love you. Ive been so worried about you this week and tonight has just cemented that. Im never going to give up on you, on our girls, on us. Im always going to fight for us. Youre killing it every week on the show and im so proud of you. Elly gave me your letter, im coming to the final. I hate you being out there on your own, especially with that WillowTree guy out there, i just wish i knew who it was. I just want to hold you, protect you. I know he saved your butt a few weeks ago but i still dont trust Dean. You are my Queen Wills, stay strong and please dont give up. On us, on the show. You are phenomenal and once you win, we can do whatever you want. I love you"

As Willow lay and listened to Matt pour his heart out to her, she began to cry silent tears. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out. As he talked, Brooke re entered the room. "Hey im back Matt. Sorry about that, Willows cell has been going mad for the last 30 minutes. Its all good now" Brooke said as Matt replied "Brooke, promise you wont leave her. Even though the doctors think its a virus and shes ok, im still worried about her" "Matt i swear im not leaving her. Not when shes this vulnerable. Matt its late, looks like shes going to be out all night, why dont i call you in the morning with another update?" Brooke said, lying about Willows current state. "Sounds like a plan Brooke. Speak in the morning" Matt replied before hanging up. "OK Wills, spill" Brooke said as she saw her friend in tears. "Everything is such a fucked up mess. Im in here, Matts in Cameron. Our relationship is at rock bottom, the guy ive been sleeping with is on the other side of the world. This pregnancy is killing me and I dont know what to do" Willow sobbed as Brooke hugged her. "The only thing you need to do is focus on getting better right now. Everything else will just fall into place" she replied "as for Ruby killing you, lets not go that far. Now tell me what Matt said"

Back in Cameron, Jeff had gone around to Matts for a catch up. "Whats up Matt? You look like youve been low blowed" "Wills is in hospital again. She collapsed after the show tonight" Matt said as Jeff sat on the sofa opposite him. "Is she ok? What happened?" he asked as Matt shrugged his shoulders "I dont know Jeff. According to Brooke shes been bad all week. Vomiting, not sleeping, barely eating. Whats going on with us isnt on the show with Dean isnt helping. Victor is still out there along with WillowTree guy and i cant do shit" he said frustrated "I just want to go protect her but she doesnt want me there" "Wills will come around. She wont be making any decision lightly, you know what shes like." Jeff replied "Wills will be ok Matt. Shes strong, shes tough. She'll fight whatever is causing her symptoms. Shes not going to risk losing Ruby, not after the hell you both went through to concieve her" as Matt said "I know Jeff, im just not ready to lose her"

"When can i go home? I hate hospitals" Willow said the following morning as Brooke walked into the room carrying a coffee and a peppermint tea. "I know you do Wills. I think we're just waiting on the doctor coming in with your last set of results and hopefully we'll get you out of here. You do seem better today though" Brooke replied passing Willow the tea. "I feel it Brooke. Its not how i envisaged spending my Saturday night, you know in hospital, IV drips in my arms listening to my husband pour his heart out" she replied as she sipped her tea. "How was it, hearing Matts voice?" Brooke asked "It was weird. It was like i was hearing him for the first time but as he spoke, i was hearing all the hurt and sincerity in him when he was talking. Im not going to lie, i do miss him but..." Willow replied but before she could finish the doctor entered the room with her last set of results. "OK Mrs Hardy we have the last of your test results here. Everything seems to be ok, we are just concerned about your baby growing on top of a cyst and we do want to keep an eye on them. There also seem to be a few more growing" he said as Willow asked "Are they potenially cancerous?" the doctor looked at her confused "Its just that in the past that they could become cancerous" "Its possible but we've got no idecation that they are right now. You are free to go home, just try and relax Mrs Hardy. You have a long way to go with this pregnancy"

"Christian just let her go sleep ok. Its been a long night for both of us" Willow said as Brooke headed off to bed. "What about you Wills? How you feeling?" Christian asked "I feel so much better. I heard Matts voice last night" Willow replied as she lay on the sofa next to her friend, who looked at her confused "Brooke called him to give him an update, she left the room and let him talk to me. I was asleep the whole time but hearing his voice made me realise that i love him and miss him" as Willow replied, lying about certain aspects as she knew he would call Matt straight away as she continued "It is going to take some time to recover from what happened but I'm still making my decision. I know i need to do it quickly but its hard. I know what i have to do"

"Hey Willow how you doing? Brooke told me what happened last night" Seth said via facetime as Willow lay in bed. "Im ok Seth, its just this one causing chaos along with a virus" she replied, biting her lip. "Ive been worried about you. You were so down when i left, when i facetimed you from the airport you looked so ill. I didnt want to leave you on your own" he said as Willow smiled at him "When do you get back? I miss you being here" she teased as Seth replied "Day after tomorrow. I have one more day of promotion to do for the upcoming tour of Asia and Austrailia, then an overnight flight on Tuesday. Im coming straight to you. I miss being with you too" "Theres just something i really need to talk to you about and I cant do it over the phone" Willow said suddenly becoming serious. "Is everything really OK Wills?" Seth asked as Willow nodded "Just tired now. I'll see you in a couple of days" she said as they hung up. _What am i doing? I need to end this with Seth but the sex is freaking amazing_ she thought as she lay in bed _Its Matt that i love and want to be with, so why am i so reluctant to end this? Is it the thrill of sneaking around or something else entirely?_ She kept going back and forth with the questions in her head until she fell asleep.

The next few days were torturous for Willow. She was still on bed rest, trying to learn her songs for the next weekends show, she was awaiting the arrival of her lover, Seth whilst still deliberating over her future with Matt. She was missing Jasmine, although grateful to Matt for taking her for longer. She kept checking Seths flight times, playing her two songs on repeat before deciding to take a long hot bath. As she stepped in the hot, bubble filled water she recieved a message from Seth:

 _ **Mid flight to New York. Bored senseless. Cant wait to see you.**_

Feeling playful, she took a snap of her naked leg covered in bubbles and sent it to him. As she felt the hot water on her, she finally managed to relax for the first time in weeks. She lay there for hours, almost falling asleep as the water washed over her. She took a deep breath before submerging herself under the water. _I wish i knew what was really going on with you Rubes_ she thought as she exhaled under the water _and what am i going to do about your dad?_ A few hours later, Willow was downstairs in the kitchen as Brooke and Christian were getting ready to go out. "Wills are you sure you'll be ok on your own? We dont have to go out if you dont want us to" Brooke asked as she started putting her earrings in. "Guys, go. I'll be fine, its not like im going to be on my own all night anyway" Willow replied as Brooke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and replied "whens he arriving?" "Whens who arriving" Willow asked, already knowing who Brooke meant. "Seth. When does he arrive?" Brooke said as Willow shook her head, and replied "Not sure. He was still midflight this afternoon. Thank you for telling him about me the other day, hes been worried" "Matts worried too you know" Brooke said as Willow nodded and said "I know. I need to talk to Seth, sort some issues out with him before making my final decision"

Willow didnt have long to wait for Seth to arrive. She had barely finished getting dressed when he turned up on her doorstep, a beautiful bunch of flowers in hand. "Seth, you didnt have to get me anything" Willow said as he entered the house and as he smelled the meal that Willow was cooking he replied "and you didnt have to cook. We could have just ordered pizza you know" "Its been a while since ive cooked and i thought you could use a proper meal after all that amazing Asian food youve been eating" Willow replied as they headed into the kitchen. "Is there anything you cant do Wills?" Seth asked as Willow served up her infamous chicken pasta. "I mean, your a mom, you wrestle, design your own gear, sing and now culinary queen" he said jokingly as they ate and caught up, "i cant seem to have a year without me ending up in a hospital thats not from a wrestling injury" Willow replied giggling. "See thats better, you laughing and smiling" he said as they ate adding "Thats the Willow we all love and miss" "Speaking of miss, why dont we skip dessert and head upstairs" Willow said flirtily, knowing that what she was doing was killing her on the inside.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Wills?" Seth asked as they lay semi naked in her bed. "When i was in hospital, Brooke called Matt and i heard him talking to me" Willow said sighing, as Seth asked "How was it? You know hearing his voice after all these weeks?" "It was like i was hearing him for the first time. Properly listening to him, telling me how sorry he was and it killed me a little inside" Willow replied before blurting out "Seth, do you have feeling for me?" "What do you mean Wills? You know i care about you alot" he replied, trying to hide how he really felt. But Willow saw through his act, asking "Are you in love with me?" Seth didnt have to say anything and she knew. She knew Brooke had been right when she had told her. "Are you Seth?" Willow asked again as Seth nodded. "Yeah I am. I cant deny it Wills, I love you. Have done for a while" he replied as Willow closed her eyes and moved away from him in the bed. "This changes everything Seth. Its messed up even more" Willow replied, closing her eyes tight, the events of the last few days playing on her mind. "Willow, say something. Anything" Seth said as Willow opened her eyes and said quietly, "I think you should go. Im sorry Seth but i cant do this, whatever this was, anymore. We're done"


	24. Complicated Mess

Willow sat in the dark, her eyes stinging from the tears she'd shed over the last two hours. _I've lost one of my best friends, all because i was stupid enough to lean on him for support and open my fucking legs for him_ she thought as she felt a pair of arms around her. "Wills, whats wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat next to her friend and hugged her. "Everything is fucked up Brooke. Im losing Matt, I lost Seth. I feel like im fighting a losing battle and i cant do it anymore" Willow sobbed "Whats wrong with me Brooke?" "I think that you are depressed Wills. Tell me what happened with Seth. As for losing Matt, thats insane. Hes crazy about you." Brooke replied as Willow shook her head. "You were right. He is in love with me, has been for a while now" she said as she tried to stifle a sob, "I ended it. Ive lost one of my closest and best friends because i was a fucking slut." "Give him time Wills. He'll realise that your friendship means alot to him. As for you being a slut, you are anything but" Brooke said as Willow put her head on her shoulder. "Im a mess Brooke. I just want things to go back to how they were before i agreed to do this show again. I want to go back to Cameron, being with Matt as a newly wed. I just need to hear his voice, i want him to tell me that everything is going to be alright and im not a fuck up" she said as Brooke hugged her even tighter and said "You are not a fuck up"

"I know she said wait for the final, but i think she needs him. Now more than ever" Brooke said to Christian in the kitchen as they made cups of tea. "Shes ended it with Seth and shes a mess. I think shes still struggling a bit with everything thats happened lately" Brooke continued as they heard Willow screaming in the living area. Christian raced into the room to find Willow hysterical on the sofa as he put his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his chest. "Willow whats wrong" he asked as Willow replied through her sobs "Victor was at the window"

"What do you mean Victor was at the window?" Brooke asked as she sat with her friend, passing her a herbal tea. "One minute was crying, thinking about Matt and the next he was there. Face pressed against the window" Willow sobbed. "Hey it'll be ok Little Red. Want me to call the cops? See if they can put out a search for him" Christian asked as Willow shook her head. "It'll be no good. He'll be long gone by now" she said as she sipped her tea, instantly calming her. "I might just head up to bed. Im still recovering from last weekends trip to the ER" Willow said as she left the room, her two friends concerned for her mental health.

"Bee i dont care that she wants to wait for the final, she needs to talk to Matt ASAP. She needs him right now. Im calling him in the morning" Christian said as he lay in bed with his girlfriend. "I agree Chris. Shes struggling so much without him, and now that Seth is out of the picture she needs Matt" Brooke said as she placed her head on his chest. "What happened with her and Seth anyways?" Christian asked "Im not sure, all i know is that he is in love with her" Brooke replied "Has been for a while. I guess she ended it before it became too messy" "It was always going to get messy and complicated. Im guessing theyve cut all contact for now" Christian asked as Brooke nodded "And its hurt her, losing his friendship. I think with everything going on, she needs Matts support"

Willow lay awake in her bed, in the dark staring at the ceiling unable to sleep yet again. A wave of nausea coming over her as she looked at her cell for the time, 12:30 am. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, where she immediatley threw up. _I cant keep doing this. Something is wrong with me but no one can tell me what_ Willow thought as she headed downstairs for a glass of water. She headed to the living area and slumped onto the sofa, where she felt Ruby kick. "You're such a night owl Rubes, i can tell me and daddy are going to have sleepless nights with you" Willow whispered as she massaged her ever growing bump. She was about to turn on the TV when she heard a knock at the door. _Who the fuck is calling here at this hour_ she thought as she slowly got up from the sofa and headed to the front door. As she opened it, she rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. There in front of her was Reby.

"Reby, what do you want?" Willow asked, disgusted and upset that Reby had just knocked on her door. "I want to know why Matt isnt returning any of my calls or texts or emails" Reby replied as Willow stared at her "I want to know why he fired me from renovating your house" "Are you for real right now? Are you actually stood here, asking me why Matt has blocked your number?" Willow spat at her as it suddenly hit Reby that Willow knew. "I think i deserve an explanation" Reby replied taking a few steps closer to Willow. "Do not fuck with me Reby. YOU FUCKED MY HUSBAND" Willow yelled at her, hoping that Brooke and Christian would also hear her and wake as she continued "And i saw the whole goddamn thing" "I dont know what you think you saw Willow..." Reby said but Willow cut her off, yelling "I SAW YOU STRIP INFRONT OF MATT, WEARING YOUR CHEAP, VICTORIAS SECRET IMITATION LINGERIE, FLINGING YOURSELF AT HIM. I WATCHED YOU FUCK HIM ON OUR SOFA, MULTIPLE TIMES. SO DONT TRY IT REBY" "HEY! It was not cheap and it wasnt imitation!" Reby snarled back at her "and FYI Wills, Matt came on to me" Reby barely had anytime to take in what she had just said before Willows fist collided with her face. "I SAW YOU ON FUCKING SKYPE. MATT ONLY MUTED OUR CONVERSATION INSTEAD OF ENDING IT" Willow yelled "I CONFRONTED HIM AND THATS WHY HES CUT OFF ALL CONTACT WITH YOU. HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US"

Willow slammed the door shut in Rebys face, before breaking down. She hated having to relive that night. "Wills, you ok?" She heard Brooke ask as she hugged her. "I cant believe she just showed up here, acting as if she'd done nothing wrong." Willow said quietly as Brooke asked "What did that bitch even want?" "To know why Matt blocked her and wont return her calls or emails" Willow replied as they heard Reby outside calling for Willow. "Why wont she go away?" Willow sobbed as Brooke said "Do you want me to go deal with her?" as Christian came down the stairs, his cell out. Willow opened the door and yelled "REBY FUCK OFF. YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE" "I just want to talk to Matt" Reby pleaded as Willow replied "Hes not even here, Reby. Just go because i really dont have the strength or energy to fucking deal with crazy bitches like you" "Willow please. Just let me talk to him" Reby pleaded as Willow shook her head "what part of Matts not here do you not understand?" she said as she turned to Brooke and Christian and asked "Can you guys please just get her away from me. Im not feeling so good" Christian nodded as Brooke lead Willow into the house. They heard Christian outside saying "Reby ive got Matt on facetime, hes not happy that you're here harassing Willow" Willow sobbed quietly as she heard Matt yelling at Reby via Christians cell. After ten minutes Christian returned, cell still in hand as Willow jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen where she threw up again, this time with blood. She had barely finished vomiting when she heard someone stand behind her and then she heard his voice. It was a voice that had calmed her so many times before "Wills, whats going on with you?" Willow turned to face Christian who was standing behind her, cell in hand facetime still running. It was then, for the first time in almost three weeks, she saw Matt. 

"Willow, talk to me please" Matt said as he watched his wife turing paler. Willow stared at Matt for a few minutes before shaking her head. "I...i...i cant do this" she mumbled before walking out of the room and headed upstairs. "Chris, whats going on with her? Ive never seen her like this" Matt said as Christian headed back into the living room and sat next to Brooke on the sofa. "I think shes depressed Matt" Brooke said as she continued "I think theres something else going on with her, but i dont know what" "I know Willow said for you not to come until the final but she needs you" Christian said as Brooke chipped in "She heard what you said at the hospital. Also Reby wasnt the first visitor Wills has had tonight. Victor turned up earlier. He didnt do anything, just stared at her through the window" "Im going to kill that man" Matt said as Christian replied "Matt, i think you should come this weekend. You guys need to talk" "You saw what she was like just then Chris. Wills could barely look at me. She still hates me" Matt said as Brooke replied "Wills doesnt hate you Matt. She loves you, she admitted it to me in the hospital. Wills needs you Matt. Please come" Matt was about to reply when the trio heard Jasmine say "daddy" in the background. "I better go see what Jas wants. I'll call you tomorrow" Matt said as he hung up, Brooke and Christian not knowing that they would be seeing him sooner than they thought. 

Willow awoke early, having yet another restless, uneasy night of sleep. She slowly walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She let the water heat up before stepping in. As soon as the water hit her, the events of the day before came flooding back. _Im such a fucked up mess_ Willow thought to herself as the water _and Matt saw me throwing up. Hes so worried abut me and i pushed him away. I owe him an apology. Actually fuck that, i owe him nothing. But still, I do want to talk to him. Do I call him or wait to the final? What do you think Rube? Shall we call daddy?_ Ruby kicked at that thought which made Willows mind up. She stepped out of the shower and headed back into her room where she quickly dressed. She lay back on her bed and took out her cell, dialling the number of the one person she really wanted to hear. The phone rang out after five minutes, Willow sighed as she hung up taking a note of the time. She headed downstairs and scribbled a note for Brooke and Christian, letting them know that she had gone to the studio early in order to catch up with her rehearsal time. As she arrived at the studio, she bumped into Polly, one of the producers who has been with show since the start. "Hey Willow, youre here early. Is everything ok? How are you feeling after last weekend?" She asked as Willow replied "Im good Polly. I have a bug but im ok to perform as long as i also get plenty of rest" "Are you sure? You gave us such a scare on Saturday" Polly said as Willow nodded. "Im sure Polly. Theres just some stuff going on at home as well. Its a bit messy right now. I just need to focus on the show for a while" she replied as Polly said "Willow ive known you for almost five years now. I know we're not supposed to stay friends or in contact with the celebs that appear on the show but we clicked. I know you, i was at your wedding. Whats going on?" "Matt cheated" Willow blurted out "I saw the whole thing via skype and right now i dont know whats going on with us" Willow and Polly talked for hours, Willow pouring her heart out. "For what its worth Willow, I think you do need to talk to him" Polly replied before continuing "What you guys have been through, no one should ever go through. Youve been through enough hell to last a lifetime and with a baby on the way, you guys deserve to be happy" "Thanks Polly. Hes coming to the final next week if i get there. Want to come watch me rehearse?" Willow replied as the two women headed towards the stage.

Willow spent the afternoon rehearsing and catching up with the other contestants that remained. She apologised for acting out of character the last few weeks but didnt tell them the entire truth. She did tell them that she hadnt been well but she was fighting the virus and was recovering. What she didnt tell them was about her issues with Matt and being stalked by Victor and the unknown WillowTree guy. They chatted and rehearsed well into the night, Willow staying even later to make up for her lacklustre performances the week before. As she finished her second song for that week, she looked at her cell at the time _shit! Its 9:30. Brooke and Christian are probably worried out of their minds_ Willow thought to herself as she gathered her belongings. As she made her way out of the building she heard his voice "WillowTree...Dont be sad WillowTree...You'll soon be reunited with me" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Willow yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she looked around for any sign of a person but she was all alone. _Who the fuck is doing this? I swear im going crazy_ she thought as she made her way to her taxi, _I just want to get home, eat and go to sleep._

It was an unusually quiet night in New York as Willow made it home in 20 minutes. "Hey guys im home" Willow called out, but no response, which concerned her. "Brooke? Christian? Any one here?" she called out again, looking around the house for her two housemates. _I guess they must have gone out for the night_ she thought as she headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. As she entered the kitchen, she heard a noise behind her which made her freeze. She took a deep breath before slowly turning around. As she turned she got the surprise of her life, as she said "Matt? What are you doing here?"


	25. Together Again

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Willow asked, shocked to see her husband stood in front of her. "Why are you here? I told you not to come" she added as he took a step towards her, replying "I saw how bad you were last night. Im worried about you Wills. How long have you been throwing up blood for?" Matt asked as Willow felt tears building in her eyes. "Dont do this Matt. Dont act all concerned for me now. Not when that bitch turned up at my door last night wanting you" Willow replied, the anger building up inside her. "Im sorry she turned up like that. She had no right to even come here. Ive told her to back off us otherwise im calling the cops" Matt replied sensing Willows frustration and anger. He took another few steps towards her but she backed away. "Willow please, talk to me. Tell me whats going on with you" he pleaded but Willow shook her head. "I cant do this right now. I dont want to talk. I can barely look at you Matt, im still so angry about everything. I thought i was finally able to put it behind me, move forward but her turning up last night, denying everything, it brought everything back" Willow said, the tears now rolling over her face. "Im still so fucking pissed off at you. Im still so angry. I dont know why youre even here, its messing with my head. I want you to go" "Wills im not going anywhere. Im not leaving you like this" Matt replied calmly as Willow said angrily "Matt, go now" "Wills, im not leaving you on your own" Matt replied as he walked up to her, he could feel her shaking despite not touching. He knew tell she was angry, and yet to him she was beautiful "Im not leaving. I love you Wills. I dont know whats going on with you but damn, you're sexy as fuck when you're angry" he said before kissing her. Willow pushed him away from her and slapped him "What the fuck are you doing Matt?" she panted before biting her lip in anticipation. She wouldnt admit it but she had missed him and the kiss had stirred alot of feelings deep inside her. She didnt hear a word Matt was saying to her as she closed her eyes and did something that took them both by surprise, she kissed him. Only they didnt stop there. Their hands ran across each others bodies, clothing removed and flung onto the floor as they made their way upstairs to Willows temporary bedroom, where they remained for the rest of the night.

Willow awoke early again the next morning. She looked at Matt sleeping next to her, his arm around her waist and instantly felt a bit of regret about the nights actions. She slowly removed his arm from her waist and got out of bed, dressed and headed downstairs quietly. She sat on the sofa and turned the tv on. She flicked through the channels but found nothing to watch so she turned on the WWE Network. She found an old Summerslam that someone had started to watch in the house. As she pressed play a previous fear came over her. She was watching Matt and Jeff win the Tag Titles from Test and Albert and she remembered what was coming next. Jeff had just proposed to Trish and then it was Erics threats before their match. Even though he was long dead, just hearing his voice paralyzed her. She had never watched their match back, mainly due to the years of hell he had her endure. The stalking that preceded that match, the subsequent kidnapping and torture that had left her body scarred. The finding out he was her biological father had deeply affected her, but throughout it all she'd always had Matt by her side. She watched as Matt kissed her in the ring after her victory, as she ran after him on the ramp and kissed him back. She was so engrossed in what she was watching, she didnt hear the person creep into the room behind her or feel them watching her as she watched her past on the screen. It wasnt until she felt a single tear roll down her face that she heard a soothing voice say "Cant sleep either" behind her that she even knew Matt was there.

"Cant sleep again Wills?" Matt asked as he sat next to her as she shook her head. "He still terrifies you doesnt he?" Matt asked as Willow nodded, but remaining silent, not wanting to talk to him. "Wills I know you dont want me here or that you dont want to talk right now but every word I said last night, i meant. I love you. I love our girls. What i did with Reby, it was a huge mistake. I never wanted to hurt you, its a regret ive lived with ever since and im always going to have to live with it. Then having her turn up here, harassing you when youre pregnant and ill. Not to mention the stress your going through with being on the show with Dean, Victor still being out there along with the WillowTree guy. Im always going to be trying to make it up to you. Im so sorry im such a fuck up" Matt said, as he watched silent tears roll down his wifes cheek. "Matt, shut the fuck up. I dont care anymore. I dont care about what you did, about her, about Nikki, the guys. I just dont care" Willow said quietly before continuing "and you're not the only fuck up either. I did something im not entirely proud of after i ended it with you at duet week. I slept with someone, more than once" she admitted as Matt asked "who was it? I dont care that you did it, I just want to know who" "It doesnt matter. Its over. This person stayed with me for a while, even when i was throwing up blood. Eventually I discovered that they had developed intense feelings for me so i ended it. Then i collapsed at the show last weekend, scaring everyone I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with me. Its such a mess. Im a mess" Willow said, finally facing him. "Whatevers going on, we'll face it together Wills. Im not going anywhere" Matt said as he inched closer to Willow who, for the first time in a long time, didnt back away from him. "Im sorry Matt, for pushing you away. I guess i needed time to breathe and absorb everything, make my decision about what i want to do about us" she said as she leaned into Matts arms, taking them both by surprise. "Have you made your decision?" he asked as Willow nodded. "What is it? Tell me" he asked as Willow looked him deep in the eyes and said "I want us to work" before kissing him.

Willow awoke the next morning and was back in bed. She had no memory of how she got there but assumed Matt had carried her as he was in the bed next to her and also awake. "Hey you, finally awake then?" Matt said as he kissed forhead as Willow moved closer to him. "What time is it?" she asked "and how long have i been out?" "Its a little after 9am. Youve been out for about 6 hours, looks like you needed it too" he said as he put his arms around her as she shivered. "You ok Wills?" "Im fine, im actually in a really good place to not have to go throw up and ive wanted this for a while" she replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Ive missed you Wills. Ive missed us" Matt said as Willow replied "Ive missed us too. Can we keep this between us? Just for now?" "If thats what you want Wills. Then its our secret" Matt replied as their bedroom door suddenly burst open and excited squeals of "MOMMA" echoed around the room as Jasmine came running in.

"MOMMA!" Jasmine squealed as she ran and jumped onto the bed next to Willow and immediatley cuddled into her as Matt got up and closed the door. "Hey beautiful, i missed you" Willow said as Jasmine cuddled into her. "I missed you too Momma. Are you and daddy happy again?" she asked as Matt climbed back into bed. "We're going to work on it Jas. But you know what, i dont have to go to the studio today so why dont me, you and daddy all go do something fun?" Willow replied as Matt said quietly "are you sure youre up for it Wills?" "Im sure Matt" she replied nodding as Jasmine began tickling Matt, making her smile and giggle. "We've missed that smile and laugh, havent we Jas?" Matt said as Jasmine nodded, before starting to tickle Willow. "Hey Jas, not so hard Kay? Mommy still isnt feeling good" Willow said as Jasmine moved back on to tickling Matt. "You feeling OK Wills? Are you sure you want to go out today? We can always stay here and chill" Matt said as Willow nodded, "Im ok, just still feeling a little rough after the last few weeks" she replied "to be honest, i could probably do with getting out of this place and getting some air. Ive barely seen any of the city" "You havent seen the city? Oh that is going to have to change isnt it Jas? What do you think Princess, shall we give mommy a tour of our special places in New York?" Matt asked Jasmine who replied "I think we should take mommy for pancakes and to the zoo and for ice cream" "Pancakes AND ice cream? Im a very lucky momma" Willow giggled as Matts cell began to ring. "Jas new game, i need you to be super quiet right now" he said as he answered the call.

"Hey Jeff whats up?" Matt asked as he put his cell on loudspeaker "Youre also on loudspeaker, im driving" he lied putting his finger on his lips to keep Jasmine quiet. "Matt dont lie, youve been gone all night. Ive been trying to get ahold of you for hours. So where are you?" Jeff asked as Willow stifled a giggle. "Matthew, is that Willow i hear in the background? Does this mean you guys are back or what?" "Its early days Jeff but yes, we're back" Willow replied, unable to remain silent any longer. "Oh my god you guys! This is amazing. I want details. When, where, how?" Jeff said as Matt replied "Last night. Its a long story Jeff but we'll tell all once we get back. Now what did you want?" "Jeff, please dont tell everyone ok? We want to try and work things out before making it official" Willow said as Jeff said "This is the best 30 hours ever. You two are back and the twins are on their way" "Wait Trish is in Labour? Why the hell are you not with her Jeff? Go watch those beauties be born" Willow said, shocked that her best friend hadnt told her she was in labour. "Im going im going. She just wanted to give you all the update. Can I at least tell her that you guys are talking? It will make her happy" Jeff said as Willow nodded at Matt, who then replied "You can tell her Jeff. But promise us you wont tell anyone else" "OK ok i promise" Jeff said before hanging up.

"So Max and Maddie are on their way then? Its about time. Last time i saw Trish she was ready to burst" Willow said as she placed hers and Matts hands on top of her bump. "Shes a little fighter isnt she" Matt said as Willow replied "Just like this one" as Jasmine cuddled into her. "Matt, can we have a proper talk tonight? After this one is asleep? Theres just some stuff i want to discuss with you" Willow asked as Matt nodded as Jasmines stomach started rumbling. "Hey Jas, you want some breakfast?" Matt asked as she nodded and replied "I want pancakes" "Im going to go take a quick shower and then i'll be down ok" Willow said as Matt picked Jasmine up from the bed "Banana choc chip pancakes for princess?" he asked as Jasmine nodded as they headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Aunty Bwooooke" Jasmine screamed as she entered the kitchen "Hey Jasdoll, Ive missed you" Brooke said as Matt followed behind her. "Youre still here Matt? Does that mean that you and Willow are..." Brooke asked but Matt cut her off "We're working on us. We still need to talk about stuff, but its a start" "Please tell me you at least stayed here last night" Brooke said as Matt began to make the pancakes, not saying a word. "Oh my god you did! Did you two..." Brooke began to ask but stopped herself when Jasmine hugged her. Matt didnt have to say a single word and Brooke knew. "Knew you two couldnt resist each other. You never could" "Never could what Brooke?" Willow asked as she entered the kitchen. "Nothing Wills, it doesnt matter. Except you two have guilty written all over your faces" "Guilty?" Willow asked, confused as Matt explained "I think she knows about last night" as he gave Jasmine her pancakes. "Wills, you cant deny it. Youre beaming, you look like youre about to burst with happiness" Brooke said as Willow looked at her "I never said a word Brooke. Can we talk about it later? This one wants to go out today" she said as she watched Jasmine eating. "Where does Princess want to go today?" Matt asked as he made Willow some lemon pancakes. "I wanna go zoo" Jasmine replied as Matt said "Momma hasnt been there yet has she?" Jasmine shook her head and replied "Lets go now. I wanna go now" "Slow down Jas, let us have breakfast first" Willow said trying not to laugh, "Plus we still need to get dressed" "One hour enough time for breakfast and dressed?" Matt asked as Willow nodded as she began to eat for the first time in weeks.

Sixty minutes later, Matt and Jasmine were waiting downstairs waiting for Willow who was upstairs throwing up. She didnt know how long she was sitting on the bathroom floor for when she heard Matt behind her. "Wills, you ok?" he asked as Willow nodded. "Im fine Matt, its just this virus. Its caused a bit of my morning sickness to come back" she said, as Matt helped her up. As she stood up, she almost collapsed in his arms. "Are you sure you want to go out? We can stay here and chill if you prefer" Matt asked as he caught her, noticing how pale her skin was and just how red and bloodshot her eyes were. "I want to go out. Matt i need it, I need the fresh air. Im sick of being couped up in this house" she replied as he held her. For the first time in a long time, Willow relaxed and felt safe. "Hey we should get going. Cant keep Jas waiting" Willow said as they broke apart. Matt kissed her forehead and said "If you need to rest at any point today, let me know ok. Im still worried about you"

The Hardy family spent the day at the zoo reconnecting as a family. Jasmine loved being at the zoo, seeing all the animals. Willow loved seeing her daughter so happy and excited, Matt was just happy that Willow was talking to him again. They were out all day, returning home around 4pm, Willow looking better than she had done in days but she was still tired. "Why dont you go lie down Wills? You look tired" Matt said as Willow nodded "I might just do that. I still want to talk later" she replied as she headed upstairs and was out as soon as she hit her bed. "Daddy, whats wrong with mommy?" Jasmine asked as Matt placed her on the floor in front of her toys. Matt sighed as he replied "I dont know Jasdoll. All i know is that shes been poorly lately. But we are here to help her get better" He watched Jasmine play for a few hours before looking at the time. "Hey Jas, you hungry? Ready for dinner?" He asked as Jasmine nodded. Matt picked her up and took her into the kitchen where he had some pasta ready for her. She ate it quickly as she began to close her eyes. "Sleepy Jas?" Matt asked as Jasmine nodded again. "Bathtime then bed?"

Willow awoke a round 7. She smelled something cooking downstairs and found a note from Matt. _Dinner booked for 8. Wear something amazing like you always do._ She re read the note and thought _What does he want me to wear? Where are we going?_ she stepped into the shower to freshen up after her nap. The water felt good on her skin, as she quickly washed her hair the memories of the day running through her head. _I want to be with Matt, today just elevated that so why do i feel so guilty about sleeping with him? And why do i still want Seth?_ she thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower. _I need to put Seth out of my mind and focus on my marriage_ she thought as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She eventually found an old, pale blue dress that she wore when she was pregnant with Jasmine. She applied a little bit of make up to try and make herself look healthier and made her way downstairs. As she made her way down, something began to feel odd. Something didnt feel right to her, as Matt emerged from the kitchen and said "Wow! Wills you look incredible" "Matt, i got your note, whats going on?" she asked as she noticed he was dressed up. "Close your eyes Wills. Ive got a surprise for you" he said as she looked at him confused, but she did as he requested and closed her eyes as she felt him take her hands. He led her into the small dining area where he stood behind her and whispered in her ear "You can open your eyes now Wills" As she opened her eyes, she gasped in shock. The room was full of flowers, the table set for two with candles everywhere. "What...what is all this Matt?" Willow asked, completely taken aback by his work. "This is me and you sitting down to dinner together. Dont worry about Jas, shes been fed, bathed and is in bed" Matt replied as a timer went off in the kitchen as he added "Take a seat Wills, dinner will be served in five minutes"

"You made seafood pasta? When did you do all of this?" Willow asked as Matt served dinner and sat opposite her. "I did most of it whilest you were sleeping, i did have some help from Christian and Brooke" he replied as Willow wiped away tears. "This is the start of me making things up to you Wills. This is me saying im sorry for being a fuck up." "Matt, just stop. This is amazing. I dont need you to make it up to me, i dont want to hear any more apologies. I just want to go back to how things were before i started doing this show" Willow said as she took a mouthful of food before continuing "But i do need to know that you have cut off all contact with her. I just...i get this feeling about her, i dont trust her""Contact has been cut. Ive blocked her on all social media, her number is blocked from my cell. Email, gone. Shes completely gone out of our lives. Ive fired her from doing the house. By the way, theres a surprise for you back home" "A surprise, for me? Matt what is it?" Willow asked as Matt shook his head "You'll just have to wait until after youve won the show" he replied as she sighed as he continued "why dont you come to Raw next week? Its only in New Jersey so its not too far, I know you miss being there. Plus i know theres people who miss you and are dying to see you." "I dont know Matt. Im still focussing on Ruby and fighting whatever is wrong with me. Plus we're still getting back on track. My head is kind of all over the place" Willow replied, as Matt said "Im only there doing stuff backstage, im still not cleared to wrestle. Im missing the rumble" "Youre missing the rumble? Thats your favourite pay per view after Mania" Willow said shocked before asking "How bad were your injuries from that match with Brock?" "The injuries from Brock werent bad. It was Victors attack that was the killer. I had concussion, bruising, boken fingers, shattered collarbone. I lost alot of blood from that attack. Then i heard that you saw what happened and all i wanted to do was call you. Make sure you were ok. Why were you even watching Wills?" Matt replied. "Jas wanted to watch you. Dont worry, she was out before you even cut your promo. When i saw you laying there after the attack, l just lost it. I broke down. I knew i couldnt lose you, but at the same time i wasnt ready to forgive you, and then I became ill and pushed you even further away" Willow said as she began to cry silent tears. "Hey its ok Wills. Im here now, not going anywhere. Whatever is going on with you, we'll figure it out and fight it together" Matt said as he wiped away her tears "You finished dinner?" he asked as she nodded "It was amazing, thank you" she said before adding "if you want, you can take over the cooking back home" as she smiled. "Ive missed that smile" Matt said as he gathered up the dishes continuing "Why dont you go choose a movie in the living area and i'll be in with dessert in a few minutes" "Ive got a better idea, why dont we skip dessert" Willow replied seductively, standing face to face with Matt before kissing him and leading him up to her bedroom, where they spent the night together once more.


	26. Just What I Needed

Willow awoke the following morning to an empty bed. She lay in the silence, with the memories of last night playing on repeat in her head, her time with Seth also playing. _I love Matt and I want to make it work with him for the sake of our girls. So why can i not get Seth out of my head?_ She thought to herself as she lay in the bed _yes the sex with Seth was amazing but thats all it was, sex. Im one hundred percent commited to being Mrs Hardy._ "Wills youre awake, ive been calling out for you for ages" Brooke said as she entered the room. "Whats wrong Wills?" she asked as she sat on the bed. "Im ok Brooke, just got some things on my mind" Willow replied "I think i just need to get out of this place, go hit a gym or something" "Why dont we have a girls day? Hit the gym, brunch. Maybe hit the shops this afternoon?" Brooke suggested as Willow nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Give me ten minutes and i'll be ready. Um have you seen Matt and Jas?" "Jas was restless this moring so hes taken her to the park" Brooke replied before adding "You might want to check your phone, Jeffs been trying to call everyone. Trish had the twins last night" "About time! She was ready to burst last time i spoke to her" Willow replied "Maybe gove me twenty minutes to call Jeff and then we'll head out" she added as she picked up her cell and dialled Jeffs number.

"Hey little red, whats up?" Jeff asked as he answered the call. "Is my brother being an idiot again?" "Not at all Jeff. Or should that be "Dad" now?" Willow replied joking adding, "I heard. Congrats to you and Trish. How is she doing? And the twins?" "All three are doing amazing. They are finally all asleep" Jeff said before asking "Wills, how did you manage to do it? Raise Jas on your own for three years. Im freaking out here" "You arent on your own Jeff. Youve got Trish and Me and Matt and everyone to help you guys out. Remember that. I was lucky that i met Rhoda and had such a good relationship with her. She helped me out so much" Willow replied adding "Go be with Trish and those babies. I'll be back in two weeks and im fully expecting cuddles" "Go win the show Wills. Youre amazing and cuddles will be given" Jeff replied before hanging up. As they ended the call, Willow suddenly became naseous and ran to the bathroom, where she threw up a lot of blood. _Why am i still throwing up blood? Something is seriously fucking wrong with me, i just dont know what_ she thought as she cleaned herself up before heading downstairs. "Hey Brooke, you ready to go out?" Willow asked as Brooke opened the front door, replying "Come on then lets go hit that gym"

The two women hit the gym around 930 am and worked out for a good 90 minutes. Willow letting all her frustration and anger out on the punchbag. "Jesus Wills who pissed you off?" Brooke asked as she began lifting weights. "No ones pissed me off, just letting off weeks of built up confusion, hurt and anger" Willow replied as Brooke asked "You ready to go get food? I know im starving" Willow nodded as the two girls headed out of the gym and towards the locker room to change. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at their favourite cafe, Willow seemed to be in a world of her own again. "Whats going on with you Wills? Spill now" Brooke said "Sorry Brooke, im still going over things in my head. Dont get me wrong, i love Matt but at the same time, i cant get Seth out of my head" Willow replied as Brooke said "WILLOW! You need to forget about him. Focus on what you do have. Does Matt know about you and Seth?" "I am Brooke, its just when im with Matt i feel safe, secure. But with Seth, the sex was just amazing. I miss being around him, i miss his friendship. Matt knows i slept with someone whilst we werent together, but he doesnt know who" Willow admitted as Brooke took a sip of her coffee. "Im also still working through my hurt, anger, confusion, not to mention im worried about me. Im still throwing up, not as much as i was but i just want to know whats wrong with me. Ruby is practically killing me" Willow added as Brooke said "We'll figure out whats wrong with you and fight it together. Matts not going anywhere and Ruby isnt killing you. Now wheres that food, im starving!"

The two friends spent the afternoon hitting the shops. Returning home just after 5pm, the girls slumped onto the sofas in the living room. "Thanks for today Brooke, a girls day is just what i needed" Willow said, trying to hide a yawn. "You got any plans for tonight?" She asked as Brooke replied "Christian is taking me out to dinner. To that Japanese fusion place you and Matt told us about" "You'll love it Brooke. Its so good. I wish i could go but i cant eat sushi or raw seafood" Willow replied as Brooke sat next to her. "What are you guys up to tonight?" she asked as Willow replied "not sure yet. May just stay in, order pizza and have a chill night. Last few days have taken a lot out of me and i need to be on top for these last two shows" "Wills why dont you have a nap before Matt and Jas get back? Im going to go take a bath and start getting ready for tonight" Brooke said as she stood up, "I might just do that Brooke. Now go get ready!" Willow replied as Brooke left the room, Willow hearing her friends footsteps on the stairs as she closed her eyes. She had barely closed them when she heard "Wills, you awake?" "I am now Christian. What time is it?" Willow replied as Christian checked his watch, and said "its a little after 630. Matt and Jas are about ten minutes away" he began fumbling around in his pocket as he sat next to her and pulled out a little box. "Christian, im so flattered but im married!" Willow teased adding "and what would Brooke say!" "Do you think she'll like it Wills? Ive been wanting to ask her for a while now but ive never had the guts to do it until now" Christian asked as Willow said "She'll love it Christian and dont worry, she'll say yes. You guys are made for each other" as they heard Brooke coming down the stairs, Christian quickly put the box in his pocket. "Wow Brooke you look amazing" Willow said as her best friend entered the room. "Taxi will be here in two minutes, but Wills is right you do look amazing" Christian said as he stood up and kissed his girlfriend. "Wills will you be ok until Matt and Jas get back. Dont wait up" Brooke asked as they saw their taxi pull up outside the house as Willow nodded. "I'll be fine, i might try and call mom. Havent spoken to her since last week" she said as they left the room. Willow barely had time to take out her cell when she heard the front door close behind her and footsteps in the hallway, and a very excited little voice yelling "MOMMY"

"MOMMY!" Jasmine yelled excitedly as Willow replied "Hi beautiful, have you had a fun day with daddy?" "I did mommy, but i missed you" Jasmine replied as Matt walked into the room, just as Willow hid a yawn. "You ok Wills?" he asked as he kissed her. "Ewww kissy kissy" Jasmine teased as Willow began pulling kiss faces at her and replied to Matt "Im fine Matt, just a bit tired from the gym this morning. What have you guys been upto today?" "Well this one was restless this morning so we went to the park..." Matt said before being interrupted by Jasmine who said "and Candytopia!" "You guys went to Candytopia without me?" Willow said, pretending to be shocked. "Sorry Mommy but we brought you back some candy" Jasmine said as she cuddled into her. "You brought me some candy? You guys are the best!" Willow said before she added "I ordered pizza, with all the sides for dinner" "MOMMY IS THE BEST" Jasmine yelled as Matt said "Thought you might have wanted to cook Wills. Its always relaxed you" "I would have but i only got back about an hour ago. Plus ive been craving pizza all day" Willow replied as Jasmine said "Daddy, what about mommys present" "You guys got me something other than candy? Im intregued" Willow said as Matt took Jasmine out of the room. They were out of the room for half an hour before reentering, wearing matching unicorn onsies causing Willow to burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You two look amazing!" she giggled, taking photos and snapchat videos on her cell, as Jasmine came over and said "Look mommy, we got you and baby one too" "Shall i go put it on while we wait for Pizza?" Willow asked as Jasmine nodded, eyeing up the pile of dvds. "Why dont you pick out a movie to watch princess and i'll go get changed" Willow said as Jasmine began rummaging through the pile of DVDS. "You really ok Wills? You just seem a bit out of it" Matt said as Willow nodded "Im fine. Im just going to go take a quick shower and put this on for Jas. I'll be ten, fifteen minutes" she said before heading up the stairs.

"I swear you two make me laugh so much" Willow said as she reentered the living area twenty minutes later, wearing her matching unicorn onsie, as Jasmine ran over to her. "Mommy, you look soooooo pwetty as a unicorn" she said as there was a knock on the door. "That will be pizza. Matt can you go get it please, this one wants cuddles" Willow said as Matt replied "Wills, you dont even have to ask" before leaving the room as Willow and Jasmine sat on the sofa. "Thank you for this Jas. Its so pretty and comfy" she said as Jasmine crawled onto her and hugged her as Matt walked back into the room and said "Ok, who wants pizza?" 45 minutes later, the three Hardys were full. Matt and Willow were sitting on the sofa, Jasmine laying on top of Matt, head on his chest asleep. "Why dont I go put Jas down for the night and then we can chill together" Matt said as Willow nodded. "It is late for her, she barely made through half of the movie" she said as Matt slowly got up, carrying Jasmine who remained asleep. "You want to watch the end of it or do you want to put something else on?" He asked as Willow replied "I dont know Matt. Why dont we decide together, when you come back down?" Matt nodded before taking Jasmine upto bed. As Matt headed upstairs with Jasmine, Willows cell vibrated on the table. She picked it up and smiled at the picture message she had just been sent. It was from Trish and it showed Jeff asleep with the twins in his arms. Matt reappeared five minutes later, seeing Willow smiling always made his heart skip. It was one of his weaknesses with her. "Whats got you all happy and smiling?" He asked as he sat next to her, as she passed him the cell showing him the picture. "Hes got his work cut out hasnt he?" Matt joked as he put the cell on the table and wrapped his arms around Willow who leaned into him. "Im sorry Matt. For pushing you away all those years ago" She said quietly as Matt kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Wills" he replied quietly "you werent in a good place back then. You did what you thought was best, even if at the time we didnt understand. Whats brought this on Wills?" "I guess with Trish and Jeff becoming parents, Ruby on her way and everything else going on it just brought up alot of dark memories." Willow said as she placed their hands on top of her growing bump. "Matt promise me, that if anything happens to me, you'll always put the girls first. Even if it means i die. Promise me Matt" she said as Matt replied "Wills you know i'll always be putting the girls first, but i cant promise that i wont let you go. I love you and the girls love you and need you" "Matt please, promise me" Willow pleaded "i think whatever is going on with me is worse than what the doctors know. So please promise me Matt, if it comes down to my life or Rubys, you will pick Ruby" Matt didnt have time to reply as the front door burst open and then they heard the voice that had been terrorizing Willow for weeks. "WillowTree...he doesnt love you WillowTree...not like me...come...WillowTree... come reunite with me and JellyElly..."

Matt got up and walked to the front door. He looked around outside the house seeing if there was any sign of the person who was terrorising his wife, but there was no one there. He closed the door and returned to the living area, where he found Willow close to tears and shaking. "Wills, talk to me. I know youre scared of whoever that is but we'll get them" Matt said as he held Willow. "What if its him Matt? What if its actually dad and he never died and the doctors got it wrong?" Willow sobbed quietly "What if hes been alive all these years and ive not spoken to him?" "Wills you know thats not true. You were there when he died" Matt replied "It couldnt be someone like Dean could it? I mean hes hurt you before" he asked as Willow shook her head. "Dean had never heard the name before until a few weeks ago" "You've spoke to Dean about it? When?" Matt asked surprised that she had talked to her ex. "It was a few weeks ago. The week before last, when i collapsed at the show. We'd been rehearsing all afternoon, i went to lie down in my dressing room as i wasnt feeling well. Dean followed me, wanting to talk and thats when he struck. Dean was just as confused by the name coming out" Willow explained quietly, before rushing out of the room to go throw up. Matt followed her to the kitchen, where he held her hair as she threw up. "Wills, i hate seeing you like this. But im not going anywhere" he said quietly as Willow turned and looked at him. "Matt, i dont want Jas seeing me like this. Ever" she said quietly as Matt nodded. "Why dont you go sit in the other room and i'll bring you in some water" he said as Willow shook her head and said "I might just head up to bed. Im just so tired and i have no energy lately. I want to go see Beth when we get home, she can give me a full check over" "Sounds like a plan Wills. Why dont you go on up to bed, i'll finish tidying up down here and i'll be up in twenty minutes" Matt said as he passed Willow a bottle of water to take up with her. "I dont deserve you Matt. Not after all the shit ive put you through" she said quietly "Dont talk like that Wills. I love you and all i want is to see you happy. Its me that doesnt deserve you" he replied as he pulled her in for a hug and kiss. "I'll see you upstairs Matt" Willow said as they pulled apart, before she headed up to bed leaving Matt worried about Willows frame of mind.

Around ten minutes later, Matt was just about finished tidying up when he heard the front door opening. He left the kitchen to see who it was, as he didnt want a repeat of the events a few hours earlier. He was relieved to see Brooke and Christian returning, even if they were all over each other. "Hey guys, good night?" he asked as they eventually pulled apart. "Hey are you guys still up? We've got something we wan to share with you" Brookse asked as Matt shook his head. "Wills has gone up to bed. She wasnt feeling to good after WillowTree guy made an appearance" he said as Christian said "He turned up here? What the hell did he want? Did you see him?" "Just the usual Chris. Wanted to scare Wills. He said I didnt love her, which is shit. Its like her confidence is at an all time low" Matt replied as Brooke said "She knows that Matt. We'll keep our news until tomorrow. As for her confidence, it'll come once that guy is caught and shes away from all negativity" "Thanks guys. Im going to head up to bed to, im still worried about her" Matt said before heading up.

In the early hours of the following morning, Willow woke first and smiled as she watched Matt sleeping. _I wish i could spend today with you and Jas but i really should get to the studio to rehearse for Saturdays show._ she thought to herself as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. It wasnt her usual pain, to her it felt more like a contraction. _No no no , youre too early Rubes. I hope these are false pains._ Willow thought as she got up and quietly walked around as it was still dark outside and she didnt want to wake Matt. "Wills? Whats wrong?" she heard Matt ask sleepily from the bed. "Go back to bed Matt. Ive just got a bit of pain with Ruby this morning" Willow replied, not telling him the full extent of the pain. Matt got out of bed and walked over to Willow and placed his hands on their growing bump. As he did, Willow doubled over in pain. "Wills, whats going on? Its not just pain from Ruby is it?" Matt said as he helped her back into bed. "It feels like im having contractions. Its not time yet, its false labour, im having Braxton Hicks. I had it with Jas too" Willow said as she felt another one happen. "They'll die off eventually, they are just stronger with Ruby. I guess with whatever is going on with me is causing the pain to be ten times worse" Matt climbed back into bed and put his arms around her. "You know that we're going to figure out whats wrong and fight it" He said as Willow leaned into him. "You and me, we're going to grow old together. Watching our girls grow up, into beautiful, smart women like their momma" Willow let out a sigh as Matt kissed her forehead and saw that she had fallen back asleep. "I love you Wills. Im never going to let you down or go" he said quietly as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, worried about his wife.


	27. The Call

Matt awoke first the next morning. He watched Willow sleeping next to him, a peaceful smile on her face. He knew behind her smile, she was suffering silently. Matt wanted nothing more than to stay with her in bed, but he was distracted by his cell ringing. Unwillingly, he got out of bed and answered his cell. "Matt Hardy speaking" he said as the person on the other end of the line replied "Mr Hardy, this is Mr Robinson, im working on your home and theres an issue. Is it possible for you to return home so we can discuss the issue in person?" "Im currently in New York with my wife, i can drive back and be home in eight hours. Around 6pm, will that be a suitable time for you?" Matt replied as the construction worker agreed. He quickly dressed, kissed Willow on her forehead and headed downstairs. "Hey Matt, where are you off to?" Christian asked as he caught his friend leaving the house. "Theres a problem up at the house, I have to head up there to go help sort it out. Can you let Willow know?" Matt replied as Christian nodded. "Of course, before you go, the news from last night. Brooke and I, we got engaged!" "Oh wow, congratulations guys!" Matt said before adding "I'll try and get back as quickly as i can, then we can celebrate properly"

Willow awoke around 90 minutes later. She looked around the room for Matt not knowing he'd left New York an hour and a half earlier. She groaned as she felt Ruby kick as she got up and dressed before heading downstairs for some breakfast. "Morning guys" she said as she entered the kitchen as Brooke and Christian pulled apart from their kiss. "You havent seen Matt this morning have you?" she asked as Jasmine waved at her over her bowl of cereal. "He left about an hour and a half ago" Christian replied as Willow looked at him confused and disappointed. "There was a problem back at the house, hes had to go back to sort it out. Matts coming back Wills. He'll be back for the weekends show" "I wish he'd woken me. I wanted to talk to him about this morning" Willow said sadly, "what happened this morning Wills? Everything ok?" Brooke asked as Willow nodded. "Just a bad case of Braxton Hicks contractions. Im ok now, but i honestly thought Ruby had decided to come early" she said "Are you ok now? Are you heading to the studion today?" Brooke asked as Willow nodded again. "Im fine Brooke, and im heading to the studio this morning. Im going to take Jas with me, you know how much she loves being there. You guys want to tag along?" Willow replied as Brooke nodded "I'll come with you. Christian is going for an evaluation to see when hes able to return to the ring, plus we got some news" she replied as she flashed her ring. "Congrats guys, you two are so cute together" Willow said as she hugged her two friends before adding "Oh and me, Jas and Rubes call bridesmaid/ flowergirls"

Brooke, Willow and Jasmine spent the day at the studio. "Once again Wills, you are going to kill it" Brooke said after Willows first rehearsal. "I dont know Brooke. I still feel weird about everything" Willow replied as she placed Jasmine on one of the sofas in the dressing room to have a nap. "You still thinking about..." Brooke asked as Willow nodded. "Matt asked if I wanted to go backstage at Raw next Monday and im scared that if i go, see him someone could pick up on the tension, put it all together and tell Matt. I cant lose him over a stupid mistake i made when we werent together" Willow said as she grabbed two salads for her and Brookes lunch. "I think you need to talk to Seth. Its unresolved and its only going to get worse" Brooke said "You need to meet him somewhere neutral, and i know you dont want to tell Matt, but i think you should. He loves you, hes not going to care" "Brooke, he cares. Thats the only thing he wanted to know when i told him id slept with someone whilest we were apart. It'll kill him, it'll ruin us" Willow said as she sighed before adding, "I still want to know whats wrong with me too. The further i get with this pregnancy, the sickness and pain get worse" "Have you Googled your symptoms Wills? I know its not ideal but it might give you an idea" Brooke asked as Willow shook her head. "It'll just say pregnant" she replied as Jasmine started to wake. "Mommy? Wheres daddy?" she asked sleepily as Willow sat next to her. "Hes had to go back home, to Cameron but he's coming back." she replied as Jasmine started nibble at Willows salad. "Hungry baby?" Willow asked as Jasmine nodded. Brooke passed her a sandwich, which she ate silently as Willow said to Brooke "Thank you for being here these last eight weeks. Without you and Christian as support i'd have quit weeks ago" "You know we would never have let you do that Wills" Brooke replied as Jasmine walked over with a book in her hand, "You want me to read to you Jas? Let mom have a nap?" Brooke asked Jasmine as she nodded and crawled up next to Brooke, Willow mouthed "thank you" before laying on the sofa.

The afternoons rehearsal went by so quickly. Willow was starting to feel sick, tired and sore from being stood up all afternoon. Jasmine had been running around all afternoon playing and dancing during the rehearsals to everyones enjoyment. Everyones except Dean who still believed that Jasmine was his. "Shes so adorable Wills. Am I ever going to meet my daughter?" Dean asked as he came off stage, passing Willow who gave him a dirty look of disgust. "How many times do i have to tell you, shes not yours Dean. Shes Matts daughter" she replied, fed up of constantly having to tell him. "I know youve been having problems with him Wills. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, im here" he said as Willow said "We're actually fine Dean. Yeah we have problems, find me a couple that doesnt. But we work through them. I love him, he loves me." "Willow, this is me youre talking to. You forget i know you better than anyone" Dean said as he brushed her arm. Willow immediatley pulled away from him and snapped "you dont know shit Dean. You have no idea about what ive been through all these years. Im not just physically scarred Dean, but mentally and emotionally. Matt has been there with me through everything. Just leave me alone" "Wills, you ok?" she heard Brooke ask from behind her. "Not really Brooke. I need to get out of here, get some air. Get home" she replied as Brooke nodded, "I'll go grab our things, Jas is waiting on the stage" she said as Willow walked onto the stage and saw Jasmine making silly faces with Chloe and Shane. "Mommy Mommy!" Jasmine yelled as she ran over to her and hugged her. "Hey Jasmine, ready to go home? See if we can call daddy for a bedtime story?" Willow asked as she hugged her daughter back. Jasmine nodded as Brooke came out with their bags. "Can we go for food first mommy? Im hungry" Jasmine asked, but before Willow could answer, Brooke said "did someone say food? I think we can swing by somewhere and get something"

"You ok Wills? Youve been quiet ever since the studio" Brooke asked as they walked upto the house. "Im ok, just tired and i miss Matt. Still struggling with a few things but i'll get through it" Willow replied as Brooke opened the front door and carried a tired Jasmine inside for Willow. "It also doesnt help i just had a run in with Dean before we left" Willow added. "Are you going to tell Matt?" Brooke asked as Willow nodded and asked "I will. Are you ok to watch Jas for an hour or so while i take a bath? I need to try and relax" "of course we will. Do you want us to set her up for a video call with Matt in half an hour?" Brooke replied as Willow nodded. "Yeah please Brooke. Tell him i'll call him later" she said before heading upstairs, hiding a yawn as she did so. "Hey Jas, want to go play before bed?" Brooke asked as Jasmine nodded, leading the way into the living area. After 45 minutes, Brooke could see that Jasmine was nodding off on the floor. "Hey Jas, want to have facetime with Dad before bed?" she asked as Jasmine crawled over to her and cuddled into her. "Lets call daddy, to say goodnight" Jasmine said sleepily as Brooke carried her upstairs to her bedroom where Jasmine changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed as Brooke set up the call.

"Hey Brooke, whats going on? Wheres Willow?" Matt asked as he answered the call as Brooke replied "this one wanted to see you to say goodnight. Wills is taking a bath, shes struggled a bit today but she'll call you later" "Hi daddy" Jasmine said as she came into view. "Hi Princess, have you had a fun day with mom and Brooke at the studio?" Matt asked as Jasmine nodded. "Mommy is soooooooooooooo good at singing daddy. But i missed you today. Mommy did too, shes been really sad" she replied as she yawned. "I missed you guys too. But i'll be back tomorrow and we can have lots of fun" Matt replied, which made Jasmine smile. "But right now, i think its time for you to sleep princess. You want me to read you a story?" Matt continued as Jasmine nodded and pointed to a book on the dresser. Brooke got up and got the book and held it up so Matt could read it. Jasmine was asleep within 5 minutes of Matt reading to her, so Brooke put it on the table next to her bed but she didnt hang up. She wanted to have a little chat with Matt. 

"Matt, Wills wont like me telling you this, but she really struggled today" Brooke said as she continued the conversation with Matt. "Shes been tired, her body has been killing her. She had another showdown with Dean. He will not give up on her or leave her alone. Shes missed you alot today" "Ive missed being there with them" Matt replied "What was this showdown with Dean all about? Has he not got the message that she doesnt want anything to do with him?" "I dont know the details Matt, you're better off asking Wills about it. She literally walked in and went straight up to take a bath. Shes worried about whats making her ill, shes worried that being pregnant is killing her" Brooke replied as Matt sighed "Im worried about her, shes not been herself for a while. I'll talk to her once she gets out of the bath but im going to try and get back to New York tomorrow. Speak to you guys tomorrow" Matt said as he ended the call, even more concerned about his wife. _Wills, whats going on with you?_ Matt thought as he turned on the tv and flicked through the channels. He found a re run on one of his favourite shows, Breaking Bad and began to watch. He didnt know how many episodes he watched but when he checked his watch, it was almost midnight. _Have i been so engrossed in this show that i missed Willow calling?_ he thought as he picked up his cell and saw no missed calls. Concerned, he dialled Willows number in the hope to get her on facetime, but there was no answer. _I'll try her in the morning, shes probably asleep right now._ Matt thought as he turned the tv off, and sent her a quick text to say that he'll call in the morning before heading off to bed himself. However, over 500 miles away Willow was in trouble.

Willow sat in the bath for hours. It was the most relaxed she'd felt in a long while. She turned herself off from the world and had some long overdue time to herself. "I wish Matt was here, he'd know what to do to make me feel better in myself" she mumbled to herself as she submerged herself in the bubbles, still feeling ill. Willow looked at the time on her cell, _1030 i guess i better get out and call Matt, he'll be worrying about me_ she thought as she drained the water. Stepping out of the bathtub, she put on her robe and as she did, she began to feel lightheaded. Willow barely made it to her room and closed her door when she passed out, falling to the floor where she remained unfound all night.

Matt awoke early the next morning and immediatly checked his cell for any word from Willow. _This isnt like her, somethings got to be wrong_ Matt thought as he began to dial Willows number. He barley punched in the first few digits when his cell began to ring. It wasnt the number he was expecting, but he sighed as he answered it "Hey Brooke whats going on?" he asked as a frantic Brooke replied "Matt you need to get back here asap. Willow has been rushed into hospital"

"Brooke, whats going on? Is she ok? Whats happened?" Matt asked as he dressed quickly, and threw some fresh clothing in a bag. "I dont know Matt. I found her this morning on the floor, she was freezing. Her bed hadnt beel slept in. Whats making it worse is that i cant go with her to the hospital. Christian has a meeting with Vince so im staying with Jasmine. Shes kinda freaking out here. Im freaking out. " Brooke replied as Matt ran down the stairs and searched for his car keys. "Brooke, breathe. Im trying to find my keys and ill be on my way" Matt said as he eventually found his keys. "I do have someone going to meet her at the hospital. Just try and get here as quick as you can Matt. I'll keep in touch with the hospital get hourly updates" Brooke said as they ended the call and Matt sped off towards New York.

Willow awoke a few hours later and quickly realised that she wasnt in the house. She began to panic as she called out for Matt. "Hey Matts not here yet Wills. He is on his way though" she heard a familiar voice say to her. "Wills, breathe. Its ok, im here" the voice said as it calmed her, as she turned to face it she got one of the biggest shocks of her life. There sitting next to her, comforting her was Seth.

"Seth what are you doing here? Whats going on?" Willow asked as she began to calm herself more, however the tension in the air between them was becoming unbearable. It was clear to anyone that they had unfinished business with each other. "Brooke called this morning. She found you on the floor of your bedroom, freezing cold, shaking. Your bed hadnt been slept in, you must have been on the floor all night long. Brooke is at the house with Jas, she been freaking out all morning" Seth said as Willow sighed. "Is Ruby ok?" she asked as Seth nodded. "Seth, whats wrong with me?" Willow asked after ten minutes of silence. "I dont know Wills. I wish i could give you answers but i cant" he replied as a doctor came in and wanted to do some tests on Willow. "Seth will you stay with me please? You know how much i hate hospitals and tests, especially with Ruby" she asked as Seth replied "You know i will"

"Everything looks good Mrs Hardy" The doctor said as he drew the last vial of blood from Willows arm. "Just one more test and we'll be done. Are you ok with the ultrasound on your baby?" Willow nodded before wincing as the cold gel hit her abdomen. "You ok Wills?" Seth asked as Willow grabbed and squeezed his hand. "Im ok. The gel is so cold" Willow replied, as the doctor began the ultrasound. "Baby looks healthy. Strong heartbeat with this one. With these cysts, have you ever had a biopsy done on them?" The doctor asked as Willow shook her head. "Ruby has always been too close to them to be able to get close" she replied as the doctor said "there seems to be a good cyst away from your baby that would be easy to get to, if you wanted" without hesitation, Willow said "Do it" "Are you sure Wills? You dont want to talk it over with Matt?" Seth asked as she shook her head, almost holding back tears. "Im sure Seth. I need to know if its the cysts that are making me ill" "If its what you want Wills, then i'll stay right here" he said as the Doctor added "I'll be back in a little while and we'll get this test done"

"Seth, can you call Brooke, give her an update and find out how Jas is?" Willow asked as she tried to hide a yawn. "I will, you try to get some sleep and i'll be back" Seth said as he stepped out of the room and dialled Brookes number, as Willow closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	28. Secrets

"And thats everything done Mrs Hardy. You should recieve your results in a few weeks" the doctor said as he withdrew the needle. "I actually go back to North Carolina in just under two weeks, is there any chance you can forward my results on to Doctor Beth Britt?" Willow said, wincing in pain. "That should be absolutely fine Mrs Hardy. Like I say, the results should be in within the next few weeks. Doctor Britt may want to call you in for a follow up appointment. In the meantime, try not over exert yourself" the doctor said before leaving the room. "You feeling ok Wills? That looked pretty painful" Seth said as he took the seat next to her bed. "Im ok. Bit sore, but ive been through worse" Willow replied as she sat up, adding "Im a bit thirsty, i could do with a soda" "One soda coming up" Seth said as he headed out of the room, leaving Willow alone for the first time that day.

"This soda is so good. I havent had soda in so long, I forgot how good it is" Willow said as Seth messaged Brooke with an update. "Hey Seth, thank you. For being here" Willow said as Seth smiled at her. "Nowhere i'd rather be Wills" he replied as she smiled back at him. "Im sorry for how things turned out" she said quietly, as Seth placed his hand on top of hers, making her heart skip. "Wills, you dont need to apologise" he said as Willow shook her head and said "i do. You were there for me when i was about to hit rock bottom, when i was going through one of my darkest periods and i used you" "Wills, i didnt care that you were using me. All i cared about was you. I still do" he said as Willow sighed. "When Matt cheated with Nikki i was already going through hell, but he didnt know the reasoning behind me going with Victor. He didnt know that i went to protect him and Jasmine. When i caught them, something flipped inside of me. I was in shock, i was angry, hurt. I questioned everything i had ever done for him. Although we never officially ended it, i didnt speak to him for almost 5 months, not for lack of his trying. But with Reby it was so different" Willow said trying to hold back tears. "He knew that i knew and still denied it. I lost all trust in him. I ended it after he broke a rule i set. I told him no contact and he still came to duet week. Thats when it all started up for me. The first time we slept together, it stirred something inside. It felt so wrong and yet so right. It was like a release from the hell i was going through with Matt, the illness, Victor, Dean everything" "Wills you dont need to explain. I was there, i'd do it all over again if i had too" Seth interrupted, as Willow continued, "Seth, let me apologise and explain. You know that was battling feelings for Matt when i found out that you were in love with me. When i ended it, i ended it because i didnt want it to get any messier and more complicated than what it already was. What people didnt know is that i was also starting to develop feelings for you" "You had feelings for me? Why didnt you say anything Wills?" Seth asked shocked. "I couldnt. Everyone was already judging me for sleeping with you. I was a mess after you left, i was a slut who almost lost her husband and one of her best friends. I was borderline depressed and the illness became worse. Then Reby turned up at the house" Willow said as Seth said "what? she turned up at the house in New York? Is is crazy?" "she basically demanded to know why Matt had stopped contact with her, fired her from the house. So i told her that i knew shed fucked Matt. She denied everything. Even when i told her i saw the whole thing. She denied it. My fist met her face. There was alot of yelling and screaming. She wouldnt leave until she spoke to Matt. Luckily Christian arrived with Matt on Facetime as i went back into the house. I heard him shouting at her, i became so sick. I ran to the kitchen and that was the first time Matt saw me throw up blood, via facetime. He turned up the next night. We made up that night, but i still didnt fully trust him. Its still an ongoing issue, im not sure if i'll ever fully trust him" Willow said before taking a sip of her soda.

"Theres more. I did tell him that i slept with someone, but i didnt mention names, so youre good" Willow said as she continued "Even though im back with Matt and we're working through our issues, i missed you. I missed being around you, i missed having you to talk to. I missed having fun with you. I missed our connection, the sex was amazing. But the one thing i missed the most, was our friendship. Just being able to hang out with you. Ive not been able to get you out of my head for a while. Ive been replaying our time over and over again. If we had met under different circumstances, then who knows what could have happened with us. Im just so so sorry for hurting you the way i did when i ended it" "Wills, you've been through hell. Even during our very brief time together i always knew you'd end up back with Matt. You two belong together" Seth replied, unsure how to respond to Willows admission. "Im not going to lie, it hurt for a while. But i missed you too. You are the coolest chick ive ever met. So theres no need to apologise. Im just glad that we can be friends again" he said as Willow smiled at that. "Friends. Which reminds me, you need to see this picture of Matt and Jasmine as unicorns" she said as Seth passed her cell over, as she began showing him some of the most recent pictures they had taken. However they were unaware that someone had overheard the conversation and recorded it about to wreck havok in Willows life once again.

"Hey Bee, any news on Wills?" Christian asked as he walked into the living area to see his fiance playing teatime with Jasmine. "Seth messaged a while ago. Wills seems to be doing ok, shes had a few tests but they cant seem to work out whats wrong with her. They were keeping her in for a few more hours but she'll be home tonight. Hopefully really soon" Brooke replied adding, "I called Matt first thing and he is on his way. He should be here soon" "Do you really think Seth was the best person to go? Given their history" Christian asked as Brooke shook her head. "He was the only person available. I hope theyve had a good chance to talk and work stuff out. Their friendship means alot to Wills" "Im just glad shes not alone" Christian said, before continuing "I hope they work out whats wrong with her quickly. I dont think she'll last much longer. Ive never seen her this bad" as a knock on the door ended their conversation. "Hey Matt, thought you would have gone straight to the hospital" Christian said as he let Matt into the house. "Im heading there in a bit. Thought i'd come check on princess first" he replied as Jasmine ran over to him for a hug. "DADDY! Youre back! I missed you lots and lots" Jasmine said as she clung onto him. "I missed you too Jasdoll. Have you been a good girl for Brooke and Christian?" Matt replied as Jasmine nodded. "Hey Jas, daddy has to go out for a while ok, but i'll be back later and we can watch a movie" he said as Jasmine pouted. "I'll be back super quick. I promise" he said as he kissed her as Brookes cell beeped on the coffee table. "Hey Matt, change of plan. Wills is on her way back now. She'll be here in 30 minutes" Brooke said as Matt sighed. "Hey Jas, change of plan. Im going to go grab a super quick shower and then we'll be all ready for mommy" he said to Jasmine who nodded, before he headed upstairs.

"You know you didnt have to drive me back Seth. I would have just got a cab" Willow said as Seth replied "and have Brooke kill me for not bringing you back? Not worth the risk" "Thats true, she probably would kill you" Willow replied, with a giggle before looking at her cell and sighing. "You ok?" Seth asked as Willow shook her head and replied "Im ok. Just surprised that Matt hasnt tried to contact me the entire time i was in the hospital" "Wills, theres no way in hell he didnt know. Brooke would have called him the second she found you. Hes probably been driving all day to get to you" Seth replied which made Willow smile a little. "Thats better. That smile is infectious you know" Seth said as they neared the house. As they got closer, Seth spotted Matts car in the distance. "See Wills, told you he'd be here" Seth said as Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Seth, thank you for being with me today" Willow said as they pulled up. "Do you want to come in for a catch up with the others?" she asked as they got out of the car, almost falling to the floor. "I got you Wills. Come on, lets get inside. Its freezing out here" Seth said as he caught her and took her inside.

"MOMMY" Jasmine yelled as soon as Willow was through the front door. "Hey beautiful, i missed you today" Willow said as she hugged Jasmine. "How are you feeling Wills?" Brooke asked as they entered the living area. "Im ok, just tired and sore. Its been a long day" Willow replied as she sat on the sofa as Jasmine cuddled into her. "Hungry?" Christian asked as he brought her a cup of tea. "A little" Willow replied, hiding a yawn behind her cup. "Why dont i get you some food and then you head up to bed Wills?" Brooke said as she heard the strairs creaking, "Seth, come help me in the kitchen" Brooke said as they left the room. As Willow put her arm around Jasmine, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and hold her. "Hey beautiful, ive been so worried about you today. Ive missed you" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She relaxed into the embrace as she replied "Ive missed you too Matt. Can we talk later?" "You ok Wills?" Matt asked as Willow nodded. "Im ok, theres just some stuff i need to talk to you about once this one goes to bed" she said as Brooke, Seth and Christian all re entered the room, bringing food.

"Why dont i go put this one to bed, and we can talk after?" Matt said a few hours later as he noticed Jasmine asleep in Willows arms. Willow nodded and said "I might have a quick shower while you put her to bed. I dont know if you know this Matt, but i really hate being stuck in hospital" "I know you do Wills. You go have that shower, and i'll see you back down here in 30 minutes?" Matt replied kissing her before picking up Jasmine and carried her upstairs. She sighed as she got up from the sofa and followed Matt upstairs, heading into her room and ensuite. As she turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water she felt herself relax even more. She sighed as the water ran over her body, the stress and worries of the day just washing away. Willow stepped out if the shower, dried, threw on Matts hoodie and some leggings before heading back downstairs. "Hey Wills, im going to head off back to my hotel. If you need anything, call me ok. Im going to be in New York for the next week" Seth said as the two friends hugged. "Thanks Seth, for everything. Why dont you come to the show on Saturday? It would be great havign extra support, especially with mom and Elly away" Willow suggested as Seth nodded, before heading out into the cold night. Willow headed into the kitchen and made her self a cup of tea whilest waiting for Matt. She headed back into the living area and flicked on the TV and started watching a movie that was on tv. She was beginning to fall asleep when Matt rejoined her in the living area "You always did look good in my stuff Wills" he said as he sat next to her on the sofa, placing his arms around her. "Cant say the same about my stuff on you though" Willow replied jokingly before adding "You did make a rather cute unicorn though" "You can thank Jas for that" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead. "So still want to talk or do you want to chill for a bit?" he asked as Willow leaned into him. "At the hospital today, i was really scared Matt. I was shaking, crying. I thought i was going to lose Rubes. I thought i was going to die. I had so many tests done, felt like a pin cushion. The doctor did an ultrasound, everything is fine with Ruby. As the doctor did the ultrasound, he found a cyst that was away from her and asked if i'd had a biospy done" Willow said as Matt held her tight and asked "did you? Did you do it?" "I didnt hesitate Matt. I had it done. I had too. I cant go on much longer, not knowing whats wrong with me. Im exhausted, physically and mentally" she said as Matt said "I wish you'd called Wills. Its such a huge decision to make, you shouldnt be doing it on your own" "I know Matt. Seth said the same thing, but i couldnt wait. It was the chance to find out whats wrong with me. I had to take it" "When do you get your results? I want to be with you when you get them" "Couple of weeks. The doctor is going to email Beth with them. Im sorry for doing this Matt. I just, i have to know" "Wills, i love you. I understand why you did it. You know I got you with this. Whatever this illness is, we'll face it together." Matt said as Willow kissed him. "I love you too Matt, theres something else too. Ive been thinking that once Ruby is born, i'd like to go back home. To the UK, just for a little holiday show the girls where i grew up. It wont be for a while, Ruby will be at least 6 months." "That sounds like an amazing idea Wills. Lets get these next few weks and months out of the way. Rubes will be here, you'll be the queen of the x factor again..." Matt said as Willow interrupted him "And you'll be world heavyweight champion at Wrestlemania" "You really think i can do it Wills?" Matt asked suddenly doubting himself. "Of course i do Matt. I always have and i always will" she replied as she kissed him, before leading him upstairs to their bedroom.

Willow awoke first the following morning and looked at Matt sleeping next to her. This was everything she'd ever wanted and yet she found herself wanting more. She looked at the time on her cell and noticed she had a message from the one person she wanted to see. She sent a quick reply, before deleting the conversation and leaned into Matt. "You ok Wills? Its still early" he asked sleepily as Willow replied "Just a little sore from yesterday. You dont mind if i head out later? One of my old school friends is in town and i'd really love to go and catch up with her" Willow replied, lying to her husband. "Wills, go for it. You dont have to ask my permission to do anything" he replied kissing her forehead. Willow placed Matts hand on top of her ever growing bump and said "this is everything to me Matt. You, Jas and Rubes. Ive hated these last few weeks. Being away from you with everything going on. These ten weeks have been some of the worst weeks of my life" "Ive hated being away from you guys too. Things can and will get better Wills. I promise." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ive missed this. Our middle of the night chats" Willow said sleepily as Matt kissed her forehead before saying "Two weeks Wills and we'll be home" as he watched her close her eyes and sleep.

A few hours later and Willow was on her way to the hotel. She hated lying to Matt about where she was going and what she was doing, but she couldnt help herself. _What the hell am I doing? I love Matt, i really really do. But this, this is exciting. Exciting yet wrong_ she thought as she walked through the hotel lobby, towards the elevators. _Thank fuck im in disguise. I cant risk Matt finding out im here_ she thought as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor. She closed her eyes as the elevator began to move, taking deep breaths as it came to a grinding halt after a few seconds. She made her way to the suite and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath as the door opened and she entered the room. "You came then?" the occupant of the room said as Willow turned to face them and replied "Of course i did. I meant everything i said yesterday" as she took a step closer until she was face to face with him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as Willow nodded "Im sure. One last time, now kiss me Seth"


	29. Whispered Conversations

"That was..." Seth began to say before Willow cut him off "the last time its ever going to happen. Even though it was amazing, its never happening again. I love Matt and i want to make it work with him. I need to, for the girls" she said as she moved away from him slightly. "Wills, are you happy with Matt? Like really truely happy?" Seth asked as Willow turned to face him before replying "Honestly Seth, i dont know what im feeling anymore. Ive got good days where im so happy with him and life, then others where i remember all the shit we've been through. The broken trust, the unkept promises, the lies. Then i think about Jas and Rubes, and how they've changed me and Matt for the better. My girls make me happy" "Im glad youre happy Willow. I know you invited me to come to the show at the weekend, but i think you need to focus on making things work with Matt" Seth said as Willow began edging closer to him. "He doesnt know about us, you know. We could you know, do it one final, final time" Willow said, practically whispering as they ended up sleeping together for one final time.

"Seth? Seth you in there?" they heard an Irish voice ask from outside the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Willow whispered as Seth shook his head. "I have no idea what Becky is doing here" He replied as he checked the time on his cell. "Oh shit, i was meant to go work out with her 30 minutes ago" "Seth? Im pretty sure i can hear you" Becky said as Willow quietly gathered up her things and hid in the bathroom as Seth covered up and opened the door, keeping the chain on. ""Hey Becky, sorry totally forgot that i was supposed to work out with you. Give me 5 minutes to get ready and we'll go. I'll explain everything later" Seth said as Becky questioned "Do you have someone in there with you? I swore i heard two voices" "Must have been the TV Becks. Five minutes Becky, i'll meet you in the lobby and we'll head to this amazing gym that Willow showed me the last time i was here" Seth replied as Becky nodded. As Seth closed the door, Willow quietly emerged from the bathroom. "Do you think she heard me? she asked "do you think she heard us?" "I dont think so Wills. Why dont you wait until after ive gone for a few minutes before leaving? Make sure we arent seen together" He said as he dressed quickly. "Will you let me know when you get your results Wills? You know no matter what, im always here for you." Seth said as he made his way towards the door as Willow nodded, watching him leave the room. She sighed as she was left on her own, gathering her thought as she felt tears building up. _What am i even doing anymore? This isnt me, sneaking off for sex behind Matts back. Im such a mess. My heads all over the place. Im a slut. Im everything everyone ever said about me in school, all through my career._ She thought as she looked at her cell at the time. She'd been sitting for almost 45 minutes, she took a deep breath as as decided _time to go home._

"Anyone home?" Willow called out as she entered the house she was sharing with her bestie Brooke. She was met with silence as she entered the living area. She saw a note on the table from Matt, she knew it was his just by the scrawled handwriting. She smiled as she read the brief message:

 _Wills,_

 _Taken Jas to the movies as she was being restless. Hope you had a great time catching up with your friend. Dont worry about dinner, i'll pick something up on the way back._

 _Love you always my Queen_  
 _Matt x_

"Love you too Matt" she whispered as guilt flooded over her. _Hes trying so hard to make things right and im off screwing around with the first person who showed me any sort affection after we breifly broke up. Yes Matt and i have been through hell together, but Seth was there when i needed him the most._ Willow thought as she headed upstairs to the bathroom and began to run a hot bath to try and relax. As she turned the faucet, her cell began to ring. She took one look at caller ID and answered "Hey Polly, whats going on?" "Hey Willow we've had to change one of your songs for Saturday. I know its short notice but i believe you can pull it off" Polly told her as she felt her heart drop. "Which song has changed Polly?" she asked not wanting to really know anymore. She'd had enough of New York and was desperate to get back to Cameron. "The Whitney song. We've now got you doing Its All Coming Back by Celine Dion instead. Willow? Are you ok? Youre quiet" Polly said, as Willow replied "Im ok Polly. Its been a long week. Its been a long ten weeks actually. Im ready for home and for a vacation, which isnt likely for a while yet" "Want to have a proper chat on Saturday Wills? I feel like somethings going on with you that youre not saying" Polly asked as Willow said "That would be great Polly. No need to worry about the song change, i know that song really well. Do you need me for rehearsals tomorrow?" "Maybe for a few hours, just to go over the new set up for your song change. Shall we say 1pm?" Polly suggested as Willow said "See you at 1" before hanging up. She sighed as she disrobed and stepped into the hot water, which numbed her skin with the heat, burning away her guilt. As she inhaled the steam from the bath she found herself at peace with herself. _This morning was a mistake. A mistake thats never happening again and Matt will never know_ Willow thought as she submerged herself under the water. As she came up, her cell started ringing again.

"Hey Vince whats happening?" Willow said as she answered the call. "Im just calling to wish you luck for the next two weeks Willow. I still believe you are going to win the X Factor again, but ive been hearing that you havent been your usual self and have been in hospital a few times lately. Is everything ok with you?" Vince asked as Willow sighed. "Im Ok Vince. There was an issue a few weeks ago with me throwing up alot, sometimes with blood but im on the mend" she replied as Vince said, concerned for his former Womens champion "Willow, that sounds serious. Have you had many tests? Its also something i'd like to discuss in person. Along with another matter. Can you make it to Raw next Monday?" "Ive had test after test after test Vince. I had a biopsy done yesterday on the cysts in my ovaries, as more seem to have been growing" Willow said, the sound of fear in her voice. Vince must have picked up on it as he said "Youre scared arent you?" "Im terrified Vince. Im lucky ive had Brooke and Christian here to help me. Its not the same as having Matt here though" "Matt can stay with you for the next few weeks. We will need him on Monday for Raw as we need him to announce that ge wont be at the Rumble" Vince said as Willow breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll come to Raw, Vince. We can have the chat before the show. Can we not tell anyone im coming though? I'd like to surprise a few people" she said as Vince agreed before ending the call. Willow refilled the hot water in her bath as she attempted to relax once again. She didnt have long on her own, as she heard the front door opening less than one hour later.

"Wills? You here?" she heard Matt calling from downstairs. She unplugged the bath and let the water drain away before stepping out and wrapped a towel around her. "Wills?" she heard Matt calling again. "Im up here Matt. Ive been in the bath" Willow replied as Matt came running up the stairs. "Im ok Matt. No need to rush up to see me" She said as Matt picked her up and kissed her. "How was your friend? Did you have a good catch up?" he asked as Willow shook her head. "Not really. I'll tell you more later. Right now i need to get dressed, go see Jas and chill with my three favourite people" she replied as Matt put her down. "Chamomile tea Wills?" Matt asked before leaving the room, as Willow replied "Make it peppermint. Ive felt a bit nauseous this afternoon" "You feeling ok Wills?" Matt asked as Willow replied "Im fine Matt, go wait with Jas. I'll be down in five minutes"

"Wills? You ok? Youve been quiet all night" Matt asked as Willow looked at him, a tired sadness in her eyes. "Im ok Matt, honestly. Just tired, its been a long few days" She replied as he sat next to her. "Jas has been bathed and is now asleep. Want to talk about today?" He asked as he held her hand. "It was so nice at first, catching up with my friend. Shes only in town for the day as shes cabin crew for an airline, flying back to the UK tonight. It was going really well, until she asked for money" Willow lied not wanting to tell Matt the whole truth. "Why did she want money?" Matt asked as Willow sighed."Something to do with her brother being really ill. Funny thing is, I dont remember her ever having a brother. After i questioned her about it and refused her the money, it got nasty. She began to call me every name under the sun, being verbally abusive. I got away from her as soon as i could, as the abuse just brought everything that Victor and Eric did back to me" she said as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hated herself for lying to Matt. "But you were gone for hours Wills. Where did you go?" he asked "I was upset by her and i was walking towards Central Park when i bumped into Seth. He saw that i was upset and we went for a coffee. Its just been so good having him back as my friend. I told my friend from back home to never contact me again. She already earns more than most crew members, plus her fiancee is a pilot, she shouldnt need the money" Willow said as Matt wiped away her tears and kissed her. "I know its all done with Victor and Eric but they still terrify you dont they? Victor especially" Matt said as Willow nodded. "With him still out there, watching, waiting and not to mention the Willowtree JellyElly guy. Ive never felt more scared, but i know im not alone. I got you and the others. I just think with everything thats gone one these last ten weeks, ive not stopped to breathe. From being here, the show, Reby, the illness, everything. I just cant wait to get back home and just be me again. Just be a family" Willow said as Matt held her. "I know you havent been yourself Wills, and Im going to do everything i can to help you" he said as Willow closed her eyes. "Matt ive also been thinking, I know that this probably isnt what you want to hear, considering thaat we've always had such a great sex life, i think we should stop having sex. Just for the final few months of this pregnancy. Its just starting to hurt a little too much now and i dont want to risk losing Ruby" She said as Matt held her tighter. "Wills, its your body going through this. If its hurting then we can wait until after Ruby is born. I can wait" he said as Willow leaned into him and asked quietly "Movie?"

Willow was asleep within an hour of the movie starting. _I really am a lucky guy. I got you in my life and i dont deserve it, not after the shit ive put you through lately. But i get a feeling that youre holding back from telling me something. What arent you telling me Wills?_ he thought to himself as he watched her sleep. After half an hour, Willow awoke, drenched in sweat and shaking. "Wills? Whats wrong?" he asked as Willow broke down. "Im just being stupid. It was a bad dream about Victor" she replied as he put his arms around her "Its like i was back in that hell house, only this time no one came. I was left alone to die in that place and..." she sobbed as Matt held her tight. "And he cant touch you. You are never alone Wills" he replied as he wiped her tears adding "I'll always come for you. Nothing stopped me 3 years ago, nothing is going to stop me now. I love you" "I love you too Matt. I think im going to head up to bed, im just so worn out after the last two days" Willow replied as she kissed him, as he kissed her back he said "You do look exhausted Wills. Go on up and i'll be up in ten minutes" As Willow left the room and headed upstairs, Matts cell began to ring. _Unknown ID? Who the hell is it?_ he thought as he answered. As soon as he did there was instant regret as he said "Reby, what the fuck do you want?"

"What do you want Rebecca?" Matt asked again, getting angrier at his ex girlfriend. "Matt please dont hang up, i just want to talk" she said quietly "Whatever you have to say, i dont want to hear it. I told you to stay away from us. Not to contact us" Matt said as Reby said "I need to see you. Can we meet tomorrow?" "No. Im busy with my pregnant wife and daughter" he replied as Reby began to sob down the phone to him. "Matt please. I really need to see you. Its important" "I dont care Rebecca. Dont call again" he said as he hung up on her. _That woman does not know when to quit_ he thought as he sat back on the sofa, trying to calm himself. _Ive told her so many times lately, why wont she get the hint? Wills is the one i want to be with, she needs me right now._ Matt sat in silence in the living area for hours, the TV flickering in the background. He didnt know how long he was sat there, until he heard someone moving behind him. "Matty, whats wrong?" Willow asked quietly behind him. "Wills, how long have you been there?" He asked as she came and sat next to him, replying "Not long Matt. I woke up and noticed that you havent been to bed yet. I saw the TV flickering and thought you might still be up" "Im sorry Wills. I was about to head up when Reby called. She wanted to meet up, dont worry i told her under no circumstances would i ever be seeing her again" he said as Willow moved closer to him. "Im focussing on you and Jas right now. You need me right now. Im not going to let you down again" Matt said as Willow kissed him and said "Matt, you have never let me down. Yeah youve disappointed me in the past, but its just that. In the past. Lets go to bed, we got a long weekend ahead of us" Willow said as she took his hand and lead him upstairs.

Matt awoke first the next morning and watched Willow as she slept. He noticed she was smiling as she was sleeping and felt his heart miss a beat. _I love it when you smile, even if it is when you sleep_ he thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. As kissed her she moaned and flittered her eyes open. "Hey you" she said almost in a giggle as Matt replied "hey yourself, whats the plan for today?" "I have to go to the studio later. Just for a couple of hours as they changed one of my songs for this weekend. Why dont you and Jas come with me?" Willow said as Matt kissed her "sounds fun. Maybe dinner after? he replied as Willow nodded "sounds perfect Matt. Ive missed our family time" "Ive missed it too Wills. I know ive already asked, but how do you feel about coming to Raw on Monday? You dont have to be seen on screen, just come hang out backstage" Matt asked, unaware that Willow was already going. "Matt i need to tell you something. Im already going" she said as Matt looked at her confused. "Vince called me yesterday. Hes heard that i havent been well and wants me to come in for a chat" "Why didnt you say anything last night?" Matt asked as Willow replied "I kind of wanted to surprise you and some others. Its been a while since ive even been backstage" "Do you miss it? Not being there?" Matt asked already knowing the answer as Willow nodded. "How about on Saturday, after you smash this semi final and storm through to the final, we go out for dinner and a show? Just you and me?" Matt asked as Willow smiled "that sounds perfect Matt, but its going to be the three of us. You, me and bump" she joked as Matt smiled at her and asked "breakfast?"

The morning flew by for Matt, Willow and Jasmine. Before long they were on their way to the studio. "Jas are you excited to here mommy sing?" Matt asked as Jasmine nodded enthusiastically "i am daddy. I like mommy singing, it makes me happy" she said as they pulled up to the studio and were greeted by Polly. "Hey Willow. I didnt know you were coming Matt" Polly said as Willow replied "Thats kind of my fault. I was due to spend the day with them and I asked them to come here. I hope thats ok" "of course it is Willow. Come on, we only have a few hours to go over the new set up with you and get you fitted for your outfit" They headed for the stage area first to go over the sound and rehearse Willows new songs. As she stepped off the stage after almost an hour, Matt walked up to her and said "Willow Jayne Hardy, you are amazing. You amaze me every day. Im so proud of you, i love you" "I love you too Matt. I wont be too much longer, i just the outfits to go" Willow replied before freezing. "Wills, whats wrong?" Matt asked seeing the terror on her face. "You cant hear him can you?" Willow whispered, the fear making her voice crack. As Willow held back the tears as she heard "Willow...WillowTree...You dont love him... i know your dirty secret... join me" "Willow? Wills talk to me. Whos here?" Matt asked as Willow whispered "WillowTree guy"


	30. A Day of Surprise

"Wills talk to me. Whats he saying?" Matt asked as Willow replied "Hes saying that i dont love you, and that he knows something about me" "Wills, i know you love me. Whatever hes saying, ignore it. What could he possibly know about you that you havent told me already?" Matt asked as he held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. "I dont know Matt. I just want this to all be over" she lied, knowing the secret her stalker was referring to. Her time with Seth. "I just want to get out of this place. I want to go home, back to Cameron" she said as Matt replied "not long to go Wills. Lets take this one day at a time. I'm not going anywhere" as Jasmine came over to them and indecated that she wanted to be picked up for a hug. "Hey Jas, what did you think of Mommy singing?" Matt asked as Jasmine smiled and held her thumbs up. "Getting hungry baby?" Willow asked as she wiped away the tears as Jasmine nodded. "Want to come watch Mommy try on her outfits for tomorrow and then we'll go for food" Willow said as Matt placed Jasmine on the floor before heading to wardrobe.

"You looked so beautiful this afternoon" Matt said as he passed Willow a herbal tea before sitting next to her on the sofa as they watched Jasmine playing. "Im sorry for freaking out earlier Matt. I just... I just hate this guy. How he knows everything, its like hes constantly watching me" Willow replied as Matt kissed her head. "Its ok Wills. You can freak all you want with him out there. He'll be caught soon enough and you'll be free. Same with Victor" he said as Willow began to relax, the words the stalker said repeating in her head. "Can we not talk about them? Im already scared enough with them just being out there" Willow said quietly as Matt nodded. "You want to know something else Wills?" he asked as Willow turned to face him as he said "you are totally winning this show again. Im your biggest fan" "My biggest fan huh? Maybe once this one goes to bed, you can show me how much of a fan you are" She replied flirtily as Matt whispered "are you sure? Given what you said last night?" "Im sure Matt, but later. This one needs to be bathed and bedtime" Willow replied as she slightly raised her voice for the last part, so Jasmine could hear. "Want me to take her up?" Matt asked as Willow replied "Why dont we both do it? Then afterwards we can..." Matt didnt need telling twice as he scooped up Jasmine in his arms and said "ready for bath and bedtime Jas?"

A few hours later, Willow lay wide awake in bed. The events of the day on her mind. She looked at Matt who was asleep at her side _Why cant i just tell you it was Seth i fucked when we split?_ she thought as she watched him sleep. _Will you hate me? Of course you'll hate me. I hate myself for doing it._ As she felt tears building up she felt Matt put his arms around her and pull her close to him. "Wills, whats wrong? I know you havent slept yet" he said quietly as Willow lied "I just cant get what Willowtree guy said out of my head. I just want to know what he meant" "about knowing something? Wills, ignore it. Ignore him. Hes messing with youre head" Matt said, as he kissed her before adding "Whatever it he thinks he knows, it'll all come out in the end. But no matter what it is or what happens with this guy, im not leaving" "Do you mean that Matt? Promise me that you'll always be here" Willow said as Matt made the promise, not knowing that in a few short weeks, he would be breaking it.

Willow awoke again in the early hours of the morning. She heard Matt snoring lightly in the dark as she quietly got up and headed downstairs, unable to sleep again. As she headed downstairs she saw the tv flickering. "Hey Brooke, whats up?" Willow said as she entered the living area, closing the door behind her. "Wills, you scared me. Cant sleep either?" Brooke replied as Willow sat next to her shaking her head. "Brooke, its turning into a nightmare again" she sighed as Brooke asked "Wills, whats going on? Talk to me" "WillowTree guys knows" Willow whispered as Brooke asked, "Knows what Wills?" "He knows about me and..." Willow said quietly, "he turned up at the studio this afternoon when i was there with Matt and Jasmine. They didnt hear him, it was only me" "OMG! Have you told Matt yet?" Brooke asked as Willow shook her head "I cant. It'll kill him. We're just getting back on track with everything" she said as her cell vibrated on the table. As she picked it up she began to cry silent tears as she read the message in frontof her. "Willow what is it? Whats wrong? Is it him?" Brooke asked as Willow showed her the message:

 _Tick Tock WillowTree...Join me...JellyElly too...Or Matt will find out about your dirty little secret with Seth..._

"Wills, ignore it. Hes fucking with you. Hes trying to get inside your head" Brooke said as she took the cell from Willow and deleted the message. "Its not just that Brooke. Its the number" Willow replied as Brooke looked at her confused "What about the number?" she asked as Willow replied "That number, i havent seen in over 6 years. Not since i lost my parents. That number, its Mikes old number"

"I know you wont tell him about the secret, but at least tell him about the number" Brooke said as she hugged her best friend before adding "have you at least told Seth?" "I havent told him. Not yet anyways. I havent seen him since..." Willow started to say but couldnt finish her sentence as Brooke said "Not seen him since the hospital? Or have you seen him since?" "I saw him yesterday. Matt knows about that, its a long story with that meeting" Willow replied, now lying to her best friend. "I'll tell Matt in the morning and i'll call Seth tomorrow" Willow said as she stifled a yawn. "Wills, go to bed. Forget about Seth, forget about WillowTree guy. You have the longest day ahead of you then once you smash tonights show, you'll kill it in the final" Brooke said as Willow smiled and said "Come with me tomorrow. I need my bestie" "You dont have to ask Wills. Im there, i may have to join you a little bit later though. Im waiting on something" Brooke replied as Willow nodded before saying goodnight and heading back up to bed, back to Matt.

"Wills? You ok? Youve been gone for a while" Matt asked quietly as she returned to bed. "Im ok Matt" Willow replied, her voice cracking from the crying she'd done downstairs. Although she tried to hide it, Matt picked up on it straight away. "Wills, youre not ok. Youve been crying, i can tell" He said as Willow silently broke down again. "I couldnt sleep so i went downstairs to get a drink. Brooke was down there so i stayed with her for a bit having a catch up. I told her about WillowTree guy being at the studio and how it was only me that heard him. Then something really weird happened and it freaked me out" she said, trying to stop herself from saying too much. "What happened Wills?" Matt asked as he put his arms around her and said "Jesus Wills, youre shaking like mad" Willow took a deep breath and continued "I got a text message. From him. He basically repeated what he said in the studio. That didnt freak me out. What freaked me, was the number used. It was Mikes old number. I havent seen that number in 6, almost 7 years. I know its not Dad but just seeing that number being used like this, its killing me. Its torture" "Thats a cheap, dirty shot at you Wills. You really have no idea who it could be behind it?" Matt said as he kissed her forehead. She loved it when he did that. "Ive been trying to think of anyone who knew me and Elly when we were kids. Someone who knows that shes my sister outside the family and i cant think of anyone. Hell i didnt even know she was my sister until 18 months ago" she said as Matt held her tighter. " We'll catch him Wills. I promise" he said as he watched her fall asleep.

Willow awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She dressed quickly in leggings and a hoodie before heading downstairs to find Matt, Brooke, Christian and Jasmine in the kitchen all talking before becoming silent as soon as she walked in. "Whats going on guys?" she asked, suspicious that they had been talking about her. "Just saying how you are going to kill it out there tonight" Brooke said as Matt added "We're also worried about you" "Im fine guys honest" Willow replied as she took a seat at the table. "Wills, youre barely sleeping, eating. You were shaking like mad last night after you got that text" Matt said as Christian asked "What text?" "WillowTree guy sent me a message last night using Mikes old number" Willow said as Christian said "thats low Wills, even for him" "can we just not talk about him anymore? I just want to focus on getting through todays show" Willow said as she looked at the time. "I got to go. Matt, see you at the show? I'll see you later this afternoon Brooke? Hey Jas, mommy has to go to the studio. I'll see you later okay?" Willow said as she kissed her daughter and husband before heading out. "Does she have any idea about what youve got planned?" Matt asked Brooke as she shook her head, "none at all Matt. Willow could really use this surprise" she said as her cell vibrated in her pocket. "They are just about to take off. Couple of hours and they'll be here"

Willow spent the morning in her dressing room. She made sure she was alone before taking out her cell and calling the one persons voice she needed to hear. "Hey Wills whats up?" Seth asked as Willow felt tears building up. "Someone knows Seth. The guy who has been stalking me, WillowTree guy, he knows" she said quietly as Seth said "What do you mean he knows?" "He knows about us. I dont know how, but he threatened to tell Matt unless i joined him" she said almost breaking down. "Wills, youre not going with whoever he is. Hes fucking with you" Seth said as Willow said "He text me this morning. It freaked me out big time" "How did it freak you Wills? Its just a text" Seth asked, "Hes used my dad Mikes number. Hes been dead nearly seven years" Willow replied as the tears came silently. "Wills, im so sorry. I didnt know. This guy is a freak, hes doing it to scare you. Whatever happens with him, you and Matt, i got your back" Seth said as Willow added "Thanks Seth. Its just such a mess, i thought you should know that he knew" "Hey Wills, good luck tonight" Seth said as they ended the call before someone knocked on her door. Willow wiped away her tears before calling out "who is it?" "Its me Wills" Brooke replied from the otherside of the door. As she opened the door, she got a huge shock. In front of her stood, Brooke along side Elly, and Amy who all yelled "Surprise"

"Oh my god what are you all doing here?" Willow said, shocked that all her family were there. "I called them. I could see you were struggling and thought you could use a bit of cheering up. Adam,Phil and Nevaeh are with Matt, Christian and Jasmine " Brooke said as everyone hugged Willow. "Brooke filled us in on whats been going on" Elly said as Amy added "Trish says she wishes she could be here but those babies of hers have her exhausted" "Ive missed you guys so much. How is Trish doing? I bet shes loving mom life" Willow said as she closed the door to her dressing room. "Shes loving it, so is Jeff" Elly said as Amy said "Speaking of babies..." "Ruby and Jasmine are fine mom" Willow said as Brooke announced, "We should have a party. Celebrate the reunion" as Willow suddenly remembered her plans with Matt. "I cant tonight. Ive got dinner plans with Matt" she said quietly as Elly said "Cancel them. He'll understand" "Elly, i cant. Its the first date we'll have been on since..." Willow said, unable to finish the sentence, but she didnt need too. The other women in the room knew what she was referring too. "How are you guys doing since, you know" Amy asked as she and Willow sat on the sofa, "Slowly working through the issues, but we're getting there. Theres some stuff going on that he doesnt know about, stuff with me" Willow replied, not wanting to talk about her stalker and medical issues, as she added "Dont worry, im fine. Ruby is fine too" "Wasnt going to ask Wills" Amy said as Elly asked "have you spoken to your mystery man lately?" "What mystery man?" Amy asked as Willow stared at Elly. "When i ended it with Matt after duet week, i started seeing someone. Someone to talk to" Willow said as Amy interrupted "Like a therapist?" Willow nodded as she continued "it quickly turned into sex. It lasted a few weeks, i ended it when i discovered that he had developed feelings for me. I also had some feelings growing for him but it wasnt love. When i was with him, it was a release. I was starting to feel like me again, then i became ill and that bitch turned up at the house and i lost it. I hit rock bottom. I was barely eating, barely sleeping. Still not sleeping so great but thats due to this one" putting her hands on her bump. "Not to mention that creepy ass text i got last night from Mikes number" "WHAT" Elly and Amy yelled in unison as for the remainder of the afternoon, the four friends caught up.

"And the last contestant safely through to the final is...WILLOW" Christy announced at the end of the show. "I cant believe i did it Matt. Another final, another week in New York" Willow said as they watched it back hours after the show had officially ended. "Thank you for cancelling our plans so we could hang with the family. Ive missed them" she added as she kissed him. "Its a shame youre in the final with him instead of Chloe" Brooke said as Elly added "but Wills will get more satisfaction defeating him again" "It also means doing a song with him and Shane. Shane i can deal with, hes been nothing but nice to me. Its just knowing that im going to have to rehearse with Dean, spend another long week with him" Willow replied before leaning into Matt. "How many songs do you have to learn this week then Wills?" Amy asked as Willow yawned before replying "4. One group, 2 solo and one duet. I cant wait to find out who im duetting with" "Wills, you look exhausted, why dont you go on up to bed? We'll still be here in the morning" Phil said as Amy said "Can you wait a few minutes Wills? I just need to say this before you go. I want to say it while everyone is here so im not repeating myself multiple times" "Ames, whats going on?" Adam asked as Amy turned and looked at him and said "Im pregnant"

"Youre pregnant Anes?" Adam asked as Amy nodded "took me by surprise too. Its still early days yet but who could have pictured me, at 42 with 3 kids?" she replied "I dont think anyone could have Ames. Guess that means youre stuck with me for life" Adam said as he kissed her. "OK child number one right here is off to bed" Willow said as she hugged her mom. "Congratulations mom and Adam" "Wills, i actually have something i want to talk to you about at some point" Adam said as Willow nodded, a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk to her about. "Can we do it in the morning?" she asked as Adam nodded before she headed up to bed. As soon as she was upstairs, Elly asked "Whats really going on with her? Shes been distant with everyone for weeks" "Honestly Elly,i dont know. Shes barely been eating or sleeping. I think shes worried about everything. WillowTree and JellyElly guy, Victor, Dean. When she was throwing up blood scared her. Shes had test after test with no idea whats wrong with her" Matt replied as Brooke added "At one point, i think she was borederline depressed. She seems to be picking up now" "She had a biopsy a few days ago on one of her cysts. Shes terrified of what the results are going to say" Matt said as the family became more worried about Willow.

"Wills, you still awake?" Matt asked quietly as he entered the bedroom a few hours later. As he edged closer to the bed, he noticed she was fast asleep but that she'd been crying again. "Wills, whats going on with you? I wish you'd talk to me" he whispered as he joined her in bed kissing her forehead. "What time is it Matt?" Willow asked sleepily, her eyes opening slowly. "Its about 2:30 Wills. You ok? he replied as she moved closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Im ok, i think moms announcement just took me by surprise thats all" she said adding "Today has been a day of surprises. I never thought id get to another final. I never thought i'd be laying in a bed, in New York with my best friend and our daughter growing inside of me. Im more than ready to go home though" "I love you too Wills" Matt replied, knowing that is exactly what Willow was saying without actually saying it as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

"Hey Wills, can i talk to you? In private?" Adam asked the next morning as Willow entered the kitchen. "Sure Adam whats up?" She replied as they headed out into the back yard. "Feel free to say no at any time Willow. Your mom has no idea im asking you this either" he began to say as Willow cut him off "Adam, if you want to marry my mom. You dont need to ask my permission, you already have it" she said as Adam shook his head. "I know Wills. This actually has to do with you" he said as Willow looked at him confused and asked "me?" "Willow, i know how much youve been struggling a bit lately and i dont want to overstep the line here and i dont want to take away anything from Mike or Grace..." he said as Willow said "Ads, spit it out" as Adam finally blurted it out "Willow, i want to adopt you"


	31. The Proposal

"Willow, i want to adopt you" Adam repeated as Willow stared at him, shocked by his revelation. "Willow, please say something" he said as Willow took a deep breath and sighed. "Why do you want to adopt me Adam? Youre already part of my family" she said as Adam replied "I'd like to make it offical. I'd like for you to officially be my step daughter. I dont want to take over from Mike as your dad, or even Eric. I'd just like to be there for you as a part of this crazy extended family" "Adam youve already done so much. You are my moms boyfriend, Matts best friend, the father to two of my siblings. Youre one of my closest and best friends. Its a huge ask and decision to make" Willow said as she felt Ruby kick hard. "I need some time to think it over Adam. Can you give me that?" she asked as he nodded, "Take as much time as you need Wills. Im not going to say anything to Amy until youve made your final decision" he said as Willow invited him for a hug. "Thank you Adam. Just so you know, i meant what i said before, about not needing my permission to marry mom" she said as Adam headed back indoors, leaving her in the garden, contemplating his offer.

Willow didnt know how long she sat in the garden. It wasnt until Matt came out with a decaf coffee for her that she even knew she wasnt alone. "Hey you, whats going on?" he asked as he sat next to her, handing her the cup. "I had a really interesting conversation with Adam earlier. Its left me with some thinking to do." she replied taking a sip of her coffee. "Want to talk about it Wills?" he asked as she told him about the conversation with Adam. "Thats a pretty huge offer from him Wills. What are you thinking?" he asked as Willow shrugged her shoulders "Honestly Matt, i have no idea. Its just come as a shock, i wasnt expecting it." she said, taking another sip of the coffee. "What do i do Matt? Do i accept the offer or do i reject it and possibly hurt him?" she asked as Matt replied "Is there a reason why you dont want to do it?" "I guess because i dont have a particularly great track record with male relations sticking around" she sighed as Matt looked at her confused. "Wills, you're going to have to explain it" he said as she replied "Eric was a vile, rapist and torturer. He raped Amy who then had me. He raped and tortured me. My own, i say dad. He was never really my dad" she said shivering at the thought of his name. She still hated him for what he put her and Amy through. "Mike cheated on Grace and they split briefly when i was young. It was before Elly started coming around. Mike walked out on Grace. He eventually came back when he realised how much of an idiot he was. He still left, and now he's dead" "Wills, you know Adam isnt like that. Hes with your mom for life, hes sticking around. I think hes trying to show a commitment to both you and Amy with this adoption" Matt said as he put his arms around her. "I guess so Matt. I just... i got alot of thinking to do"

Everyone had a great day catching up. Willow, Matt and Adam not mentioning his offer. Mid afternoon, Willow got a phone call from Polly telling her what her songs would be for the final. "The only thing I cant say is who you're duetting with and what that song will be as we are still finalizing it" Polly said down the line as Willow listened intently. "I know that you are going into work tomorrow afternoon, but we do need you in the morning just for a quick run through of your first three songs" "Ok Polly, that should be ok. I need to be at Raw for 2pm as i have a meeting with Vince" Willow said "is 10 am ok or too early?" Polly asked as Willow replied "10 am should be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Polly" Willow sat on the bed as the call ended, she sat alone for a while, still trying to decide what to do about Adams offer. She could feel her eyes closing as she lay on the bed, before hearing a knocking on the door. "Who is it" She said quietly as Amy came into the room. "You ok Wills? Youve been gone a while" she said sitting next to her daughter on the bed. "Im ok Mom. Just had some stuff to think over" Willow replied as Amy asked "Want to talk about it?" "Im good mom. Pretty close to my decision. Its just been so nice to spend some time with everyone, im just ready to go home, spend some quality time with everyone before Rubes arrives" "Matt told us about your tests. Told us you had a biopsy done on those cysts of yours. When do you get your results" Amy asked as Willow replied "Week after next. Back when we're in Cameron. The doctor here is going to forward the results onto Beth. Will you come with me to get them once they're in? I dont want Matt coming and knowing until i have time to absorb whatever they say" "Of course i will. You dont even have to ask" Amy said as the two women hugged, Willow hiding a yawn. "Im think im going to try and have a nap. Ive just been so tired lately with me not sleeping properly..." she said as Amy nodded before leaving the room, letting Willow get some sleep.

"Do you have to go so soon mom?" Willow asked a few hours later, feeling refreshed after her nap. "Its just been so nice having everyone here for the weekend. I'd love for you to stay a little longer" "What do you think Adam? Stay a bit longer?" Amy asked as Adam nodded. "Sounds good, we could make this a mini vacation" "Is this the longest we've all been together since the weddings?" Elly asked as Willow nodded. "I think so. El, can you think of anyone who might have known us when we were younger?" she asked adding "Someone who would have known us when Mike was around" "I cant think of anyone Wills. Ive been trying to remember anyone and all i remember is you, Mike and Grace. I barely remember Mike giving us those nicknames" Elly replied as Willow sighed. "I just wish i knew who was after us. Cant worry about him right now, got more pressing things to focus on" she said, as Matt put his arms around her, his hands resting on her ever growing bump. "I have to go to the studio on the morning, i have to go through my first few songs. I then have a decision to make" Willow said as Amy asked "Is that what you were thinking over earlier?" "Yeah it is. Pretty close to making it though" Willow replied as she leaned back into Matt as Brooke asked "So what are we doing for dinner?"

"And Ariel and Eric lived happily ever after, land and sea united" Willow read to Jasmine, who was almost asleep. "Mommy, are you happy that daddys and nana are here?" she asked as Willow replied "Im always happy when ive got them near. But do you know who makes me super happy? You Jas doll. But now, its time for sleep" "Mommy, sing to me. I like it when you sing" Jasmine asked as Willow began singing quietly to her. After 10 minutes, Jasmine was fast asleep. "Is she down Wills?" Matt asked as Willow reentered the living area. "Like a light Matt. To be honest im probably going to head up in an hour myself" Willow said as she sat next to Matt. "You ok Wills? Youve ben a bit quiet all night" he said as she nodded and replied "Im good. Im better than good. Just a little tired and i have a long day tomorrow" "So Nevaeh is down too guys. Brooke and Christian have headed out with Elly and Phil. Amys gone to bed, im going to join her too" Adam said before Willow stopped him. "Hey Adam, about what you said this morning..." she said as Adam replied "Willow, forget it. It was a stupid idea" "Adam were you serious about doing it?" she asked as he nodded. "Then lets do it. Adopt me" she said surprising both men. "Are you sure Wills? Its a pretty huge decision" Adam said as Willow nodded this time. "Im sure. Ive gone over everything in my head. I had fears and doubts but not until we get back home. I want to work out some rules with you once we get back to Cameron" she said as she and Adam hugged. "Not a word to mom though" she said as Adam nodded before heading up to bed.

"What made you change your mind Wills?" Matt asked as Willow sat next to him on the sofa, leaning into him as he put his arms around her. "Talking to you about the fears i had helped. You were right, Adam has been here with me since day one. Hes crazy about mom, they have kids together. Well Nevaeh and one on the way. I dont know, something just clicked and it felt right" she said as Matt kissed her forehead. "So what did you mean by rules?" he asked as Willow sighed. "Because its such a huge step i dont want things to get completely blurred. You know, like we did when we slept together after i broke up with Dean" "yeah but that blurring of the lines turned into the best thing ever. It made me realise just how much i loved you and cared for you, even all the way back then" Matt said as Willow said "Same for me. I know ive never told you this before, but even back then i was starting to battle feelings for you. I knew it was wrong as i was still with Dean. I guess him cheating with Jenna made it easier for me to decide who i wanted. Best decision ever by the way" she said as she turned to face him and kissed him. As they pulled apart, Willow yawned as Matt looked at his watch. "Almost 11 Wills. Time for bed?" he said as he read the question in her mind. She nodded as she took his hand and whispered flirtily "maybe we can lift that sex ban for one night"

"Hey sleeping beauty" Matt said the following morning as Willow awoke. "What time is it and how long was it out?" she asked as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Just after 630 and pretty much all night. You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow. Looks like you needed it too Wills" he replied kissing the top of her head. "Feels like the first night in a long time that ive actually slept through the night without anything waking me" she said as she sighed. "What time are you heading to Raw?" she asked as Matt replied "Im heading there about midday. Are you coming with me or meeting me there?" "I have to be at the studio for 10am. Im only there for a few hours, and then i'll be heading to Raw for 130ish, before i have my meeting with Vince" "You have a meeting with Vince?" Matt said, surprised she hadnt mentioned this earlier "yeah its more of a how are you doing chat" Willow said as she kissed him. "I know i promised we'd lift the ban last night and i fell asleep straight away, so why dont we do it now?" she said flirtily as she pulled him ontop of her.

A few hours later, Willow entered the studio and was greeted by Polly. "You look a lot happier since the last time we spoke Willow" she said as Willow smiled and replied "I feel it Polly. Theres still ongoing issues but its just been a really good weekend" "What were you wanting to tell me last week? You were really shaken" Polly asked as Willow told her everything that had happened since Matt cheated. "So you slept with someone else, this stalker knows and now he or she is trying to blackmail you? Not to mention the frequent trips to the hospital. Does Matt know about all of this? Does the guy you slept with know?" Polly asked as Willow nodded and replied "He knows most of it. He doesnt know who the guy is that i slept with, he can never know. It'll kill him. The guy i slept, he knows that the stalker knows. He is starting to really scare me as he sent me a text message on Saturday night using my dad Mike, my adoptived dad, his old number. Hes been dead almost seven years Polly" "Ok that is weird. Lets get these rehearsals underway shall we? Its a long week and we're still awaiting on some final contracts to come through" Polly said as the two girls headed to the stage.

"Willow you are going to kill it on Saturday. Even though we havent finalised your duet yet, i know that you are going to hit it out of the park" Polly said as they walked to the entrance. "The last time i was in this final, everything was so different. Matt and I were still so new, i was still getting over Erics abduction. A renewed friendship with Dean, of so i thought" Willow said as they waited for her cab "This time we're just getting back on track after he cheated, im being stalked, alongside my sister, by a guy using my dead dads nicknames for us. Im 6 months pregnant and im terrified" she added as Polly hugged her as her cab pulled up. "You and Matt will be fine, Ruby is going to be so loved. As for that stalker, he is going to regret ever coming near you" Polly said as Willow got into her cab. "Thanks for this morning Polly, i needed it. Why dont you come along to Raw tonight? I dont think youve ever been have you?" Willow said as Polly nodded. "I'll text you the details. Bring Shane and Dean too. Call it the final outing" Willow said as she drove off towards the Barclays Centre, towards her long overdue chat with Vince and return to Raw.

"Hey youre sketching again?" Matt asked as he entered the locker he was secretly sharing with Willow, who was sitting on the sofa, notebook in hand. Willow nodded as he sat next to her, taking the notebook from her and began to flip through her designs. "How did i end up married to the most amazing, multi talented, sexiest female wrestler and woman on the planet?" he said as he kissed her "Well when you find that amazing, multi talent sexy woman, tell her i say hi because its certainly not me right now" Willow replied as Matt held his arms open for her to come in for a hug. "Youre always beautiful to me" he said as she leaned into him, before asking "even when im throwing up blood or laying unconcious in a hospital bed?" "Even then Wills. I know these last ten weeks havent been the easiest, but i promise you that its all going to change" he said as she began to close her eyes. "Hey Wills, dont go to sleep, we have that meeting with Vince in 20 minutes" Matt said as she groaned. "Do i have to go?" she moaned before she realised what he said. "Wait, did you say we?" "I did Wills. Vince wants to see me too. Made it easier by agreeing to see us together about one of the matters. I think he still wants to talk to you alone though" Matt said as Willow roused a little. "Give me five finutes to freshen up and we'll head to Vinces"

"Matt im nervous, i havent had a meeting with Vince our wedding. What does he even want?" Willow said as she took Matts hand as they walked towards the makeshift office for the event. Matts heart missed a beat when she took his hand, it had been a while since they had held each others hands and to him, it felt right. "We'll find out soon enough Wills" he said as Willow suddenly stopped and bent over, placing her hand on her bump. "Willow whats wrong? You ok?" he asked concerned for his wife. "Im fine Matt. Rubes just decided to kick uber hard and its caused a ripple in me. Im good" she said, taking deep breaths before adding "come on, lets go see Vince"

"Willow, you'd tell me if something was wrong or bothering you wouldnt you?" Matt asked as they sat outside Vinces office over an hour and a half later. "You know i will Matt. Ive learned from the past that i cant keep things bottled up. I end up pushing you guys away and i cant keep doing it. I need you guys around me" she replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "If im not acting like my usual self, its because im tired. Physically and mentally exhausted" "Why dont we spend a few days at the beach house before heading home? You always love it there, so does Jas. Maybe the change of air will do you good" Matt suggested as he helped her up off the seat. "Sounds perfect Matt, but wont you be needed on the road?" she replied s he shook his head. "Vince spoke to me a while ago, im off until after the Rumble. You got me for another 2 weeks" he replied which made her smile. "So what did Vince want to talk to you about on your own?" he asked as she took his hand again and said "i'll tell you back in the locker room as its something we need to talk about"


	32. The Meeting

"Matt, Willow come on in." Vince said as Matt opened the door. "Willow, are you feeling ok? You look very pale" Vince said, concerned as Willow took a seat, "Im fine Vince. Just tired" she replied as Matt sat next to her. "Willow, if you need anything at all during this meeting, just speak up. So I have a few things i need to discuss with you both. The WWE magazine is going to be coming back into circulation and we want you both to be the first cover stars with a 5 page, rather personal interview" Vince said as Matt asked "How personal?" "Some questions about your life outside the business. Some unseen personal photos. If you both feel uncomfortable at any point the interview would stop. I know you both have alot going on right now, so i want you to at least think about it, talk it over. It would also coincide with one of our planned network specials. We would love it if you would let us into your home, follow you guys around in the build up and aftermath of wrestlemania and the birth. Obviously we wont film the birth but it would be a great few hours viewing for the fans" Vince said as Matt said "Its alot to take in Vince. A lot to think about and consider. Can we at least think about it and talk it over?" "Of course. Matt you know that i do still need to have a chat with Willow without you here, so take as much time as you need." Vince replied as Willow suddenly had a pained look on her face. "Willow, are you ok?" Vince asked as she shook her head before running out of the room, leaving both men concerned for her.

"Go after her Matt. I dont actually need you for TV until after the rumble, so why dont you take the next two weeks off? It'll give you a chance to heal from your injuries and spend time with Willow and Jasmine." Vice said as Matt nodded before rushing out after Willow. He didnt have to look very far for her, he found her slumped against the wall, tears rolling down her face. As he sat next to her he saw the small pool of blood next to her. "Wills, whats going on? Youre throwing up blood again?" He said as he put his arms around her. "I had to get out of there Matt. I needed to get some air, next thing im throwing up and slumped against the wall" she replied quietly. "I barely took in anything that Vince was saying in there. Fuck, i need to go apologise to him and to have my private meeting with him" "Are you sure that youre up for it Wills? Im sure Vince wont mind postponing" "I need to do it Matt. I dont know when i'll get the opportunity to speak with him again" she said as he helped her up and headed back to the makeshift office.

"Willow, are you feeling alright? If you want to postpone..." Vince said as Willow cut him off. "Im ok Vince. I just felt a bit funny and i had to get some air. Im so sorry for running out. But im ready to continue" she said as she turned to Matt and added " can you get me some water Matt? Then go see if Jas is here, I know she'll love to see the set" Matt nodded and headed out of the room as Willow and Vince sat down. "Vince, i really am sorry. I just havent really been myself lately" she said as Vince replied "Its quite alright Willow. Youve had a testing few weeks" before being interrupted by Matt bringing Willows water. "You sure dont want me to stay Wills? I dont mind waiting" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "Go, see if Jasmine is here. I'll be straight back once im finished here" she said as Matt left the office once again. "So Willow, tell me everything thats been happening with you" Vince said as Willow took a sip of water. "Where do I even begin Vince. Theres just been so much" She said quietly, trying to hold back the tears as Vince said, "Start at the beginning"

"Im not even sure when it started Vince. Was it when i agreed to do the show again, was it before then? Was it when i saw him cheating on me with his ex girlfriend? I dont know. Maybe it was just after the wedding when Nikki turned up with Jaxon, im not sure. All i know is that this last year has been crazy. I never thought i'd be in this position, i thought id be trapped in hell, in Ravenhearst with Victor doing his worst to me. When i agreed to do the show, i didnt know that Dean would be doing it. Finding out he was doing it, it brought up so many bad memories of Eric and the events preceeding the show five years ago. Finding out he was doing it after spending the night in hospital played on my mind alot, I even considered going to visit him in jail. That would have been a really bad idea. I cant forgive him, i dont think i ever will. But then during the show, he saved my life. Victor attacked me in New York, if Dean hadnt been there, i could be dead" Willow explained taking a sip of her water before continuing. "Then theres another issue. Victor. Noone can tell us how or why hes out of prison. Hes still turning up every opportunity he can to cause hell. Im still so scared of him, i know exactly what hes capable of. He wont rest until hes got me. You saw what he did to me, that Raw in Delaware. The one where he attacked me with a Kendo stick. You saw what he did to me in Ravenhearst all those years ago. Hes been popping up all over New York, watching me from a distance. Then theres this unknown person stalking myself and Elly. Using the nicknames our dad Mike used to call us, WillowTree and JellyElly. During all of this craziness ive been lucky to have had Matt by my side. Every weekend hes been there in New York. Apart from the week he had to stay in Cameron. We were on skype and someone turned up at the house. Matt must have thought he ended the call, but he only muted it. I watched as his ex girlfriend Reby throw herself at him. I watched them have sex, multiple times in our living room" She had to stop for a breath after saying that as the thought still killed her inside. It still made her ill. "I drove 8 hours to confront him. He tried to deny it, but as soon i told him i saw everything it all came out. We had this huge fight, i told him i wanted him out of the house after i'd finished in New York. I drove to the beach house, i trashed it. I was so pissed, i was angry, hurt. More than anything though, i was disappointed. It got to the point where, back in New York i poured myself a vodka. I didnt drink it, just knowing that he hurt me that badly i could have started drinking again. Im lucky i had Elly and Brooke looking out for me and Jasmine as i was barely eating or sleeping. Then came Victors cowardly attack, the one where Dean saved my life. Seth came with me to the hospital, and Matt turned up. Seeing him there, everything still so raw. I threatened him with divorce. I told him to stay away from me, i told him not to come to any of the shows as i didnt want to see him. So he comes to duet week, tries to talk to me. I ended it that day. Told him i couldnt do it any more and that it was over. That night, i slept with someone else. The affair lasted a few weeks. I ended it once i found out the guy was in love with me. Its still hard as i see him all the time. He was there through one of the worst times of my life, but I was still so confused about Matt. I'd become rather ill, not eating, sleeping, i was throwing up. But when i was with him, it felt like a release. I felt like i was starting to become me again" She said taking a drink before adding "I saw Matts match against Brock. It killed me inside seeing Matt being brutalized, not just by Brock but by Victor too. It was around that time i started throwing up blood. Then Reby showed up at the house in New York demanding to speak to Matt. I confronted her about her actions and she denied everything, even when i told her i saw everything. She still denied it. I ended up punching her. Luckily Christian arrived with Matt on facetime who took over the situation as i feel like i would have killed her then and there. I ended up in the kitchen throwing up blood, which is the first time Matt saw me doing that. Christian came in with Matt still on facetime. I wasnt ready to deal with him then and there so i ran. I wasnt expecting to see him standing in the kitchen the following night. We had another fight but also made up that night, or at least we resolved to try and work through the issues. Then he had to go back up to Cameron as there was a problem with the construction going on at the house. I dont remember doing it but i collapsed on the bedroom floor one night. Brooke found me the following morning, i was freezing. I was once again rushed to hospital, Brooke was amazing. She stayed with Jasmine but called Matt who drove straight down. She also called Seth who she knew was in New York to come stay with me at the hospital until Matt got there" Willow said as Vince listened intently. "Vince, i have had test after test after test. Not one doctor can tell me whats wrong with me. I had a biospy done on the last hopsital trip and should be getting the results once we get back home. Im so tired Vince. Of everything, im physically and mentally exhausted. I think tonight may be my last night here for a while. I dont want to say why im taking a hiatus, not until i know everything. I havent even told Matt ive been thinking about it"

Vince took a few moments to absorb everything Willow had told him. "Have you sought any councelling for your past issues coming to light?" he asked as Willow nodded. "Im going once i get home. I dont want to start anything up in New York, just to have to repeat everything back in North Carolina" she replied as Vince nodded. "As for your illness, it is worrying that they havent been able to diagnose you after all this time. But, take as much time off as you need. You have had one hell of a year and you need to recover and heal both physically and mentally. Your health and Rubys health comes first. Once Ruby is here, i should imagine you'll be wanting to take a reduced contract, in order to spend as much time with the girls as possible" he said as Willow shook her head "Ive never even thought about it Vince. Im just taking each day at at time" "Thats a very good plan Willow. I dont want you wearing yourself out completely. I want to see you back here, back in a WWE ring showing your girls just how strong and talented their mom is. Id love to have you on the show tonight, if only for a few minutes with Matt backstage. How are things with you two really?" Vince said as Willow wiped away some tears. "I dont know Vince. Its complicated. Its like we're together but we're not connected. We're still dealing with stuff but we're not talking about the importnant stuff. I wish we could go back to how we were when we first started dating. Carefree, happy. Not a care in the world. No stalkers, no crazy exes" she said as Vince said "You need to talk to him. You really have no idea as to who is behind the stalking of you and Elly?"

"Not a clue Vince. We've been racking our brains to try and come up with someone who knew us when we were five. Someone who knew all three of us, together. We cant think of a single person. There was a brief period where i thought Mike may actually still be alive, which is crazy. I was there when he died. I just got there and i lost him. I barely got to say goodby to Grace before i lost her too. In some ways i still blame myself for their deaths" Willow said trying to once again hold back tears. "Willow, it wasnt your fault. It was a tragic accident" Vince said kindly, adding "You never got over their deaths did you?" "It is kind of my fault Vince. Ive never told anyone why they were on that road at that time of day. They were on their way to the airport. They were coming to see me." Willow admitted for the first time in almost 7 years. "They were so pissed when they saw those pictures of myself and Matt in bed together when Eric was stalking me. They werent pissed that i found Matt, they were pissed that i hadnt told them about us, even though we werent actually dating. They never knew that Eric was stalking me or that he was my dad. So they never knew who told them. They were coming over to meet Matt and the rest of the family. And now..." "Now they never can?" Vince said, cutting her off as she nodded. "Willow, what happened to them it was an accident. Knowing what you and Matt have endured together, they would have loved him, and the girls too. Parental issues aside, this is the part of the conversation you may not like"

"Ive been contacted by a few magazines who want you to go and pose and do interviews for them" Vince began to say as Willow asked "Whats wrong with that? Ive done it before" "The magazines want you to pose in very little to no clothing. I told them i would ask you first as you are pregnant and self concious about the scars on your stomach and abdomen. However, i feel like it would be an amazing opportunity for you and if you and Matt agree to the network and magazine special, we could even work it into that" "I dont know Vince, its not really my kind of thing" Willow said adding "especially in my current conditions" "It is alot to take in, at least think about it Willow. These magazines are willing to pay you a large amount of dollars for it. Talk to Matt, i dont need an answer straight away. Take as much time as you need to think it over" "Thank you Vince. Ive just got so much on my brain right now. Adams proposal the other night hasnt helped matters." Willow said as Vince asked, "What proposal?"

"Adam wants to adopt me. Its taken me by surprise, mom doesnt know. Matt knows and we've actually talked about it. He thinks i should go for it, but he knows its my decision. I do have my doubts and fears over my last two "dads". I say dads, one loved and raised me. The other was an evil, twisted rapist and torturer. I think with this, because myself and Adam have been friends for so long, its going to take some getting used to so i kind of want to set some boundries. I dont want to call him dad, it would just feel too strange. Hows mom going to take it? How do we tell her? How will it affect everyone around us? I dont want this to change the relationship i have with Adam. I think I need some time away from everything, just me, Matt and Jasmine. Just so we can reconnect as a couple and family. Before Ruby arrives, before i get the diagnosis. Some time to think everything over, process everything." Willow said as Vince nodded in agreement. "I actually agree. I think you and Matt need to have a serious talk, i also think that you need to speak to a professional as i dont think you've fully dealt with your past issues. Why dont we end this here for today as i dont think we can go any further without knowing whats making you ill. Once you get your diagnosis, please call me." he said as Willow nodded. "I will Vince. If its as bad as i feel like its going to be, then i want to be the one to address the fans with it. I dont want it getting out on the dirtsheets." "I agree with that too Willow. Dirtsheet reporters can be vultures. I remember when your Mom left just over 10 years ago, the amount of false reporting as to why she left was crazy. No one knew why she left except for her and she never divulged her reasoning, not even to me. I think we've covered everything for now. Talk to Matt about the magazine offer, and let me know. Let me know your results too." Vince said as Willow stood up and nodded "I will Vince. Thank you for today. For listening. I will think about everything youve said, i'll talk to Matt too and i really want to appear on Raw tonight, during his promo" Willow said as Vince stood up to hug her. "Go on, go be with him. Go get ready for the broadcast and enjoy catching up with everyone here and i'll catch up with you in a few weeks"


	33. Is it You

"Vince wants you to do what?" Matt asked as Willow told him about the indecent proposal. "What do i do Matt? Do i accept the offer or not?" she asked as Matt put his arms around her and kissed her before replying "I cant tell you Wills, its up to you. Whatever you decide, i'll support you one hundred percent. How do you feel about doing it?" "I dont know Matt. You know how much i hate those scars on my body and posing naked had never even crossed my mind" Willow said as she placed her head on his shoulder "Bikini and lingerie i can deal with as ive done them in the past, but never nude or risque. Im just so confused about what to do" "Why dont you put it out of your mind for now and we can talk about it some more after this weekend is over? Plus the best two people to probably ask for advice are Amy and Trish" Matt said as he kissed her, as Willow said "I know theyve turned it down in the past. I think i will ask them about it when we get back" before hiding a yawn. "Wills, why dont you have a nap? Theres plenty of time to go before Raw starts" Matt said as Willow nodded as she lay her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Hey Wills, its almost showtime" Matt said quietly as he gently shook her awake. "How long was i out for Matt?" Willow groaned as she sat up, as Matt replied "pretty much all afternoon Wills. Are you sure youre feeling up to tonight?" "Im fine Matt. Im just ready for this week to be done with and be back at home, where i can relax properly" she said as someone knocked on the door. "That will be the glam squad to make me look a bit more presentable for TV" Willow joked as Matt said "You dont need it Wills. Youre beautiful enough" as he opened the door to let the make up artists in. Instead they were greeted by Elly, Phil and Jasmine. "What are you guys doing here? I didnt think youd be here until Thursday" Willow asked "Erm...surprise?" Elly said as she hugged her sister "I missed you back home. Plus i saw how much you needed me in our last facetime call." "You dont know how right you are El. Lets get tonight out of the way and we can have a proper catch up" Willow said as another knock on the door indectated that the glam squad had arrived to make her up.

As the start of Raw neared, Willow began to feel nervous. She hadnt been seen on WWE television since before starting the X factor. The last time she was this nervous was when she made her debut all those years ago. The nerves must have shown on her face as Matt sat next to her and asked "You ok Wills?" "Im ok. Bit nervous as i havent been seen on WWE programming for a while" she replied as she placed her hand on top of his. "No one knows about me being ill or how bad ive been. What if i throw up or collapse? What if Victor shows his ugly head? I dont think i can do this Matt" "Wills, nothing will happen. If you feel ill, squeeze my hand and i'll cut the interview" Matt replied as he kissed her forehead, before adding "and if Victor turns up, then hes not getting anywhere near you. He'll have to get through me and the rest of the guys before he can even look at you" "Matt ive been thinking, I dont want a massive baby shower for Ruby. I dont think i could cope with a party right now" Willow said as a voice behind the door said "Matt, Willow. You're up in 20"

Matt and Willow made their way to the backstage area where Renee would be interviewing Matt. "Willow, can i have a quick word?" Vince called out as they walked past. "It will only take a few moments" he added as Willow said "Wait for me Matt" before walking into Vinces office. Matt barely had time to take a breath and gather his thoughts for the interview before Willow exited the office with a huge smile on her face. "Whats got you all happy?" Matt asked as Willow kissed him "You'll find out soon enough. As will the rest of the WWE Universe" she replied as they continued their walk to the interview. "Not even a clue or hint Wills?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head "Nope. This is a surprise"

"Renee Young here with Matt Hardy. Matt we all saw what happened a few weeks ago in your match against Brock Lesnar and that cowardly attack by Victor. How are you feeling? Whats the update you have for the WWE Universe? Will you be at the Royal Rumble in two weeks?" Renee asked as Matt shook his head and replied "Unfortunatley, due to the injuries i sustained due from the match and the subsequent attack i'll be out until after the Rumble. It just means that..." "It means that you get to come home and spend some time with your family" Willow said off screen before the camera turned to her as Renee let out a little squeal of happiness. "Look at you Willow! You look amazing and are killing it every weekend on the X Factor. How are you feeling with it being the final this weekend?" she asked as Willow moved and stood next to Matt, where she felt him slide his hand into hers. "Im feeling ok about it. Im a little nervous, but you know ive been there before. Im more excited to be going home and preparing for this one to arrive" Willow said as Renee asked "Do you know what youre having yet?" "We do, but we're keeping it a secret" Matt said as Willow said "But I do have an exclusive just for you Renee." "OOh i love a good exclusive" Renee said. "In addition to your backstage interviews on Raw, you will now be taking over commentary on NXT. Congratulations Renee" Willow announced as Renee looked at her shocked. As the camera turned back to the inring action, Renee turned to Willow and asked "are you serious Willow? Im doing commentary for NXT?" "Im serious. Vince told me just before this interview and he wanted me to break the news to you" Willow replied as she hugged her friend. "Me and bump will be watching every week from the sofa back home" she added as Dean Ambrose came over to congratulate his girlfriend, which Matt took as their cue to leave.

"You feeling OK Wills? Youve been quiet ever since the arena" Matt said as they began the drive back to the New York home. "Im ok Matt. Just tired. Its been a long day and its going to be an even longer week" Willow replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what i really want Matt? I want a burger with everything in it. Plus sides and an extra large soda" Willow said as Matt kissed her forehead before laughing. "Hungry Wills?" "Im just craving food. Especially greasy food tonight" she said as she looked at him and smiled. "I love it when you smile Wills" Matt said as they pulled up to the house. "Why dont you go change into something more comfortable, I'll put Jas to bed and then we can get those burgers and chill" he suggested as Willow nodded. "Sounds like a plan Matt. Might take a quick shower too" she replied as Matt carried a sleeping Jasmine into the house. As he opened the door, Willow heard the voice she had been dreading "WILLOWTREE...PLAYING HAPPY FAMILIES ARE WE...NOT WHEN I KNOW YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET...YOU WILL BE MINE...YOU AND JELLYELLY..." 

"Willow? Wills? You ok?" Matt asked as Willow stood frozen in the street. "Hes here Matt. Willowtree guy" she replied quietly before asking "Did you not hear him?" as Matt shook his head. "Sorry Wills, i didnt hear a thing" he replied as Willow sighed. "Hey come on Wills, hes not going to hurt you when im around" Matt said as he put his free arm around her before entering the house. "I dont know how much longer i can deal with him Matt. He turns up whenever im feeling my happiest or most vulnerable" she said as they climbed the stairs. "Matt, they know stuff about me. Stuff ive never told anyone else, stuff from my childhood" "Want to talk once Jasmine is in bed?" Matt asked as Willow shook her head. "I'd rather have him caught and away from us for good" she replied "I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes Matt. I just want to get showered and changed before a good chill with you. Are Elly and Phil joining us later?" "Sounds like a plan Wills, im not sure on Elly and Phil though" Matt replied as he kissed her before entering Jasmines room to put her to bed. As he entered the room, Willow felt an excruiciating stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She pushed it aside as she entered her bedrooms ensuite and turned on the shower. As she stepped into the hot water, she felt all of the days issues wash away. All she wanted to do was be back home, relaxing with Matt as Jasmine played on the floor. It was her slice of heaven. She stepped out of the shower and sighed as she wrapped a towel around her before entering the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her cell, which had been going crazy with notifications from social media, texts and emails since she was seen on Raw. She replied to a few personal messages before getting quickly dressed and heading downstairs to a glorious smell of onion strings and melted cheese.

"MMM something smells good" Willow said as she entered the kitchen as Matt turned to face her. "Burgers, sides, extra large soda. Just like my Queen asked for" he said as she kissed him. "You, Mister Hardy are amazing. I dont deserve you" she said as Matt said "well theres more good news" as she looked at him puzzled. "Follow me Wills" Matt said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the living area, where she was surprised to see the group of people she'd been wanting to see for a long time. There in front of her were Amy, Adam, Brooke, Christian and Jeff. "Elly and Phil are on their way too" Matt said as Willow hugged them all, spending extra time with Amy and Jeff. "What are you guys doing here? Especially you Jeff. You should be at home with that gorgeous wife and babies of yours" Willow said as Matt and Adam headed off to the kitchen to grab the food. "Im actually here on her orders" Jeff replied "She wanted one of us to be here for you. Her mom is come down too, so shes not alone. Trish does send love, as do Max and Maddie" "Thanks for coming everyone, Ive missed you all so much. You guys know how much ive been struggling with a few things lately, along with this illness. You all being here, its the best thing to happen in a long while" Willow said as she took a seat and said "Now wheres that food"

The family spent the next few hours eating, chilling and catching up. It was getting late, and most of the family had gone to their bedrooms and hotel, leaving just Matt, Amy and Willow. "Is she ok Matt?" Amy asked as she noticed Willow had fallen asleep. "I think so. Wills hasnt said anything to me about not feeling ok. I think its just being ill and pregnant at the same time, its taking up all her energy. Shes just about sleeping through the night most nights, but theres some nights where she just doesnt sleep at all. I just want to know whats wrong with her. I feel so helpless not knowing whats going on" Matt replied as Amy said "We all do Matt. Just remember Matt, theres only a few days left in New York and then you'll all be back home as a family" "I know Ames. We're planning on heading to the beach house for a couple of days before heading back to Cameron. Just while they do the final remaining touches to the house. One final time to relax before Ruby arrives" Matt said as Amy began to yawn. "I know its late Ames, but i want to do something special for her. I'll be back on the road after the Rumble, starting the build up to Mania as well as the build up to Ruby" "Like what Matt? I think shes probably going to be fighting off this illness for a while and obviously Ruby will be here" Amy said before adding "You know Wills is happy with everything right now" "I know Ames, i just feel like she needs a break from all of this. You know we never even planned a proper honeymoon. Im thinking maybe a trip around Europe next year. Greece, Italy, Spain, France, Germany finishing back at Mike and Graces place. Maybe a few other places too" Matt said as Amy smiled and said "That sounds amazing Matt. Willow will love it" as they watched Willow shiver. "I want to take her up to bed, but i also dont want to move her. Shes flat out and this is the longest shes slept in a while without any interruptions" Matt said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Will she be ok down here on her own?" Amy asked, not wanting to leave her daughter. "She'll be ok. I mean, we're all still here" Matt replied as Amy headed off to bed. Matt waited a few minutes before covering Willow with a blanket before following Amy upstairs.

A few hours later, Willow was awoken by a voice in the living area calling her. "WillowTree...WillowTree...Wake up..." she heard it calling as she opened her eyes. "Whos there?" she asked as the voice said "Its me, WillowTree..." as she squinted in the dark, she could make out the shadowy outline of a man. "Has it really been that long WillowTree that youve forgotten my voice?" the voice said as Willow said curiously, "Dad?"


	34. The Longest Night

"Dad?" Willow whispered, trying to get her head around hearing Mikes voice in the darkness. "Im so proud of you WillowTree. Ive been following you and your career for a long time" he said as Willow held back tears and said "You cant be here. Youre not really Mike. I was there at the hospital when you died" "Im sorry WillowTree. Im sorry you had to go through all that with me, and your mum too. Its a complicated situation" he said, as Willow said quietly "When you and mum died, it near enough killed me too. Seeing you both in the hospital, tubes attached, barely breathing. I got the call from Dianne at 430 am, i was on a plane at 6am just to watch you both die. I barely got a minute with you, less than ten with mum. Then you were gone. Im just so lucky that my new family dropped everything and came over to be by my side. Did you grieve for Maggie? Did you grieve for mum?" Willow lying about Graces name. "You seem to have a great life here WillowTree. Im so happy you and JellyElly found each other again. Im sorry i never told you about her. Of course I greived for Mags, I loved her, i still do" the voice of Mike said . Have you seen Dean since you came over? I knew he still cared for you, even after everything that happened. What did happen with you two? You never told us. Neither did he even though he kept on coming around to the house to find out whats happening with you." "He should have just stayed away from you. As for what happened, he slept with Jenna. He also recorded us having sex and released it without my permission. He tried to claim my daughter, your granddaughter, as his own. " Willow replied as Mikes voice said "I have a granddaughter?" "And another one on the way. You said you followed my career and life for a long time. Did you know that my biological dad found me?" Willow said, curious as to how much the voice knew. "I knew that you found out who he was. What was his name again?" the voice of Mike asked as Willow lied again "Martin. His name was Martin and he kidnapped me, raped, tortured and abused me for seven months. Im still scarred from his abuse" "Martin...thats right. Is he still around?" "He also died. I think its time for you to go" Willow said as the voice said "Im not going anywhere WillowTree. Not until you come back to me" "Youre not Mike. Youre not my dad. Get out" she said, her voice raised slightly. "Of course im your Dad. Im Mike" he said as Willow shook her head, "No, no youre not. If you really were him, and you had been following my career like you said then you would have known that my mum was Grace, not Maggie. And that my biological dad was Eric. So get out. GET OUT" she said, raising her voice for the last part, hoping for someone to come and help her. "WillowTree please..." he began to say as Willow yelled "GET OUT" before hearing Matts voice at the top of the stairs. "Wills?" She heard him call out as she heard footsteps running down the stairs, she closed her eyes and broke down.

"Wills, whats happened?" Matt asked as he sat beside her and held her. He felt her shaking as her tears soaked his shoulder. "He was here Matt. WillowTree guy was here and he sounded so much like Mike" she said as he held her tighter. "Its ok Wills, im here. He cant hurt you. Hes not here anymore. What did he even want?" "I dont know Matt, it was weird" Willow said quietly as more footsteps came downthe stairs. "Wills, you ok?" Amy asked from the doorway, Jeff and Adam behind her. "Im ok, i just...i need some air to clear my head" Willow replied as she bolted up, grabbed her phone and ran out of the door, leaving Matt and the others concerned for Willows state of mind. Matt went to follow her but was stopped by Jeff. "Matt leave her, i'll go after her" he said as he followed her out the door. "Wills...Hey Wills wait up" he called out to her as she headed into the small park near to the house. "Wills, whats going on? Matt and Amy are worried about you. Im worried. What happened tonight?" He asked as they sat on a bench, Willow sobbing silently."WillowTree guy was in the house and he sounded so much like Mike it scared me" Willow said as she ignored her cell, which had pinged multiple times. "For a while i actually thought it was him but i caught him on lies. I feel like im going crazy Jeff" she said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Wills, youre not crazy. This guy is sick, hes twisted. Hes going to get caught and locked away so he'll never hurt you again" Jeff said as he wiped away her tear. "My head is spinning Jeff and I just need to be alone for a while" she said before jumping off the seat and running away from him, leaving him concerned for her state of mind too.

Willow walked for what felt like hours. _Tonight freaked me out so much. I just needed to get away to clear my head but all i can think about is him. Who is he? What does he want?_ she thought as she walked along one of the many busy streets. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didnt hear the two voices behind her calling her name. "WILLS! HEY WILLS" one of the voices called and tapped her on the shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Willow yelled as she spun around to face who was following her. "Sorry Seth, Becky i didnt realise it was you. Its been a long crazy night" "You ok Willow?" Becky asked as Willow shook her head. "Not really" she replied holding back tears as Becky and Seth hugged her. "Youre coming with us, back to the hotel. Its closer than the house" Seth said as he felt how cold his friend was. "She ok Seth?" Becky asked quietly as Seth shook his head. "I'll tell you everything once we get back. Something has her really shaken tonight" he said as they quietly headed back to the hotel.

"Wills is freaked out Matt. She said something about WillowTree guy being in the house before running off. Matt whats going on?" Jeff asked as Matt shook his head, "You know as much as me Jeff. Just said that he was in the house and sounded alot like Mike. Then she ran out of the house" he said as the two brothers slumped on the sofas. "I just wish i knew what he said to her to make her freak out like that. I dont even know where she is. Shes not replying to texts. Im worried, i havent seen her this freaked since Victor" before Jeff could reply, Matts cell began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and answered "Hey Seth, whats up. Woah Becky, slow down. Where is she? Is she ok? Do you want me to come get her?" he asked as he listened to Becky. "Look after her for me, im worried about her. We all are" Matt said before hanging up. "Matt? Was that about Wills? Where is she?" Jeff asked as Matt slumped himself back on the sofa, head in his hands. "Seth and Becky found her wandering near their hotel. She was freezing cold, in a complete daze. They took her back to their room where shes just laying on the bed" Matt said before sighing. "Seth is trying to get her to talk but shes totally freaked out" "Maybe this is what she needs Matt. A bit of space away from this place. Get her head together. Becky and Seth will look after her." Jeff said as Matt nodded, "I just feel so helpless around her right now. I dont know what i can to help her" Matt said as Jeff moved over and sat next to him. "Give her time Matt. She'll come and talk to you when shes ready. She loves you but shes had the biggest freak out tonight" Jeff said, "Wills honestly thought it was Mike, its messed with her head. If i thought i heard mom i'd probably be the same. Give her tonight, but dont push the issue with her. Its a stress she really doesnt need" "I know Jeff. Its going to be a long night of me being worried about her" Matt said, as a few miles away, two others were feeling the same.

"Has she moved since we brought her here Becks? Said anything?" Seth asked as he passed Becky a coffee, who shook her head. "Not a thing Seth. I know i dont really know Willow that well, but im worried about her. Ive called Matt, hes worried too" she said as Seth sighed. "Shes had some issues lately so i wonder whats got her so freaked out this time" he said as he walked over to the bed where Willow was laying, her eyes closed. "Hey Wills, I got you some tea. You ok? Want to tell me whats happened?" Seth said but Willow remained silent, pretending to be asleep. "Seth, leave her be for now. Willow will talk when shes ready" Becky said as she sat on the second bed opposite Willow. "You said shes had some issues lately, tell me whats been going on." she said as Seth said, "Becks, i wouldnt know where to start. Willow has a long, complex crazy past. To explain everything, you have to go right back to the start and its not my story to tell" He said, never taking his eyes off Willow. "You care about her, dont you?" Becky askeas Seth nodded and replied "I do. Ever since i helped save her from her psycho ex, we've been close. I swore to her that i would always help her out. Keep her and her baby safe. Shes been taken to hospital a few times lately. Throwing up blood, barely eating or sleeping. Willow has had test after test, still cant tell her whats wrong" "Are you...Are you in love with her Seth?" Becky asked as Seth shook his head, "I thought i was. I told her a few weeks back and she totally shut me down. She loves Matt, always has. Even when he cheated on her" "Matt cheated on her? I thought they were happy together." Becky said before adding "Youre allowed to worry about her. I am and i barely know her" as Willow let out a sleeping groan. "Looks like shes out for now. Why dont you get some sleep Becks and i'll keep an eye on her" Seth said as Becky yawned. "Wake me in a few hours and i'll take over" Becky said as she lay her head on the pillow and fell asleep straight away, Seth watching over his two favourite red heads.

Willow awoke a few hours later, trying to work out where she was. She let out a sigh as she remembered the events of earlier that night, before a pain in her abdomen made her roll off the bed and run to the bathroom where she threw up. _I cant keep this up. I need answers_ Willow thought as a gentle knock and quiet voice behind the door said "Willow? You ok in there?" Willow opened the door and let Becky in before she broke down. "Willow, whats going on? I know that you dont know me but i can tell something is wrong, youve been tossing and turning all night. Talk to me" she said as she joined Willow on the floor. "I cant explain Becky but everything is fucked up" Willow whispered before throwing up again. "Im sorry. You shouldnt be having to deal with my mess Becky" she said quietly through silent tears. "I dont mind Willow. Im worried about you. Seth is worried as is Matt" Becky replied as she put her arms around Willow. "Where do i even begin Becky" she said as Becky replied "Start at the beginning, tell me everything" as Willow dried her eyes before pouring her heart out to Becky. The two girls talked for what felt like hours, Willow telling Becky everything that had occured over the last near decade. "And then tonight, having that person in my house. Sitting there in the dark, sounding exactly my dad. If i hadnt caught him on lies, i would have totally fallen for his deception. He was so good it scared the hell out of me. My head was spinning, i had to get out of there. I felt so uncomfortable being there, so violated" Willow said as she tried to hide a yawn from Becky. "Willow, youve been through hell. This guy, he broke into your home. Its ok to feel uncomfortable and violated, especially being pregnant" Becky replied as Willow hid another yawn. "Why dont you go back to bed, its still only 330. We'll all go back in the morning, face that place and Matt together" Willow nodded as Becky helped her up. "Thanks Becky, for listening. Will you not tell Seth anything ive said? I dont need him worrying too. Not after everything" Willow asked as Becky nodded this time, before they headed back into the main room and to bed.

"Has she said anything yet Becks?" Seth asked the following morning as Becky joined him on the bed, Willow in the shower. "I heard her throwing up early on, i went to check on her and we had a good chat. Willow told me everything. Shes been to hell and back hasnt she?" Becky replied as Seth nodded and said "More than you know Becky. Did she say what happened last night?" "She did, but its not my place to say. She'll open up when shes ready" Becky said as the bathroom door opened. "Feeling any better Wills?" Seth asked as Willow emerged from the bathroom. "A little. I am starving though" "Why dont you go get some breakfast Seth? I'll stay here with Willow, plus i need a shower too" Becky suggested as Seth nodded before grabbing his hoodie and heading out. "You really ok Willow?" Becky asked as Willow towel dried her hair and replied "Im feeling alot better, thanks Becky. Especially for this morning. I really needed to clear my head and get some perspective. I couldnt do that in the house, not feeling the way i did and with everyone trying to protect me" "I cant say that ive been in your situation Willow but i got your back. So does Seth, he cares about you" Becky said as Willow nodded, "I know Becky. Hes been really good to me lately, even when i havent deserved it" she said as Becky asked "Did something happen with you two?" but before Willow could reply Seth reentered the room with breakfast for them all.

"I dont know if i can face another night in there. I still feel weird about it" Willow said a few hours later, standing outside the house in New York. "We can come in too, if you want. Just to help you get settled back in" Seth said as Becky added "You dont have to do it alone Willow. You got Matt, you got your family, you got us. Heck you got a whole company behind you" "Thanks guys. For everything you did last night. I guess its time to go face my demons" Willow replied as she took a deep breath before heading up the stairs to the house. The house was unusually quiet as Willow opened the door. "Is it usually this quiet Willow?" Becky asked quietly, as she follwed her in as they then heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. The two girls held their breath, fearing the worst before Matt emerged from the doorway. "Willow! Ive been so worried about you" Matt said as he strode over to Willow before pulling her close to him and holding her. "Jesus Matt you scared the crap out of us" Willow said as she broke his hold on her. "What happened last night Wills? Why run off?" he asked as Seth entered the house. "I dont want to talk about it right now" Willow said, as she glanced at the living area before clutching her chest. "Wills, whats wrong?" Matt asked as he took her shaking hand."I cant...i cant breathe" Willow wheezed as she dropped to the floor. "Deep breaths Will. Drown everything else out but my voice" Matt said as he sat on the floor in front of her. "Wills, nothing and no one can hurt you in here. Theres just me and Seth and Becky" Matt said as Willow began to take deep breaths. "I just... i think im going to go lie down, i didnt sleep well last night" she said quietly as she shivered, as Matt wiped away a tear. "Go get some sleep Wills. I'll come up in a few hours" he said as he kissed her forehead."Thanks for last night guys" Willow said as she slowly walked up the stairs as Matt, Becky and Seth watched her disappear. As they heard the bedroom door shut, Matt turned to Becky and Seth and asked "Did she say anything last night?"

"She didnt say a thing to me Matt" Seth replied as the three of them sat on the sofas. "I overheard her throwing up in the early hours and she did open up to me a little." Becky said adding "She's been through alot Matt. Willow will open up when shes ready but you need to listen to her. Shes going to need you, there was alot of blood, when she threw up this morning. She was shaking, she barely slept when she was in bed. Most of the night she was tossing and turning. Im pretty sure i heard her crying quietly at one point" "I think we need to get going Becks. We dont want to miss our flight." Seth said as he and Becky stood up before saying their goodbyes, leaving Matt and a sleeping Willow alone in the house. Matt deliberated going up to the bedroom to check on Willow multiple times throughout the next couple of hours. It was getting close to midday when he decided to make her a cup of tea and head up to check on her. As he climbed up the stairs, he heard her moaning behind the closed door. Matt strode towards the door, knocking gently before entering. "Hey Wills, i bought you some tea" he said quietly placing the cup on the bedside table as he sat on the edge of the bed. The pressure on the bed caused Willow to slowly open her eyes, which had turned red and bloodshot from crying. "Oh Wills, whats going on with you?" Matt asked as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Matt..." Willow said weakly as she sat up in the bed. "I feel so bad" she said as Matt moved and sat next to her. "Im sorry for running out last night but i couldnt stay in this house. Not after he broke in. We're lucky its only me and Elly he wants. What if he went after Jas? What if he hurt her? Or you? Why did he not touch or hurt me when he had the perfect opportunity? What does he want Matt?" Willow said quietly as Matt held her. "I dont know what he wants Wills, but he wont get near you or Jas or Elly again" he said as he kissed her forehead as Willow sighed. "I couldnt stay here last night. Im struggling to be here right now. I feel so uncomfortable and violated. Im scared that hes going to come back, im scared that its never going to stop. Im terrified as to what these results are going to say. Matt, what if its bad? Like really really bad? What if its..." she said as Matt cut her off. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Wills. Im not going anywhere" he said as Willow sighed. "We've only got a few more days left here. You're going to win that show on Saturday and then we'll head to the beach house for a couple of days before heading home. Spend time as a trio before becoming a quartet?" he said as Willow leaned into him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you Matt. You know me better than anyone, i dont know what i'd do without you" Willow said as she kissed him. "I love you too Wills. Im never going to stop loving you" Matt replied as they kissed again, as Willow began to strip him, pulling Matt on top of her where he asked quietly "are you sure Wills?" as she nodded before kissing him again, both completely unaware of the red flashing light of a hidden camera that had just turned on in their bedroom and was recording their every move.


	35. Paradise

"Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?" Willow asked as she placed her head on Matts chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It would be nice but someone will be back and wanting to see her mom" he said as he kissed her before adding "what you were saying before Wills, about being scared. Dont be. I meant what i said, im not going anywhere, neither are the others. We all love you, I love you" "I love you too Matt. I cant wait for this week to be over so we can try and get back to some normality" she said as Ruby kicked. "Im so glad i got you this time around Matt. You get to experience all of this with me" "And i wouldnt change a second of it Wills" he said as he kissed her forehead as she shivered. "You ok Wills?" Matt asked as Willow nodded. "Im just a little cold. And hungry" she replied before kissing him. "What would my queen like to eat?" he asked as Willow replied seductively "something bad"

Matt got out of the bed and headed to the ensuite to take a quick shower. As Willow heard the bathroom door close, she heard her cell ping with a new notification. She sighed as she opened the new notification and almost wretched when she saw the headline. She clicked the link and watched as the events of the last few hours replayed in front of her. _Who did this? What kind of sick, twisted fuck are you?_ she thought to herself as Matt reentered the room. "Wills, whats going on? Youre shaking like crazy" Willow said nothing, but showed Matt the video that had been playing on her cell. He watched in silence, but felt himself getting angrier as the video went on. "Who would do this? And how and when did they get the chance to hide a fucking camera?" he said, angrily as Willow replied quietly "Ive no idea Matt. I feel so sick knowing hes been in here. Violated again." "Where are you?" Matt said to himself as he began the hunt for the hidden camera. "I hope noone else has seen it. The one with Dean was bad enough, but now they've dragged you into it" Willow said, trying to hold back her tears. "Gotcha!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled out a tiny camera from the bookshelf. "Matt, i..." Willow mumbled before blacking out.

"Wills...Wills wake up" Matt pleaded as she fluttered her eyes open. "What happened Matt? My head is killing me" she whispered as Matt held her. "You blacked out Wills. Only for a few minutes but you were lifeless. It scared me, i dont want to lose you" he replied as Willow took a deep breath. "Can we stay in and chill tonight? And i dont want the others knowing about..." she said as Matt kissed her "I wont tell them Wills. Its between us. Why dont you stay in bed a bit longer and i'll bring you some food?" he said as she shook her head. "I need to get out of this room, this house. This place in general Matt" She said as she sat up and put her head on Matts shoulder. "Not long to go Wills" he replied as they heard the front door opening. "Moooooooooooooooooooommmmmy...Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddy" they heard Jasmine calling from downstairs, which made Willow smile. "Thats better. I love it when you smile Wills" Matt said as he began to dress. "Go on down to her Matt. I'll be down in ten" she replied as she slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Hey Matt, thank you for listening and being here" she said before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower. As soon as Matt heard the water he headed downstairs to Jasmine, Amy and Adam whilest Willow broke down silently.

Willow stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later. As she reentered the bedroom she got a slight shock with Amy sitting on her bed. Amy didnt have to say anything and Willow just knew. "You know dont you? Youve seen it" she said quietly as Amy nodded. "Wills, i hate to break it to you but its online. I think its horrible. I think its a horrendous situation to be in..." Amy said as Willow shook her head before replying "I dont even want to talk about it. I feel so violated, i feel sick. I just want to get out of this place. Matt was furious when it came out. I still feel sick. I just want whoever did it, caught" "I know Wills. We all do" Amy said as Willow sat next to her on the bed. "Should things be this hard mom?" she asked as Amy hugged her and asked "Is something else going on Wills? No one would blame you for feeling fed up" "I guess im still trying to make it work with Matt, although we are getting there, its an ongoing battle. Im still scared that Reby is going to comeback and take Matt. I'm starting to feel like im not good enough for him. I wish i knew how long that camera had been there for, or if theres anymore elsewhere" Willow said as her cell started ringing. She took a quick glance at the caller ID and declined the call. "I cant even deal with Vince right now. Hes going to have a million and one questions and i dont have the answers" Willow sighed as her cell started ringing again. Starting to get frustrated, Willow turned off her cell and threw it against the wall out of anger. "Wills, i understand that youre frustrated and angry but you need to calm down. You'll make yourself ill. Of course you're good enough for him. " Amy said as Willow sat back on the bed next to her. "I just cant take anymore. I cant take any more of Victor, of Dean, of this whole shitty situation. I should be so happy right now, i've got Matt, ive got the girls, ive got pretty much everything i ever wanted since arriving here, but im not. Im miserable. Its like everytime something good happens, ten bad things happen. I havent said anything to Matt but im getting to the point where i want to go home. To the UK" Willow said as Amy held her. "You should talk to Matt. He loves you, we all do. If you need to talk or just need a babysitter for a few hours, then im here. If you need to get away from everything and everyone to get perspective, im here. I'll always be here." Amy said before continuing "The cops will get Victor and he'll go away for ever. You've only got to deal with Dean until the end of this week and then we can go back to ignoring him" "Thanks mom, i just hope that theres nothing else on that camera that could put an even bigger wedge between myself and Matt" Willow said, sighing. "You talking about the guy you were with when you and Matt split" Amy asked as Willow nodded, but before she could say anything else, Jasmine burst into the room and tackled Willow on the bed with a cuddle attack.

"Hi mommy! I missed you. Daddy says lunch is ready" Jasmine said as she squeezed Willow tight. "I missed you too Jas. Why dont you go and tell daddy that we'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Then why dont we dont we spend this afternoon watching movies?" Willow replied as Jasmine nodded before climbing off the bed and running downstairs to Matt, leaving Willow and Amy alone again. "Will you be ok Wills?" Amy asked as Willow as she nodded. "I'll be ok. I'll survive, i always do" she said as she quickly dressed before the two headed downstairs. "Hey Ames, Wills. Matts just on the phone to Vince. Vince is furious" Adam said as the two women entered the living area. Willow slumped onto one of the sofas as Amy said to Adam "We're not talking about it. Shes in a bad head space. Im worried about her Ads" "Matts irate, Vince is furious. How much more do these two have to deal with?" Adam asked as Matt returned to the room. "Vince is furious. He was asking all these questions i just didnt have the answers to. Im taking the camera to the cops first thing tomorrow.l dread to think how long its been in the room" he said as he glanced over at Willow on the sofa, with Jasmine snuggling into her. "Shes struggling, isnt she?" he asked as Amy nodded. "Shes got so much on her plate already Matt, im scared that this is going to push her away from us." she replied as Matt nodded. "I dont want her pushing us away either so im giving her space and time. She knows im here for her" he said as Adam added "I think shes verging on depression Matt, and im sure im not the only one whose thought that recently" "Brooke mentioned something a while back" Matt said before adding "I know Wills been quieter than usual, but shes trying not to get stressed or freaked out by everything" "She knows that we're here for her" Amy said as Matt went and sat next to his wife. "Ames, whats wrong?" Adam asked sensing that all wasnt right. "Im just worried about her thats all. Shes been through so much these few, well last 5 years really. I just want her to have some normality, where shes not terrified for her life or this mystery illness. She deserves to be happy" Amy said as Adam put his arms around her, and replied quietly "Willows stronger than you know. She'll fight for everything and even when shes feeling low shes got an amazing mom to support her" "Hey you guys, come chill. Enjoy the movie" Willow said noticing them staring, as they sat down together as a family and spent the afternoon together, the earlier events still playing on their minds.

It was early evening an Willow was almost asleep on the sofa. "Why dont we put Jas to bed Matt, let you and Wills have some alone time?" Amy asked as Matt nodded and replied "That would be amazing, thanks Ames" he said as he sat on the floor next to Jasmine, who passed him a plastic tea cup and said "Tea party daddy?" "Ok but not for long Jas, its almost bedtime" Matt replied sneeking a quick glance at Willow, before focussing on Jasmine. Matt and Jasmine played for around 90 minutes before he said "Hey Jas, ready for bathtime?" as Jasmine nodded, Willow awoke from her slumber. "Hey Jas, want me to read you a story after?" Amy asked as Jasmine nodded. "I'll go bathe her Ames. I'll probably be around 45 minutes" Matt said as he picked up Jasmine before heading upstairs leaving Amy and Willow alone. "How long was i out for?" Willow mumbled as she sat upright on the sofa. "Since Jas put Frozen on. You feeling ok Wills?" Amy asked as she joined her daughter on the sofa. "Im ok, my head is still spinning from this morning" Willow replied adding "Im so far behind with these rehersals, theres no way im winning this competition" "Of course you are Wills. Youre the best one left" Amy said as she pulled Willow into a hug. "Thanks mom. I think im going to head to the studio tomorrow, see if i can catch up" Willow said as Jasmine ran into the room and tried to snuggle between them. "Hey Jazzy J, have you been in the bath?" Willow asked as Jasmine nodded as she hugged her mom. "Hey Jas, bedtime" Matt called as he entered the room. "Ready for story time Jas?" Amy asked as Jasmine said "10 minutes with momma" "Ok Jas, 10 minutes cuddles with mom. Then bed" Willow replied as she put her arms around her. The ten minutes went by so quick, Jasmine was almost asleep when Amy picked her up and said "Bedtime Jas" before facing Matt and Willow adding, "Myself and Adam are heading out for food and a movie so you guys will have this place to yourselves for the night" "Thanks Ames, it'll be good to have some time alone" Matt said as he looked at Willow as she yawned. As Amy left the room with Jasmine, Matt sat next to Willow and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry Wills? I could order take out. Or i could make your favourite seafood pasta" he asked as she leaned into him. "That pasta sounds so good right now" Willow sighed before continuing "followed by mint ice cream, chocolate and a movie. But first i think im going to go take a bath, try and relax a bit. Its been a..." "a crazy day" Matt said cutting her off and finishing her sentence, making her smile."Thats better. I love it when you smile" he said as Willow stood up to go upstairs, "Actually Matt there is something i want to talk to you about. But it can wait until after dinner" she said before disappearing upstairs.

"Feeling better Wills?" Matt asked as she reemerged in the kitchen an hour later. "A little. I'd feel even better once ive eaten this pasta and finally get to relax with my favourite person" Willow replied as she kissed him. "Food will be ten minutes. Go get comfy and i'll bring it through" Matt said as Willow kissed him again before sitting at the diner bar. "I think id rather watch you work" She teased as he asked "so what did you want to talk about earlier?" "Nothing really, just a silly idea i had for after Ruby is here" Willow said as Matt turned and looked at her and said "tell me Wills. I want to know" "I want to go back to the UK. To Mike and Graces, just for a few weeks after Rubes is born. I think the girls should know about them and have a chance to see where i grew up" Willow said as Matt served up the pasta. "I dont think thats silly at all Wills. In fact i think its an amazing idea" he replied as Willow smiled and sighed as she ate. "I guess ive got so much self doubt in my head right now and ive no idea where its coming from. Im already so far behind this week with the finale, theres no way im winning" "Wills, you're winning. You are an amazing singer, no one comes close to you on that show. As for all this self doubt, i think you've been under alot of pressure and stress with everything thats gone on, youve lost confidence in yourself." Matt replied adding "but you'll get it back once you win this competition and away from Dean, Victor will be caught, as will Willowtree/Jellyelly guy" "I hope youre right Matt because i hate feeling like this" Willow said before adding "I think im going to go see someone when we get home" "Like a therapist?" Matt asked as Willow nodded "I know that ive got you and the rest of you guys to lean on, but i feel like theres some underlying issues. Possibly starting when Dean first cheated on me, if not earlier" "Wills, you dont have to explain anything to me. Whatever you need to do, I got your back. I wil support you every step of the way" Matt replied as they finished eating. "Go get comfy Wills, i'll be through shortly. Im just going to clean up in here" he said as Willow stood up and walked over to him. "Leave them until the morning" she whispered in his ear before leading him into the living area, where she kissed him until they ended up on the sofa.

"Thank you for tonight Matt. I really needed this after the last few weeks" Willow said a few hours later, as she placed her head in his lap, where he brushed her hair off her face. "I think i might go into the studio tomorrow. See if i can catch up a little, maybe find out who im duetting with because i still dont know" she added as Matt leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You deserve it Wills, especially after the shit i put you through" Matt said, trying not to mention Reby by name. "You're amazing Wills. I love you and im never going to stop making it up to you" he added as she shook her her softly. "I love you too. No more talk about that Matt. Im over it. I want to move forward with my life, with us" she said, hiding a yawn. "I think i might head up to bed. Ruby and this illness, whatever it is, is taking so much out of me. Im just drained" "You go on up Wills, I'll be up in 10 minutes" he replied as Willow sat up, placing her hands on her bump, along with Matts as they felt Ruby kicking. "Dont think i'll be sleeping any time soon if this one keeps doing drop kicks" Willow joked as they heard the front door open. "Hey you guys are still up" Amy said as she entered the living area and saw Matt and Willow on the sofa. "Just about mom. I was about to head up and then this one started doing the can can" Willow joked as Amy and Adam sat on the opposite sofa. "You guys look happier than you have been" Adam said as Willow placed her head on Matts shoulder as he replied "I think we're finally getting back to a good place. So much good to look forward to aswell" "Like Wills winning at the weekend" "Rubys impending arrival" "Matt winning the title at Mania" the group said before Willow surprised them with the last one. "Wait, you're in the main event at Mania?" Adam asked as Matt nodded and Willow apologised "Im sorry Matt, i thought they knew" "Its ok Wills, they would have found out eventually. But yes, im in the main event of Mania" Matt said, adding "Vince said i still have my shot from Extreme Rules so im using it for Mania" "If the plans ive heard are true then its going to be a hell of a match" Adam said as Willow hid another yawn. "Wills, go on up to bed. Youre exhausted. I'll be up soon" Matt said as he kissed her forehead as she stood up. "Sorry guys, i'll see you in the morning before i head to the studio" Willow said before heading upstairs to bed. 

"Is she ok Matt? Shes been quiet all day" Amy asked as Matt shook his head before replying "Shes exhausted Ames. This competition, pregnancy, illness its taking all her energy. Not to mention Victor, Dean and that other creep." "Is it ever going to end for her? Wills has been through enough these last few years" Adam said as he put his arms around Amy. "Matt you know shes fragile right now, shes still scared that Reby is going to return and youre going to run off with her. Wills thinks shes not good enough for you anymore" Amy said as Matt replied "Thats ridiculous. Of course Wills is good enough, in fact shes way out of my league. Im the lucky one and theres no way in hell im going anywhere with Reby. Willow and the girls are my top priority." "We know that Matt, but does she?" Amy asked as Matt said "I tell her everyday" "Maybe you need to show her Matt. Nothing to grand or fancy, maybe a few days on your own together?" Adam suggested as Matt stood up to head up to bed. "It is something to think about. I guess we'll see what happens after these next few days" he said before heading upstairs to join his wife in bed, leaving Amy and Adam worried about both Matt and Willow.


End file.
